Celebrity Wedding
by holdmebaek
Summary: Pernikahan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjadi pernikahan di atas kertas yang menguntungkan mereka berdua. Awalnya semua lancar, sampai keduanya mendapati bahwa pernikahan ini mulai terasa lebih nyata daripada yang mereka bayangkan. Mampukah keduanya menepati janji masing-masing untuk mengakhiri sandiwara ini ketika kontrak berakhir? CHANBAEK/GS/REMAKE
1. Prolog

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

**Prolog.**

* * *

Seperti biasa, hari Jumat adalah hari paling sibuk sepanjang minggu karena semua orang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka agar bisa mendapatkan weekend off. Baekhyun sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya supaya bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahun ke-18 Yeri besok malam. Yeri adalah keponakannya yang paling besar, anak Taeyeon, kakak tertuanya. Dia sudah terbiasa ketinggalan acara keluarga seperti ini karena bekerja di salah satu kantor akuntan publik terbesar di Seoul. Dengan pekerjaan yang seabrek dan jam kerja yang tidak menentu, dia bahkan bingung bagaimana dia bisa bertahan di firma ini selama 6 tahun belakangan. Padahal firma ini jelas sudah memperbudaknya dengan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bersosialisasi dengan dunia di luar pekerjaan.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir dia menghadiri acara ulang tahun Yeri. Tapi setelah beberapa menit otaknya masih kosong, dia merasa menjadi bibi paling parah di seluruh dunia ini. Tidak, tidak kali ini, ucapnya dalam hati dengan penuh tekad. Dia sudah berjanji kepada keponakannya untuk menghadiri pestanya dan dia akan memastikan bahwa dia akan menepati janji itu. Karena seseorang hanya akan merayakan ultah ke-18 mereka sekali seumur hidup dan juga karena Yeri sudah menerornya selama beberapa hari ini untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak lupa akan janjinya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan kembali menaruh perhatian kepada berkas-berkas yang baru saja diserahkan oleh salah satu seorang senior associate kepadanya. Jam di laptop sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan deretan kata dan angka yang tertera pada dokumen yang kini ada di hadapannya mulai agak kabur. Sedetik kemudian telepon kantornya berbunyi.

Dia mengangkatnya dan berkata, "Baekhyun" tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada apa yang sedang dia baca.

"Hey, you can come into conference room two for a second?" Terdengar suara bosnya.

"Sure, be there in a bit," ucap Baekhyun singkat. Meskipun semua partner punya personal assistent, tapi bosnya—Jung Yunho memang lebih suka untuk berbicara langsung dengannya, terutama untuk hal-hal yang dianggapnya priority.

Baekhyun menutup laptopnya dan membawanya bersamanya. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan dan memberitahu Jisoo, personal assistantnya dimana dia akan berada selama satu jam ke depan. Beberapa associate dan assistant kantornya terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Conference Room II yang berdinding kaca ketika dia akan memasuki ruangan itu. Baekhyun cuma mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat keadaan ini. Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang meeting saja? Pikirnya dalam hati sambil membuka pintu kaca itu.

"You need me?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yunho yang duduk di ujung meja bundar berukuran sedang yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Kantor tempatnya bekerja memiliki delapan ruang pertemuan dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda, Conference Room II adalah yang terkecil.

"Nah, ini dia orangnya," kata-kata Yunho, langsung membuat Baekhyun was-was. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mencerna lebih lanjut, beliau sudah berkata-kata lagi. "Baekhyun, kenalkan, ini klien baru kita," ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dan tangannya mempersembahkan seorang laki-laki yang tadinya duduk membelakangi Baekhyun tapi sekarang menghadap kepadanya. Dan dia adalah... Park Chanyeol, penyanyi laki-laki paling berbakat, paling seksi, dan paling sering digosipkan di Korea Selatan. Sadarlah Baekhyun sekarang kenapa banyak orang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang pertemuan ini.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Helooo guys, jadi aku bawa remake story lagi dan kali ini dari novel indo karya AliaZalea dengan judul yang sama. Aku ngga tau apakah udah ada yang pernah remake versi chanbaek atau belum, dan kalo banyak dari kalian yang tertarik sama ceritanya aku bakalan lanjut! hehehe Soalnya ini bakalan terdiri dari chapter yang lumayan banyak :)


	2. The Celebrity

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

"Baekhyun, tentunya kau kenal dengan Park Chanyeol, musisi paling berbakat and the most eligible bachelor in town," ucap Yunho dengan antusias.

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja Baekhyun, juga seluruh Korea Selatan, tahu siapa Chanyeol. Mr. Playboy of the year yang baru-baru ini digosipkan sudah melamar Irene, kekasihnya yang model dan juga selebriti wanita paling dicintai se-Korea Selatan itu karena mereka tertangkap basah sedang shopping cincin.

"Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun sambil buru-buru meraih tangan yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol terasa kuat dan pasti.

Baekhyun bukanlah fans musik Chanyeol, dalam arti dia tidak pernah beli CD-nya, tapi dia tidak keberatan mendengar lagu-lagunya diputar di radio atau menonton video klipnya di MTV. Aliran musik Chanyeol yang merupakan pencampuran antara pop rock dan R&B cukup enak didengar dengan lirik dan nada yang mudah diingat. Sekarang Chanyeol membiarkan rambutnya dipotong pendek, tapi dulu rambutnya panjang dengan dreadlock ala Lenny Kravitz. Biasanya dia tidak suka laki-laki berkulit terlalu putih, tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan bahwa warna kulit Chanyeol nyaris kelihatan seperti orang albino karena dia dan hampir seluruh wanita di Korea Selatan yang berumur di antara 18 hingga 60 tahun sudah terlalu terkesima dengan aura Chanyeol. Aura yang sekarang dirasakannya sedang menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa dibatasi oleh layar TV, alhasil dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum itu Baekhyun harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk kembali bernapas. Dia sering melihat senyum itu di TV dan dia selalu berpendapat bahwa senyuman itu menarik, tetapi saat melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ternyata kata "menarik" tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini Cho Kyuhyun, pengacara Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae, manager Chanyeol," Yunho memperkenalkan kedua orang yang berdiri mengapit Chanyeol. Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menyalami kedua pria itu sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Yunho dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Boleh kita lanjut?" Tanya Yunho pada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang memandangi Baekhyun, yang berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapannya dengan mengatur posisi laptopnya.

Chanyeol menahan senyum melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Beberapa detik yang lalu Baekhyun kelihatan hampir melongo menatapnya, dan sekarang justru mencoba sedaya-upaya untuk menghindari tatapannya. Mmmhhh... Interesting... Chanyeol mengambil inventori penampilan Baekhyun, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga jari-jari tangannya yang kurus, berkuku pendek, dan bebas dari cincin. Ukuran tangan Baekhyun kemungkinan hanya separuh dari ukuran tangannya.

Dengan tinggi 185 cm, berat 80 kg dan ukuran sepatu 44, Chanyeol bisa dikategorikan sebagai raksasa untuk laki-laki Korea. Meskipun begitu, tubuhnya sangat proposional dan kebanyakan orang tidak akan tahu bahwa dia setinggi ini sampai mereka bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa selama lima menit belakangan ini perhatiannya sedang terpaku pada tangan Baekhyun yang kecil itu. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa "Nona Baekhyun" yang dipuji-puji oleh Paman Jinyoung ternyata adalah seorang wanita sebaya dirinya yang berukuran super kecil, tapi kelihatan super smart dan sedikit cute kalau saja dia mau mengoleskan sedikit make up pada wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Manajemen Chanyeol specially memintamu sebagai account holder mereka atas saran dari Tuan Jinyoung," jelas Yunho kepada Baekhyun.

Park Jinyoung, seorang pembawa acara senior yang kini merangkap sebagai pengusaha dalam berbagai bidang adalah salah satu klien terlama Baekhyun. Mmmhhh... Tuan Jinyoung tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya bahwa dia mengenal Chanyeol. Lalu ia sadar bahwa Yunho masih berbicara dan dia memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada meeting ini. "Tapi karena kau sudah memegang jumlah klien yang maksimum..."

Maksimum? Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Kata-kata yang lebih tepat adalah "sudah jauh melebihi batas maksimum". Dasar Yunho, kalau sudah urusan bullshit paling jagonya. Dia mencoba untuk menahan senyum yang mulai terasa di sudut bibirnya karena ketika dia melirik, Yunho yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun pun mencoba mangatur ekspresi wajahnya agar kembali serius. Selama Yunho menjelaskan tentang latar belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada pengacaranya.

"Maaf, Yunho-ssi, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih Nona Baekhyun sebagai account holder-nya," potong Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terlalu tegas, sehingga terdengar agak-agak tidak sopan.

Baekhyun sempat ternganga mendengarnya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang berani membantah pendapat Yunho, atau menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu dengan beliau. Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk membela kedudukan Yunho, tapi beliau telah membaca gelagatnya dan mencoba untuk menengahi.

"Baekhyun... bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mampu?"

Baekhyun melongo beberapa saat, bingung mencari kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Mampu sih mampu, cuma masalahnya adalah apakah dia mau. Karena kalau jumlah kliennya ditambah lagi, itu berarti dia akan semakin tidak memiliki kehidupan di luar kantor. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agak terkejut ketika sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang menatapnya bulat-bulat. Lain dengan tatapan banyak wanita yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tatapan Baekhyun tidak terlihat flirty atau malu-malu. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, sedikit bingung dan kesal karena Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bereaksi seperti wanita pada umumnya, dan Baekhyun menginterpretasikan tatapan Chanyeol sebagai suatu ejekan, dan dia langsung mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Excuse me?" Tanya Baekhyun otomatis dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Tidak perlu pakai 'tuan', aku belum setua itu," jawab Chanyeol sambil membalas tatapannya.

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat permainan emosi pada wajah Baekhyun yang pada detik itu tahu bahwa dia baru saja dihina oleh dirinya. Tentunya sebagai seorang profesional, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk. Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun akan memakinya dan agak sedikit kecewa ketika dia menyerah begitu saja.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berhenti sesaat untuk merasakan nama itu pada lidahnya. Ternyata enak juga, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Sebagai account holder, kami ada batas maksimum jumlah klien yang bisa kami pegang, karena kami ingin memastikan bahwa setiap klien mendapatkan perhatian dan perlakuan yang sama..."

"Jadi nona menolak Chanyeol sebagai klien?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang tapi membuat Baekhyun ingin melemparkan laptopnya ke muka pengacara itu.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Yunho dan beliau langsung masuk kembali ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Maksud Baekhyun bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi kurasa Chanyeol akan lebih terjamin kalau ditangani oleh Kibum dan Minho, junior partner kami yang jadwalnya agak lebih terbuka," Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana yang mulai agak memanas.

"Yunho-ssi, maaf sebelumnya, tapi kedatangan kami hari ini adalah untuk memberitahukan bahwa pihak manajemen Chanyeol bersedia untuk do business dengan firma ini, dengan syarat bahwa account holdernya adalah Nona Byun Baekhyun. Kami tadinya sudah bersedia settle dengan akuntan publik lain, tapi atas rekomendasi Tuan Jinyoung, kami memilih firma ini. Tapi kalau misal permintaan ini tidak bisa dipenuhi, kami bisa cari akuntan publik lain."

Baekhyun betul-betul tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar pernyataan ini. Diskusi antara Yunho dan Kyuhyun pun berlanjut, membicarakan nasibnya sebagai account holder Chanyeol, seakan-akan dia tidak ada di dalam ruangan itu bersama mereka. Dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini terlihat agak bosan, dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Jujur saja, kalau dia sendiri stuck di dalam percakapan yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti, dia pasti sudah memaparkan wajah yang tidak jauh dari wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol bosan dengan meeting ini. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongdae bersikeras bahwa dia harus ikut padahal dia akan merasa lebih produktif kalau sekarang mengurung dirinya di studionya untuk merampungkan aransemen lagu yang baru ditulisnya semalam. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan kelihatan agak-agak khawatir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Jarum jam tangan Baekhyun sudah mendekati angka empat. Dia mulai memikirkan semua pekerjaan yang masih harus dia selesaikan sebelum meninggalkan kantor. Lima belas menit kemudian meeting itu belum selesai juga. Ketika dia melirik jam tangannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam kurun waktu setengah jam, Chanyeol menegurnya.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang tapi cukup keras. Yunho dan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya, mencoba untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu dan tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Well... mungkin dia bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, tapi tidak kata-kata yang sopan. Untungnya Yunho menyelamatkannya sebelum dia mulai menyuarakan beberapa kata yang ada di kepalanya. Dia yakin tidak satu pun dari kata-kata itu akan menyelamatkannya dari talak "You're fired" ala Donald Trump. "Gentleman, saya akan discuss hal ini dengan Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Saya yakin kita bisa work something out."

Baekhyun memandangi Yunho bingung, tidak biasanya beliau mengikuti kemauan klien sampai sespesifik ini. "Kalau memang Chanyeol harus ditangani oleh Baekhyun, then she is the person to do it."

Whoaa! Wait a second. Apa aku tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk menyuarakan pendapatku? Baekhyun mengumpat dalm hati.

"Good." Jawab Kyuhyun puas.

"Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun datang ke kantor Chanyeol minggu depan?" Lanjut Yunho.

Huh! Sudah bikin janji, padahal aku tidak tahu dimana kantor Chanyeol, lanjut Baekhyun mengomel dalam hati. Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa juga mereka menyebutnya sebagai "kantor Chanyeol" seakan-akan Chanyeol-lah pemilik kantor itu.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Besok juga boleh," jawab Jongdae, untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan suara.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Baekhyun sudah berbicara. "Sebetulnya kalau besok aku tidak bisa."

Keempat laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arahnya, kaget. Mungkin karena nadanya atau mungkin karena bantahannya, dia tidak tahu. Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya.

"Memangnya kau ada acara besok?" Tanya Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin terdengar cuek, tetapi sejujurnya dia memang ingin tahu apa yang akan dikerjakan wanita kecil ini besok. Apa dia ada rencana dengan pacarnya? Suaminya? Tidak, tidak mungkin suami, dia tidak mengenakan cincin kawin. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia sedang memikirkan tentang status single atau tidaknya wanita yang kemungkinan akan menjadi akuntannya, dia langsung berhenti.

"Iya, aku ada acara." Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berbicara dengan nada penuh kejengkelan yang terpendam. Dia harus mengambil kue untuk Yeri dari Harvest, itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa dateng ke kantor Chanyeol besok.

"Can you reschedule?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Yunho bertanya.

"What?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Acaramu besok bisa di-reschedule?" Ulang Yunho sambil menatapnya tajam. Oh this is not good! Baekhyun tahu nada itu yang pada dasarnya mengatakan bahwa dia "harus" reschedule bukan "bisa".

"Oh... ya... ya... bisa," ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun pada saat itu karena dia kelihatan seperti orang yang akan dihukum mati. Tebakan Chanyeol cukup mengena karena Baekhyun sedang berpikir bahwa Taeyeon—kakak pertamanya akan membunuhnya.

Baekhyun mencoba tetap menumpukan perhatiannya pada Yunho dan Kyuhyun karena dari sudut matanya dia melihat Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya. Untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka, Baekhyun menambahkan, "Yunho sajangnim, kurasa aku masih harus di-briefing dulu untuk hal ini," lanjutnya sambil menghadap ke Yunho dan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Yunho mengangguk dan Chanyeol berkata, "Oke, kutunggu kau besok di kantorku."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menatap Chanyeol ketika memberikan anggukannya. Chanyeol sudah berbicara padanya dengan menggunakan kata "kau" daripada "Nona Baekhyun". Baekhyun mencoba memutuskan apakah dia lebih memilih dipanggil "kau" yang terdengar agak-agak kurang formal, bahkan sedikit tidak sopan atau "Nona Baekhyun" yang membuatnya terdengar tua, olehnya. Dia belum sempat memutuskan ketika dia mendengar suara Jongdae.

"Tolong datang setelah jam tiga sore saja, karena Chanyeol ada rekaman malam ini, jadi kami mungkin baru bisa berfungsi sekitar jam itu," ucapnya dengan suara lembut. Baekhyun langsung tau bahwa Jongdae lebih enak diajak kompromi daripada Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol dan pasukannya kemudian berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan Yunho dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menyadari betapa tingginya tubuh Chanyeol. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi tubuh Chanyeol yang besar itu pada dasarnya telah memenuhi seluruh ruang pertemuan sehingga Baekhyun harus menahan diri agar tidak mundur selangkah untuk menhindari bayangannya. Dia merasa agak sedikit terintimidasi oleh Chanyeol. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Sebagai wanita yang sering menerima komentar, bahkan sindiran karena bertubuh mungil, dia belajar untuk mengintimidasi orang dengan otaknya semenjak SMP dan selama ini usahanya selalu berhasil karena tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatnya takut dam merasa tidak nyaman, hingga sekarang. Dia mengontrol rasa terintimidasinya dan membuka pintu untuk keluar ruang pertemuan. Dia dan Yunho mengiringi Chanyeol dan pasukannya hingga ke lift. Dalam perjalanan, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan lebih jelas. Oh my God, is he wearing a pink shirt? He is wearing a pink shirt! Bagaimana bisa dia merasa terintimidasi oleh laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja warna pink ke business meeting?

Chanyeol membiarkan kroni-kroninya berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Yunho, sementara dia berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau ada acara apa besok?" Tanyanya.

"Mengambil kue ulang tahun keponakanku," jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian dia meutup mulutnya, seakan akan terkejut karena sudah membagi informasi itu kepada orang yang baru dia kenal kurang dari setengah jam, tapi kemudian dia menambahkan, "Besok adalah ulang tahun ke delapan belas keponakanku dan aku sudah janji untuk membawakan kuenya."

Chanyeol baru akan mengatakan permohonan maafnya, tetapi kata-kata itu terpotong oleh suara Jongdae yang sedang berpamitan dengan Yunho. Chanyeol pun bersalaman dengan bos Baekhyun itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun sebelum memasuki lift.

"Kami tunggu besok sore," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada Baekhyun yang mengangguk, dan tertutuplah pintu lift.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. The Half Naked Man

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Tepat pukul dua siang Baekhyun sudah tiba di kantor Chanyeol yang terletak di kawasan Cheongdam-dong, ditemani oleh Kibum yang bersedia membantu Baekhyun untuk menangani account penyanyi itu. Baekhyun agak-agak bengong juga waktu sampai disana, karena bangunan itu kelihatan lebih seperti rumah super mewah empat lantai yang serba putih, daripada kantor. Satpam di depan pintu gerbang mempersilahkan mobil Baekhyun masuk ke halaman depan dan memintanya untuk parkir di satu tempat yang memang sudah disediakan.

Baekhyun dan Kibum melangkah mendekati pintu utama dan siap untuk mengangkat door knocker ketika tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka dan Jongdae menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Nona Baekhyun... susah mencari alamatnya?" Tanya Jongdae sambil menyalami Baekhyun, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Kibum.

"Tidak kok," balas Baekhyun sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan Kibum.

Baekhyun kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan langsung disambut oleh hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang sedang bekerja. Sekurang-kurangnya tiga orang sedang sibuk di depan komputer dan dua orang sedang menjawab telepon. Ternyata bukan dia saja yang harus bekerja pada hari Sabtu. Menurut observasinya, pada dasarnya ruangan itu hampir tidak ada sekat sama sekali dan dikelilingi oleh kaca, sehingga tidak membutuhkan lampu kalau siang hari, membuatnya terlihat sangat alami dan fresh. Semua orang bekerja di atas meja dari kaca dengan bentuk ergonomis, yang dilengkapi dengan flat panel Apple.

Kemudian Baekhyun melihat Sehun alias Oh Sehun, penabuh drum band Chanyeol, yang kelihatan super cuek dengan celana kargo dan kaos putih. Sehun memang terkenal dengan julukan "drummer paling tampan di Korea Selatan" karena tampangnya memang "bening" sekali. Sehun sedang duduk di sofa merah yang super trendi sambil mendiktekan suatu surat dengan suaranya yang berat pada seorang wanita yang sibuk mengetik di laptop. Sehun dengan rambut gimbal dan gaya punk-nya memang kelihatan sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang serba rapi, tapi kemudian Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol dulu juga gayanya seperti Sehun dan dia mengerti kenapa mereka bisa cocok.

"Sehun, kenalkan ini Nona Baekhyun dan Kibum, mereka akuntan baru Chanyeol," ucap Jongdae sambil melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa juga sih Jongdae tetap memanggilnya dengan "nona" sedangkan Kibum yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya bisa dipanggil namanya saja.

"Sehun," ucap Sehun dengan ramah dan penuh senyum sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Ternyata selain tampan, Sehun juga ramah sekali.

"Chanyeol mana, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae.

"Di atas. Kalian mau bertemu Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Kibum yang mengangguk atas pertanyaan ini.

"Ayo, aku antar ke atas," ajaknya.

"Ke atas?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Iya, mau bertemu Chanyeol, kan?" Sambil terus berjalan ke arah tangga disamping pintu masuk.

Baekhyun melirik kepada Jongdae untuk mendapatkan izin darinya, tapi beliau sedang sibuk dengan salah satu stafnya. Kibum hanya mengangkat alis kanannya dan mengikuti Sehun. Baekhyun pun tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketika tiba di lantai dua, Baekhyun langsung berhadapan dengan suatu area terbuka yang ternyata adalah area kolam renang berukuran setengah olympic. Dia masih sibuk mencoba untuk tidak melongo karena kagum dengan arsitektur rumah ini, ketika dia mendengar Sehun menggumam, "Kemana lagi anak ini pergi, perasaan tadi disini."

Sehun berjalan menyusuri sisi kolam renang itu untuk menuju ke tangga kayu lebar yang menuju ke lantai tiga. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengikuti langkah Sehun yang lebar-lebar itu.

"Kita ke kamarnya saja," ucap Sehun lagi. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia langsung menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin bingung.

Sehun memandanginya heran sambil terus menaiki tangga. "Lho, memangnya Nona Baekhyun tidak tahu ini rumah Chanyeol?" Tanyanya.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja, tidak usah pakai 'nona'. Aku belum terlalu tua," ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ini rumah Chanyeol?" Lanjut Baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada agak ragu.

"Iya, ini kantor manajemen, plus studio rekaman, plus tempat tinggal Chanyeol," jawab Sehun.

Setibanya di lantai atas, Sehun langsung melangkah ke kanan dan membuka pintu kayu besar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika memasuki ruangan itu karena dia tidak pernah melihat kamar tidur senyaman ini. Lantai yang tertutupi oleh kayu berwarna gelap dan tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu antik dengan headboard bernuansa sama. Baekhyun melihat beberapa kerajinan tangan dari bambu yang dia yakin pasti berasal dari daerah Jeonju. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat terang, tapi tidak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala. Semua penerangan datangnya dari sinar matahari yang masuk dari satu sisi ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca dari lantai hingga atap. Dia merasa seperti berada di kamar hotel sebuah resor kelas atas bukannya di sebuah rumah pribadi. Dia tersadar kembali ke realita ketika mendengar Sehun berteriak.

"Yeol... ada yang mencarimu."

Oh, my God! Aku berada di dalam kamar tidur Chanyeol, teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Siapa? Irene?" Jawab satu suara dari arah kanan kamar itu. Baekhyun mengenali suara serak-serak basah itu dimana pun juga. Suara Chanyeol.

"Bukan," balas Sehun, kemudian melompat ke atas temapat tidur dan telentang sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Kemudian, seakan-akan baru ingat bahwa ada Baekhyun dan Kibum, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan memberikan tanda kepada mereka untuk masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Jadi, siapa?" Terdengar Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan ragu, dan Kibum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hanya ada satu alternatif untuk duduk di ruangan itu dan masih terlihat profesional, yaitu di sofa panjang yang terletak di sebelah kanan. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa tersebut.

"Kau keluar sini, jadi bisa melihat sendiri," balas Sehun yang kemudian sibuk dengan remote control TV dan mengganti-ganti channel.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu geser dibuka dan keluarlah Chanyeol dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang mengelilingi bagian bawah tubuhnya dari pinggang hingga lutut. Sehelai lagi dengan ukuran lebih kecil tergantung pada lehernya. Dia membelakangi Baekhyun dan sebuah tato sepasang sayap burung dengan ukuran yang cukup besar sehingga terlihat seperti sayap malaikat, terentang pada tulang bahunya. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka tato karena menurutnya tato hanya akan merusak kulit yang sudah diciptakan sempurna sebagaimana adanya oleh Tuhan, tapi dia harus merevisi pendapatnya ini setelah melihat tato di tubuh Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia langsung merasa gerah hanya melihat punggung seorang laki-laki. Chanyeol sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tadi tergantung di lehernya dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Hun... Hun... kau seperti anak SD saja main tebak-tebakan," ucap Chanyeol sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya suara pembaca berita di TV yang terdengar samar-samar. Baekhyun harus menelan ludah ketika melihat perut penyanyi itu yang meskipun tidak six-packs tapi cukup rata dan bahu serta dadanya yang cukup berotot. Positif. Ini adalah laki-laki paling seksi satu Korea Selatan. Tidak paling tampan, atau cute, tapi SEKSI.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Teriak Chanyeol cukup keras. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang wanita dewasa, Baekhyun pasti sudah loncat dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sebagai wanita dewasa dia hanya pelan-pelan berdiri dari kursinya.

"I was invited," jawabnya menyatakan fakta dengan suara sedatar mungkin, meskipun dalam hati jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar.

"Ke kamar tidurku?" Dan meskipun Baekhyun tahu bahwa pertanyaan ini sifatnya hanya retorik, tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

Jelas-jelas dia harusnya menolak waktu diundang masuk ke kamar ini. Ini kamar tidur Chanyeol, ruangan yang sangat pribadi baginya.

"Oleh siapa?" Suara Chanyeol membuatnya kembali fokus pada keadaan sekarang.

"Aku yang mengajak mereka masuk, bukankah mereka mau bertemu denganmu," jawab Sehun santai.

"Mereka?" Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ada Kibum yang berdiri disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kami tunggu di luar," ucap Baekhyun. Lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban. Kibum agak ragu, tapi kemudian mengikutinya.

Chanyeol menatap dua orang itu keluar dari kamarnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang sedang nyengir.

"Kau melakukan ini karena sengaja mau menjahiliku, ya?" Omel Chanyeol.

"Yep!" Balas Sehun cuek. "Tidak ada korban lain hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Menjahiliku tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku memakai baju?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau bakalan tidak memakai baju?"

"Sehun, aku sedang ada di kamar tidurku. Apa yang kau pikir orang kerjakan kalau di kamar tidur mereka?" Chanyeol mencoba memutuskan kaus mana yang akan dia kenakan hari ini.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, membuat Chanyeol menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sambil menghitung dengan jari-jarinya Sehun berkata, "Tidur, nonton TV, makan, kerja, olahraga, membaca buku, melamun, ML if they get lucky... apa lagi ya..."

"Mandi dan pakai baju," potong Chanyeol.

"Salah. Mana ada orang mandi di kamar tidur, yang ada juga mereka mandi di kamar mandi. Kalau soal pakai baju, orang biasanya membawa baju mereka masuk ke kamar mandi, jadi begitu keluar sudah pakai pakaian."

Chanyeol kelihatan siap membunuh Sehun dengan tatapannya. "Fine," geram Chanyeol. "Tapi tolonglah aku, kapan-kapan jangan membawa orang tidak dikenal masuk ke kamar tidurku lagi, oke?" Chanyeol kembali membelakangi Sehun.

"Siapa bilang mereka orang tidak dikenal? Kau sudah kenal Baekhyun, dia kan akuntanmu."

Otot tubuh Chanyeol jadi sedikit kaku ketika mendengar Sehun menyebut nama Baekhyun seakan-akan mereka adalah teman baik. Dia saja belum menyebut nama itu. Untuk mengontrol kejengkelan yang mulai terasa, Chanyeol menarik sehelai kaus putih polos dari laci dan buru-buru mengenakannya. Kemudian dia menarik sehelai celana jins dari dalam lemari. Karena tidak berencana untuk keluar rumah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengenakan kacamata minusnya daripada lensa kontak, lalu dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Setibanya di luar dan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung merasa mual, tapi Kibum sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Oh, my God. Did you see his abs?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Oh, Kibum, bless his heart. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan tubuh Chanyeol yang tampil dalam keadaan setengah telanjang beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia begitu fitnya," ucap Kibum lagi dengan berapi-api. "I, in love," sambungnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Baekhyun langsung tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat gaya Kibum, dan terpaksa menutup mulutnya beberapa detik kemudian ketika sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di depan kamar lelaki itu, yang meskipun tertutup oleh pintu jari, tapi kemungkinan besar tidak kedap suara.

"Nah, sekarang kita tahu kan kenapa dia dibilang the sexiest man alive?" Tanya Kibum setelah Baekhyun bisa mengontrol tawanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Kibum kemudian mendekatinya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak yakin ya, tapi I swear he was quite hard."

"Hard to get, maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kibum memandanginya dengan muka bingung. "Ya ampunnnnnnnnn... susah kalau berbicara dengan perawan," teriak Kibum cukup keras.

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut Kibum dengan tangan kanannya sambil mendesis, "Sssttt, jangan kencang-kencang."

Kibum sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan mulutnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa hubungannya dengan aku perawan atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun masih berbisik sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Kibum.

"Hard, Baekhyun, hard... as in arouse? Get it?"

"Hah? Maksudmu erection?" Teriak Baekhyun kaget.

Sekarang giliran Kibum yang menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan mengatakan "Sssttt". Setelah Kibum yakin bahwa Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya, dia mengangkat tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bisa saja melihatnya sih?" Bisik Baekhyun.

Kibum tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Ya kalau kau melihat lelaki super seksi cuma pakai handuk. You can't help but look," jawabnya simple.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun. "Look for what?"

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya dengan dada Chanyeol. Dia harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Mmmhhh... ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajah Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa detik dia baru sadar bahwa ada kacamata minus dengan frame hitam tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dan kacamata itu bahkan membuat Chanyeol jadi lebih seksi lagi.

Sehun muncul di belakang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum iseng. "Tuh, Yeol... aku sudah bilang jangan pernah pakai handuk warna putih," ucap Sehun, lalu langsung bergegas menuruni tangga sambil tertawa menggelegar.

Chanyeol betul-betul ingin membunuh Sehun pada saat itu. Kalau saja Sehun bukan drummer terbaik yang dia punya, Chanyeol pasti sudah menjalankan ancamannya ini dari dulu-dulu. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan berdiri di belakang Kibum, seakan-akan minta perlindungan. Padahal, kalau Chanyeol memang mau membunuhnya, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, apalagi Kibum. Dengan badannya yang super kurus seperti tiang listrik, yang ada disentil saja dia sudah melayang ke Siberia. Chanyeol merasa sedikit terhibur dengan bayangan ini, tapi kata-kata Kibum selanjutnya membuatnya jengkel lagi.

"Tuan Chanyeol, dimana mau meeting-nya?"

"Chanyeol," geramnya.

Kibum hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Bukan Tuan Chanyeol," jawabnya ketus. Lalu melangkah menuruni tangga.

Kibum memenadang Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alis, bingung, juga tersinggung. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil menarik napas panjang. It's gonna be a looooooooooong day.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. The Thoughtful Gift

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Untuk dua jam berikutnya Baekhyun, Kibum, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Kyuhyun sibuk membahas mengenai keadaan keuangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendapati bahwa Chanyeol ternyata orangnya super boros. Video shoot merangkap liburan ke Inggris, Amerika, dan Australia; bolak balik terbang ke Jepang dan Hongkong untuk sound mixing; atau membooking cottage untuk beberapa malam di resort paling mahal di Busan atau Incheon kalau dia sedang bosan dengan suasana Seoul. Belum lagi daftar belanjaannya yang bervariasi dari Metro dan Sogo hingga Gucci dan Ferragamo. Entah apa yang dia beli beberapa bulan yang lalu di Marc Jacobs sampai mencapai 5 juta won dalam satu tagihan. Kemudian ada maintenance untuk tiga mobilnya yang semuanya buatan Eropa.

Tapi, semua pengeluaran ini sepertinya tidak memengaruhi flow uang Chanyeol sama sekali. Harus diakui Baekhyun bahwa untuk seseorang berumur 32 tahun, keadaan keuangan Chanyeol jauh di atas rata-rata. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh hasil penjualan dua albumnya yang masih laris meskipun album pertamanya keluar hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan yang kedua lima tahun yang lalu. Album ketiganya sudah dijadwalkan untuk keluar akhir tahun depan dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa itu pun akan meledak juga seperti dua album sebelumnya. Hal ini menghasilkan pemasukan yang stabil untuk Chanyeol. Selain itu, pemasukan Chanyeol bukan hanya dari penjualan album, tapi juga dari konser, endorsement deal dari beberapa produk yang sudah diwakilkan oleh Chanyeol, juga bunga investasi dari bisnis non-entertainment yang cukup sukses.

Satu hal yang membuatnya agak terkejut adalah bahwa tiga tahun yang lalu Chanyeol dengan dua orang partnernya (yaitu, Lee Sooman, seorang penyanyi dan pengarang lagu yang cukup top di tahun '80-an yang memiliki 40 persen saham perusahaan, dan seseorang bernama Lee Youngmi, yang memiliki 30 persen) mendirikan sebuah perusahaan rekaman yang kemudian merangkap sebagai perusahaan manajemen artis. Semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu pula manajemen Chanyeol berada di bawah naungan bendera perusahaan ini.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi, siapakah Lee Youngmi?" Tanya Kibum, membuat Baekhyun ingin menciumnya karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah melayang-layang di dalam pikirannya.

"Itu Ibuku," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun ingat wajah wanita setengah baya dengan sasakan tinggi dan wajah ambisius yang cukup sering terpampang di TV karena sering kelihatan mendampingi Chanyeol. Kemudian... Ibunya Chanyeol? Itu berarti bahwa pada dasarnya mayoritas saham perusahaan ini dimiliki oleh Chanyeol. Itu semua menjelaskan kenapa kantor perusahaan itu beralamatkan di rumah Chanyeol semenjak didirikan tiga tahun yang lalu. Termasuk semua orang yang selalu mengatakan "kantornya Chanyeol", karena perusahaan ini pada dasarnya memang milik Chanyeol.

Pada akhir pertemuan, Baekhyun lebih memahami tugasnya yang bukan hanya akan meng-handle Chanyeol sebagai klien perseorangan, tetapi juga keuangan Megix records & Artist Management, perusahaannya ini. Setelah berjanji untuk melakukan observasi pada hari Senin, Baekhyun dan Kibum pun berpamitan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Untung saja dia sudah meminta Luhan—kakak keduanya, untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun Yeri, karena seperti dugaannya, dia akan terlambat datang ke acara ulang tahun keponakannya itu.

Sebelum pergi Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke WC dulu. Tanpa di sangka-sangka Chanyeol bersedia mengantarnya meskipun dia bersikeras bahwa dia bisa menemukan lokasinya sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju WC pertama yang dia lihat, tetapi Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan menggiringnya ke lantai atas.

"WC yang itu out of service, jadi kau pakai yang di lantai atas saja," ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Kini Baekhyun sudah lebih terbiasa mendengar Chanyeol menggunakan kata "kau" dan "aku" kalau sedang berbicara dengannya, karena selama dua jam belakangan ini begitulah cara mereka berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan lengannya.

Chanyeol sedang memikirkan suatu cara untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun sendiri setelah meeting selesai untuk memberikan kartu ulang tahun untuk keponakannya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tanpa kelihatan janggal di hadapan orang lain. Ketika dia mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang minta izin untuk pergi ke WC, dia langsung mengambil kesempatan ini tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Pesta ulang tahun keponakanmu mulai jam berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

Dari ekspresinya, Chanyeol membaca bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa dia masih ingat tentang itu. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Jam enam."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sekarang sudah jam lima lewat. Kau akan terlambat," ucapnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau harus mengambil kue terlebih dulu?"

"Kuenya sudah diambil oleh kakakku," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh... well, that's good."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi komentar Chanyeol. Selama beberapa detik mereka tidak berbicara, hanya ada suara sepatu hak Baekhyun yang menaiki tangga. Klik... klik... klik... Sandal Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Siapa nama keponakanmu?" Pertanyaan yang agak tiba-tiba ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Errrr... Yeri," jawabnya

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Baekhyun pun ikut mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah tiba di depan kolam renang dan Chanyeol menunjuk kepada salah satu pintu. Baekhyun bergegas memasuki pintu itu. Ketika Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai paling atas untuk mengambil kartu ulang tahun yang dia sudah siapkan. Dengan terburu-buru dia menuliskan ucapan selamat pada kartu ulang tahun itu. Sepulangnya dari bertemu Baekhyun kemarin, Chanyeol meminta asistennya untuk membeli kartu ulang tahun ini. Dia berharap Baekhyun dan Yeri akan bisa menghargainya.

Baekhyun kelihatan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol menunggunya di luar WC sepuluh menit kemudian, tapi perlahan-lahan dia berjalan kearahnya. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Meskipun wanita ini berukuran kecil, tetapi tubuhnya tetap menunjukkan kewanitaannya. Pinggangnya ramping dan pinggulnya melebar. Dan entah apa dia sadar akan hal itu, tetapi blus sutra warna hijau yang dikenakannya membuatnya kelihatan fresh dan menarik. But damn, this women needs to learn how to put on some make up, kulitnya yang terlalu putih membuatnya terlihat sperti vampire. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ketika berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol, kemudian mereka berjalan bersisian lagi, mengelilingi kolam renang untuk menuju tangga.

Dengan suara pelan Chanyeol berkata, "Ini untuk Yeri," sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu dengan ukuran 11x16 cm.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap amplop itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ketika dia masih juga menatap amplop itu tanpa reaksi, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Ini kartu selamat ulang tahun dariku."

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, tapi dia mengambil kartu itu dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa. Mudah-mudahan ini cukup," lanjut Chanyeol.

Cover kartu ini terlihat simple dan hanya dihiasi oleh dua kata "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"Boleh aku membacanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol, perlahan-lahan dia pun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kartu di dalamnya. Dekorasi kartu berwarna putih kebiru-biruan itu simple saja, hanya ada kue ulang tahun raksasa bertuliskan "Happy 18th Birthday" dan pita berwarna-warni bertaburan mengelilingi kue itu. Dia tersenyum lalu membuka kartu itu dan tulisan tangan yang cukup rapi menyambutnya.

_"Dear Yeri,_

_Hope you have a great 18th birthday. Jangan salahkan bibimu karena telat datang. Itu gara-gara aku._

_Park Chanyeol."_

Di atas namanya Chanyeol membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan reaksi Yeri begitu dia melihat kado ini. Sebagai salah satu fans berat Chanyeol, Yeri selalu berkata bahwa dia berharap bisa bertemu Chanyeol suatu hari agar bisa minta tanda tangannya. Dan sekarang impiannya sudah tercapai. Baekhyun sebetulnya berencana untuk memberitahu Yeri tentang klien barunya ini, mungkin minggu depan setelah semua hingar bingar pesta ulang tahunnnya selesai, tapi kini sepertinya dia tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan berita ini.

"Thank you," ucapnya sambil mengembalikan kartu itu ke dalam amplopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol telah berbuat ini untuk Yeri.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ejaan nama keponakanmu. Ejaanku benar tidak?" Chanyeol terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Oh... benar kok," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Baekhyun menemukan Jongdae dan Kibum sedang menunggu mereka di dekat tangga. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengantarnya dan Kibum sampai ke mobil. Kibum sedang memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu, tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju sisi pengemudi.

"Well, that went well," ucap Kibum ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Yes," balas Baekhyun. "Kau mau aku drop dimana?"

Seperti tidak mendengarnya Kibum melanjutkan, "He is sooooooooo sexy..."

"Kibum, he's officially our client now," ucap Baekhyun mencoba terdengar tegas tapi gagal.

"So?" Tantang Kibum.

"So kalau kau mau keep dia sebagai klien, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menelanjanginya dengan matamu."

Kibum kelihatan bersalah untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian dia berkata, " Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, tapi aku hormat padanya karena dia adalah klien kita," tandas Baekhyun, sengaja menyalahartikan kata-kata Kibum.

"Girl, I wasn't born yesterday, I know that you know that that's not what I meant," balas Kibum dengan aksen koboinya.

"Aku tidak ak ada rasa apa-apa terhadap dia selain semua yang berhubungan dengan bisnis, titik," sangkal Baekhyun cepat sehingga membuat kebohongannya terlihat sangat nyata.

Kibum terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, " Yakin?"

"Seratus persen," balas Baekhyun.

Kibum kemudian berdiam diri lagi selama beberapa detik, memuaskan diri memandangi wajah Baekhyun, seperti sedang mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah itu. Di luar kontrol Baekhyun, wajahnya mulai memerah. Satu-satunya penyelamat baginya adalah sinar matahari yang sudah siap terbenam, sehingga membuat wajah merahnya kelihatan normal karena terkena sinar matahari sore.

Kibum mendengus. "Well, I think he likes you," ucapnya.

"Who?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk mengingat apakah dia harus belok kanan atau kiri.

"Chanyeol-lah, pakai tanya lagi," balas Kibum gemas.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke Kibum. "Of course he likes me. Aku ini akuntan yang kompeten."

Kibum menggeram. "Maksudku dia suka padamu sebagai seorang wanita."

"Sure he does karena menurutku dia suka padamu," potong Kibum.

"Dia tidak suka padaku."

"Suka."

"Tidak."

"Dude, what are we, five years old?" Desis Baekhyun akhirnya mengakhiri argumentasi itu.

"Of course not," balas Kibum dengan nada tersinggung.

Baekhyun pikir Kibum akan berhenti di situ saja, tapi kemudian dia menambahkan, "We are four," sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan leluconnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara antara geraman kesal dan dengusan menahan tawa. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menahan tawanya dan menatap Kibum tajam.

"Girl, dia specifically memintamu. Bukan aku atau Minho, tapi kau," ucap Kibum mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Karena rekomendasi dari Tuan Jinyoung yang semakin mendukung argumentasiku bahwa dia suka padaku karena aku adalah akuntan yang kompeten," jelas Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat Kibum mengerti duduk situasinya. "Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau Tuan Jinyoung yang minta ditransfer ke account holder lain karena dia tidak suka cara kerja Minho," lanjutnya.

"Yep. Karena Minho is a cold son of a bitch." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya ketika mendengar Kibum karena itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Jinyoung sebagai alasannya untuk memecat Minho. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menafikannya karena sejujurnya Minho adalah orang paling kaku yang pernah Baekhyun kenal.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memilihku? Padahal Tuan Jinyoung menyukaiku. Semua orang menyukaiku. I"m the Gay Kibum," lanjut Kibum, dan Baekhyun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata itu karena sebetulnya nama panggilan itu dulu berbunyi "I'm the Great Kibum" karena Kibum bisa meyakinkan siapa saja untuk jadi kliennya, tapi kemudian suatu hari salah satu kliennya, seorang aktris senior yang menghabiskan waktunya keluar-masuk klinik kecantikan untuk membotox wajahnya, berkata pada Yunho bahwa salah satu alasan kenapa dia menyukai Kibum adalah karena Kibum itu gay, yang dalam bahasa Inggris selain berarti dia homoseksual, juga berarti ceria. Dan semenjak itu semua orang memanggil Kibum sebagai The Gay Kibum. Sampai saat ini, mereka tidak pernah tahu gay yang manakah yang dimaksud oleh klien Kibum itu.

"Yeah, kau definitely jauh lebih baik daripada Minho," ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Mereka masih berdebat panjang lebar dalam perjalanan menuju Yongsan dimana Baekhyun menurunkan Kibum di rumahnya sebelum menuju ke pesta ulang tahun Yeri di Apgujeong.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. The Dirty Business

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Hari Senin Baekhyun tidak melihat batang hidung Chanyeol sama sekali ketika dia datang kembali ke kantornya dengan Kibum untuk melakukan observasi. Selain Kibum, Baekhyun juga membawa dua orang senior associate, Wendy dan Joy, yang ditugaskan untuk membantunya. Sebagai JP tentu saja jadwal Baekhyun sibuk dan tidak bisa selalu stand by untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh klien. Itu sebabnya kenapa Baekhyun membutuhkan associate yang akan menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien dan akan melaporkan masalah-maslah yang mereka tidak bisa atasi, kepadanya.

Kedatangan Baekhyun dan timnya hanya disambut oleh Jongdae dan beberapa staf kantor Chanyeol yang dia temui pada hari Sabtu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak melihat Kyuhyun atau Sehun dimana-mana. Jongdae meninggalkan Baekhyun dan timnya untuk bekerja setelah memperkenalkan mereka kepada Seulgi, akuntan yang selama ini bertanggung jawab mengurus pembukuan MRAM. Mereka baru bisa dikenalkan sekarang karena Seulgi baru saja kembali dari cutinya. Selama beberapa jam mereka berlima duduk di sebuah meja besar yang sudah disiapkan di salah satu ruangan di lantai dasar dan menganalisis semua informasi keuangan Chanyeol dan juga MRAM.

Melalui Seulgi, Baekhyun kini jadi lebih tahu tentang MRAM. Selain mewakili Chanyeol, perusahaan ini juga mewakili banyak artis lainnya. Beberapa di antaranya adalah sebuah band rock yang dulunya adalah bandnya Sehun sebelum dia kemudian direkrut untuk jadi drummernya Chanyeol, sebuah band dengan aliran pop yang personilnya perempuan semua, seorang selebriti yang baru saja memulai kariernya sebagai penyanyi setelah bosan dengan dunia drama, beberapa penyanyi baru jebolan Superstar K, dan banyak lagi. Sepertinya masa depan MRAM akan semakin baik kalau dilihat dari pemasukan yang didapatnya dari para penyanyi yang diwakilinya. Untuk semua artis yang mereka wakilkan, MRAM akan menarik fee sebanyak 30 persen dari pendapatan kotor mereka, yang menurut Baekhyun cukup masuk akal kalau dilihat dari berbagai macam tanggung jawab yang dijalankan oleh MRAM untuk artis tersebut. Baekhyun tahu bahwa kebanyakan perusahaan serupa akan menarik fee hingga 40 persen untuk pekerjaan yang sama. Sepertinya para artis yang diwakili oleh MRAM are in good hands.

Lain dengan dua partnernya, Chanyeol cukup aktif di dalam pengurusan MRAM. Dengan bantuan Jongdae dan timnya mereka selalu mencoba untuk mengidentifikasi bakat-bakat baru yang ada di pasaran sebelum kemudian memoles mereka untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Menurut Seulgi bisnis ini benar-benar kompetitif dan mahal karena perusahaan harus banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk calon artis tersebut, mulai dari rekaman album, les vokal, sampai ke salon untuk mempercantik diri mereka, tanpa ada sebarang jaminan bahwa mereka akan bisa mengembalikan modal yang telah dikeluarkan. Pada dasarnya bisnis ini dijalankan berdasarkan rasa percaya dan keyakinan yang dimiliki oleh Manajemen kepada artis yang mereka wakili dan komitmen serta kerja keras dari artis itu sendiri. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, maka artis itu akan terkenal dan menjual CD sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi kalau salah perhitungan, bisa jadi artis kabur dari kontrak yang sudah mereka tanda tangani atau album yang mereka keluarkan tidak laku. Intinya, segala sesuatunya harus dipertimbangkan dengan sempurna agar tidak menyebabkan kerugian pada perusahaan.

Selama melakukan observasi, entah kenapa, tapi ketidakberadaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kalau dia selidiki dengan lebih teliti akan terasa seperti kekecewaan, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Dia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi karena Chanyeol telah memberikan kartu itu untuk Yeri itu saja, ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri, karena setiap kali mendengar ada langkah yang mendekati ruangan tempatnya bekerja dia langsung menegakkan tubuh, menajamkan telinga, dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Menunggu... bukan, bukan menunggu, tapi mengharapkan bahwa langkah tersebut adalah milik Chanyeol. Tetapi stelah beberapa kesalahan, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti berharap bahwa dia akan bisa melihat Chanyeol hari ini.

Kira-kira apa jadwal Chanyeol hari ini? pikir Baekhyun. Ketika dia sampai tadi pagi pukul sembilan, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik deretan mobil yang ada di dalam garasi dan halaman depan rumah Chanyeol. Terima kasih atas informasi daftar harta yang dia lihat hari Sabtu, dia tahu bahwa Range Rover penyanyi itu tidak ada pada deretan tersebut. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol kemungkinan sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kibum yang melihat kegelisahannya berkali-kali menanyakan apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja karena dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun agak kurang fokus, dan setiap kali Baekhyun menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Setelah dua jam dan masih juga tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang jujur atas pertanyaannya, akhirnya Kibum membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan pikirannya dan mereka bekerja dalam diam.

* * *

Pukul dua belas siang ketika mereka sedang makan siang Baekhyun mendengar suara batu kerikil yang dilindas mobil. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah berat yang hanya akan dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki, semakin mendekat dan di luar kontrolnya jantungnya langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya langsung hilang rasanya. Oh my God, he is getting closer! Oke Baekhyun, santai... jangan panik.

Tapi semua ketakutan dan antisipasi menghilang begitu Baekhyun mendengar suara Seulgi, "Halo, Sehun. Tumben jam segini sudah datang. Sudah makan?"

Seperti ada air es yang diguyurkan di atas kepalanya Baekhyun langsung mengembuskan napas lega. Bukan Chanyeol, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sudah tadi di rumah," jawab Sehun lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Kibum. "Chanyeol kemana, Seul? Kulihat Range Rover-nya tidak ada," lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu lemari es dan menyisiri isinya sebelum kemudian menutupnya kembali tanpa mengambil apa-apa.

"Kata Jongdae dia pergi mengantar Nyonya Youngmi ke dokter."

Akhirnyaaaaa! Dapat juga Baekhyun informasi keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya seberapa sering sih Nyonya Youngmi perlu check up diabetesnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "Perasaan Chanyeol baru mengantar beliau ke dokter dua minggu yang lalu," sambungnya.

"Ini ke dokter mata, bukan diabetes," teriak Seulgi dari dapur.

"Memangnya mata Nyonya Youngmi kambuh?"

"Tidak, hanya pergi check up saja."

Sehun menutup mulutnya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Pergi jam berapa dia tadi?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tadi pagi ketika aku datang jam delapan, dia sudah tidak ada."

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak tidur lagi tadi. Karena kita baru selesai sekitar jam lima."

"Bisa jadi. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia biasanya belum betul-betul bangun sampai sekitar tengah hari. Mudah-mudahan dia cukup sadar untuk bawa mobil." Seulgi terdengar agak khawatir.

Hubungan Seulgi dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol kelihatan cukup rapat dari cara mereka berbicara dengan satu sama lain yang sudah seperti teman.

"Kira-kira jam berapa dia kembali?" Tanya Sehun.

"Paling sebentar lagi juga sampai," jawab Seulgi dan menenggak habis air putihnya hingga gelas itu kosong.

"Mmmhhhh. Ya sudah, kalau nanti dia pulang dan mencariku, aku ada diatas ya," ucap Sehun, lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya dan sekali lagi melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun sebelum menghilang.

Setelah makan siang Baekhyun dan timnya pun kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tidak melihat Sehun lagi atau Chanyeol sampai dia pamit pulang pukul empat sore. Ketika keluar rumah, Baekyun melihat bahwa Range Rover Chanyeol sudah terpakir di garasi yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah pulang. Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak peduli bahwa Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk say hello kepadanya, tapi sejujurnya dia merasa agak sedikit kesal pada kliennya itu.

* * *

Chanyeol mengenali Honda City warna emas yang diparkir dihalaman rumahnya ketika dia pulang dari dokter, namun bukannya menuju ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun sedang bekerja, dia langsung menuju studionya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan tingkah lakunya yang jelas-jelas mencoba menghindari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah menghindari perempuan manapun, women loves him and he loves them, it's that simple. Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan diatas umur 30 tahun karena mereka terlalu bossy, suka sok menggurui, dan buntutnya mencoba mengatur hidupnya, dan Baekhyun jelas-jelas masuk ke dalam kategori ini. Itu sebabnya Irene, pacarnya, memiliki karakteristik ygan betul-betul bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun, tapi kenapa selama dua hari ini yang ada di kepalanya adalah Baekhyun, bukannya Irene? Chanyeol menyalahkan blus hijau yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Pasti itu menyebabkan keresahannya ini.

Chanyeol duduk di atas bangku piano di dalam studionya dan mulai menekan beberapa tuts mencoba untuk mencari nada yang sesuain dengan moodnya. Chanyeol sudah menulis satu bait lagu ketika Sehun menemukannya sejam kemudian.

"Jam berapa kau kembali tadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara sedikit mengantuk.

"Jam tiga," balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Ibumu bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja."

Sehun melihat bahwa Chanyeol hari ini lebih moody daripada biasanya.

"Itu lagu melankolis sekali Yeol, untuk Irene?" Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah menuju set drumnya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, kemudian ketika melihat bahwa kaus yang dikenakan Sehun kelihatan agak kusut seperti baru saja bangun tidur dia berkata, "Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau tidur di tempatku lagi."

"Tentu saja aku tidur di tempat tidurmu," balas Sehun cuek sambil memutar-mutar stick drumnya.

"Kau kenapa sih suka sekali tidur di kamarku padahal aku sudah memberi kamar tidur tamu untukmu kalau misalnya kau mau istirahat."

"Kamar tidur tamu baunya seperti kemenyan."

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan piano dan berkata, "Itu bukan menyan, tapi potpourri, yang Ibuku beli di Marks & Spencer."

"Baunya sama saja. Kadang-kadang kalau tidur disitu aku was-was tiba-tiba hantu muncul." Untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol, Sehun menirukan suara hantu wanita yang tertawa cekikikan.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun yang pada saat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti drummer paling tampan satu Korea Selatan.

"Itu bau lavender, harusnya bisa membuatmu relaks seperti sedang di spa," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya itu kamar baunya seperti kuburan."

Chanyeol menutup diskusi itu dengan mulai menekan tuts pianonya lagi.

"Kau tadi sempat bertemu Baekhyun tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung menekan tuts yang salah ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut-sebut.

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?" Lanjutnya ketika Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Omong-omong dia cute juga ya kalau dilihat-lihat."

Chanyeol langsung menatap drummernya, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa orang tidak pernah menggosipkan Sehun yang tidak-tidak kalau sudah menyangkut masalah perempuan. Media selalu menggambarkan Sehun seakan-akan dia seorang malaikat, padahal kalau dihitung-hitung Sehun lebih banyak menghancurkan hati kaum wanita daripada dirinya. Betul-betul tidak adil.

"Sehun, dia off-limits." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang dia inginkan ketika mengatakan ini.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperingati oleh Chanyeol berhenti memutar-mutar stick drumnya. "What?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Pokoknya off-limits," ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Okay fine. Kau berkelakuan kesannya kita tinggal di hutan saja. Tidak perlu teritorial begitu."

"Aku tidak teritorial."

"Of course you're not," balas Sehun dengan nada sinis. "Kalau kau suka pada Baekhyun, kau tinggal bilang padaku dan aku tidak akan mendekati dia. So, kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Dude, dia itu akuntanku."

"So what?"

"Dan aku sudah punya kekasih."

Sehun mendengus. "Yeah right. Seperti kau ini tipe laki-laki yang setia aja. Sekali lagi aku tanya, apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya dan berkata, "No."

"Oke, kalau begitu dia fair game denganku."

Dan Chanyeol harus menarik napas agar tidak loncat dari kursi piano saat itu juga untuk mencekik Sehun.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dan Baekhyun masih tidak berkesempatan untuk bertemu muka lagi dengan Chanyeol karena setelah hari itu tidak ada masalah pembukuan besar yang memerlukan kedatangannya ke kantor Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun membiarkan Wendy dan Joy melakukan kunjungan mereka tanpanya, sebagaimana bisnis ini pada umumnya berjalan. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa dia tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena itu berarti bahwa timnya telah melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Kalau ada masalah tentunya Seulgi sudah mengeluh kepadanya. Mesipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol setiap kali dia muncul di TV.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol sekali lagi terkena masalah dengan wartawan yang terlalu bersemangat untuk mengambil fotonya sehingga tidak sengaja mendorong Nyonya Youngmi yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Dan tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, Chanyeol langsung melindungi Ibunya dengan tubuhnya dan dengan tangan kanan dia mendorong wartawan tadi sehingga jatuh terduduk di aspal. Kejadian itu terekam oleh beberapa wartawan infotaiment dengan sempurna dan diputar berkali-kali di TV. Ketika menonton video itu Baekhyun melihat bahwa ujung bibir Chanyeol jadi kaku sebelum dia mendorong wartawan itu dengan kekuatan penuh, kemudian meninggalkan tempat kejadian tanpa menoleh lagi.

Reaksi yang sama juga ia dapati ketika Chanyeol diwawancara oleh mantan pelawak yang alih profesi menjadi pembawa acara mengenai proses penulisan musiknya. Wawancara itu berjalan cukup lancar sampai ketika Chanyeol ditanya apakah dia berniat untuk lebih serius dengan Irene. Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu secara diplomatis dengan berkata, "Untuk saat sekarang kami masih sama-sama belajar tentang satu sama lain. Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana."

Tentunya sang pembawa acara tidak puas dengan jawaban itu dan mencoba mencecar Chanyeol. Pemuda itu masih menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dengan cukup sopan, tapi kelihatan sangat tidak comfrotable. Dan kelihatannya si pewawancara sama sekali tidak melihat efek dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya ini kepada Chanyeol. Untung saja pembawa acara itu kemudian menyerah setelah selama sepuluh menit menanyakan hal yang sama tanpa mendapat jawaban. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sudah siap untuk menonjok wajah pembawa acara itu.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hai guys apakah ada yg masih nunggu ff ini? wkwkwk

Btw, happy belated birthday bapak pisiway! Gemes bgt pas kemarin potongan kue pertama dari Chanyeol yang buat Baekhyun malah jatuh tapi sama Baekhyun tetep dimakan dong

Oiya barusan dapet kabar kalo EXO bakalan ketemu sama cast film 6 Underground yang mana ada Ryan Reynolds dan artinya Chanyeol bakalan ketemu sama Deadpool dong HAHAHA


	6. The Scariest Mother Alive

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Memasuki bulan ketiga ketika Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari Gwangju, Jisoo memberitahu bahwa Seulgi memintanya untuk datang pada kunjungan selanjutnya karena Nyonya Youngmi mau bertemu dengannya. Mengingat penampilan Nyonya Youngmi yang meskipun kelihatan seumuran dengan Ibunya sendiri, tetapi mampu menggoreng seseorang hanya dengan tatapannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari sebelum kunjungan.

Setibanya di kantor Chanyeol hari Rabu siang, Baekhyun dan timnya langsung disambut oleh Seulgi yang setelah mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang pertemuan, menghilang sebentar untuk memanggil Nyonya Youngmi. Selama menunggu, Baekhyun mendengar ada suara dua orang yang sedang beragumentasi dengan suara rendah. Ternyata Seulgi telah membiarkan pintu ruang pertemuan agak sedikit terbuka dan sepertinya dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa sih aku tidak boleh menginap disini sekali-sekali?" Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Kau kan tahu perasaanku tentang perempuan menginap di rumahku," jawab suara seorang laki-laki yang Baekhyun tahu adalah Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku bukan sembarang perempuan. Aku ini kekasihmu."

"Bisa tidak kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti? Aku ada meeting."

"Yeol, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara." Itulah suara terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum dia melihat tubuh Chanyeol terpampang di depan pintu. Dan seperti sadar bahwa ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya, dia menoleh dan langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya melebar sedikit ketika melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa bukan salahnya untuk berada di dalam ruang pertemuan pada saat itu, tetapi dia tetap merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan yang jelas-jelas bersifat pribadi.

"Yeol, kau kenapa sih padaku?" Suara rengekan perempuan itu menarik Baekhyun kembali ke realita.

Baekhyun menarik tatapannya dari Chanyeol dan beralih kepada... Irene yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus menarik napas. Sejujurnya, Irene memang cantik setiap kali muncul di TV, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan aslinya. Wajahnya putih bersih, bahkan terlihat seperti ada sinar yang terpancar darinya. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai tapi berisi, tidak terlalu kurus sebagaimana model pada umumnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Chanyeol sedang terfokus pada Baekhyun, Irene pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang sama. Irene menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, seluruh 150 cm tingginya, sebelum kemudian menatap matanya. Seakan-akan dia menilai bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah orang penting, perhatiannya lalu kembali pada Chanyeol. Oke, sepertinya kepribadian Irene yang sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang dia tampilkan kepada media selama ini, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, sedikit jengkel.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dan Irene dan dia merasa malu atas perlakuan Irene terhadap akuntannya ini. Chanyeol tahu bahwa meskipun Irene selalu kelihatan baik dan bersahabat kalau sedang di depan publik, tapi sebenarnya Irene memiliki kecenderungan untuk berkelakuan bitchy kepada kebanyakan perempuan, dan dia akan ekstra-bitchy kalau merasa tersaingi oleh perempuan tersebut. Dan apa yang baru dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kategori kedua. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hari itu mengenakan blus warna biru tua. Seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun kelihatan rapi dan bertingkah laku profesional. Tidak ada sehelai rambut pun yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol diserang keinginan untuk membuatnya berantakan. Apa dia masih akan kelihatan sebegini rapi dan profesionalnya kalau misalnya aku menciumnya sampai dia kehabisan napas? Chanyeol menghentikan dirinya ketika pada dasarnya dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang akuntannya yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai bahunya, kurus, dan berdada rata, di depan pacarnya yang seharusnya adalah wanita paling seksi se-Korea Selatan. What the hell is wrong with him?

Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dengan tampang aneh langsung berkata, "Selamat siang," sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat Chanyeol tetap tidak bereaksi akhirnya Baekhyun bergegas mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Siang, sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucap Chanyeol. Tatapannya memancarkan binar bersahabat dan dia kemudian tersenyum. Baekhyun berusaha membalas senyuman itu, tetapi agak sulit di bawah pelototan Irene.

"Kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan Ibuku, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil bergegas melangkah masuk ke ruang pertemuan.

Baekhyun harus melangkah ke samping dengan cepat untuk menghidari Chanyeol, tapi agak terlambat karena lengan Chanyeol secara tidak sengaja sudah menghantam bahunya dengan cukup kuat. Alhasil dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh terduduk kalau tidak ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dalam usaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan dalam posisinya yang sudah setengah telentang diatas udara kosong itu, otomatis kedua tangannya langsung meraih benda terdekat sebagai pegangan. Kebetulan benda terdekat adalah lengan Chanyeol bagian atas yang Baekhyun sadari penuh dengan otot.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun mendengar suara yang berteriak panik, "Baekhyun Unnie...," yang dia yakin datang dari Wendy dan, "Chanyeol...," yang Baekhyun yakin datang dari Irene.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menjawab bahwa dia tidak apa-apa ketika merasakan sepatu haknya yang solnya terbuat dari kulit mulai tergelincir di atas marmer yang licin. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak siap untuk menahan tubuhnya dan selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah melayang, dan mereka jatuh bersamaan.

"Aaaaak...!" Teriak Baekhyun cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba dia sudah berbaring di lantai.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada diantara khawatir dan mencoba untuk menahan tawa. Wajahnya hanya sekitar sejengkal jauhnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pasti apakah kepalanya membentur lantai, tapi yang jelas pandangannya berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa detik, membuatnya agak mual dan tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup oksigen untuk paru-parunya. "Aku... tidak... bisa... napas," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dengan susah payah akibat saluran pernapasannya tersumbat. Tubuhnya tertindih oleh Chanyeol yang bukannya langsung bangun, malah kelihatan terhibur dengan keadaannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun menyumpah. Memangnya dia pikir lucu apa melihat seorang wanita berwajah membiru karena tidak bisa bernapas?

Otak Chanyeol memerintahkan dirinya untuk berdiri, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk menuruti perintah itu. Samar-samar dia mencium aroma yang sama dengan yang dia dapati setiap kali Baekhyun dekat dengannya. Strawberry. Wanita ini beraroma strawberry.

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar suara keras Ibunya menghancurkan fantasinya.

Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk berdiri, meskipun dengan sedikit sempoyongan dan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang. Chanyeol langsung meraih pinggangnya ketika melihat dia belum stabil.

"Easy," ucap Chanyeol perlahan.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa napas pendek, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa mual. Setelah kunang-kunang mulai sedikit reda, Baekhyun memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada dua orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu, dan dia merasa ingin mati. Seakan-akan keadaan barusan belum cukup parah, Nyonya Youngmi memutuskan untuk muncul pada saat itu dan menyaksikannya. Dan lain dengan anaknya, beliau tidak kelihatan terhibur sama sekali. Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah untuk memberikan sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Karena tidak ada yang memberikan penjelasan kepada Nyonya Youngmi tentang kejadian barusan, tugas itu jatuh ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tadi aku terpeleset dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk membantuku, tapi dia malahan ikut jatuh," ucapnya stelah bisa berdiri tegak.

Nyonya Youngmi tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, seakan-akan siap untuk menyembelihnya hidup-hidup. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sudah melihat wajah wanita ini beberapa kali di TV dan dia selalu berpendapat bahwa Nyonya Youngmi kelihatan agak menakutkan, tapi Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa itu mungkin cuma penampilannya di depan publik, dan bahwa orang aslinya tidak semenakutkan di TV. Ternyata Baekhyun salah karena pada dasarnya Ibunya Chanyeol kelihatan lebih menakutkan saat bertemu aslinya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol untuk meminta dukungan darinya, tapi kliennya itu kelihatan cuek sambil berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya. Not good!

Untungnya Nyonya Youngmi kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun kepada anaknya yang tidak memberikan penjelasan atau bahkan menunjukkan tampang bersalah sama sekali. Nyonya Youngmi hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap anaknya dalam-dalam, seakan-akan ia sedang memutuskan apakah ia akan percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Baekhyun atau tidak. Beliau kemudian mengembuskan napas dan tiba-tiba perhatiannya sudah jatuh pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar sehingga membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia tulus ingin tahu keadaannya atau basa-basi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk. Pada saat itu Baekhyun menyadari bagian belakang kepalanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Otomatis tangannya langsung naik untuk menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang terasa mulai agak benjol, Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak meringis.

"Coba kulihat." Tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol sudah menggenggam kepalanya dan meraba occipital lobe-nya.

"Aaarrggg... hhh," teriak Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepalanya dari sentuhan Chanyeol tapi tidak berhasil.

"Sori. Sakit, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Tentu saja," geram Baekhyun dan sekali lagi mencoba untuk menarik kepalanya. Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Kau harus ke dokter untuk dicek, siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu," lanjut Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pelototan dari Irene ataupun wajah tidak bersahabat Nyonya Youngmi.

"Hanya benjol sedikit, nanti setelah meeting ini aku akan ke dokter," ucap Baekhyun tegas tanpa menggeram.

"Kau harus ke dokter sekarang," Chanyeol tetap bersikeras.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menempelkan ice pack di kepalaku dulu untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan cek ke dokter setelah meeting ini selesai," balas Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, memintanya untuk tidak membantahnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening selama beberapa detik ketika melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang siap membunuhnya kalau dia mengeluarkan satu kata lagi yang melibatkan kata "dokter", sebelum kemudian berkata, "Seul, bisa minta salah satu OB untuk membawakan ice pack kesini?"

Seulgi langsung menghilang dari peredaran. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Nyonya Youngmi yang kini sedang memperhatikan anaknya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Baekhyun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Youngmi. Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf atas insiden ini. Mungkin besok-besok sebaiknya aku memakai sepatu yang solnya karet saja supaya tidak terpeleset lagi," ucapnya setenang mungkin sambil berjalan menuju Nyonya Youngmi sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Nyonya Youngmi kelihatan agak terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun. Great! Melihat reaksinya, hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama adalah bahwa Nyonya Youngmi sudah tersinggung dengan tingkah lakunya dan langsung akan memecatnya, atau Nyonya Youngmi menghargai keberaniannya dan akan membiarkannya tetap melakukan tugasnya. Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut, tetapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku Baekhyun," lanjut Baekhyun karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan.

Tapi tiba-tiba suatu keajaiban terjadi ketika dia melihat Nyonya Youngmi juga mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami dirinya. Setelah melepaskan tangan, Nyonya Youngmi kemudian melambai, menandakan bahwa dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk, sementara beliau menempatkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Seulgi melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Baekhyun buru-buru duduk di kursinya dan segera membuka agendanya. Dengan pulpen di genggaman, dia siap mencatat apa saja yang dikatakan Nyonya Youngmi. Chanyeol memilih berdiri sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding.

"Seulgi berkata bahwa nyonya ingin bertemu denganku. Apa ada hal spesifik yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Baekhyun sesopan mungkin.

"Ya ya... alasanku meminta kedatanganmu adalah karena aku ingin minta tolong supaya keuangan pribadiku juga dicek."

"Oh, oke," ucap Baekhyun setenang mungkin. "Apa nyonya juga perlu diaudit seperti Chanyeol?"

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan untuk Chanyeol. Pokoknya aku mau semua urusan keuanganku beres," jawab Nyonya Youngmi dengan tegas sambil melirik anaknya yang tatapannya sedang terpaku pada pintu masuk.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengirimkan surat penawaran fee kepada nyonya secepatnya," ucap Baekhyun.

Pada saat itu seorang OB yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk es batu dan sebuah handuk kecil memasuki ruang pertemuan. Wendy langsung berdiri dari kursinya untuk membantu Baekhyun, tetapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih tugas itu. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk protes, tetapi kalau dilihat dari cara Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya padanya, menantang Baekhyun untuk menentangnya, sepertinya itu tidak ada gunanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun harus merelakan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Oke, jangan kaget ya, ini agak dingin," ucap Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menyentuh kening Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menempelkan ice pack itu pada kepalanya.

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mengusap kening Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya. Kulitnya halus sekali, seperti kulit bayi. Desisan Baekhyun ketika rasa dingin menyentuh kulit kepalanya menarik perhatian Chanyeol. "Sori," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Untung saja rambutnya berpotongan bob pendek, jadi air yang meresap melalui handuk dan mengenai rambutnya tidak akan merusak style-nya. Dalam situasi lain Baekhyun mungkin sudah menolak perhatian Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang invalid, tetapi saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah bisa menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bantal yang empuk dan tidur sampai denyutan kepalanya hilang.

Untung saja ice pack itu sudah mulai mengurangi denyutan di kepalanya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Nyonya Youngmi dan berkata, "Maaf, merepotkan."

Nyonya Youngmi hanya mengangguk kaku. "Seulgi, bisa kau urus ini semua dengan Baekhyun?" Tanyanya kepada Seulgi yang cepat-cepat mengangguk.

Sebelum Baekhyun berkata-kata lagi, Nyonya Youngmi sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan Baekhyun hanya sempat melihat punggungnya saja ketika beliau bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Mencoba untuk kelihatan tidak tersinggung dengan perlakuan ini Baekhyun pun segera memerintahkan Wendy untuk mempersiapkan surat penawaran.

"Sori ya, Ibu memang begitu orangnya. Jangan diambil hati," ucap Chanyeol yang tanpa disadari Baekhyun masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Irene masih ada bersama mereka dan kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kepalaku sudah baikan," ucap Baekhyun dan buru-buru menarik ice pack dari kepalanya itu dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada curiga, tetapi dia melepaskan ice pack itu dari genggamannya.

"Yep, thanks for your help," balas Baekhyun. Dan setelah memberikan senyuman singkat padanya Baekhyun pun berpura-pura sibuk dengan Wendy dan tidak menghiraukannya lagi.

Selintas ada sebersit kekecewaan atas perlakuan dingin Baekhyun di wajah Chanyeol, tetapi dengan satu kedipan, ekspresi itu menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti menjadi tatapan tidak perduli. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi beberapa detik yang lalu.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	7. The Gossip

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu dengan cepat dan aman untuk keadaan keuangan Chanyeol, Nyonya Youngmi, juga MRAM, tetapi tidak untuk kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol. Semuanya bermula dengan putusnya hubungan Chanyeol dengan Irene pada bulan Desember, dua bulan setelah Baekhyun bertemu dengan Nyonya Youngmi. Pada bulan Januari, tersebar gosip bahwa Irene hamil stelah media mendapat bocoran bahwa mantan Chanyeol ini pergi menemui dokter kandungan. Gosip ini mungkin akan berlalu kalau saja ini semua memang hanya itu... sebuah gosip, tapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa Irene sendiri kemudian mengakui bahwa dia sudah hamil empat bulan. Dan gegerlah satu Korea Selatan.

Lumrah bagi semua orang untuk menuding Chanyeol sebagai ayah si bayi tersebut karena empat bulan yang lalu Irene masih berstatus sebagai pacar Chanyeol, tapi sewaktu ditemui oleh wartawan ketika dia sedang shopping di salah satu mal di Seoul, dengan tenang Chanyeol hanya berlalu tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Karena sikapnya itu Chanyeol yang selalu diikuti oleh wartawan, kini diburu siang malam oleh mereka yang ingin meminta kepastian. Tentunya semua kekacauan ini akan berakhir tanpa ada "pertumpahan darah" kalau saja Irene membuat pernyataan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Tapi Irene tidak bisa atau tidak mau mengakui itu karena dengan pengakuan ini maka secara tidak langsung dia, Korea's sweetheart yang tidak pernah membuat satu pun kesalahan di mata publik, akan membuka aibnya bahwa dia sudah selingkuh... tidak, kalau selingkuh mungkin masih tidak apa-apa, tapi ini... dia sudah tidur dengan laki-laki lain selama dia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Jelas-jelas image good girlnya akan musnah dalam sekejap mata kalau publik sampai tahu kebenaran dari cerita ini.

Alhasil, tercetuslah dua kubu di Korea yang dikompori oleh media. Banyak orang yang tetap mendukung Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki sejati dengan tidak mengiyakan atau menyangkal tuduhan ini. Para pro-Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol pada dasarnya sedang mencoba melindungi martabat Irene sebagai seorang perempuan. Tapi, mereka yang tidak memihak kepada Chanyeol melihat skandal ini sebagai kesempatan untuk betul-betul menjatuhkan Chanyeol.

Bagi Baekhyun, dari awal semenjak berita ini keluar, dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak bersalah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan feelingnya ini, tetapi dia yakin seratus persen. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap khawatir akan image kliennya. Seakan-akan berita ini belum cukup menghancurkan karier Chanyeol, beberapa hari setelah itu Baekhyun mendengar berita bahwa jadwal tur Chanyeol yang akan meliputi 18 kota di Korea pada bulan Mei terancam batal karena kantor walikota beberapa kota dimana Chanyeol akan menggelar turnya menerima beberapa surat ancaman yang intinya sama, yaitu bahwa mereka akan memblokir lapangan udara dan jalan raya dengan aksi demonstrasi agar Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk ke kota mereka. Para walikota merasa khawatir atas ancaman ini dan tidak mau mengambil resiko. Mereka meminta Chanyeol membatalkan turnya.

Dari awal berita ini meledak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berkesempatan bertatap muka atau berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tapi begitu mendengar berita yang satu ini Baekhyun langsung meminta Jisoo untuk menghubungkannya dengan Chanyeol. Perlu waktu setengah jam bagi Jisoo sebelum memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun meminta Jisoo untuk menyambungkannya dengan ponsel Jongdae.

"Selamat siang, Jongdae-ssi. Aku baru mendengar kabar tentang tur Chanyeol yang dibatalkan. Apa benar?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh simpati.

"Tidak batal kok, cuma mungkin mesti diundur," jelas Jongdae dengan suara tenang.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol mengatasi semua ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf karena tidak menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya." Ketika mengatakan ini Baekhyun langsung merasa bersalah. Dia merasa lalai dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia seharusnya bisa lebih peka dengan keperluan klien-kliennya, pribadi ataupun perusahaan. Lalu dia sadar bahwa memang bukan tugasnya untuk peduli dengan kehidupan pribadi klien.

"Oh... dia baik-baik saja, Nona Baekhyun tidak usah khawatir. Kita hanya perlu sabar menunggu sampai semua orang bosan dengan berita ini dan semuanya akan kembali normal." Kata-kata Jongdae menyadarkan Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun masih agak ragu dengan reaksi Jongdae ini, tetapi akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa mungkin dia sudah terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Baguslah kalau semua baik-baik saja. Bisa tolong sampaikan simpati dari kami untuk Chanyeol."

"Nona Baekhyun kenapa tidak kontak Chanyeol langsung saja?"

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi ponselnya tidak diangkat."

Mendengar jawaban itu Jongdae hanya terkekeh. "Dia mungkin sedang di studio."

"I see."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Baekhyun, nanti pesan nona akan aku sampaikan ke Chanyeol." Dan dengan begitu pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir.

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae melangkah masuk ke studio dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang terlibat percakapan seru dengan Sehun tentang aransemen lagu. Jongdae bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol menemukan seorang sahabat dalam diri Sehun, yang karena umurnya beberapa tahun lebih muda daripada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol harus berkelakuan lebih dewasa di sekelilingnya. Tiga tahun yang lalu sewaktu Chanyeol sedang mencari drummer pengganti karena drummer bandnya memutuskan untuk berhenti total dari belantikan musik Korea, ada beberapa kandidat yang dipertimbangkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mau bekerja dengan Chanyeol, tetapi segan karena Chanyeol dikenal cukup "keras" pada anggota bandnya. Kemudian Sehun muncul dan cara main drumnya sama tampannya dengan orangnya dan Chanyeol langsung mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Yeol, Nona Baekhyun tadi menelpon menanyakan kabarmu," ucap Jongdae.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. "Dia menanyakan kabarku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan agak sedikit terlalu bersemangat, yang membuat Sehun terkikik dan menerima tatapan sangar dari Chanyeol.

Jongdae berpura-pura tidak melihat ini semua dan melanjutkan, "Dia khawatir tentang tur delapan belas kotamu."

Mendengar kata-kata ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Ketika Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menanyakan kabarnya, dia pikir Baekhyun peduli bahwa dia sedang tertimpa gosip, tapi ternyata wanita satu itu cuma peduli soal turnya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, uangnya, bukan dirinya sendiri. Ugghhh, he should have known, wanita seperti Baekhyun akan lebih peduli apakah seorang laki-laki punya uang dan kehidupan yang mapan daripada bahwa laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki baik-baik yang punya hati dan perasaan. WHAT THE HELL?! Sejak kapan dia jadi sensitif seperti ini?

Ini semua gara-gara blus warna hijau yang dikenakannya, aroma stroberinya, tangannya yang kecil, kulitnya yang sehalus bayi, dan ukuran tubuhnya yang kelihatan seperti anak SMP tetapi terasa seperti tubuh wanita sejati ketika dia menindihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Chanyeol bersusah payah mengontrol dirinya agar tidak mengingat kejadian hari itu dan berkata, "Bilang padanya, tidak usah khawatir tentang tur itu, aku masih tetap bisa membayarnya meskipun tur itu batal."

Sambil berkata begitu Chanyeol keluar dari studio, dan kalau saja pintu studio tidak ada pernya, Chanyeol pasti sudah membantingnya.

Jongdae beradu tatap dengan Sehun. "Dia kenapa sih? I didn't even mention Irene," ucap Jongdae bingung.

Sehun hanya nyengir dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada selembar kertas penuh coretan yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Setelah percakapannya dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun pikir semuanya baik-baik saja sampai suatu sore, seminggu kemudian. Dia baru saja kembali dari bertemu dengan kliennya di luar kantor ketika dihadang oleh Kibum di pintu masuk begitu dia tiba.

"Kau harus melihat ini," ucapnya pendek.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil setengah berlari mencoba menyamai langkah Kibum yang terburu-buru.

Kibum tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia hanya menggiringnya ke ruang rekreasi kantor. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara TV dengan volume yang cukup keras dan banyak koleganya sedang berdiri di depan TV plasma, menonton suatu laporan berita. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menonton suatu konfrensi pers, Baekhyun melihat wajah Irene yang tersembunyi di belakang kacamata hitam berukuran besar. Dia duduk tegak di depan mic dan mengatakan, "Aku mengharapkan agar ayah bayiku ini berhenti menjadi pengecut dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari dia, aku hanya minta pengakuan supaya anakku tidak lahir tanpa ayah."

Dan dengan pernyataan ini Irene langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh para wartawan.

"Irene-ssi, siapa ayah bayinya?"

"Apa Chanyeol ayah bayi ini?"

"Irene-ssi, apa anda ada affair dengan orang lain selama berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?"

Tapi Irene dengan lihainya langsung digiring oleh managernya turun dari panggung, dan meninggalkan orang lain menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan itu dengan, "Untuk saat ini Irene tidak akan menjawab sembarang pertanyaan. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga ketika menyaksikan ini semua. Baekhyun sudah dibesarkan untuk tidak pernah menyumpah, tapi kali ini dia tidak tahan lagi. THAT SLIMY BITCH! Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Apa maksud Irene menggelar konferensi pers kalau hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Ini semua akan menambah dampak buruk pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ada banyak pihak yang akan salah menginterpretasikan kata-kata Irene sebagai suatu konfirmasi bahwa Chanyeol-lah ayah bayi itu dan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pengecut karena tidak mau mengakuinya. Sepertinya Jongdae sudah salah perhitungan. Berita ini tidak akan reda, tapi malah akan semakin parah.

Baekhyun menatap Kibum yang kini sedang menatapnya balik dengan sedikit khawatir. Kemudian Baekhyun sadar bahwa bukan Kibum saja yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi itu, tetapi para koleganya yang lain juga. Mereka sepertinya mengharapkan suatu konfirmasi tentang kebenaran atau ketidakbenaran gosip itu darinya. Seakan-akan adalah tugasnya sebagai akuntan untuk tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh kliennya. Baekhyun ingin beteriak bahwa dia seorang akuntan, bukan babysitter. Dia hanya mengurus keuangan Chanyeol dan perusahaannya, bukan kehidupan pribadinya.

Minho memberikan tatapan penuh superioritasnya pada Baekhyun dari ujung ruangan. Baekhyun segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan rekreasi itu sebelum dia menghantam Minho untuk menghapus senyum penuh keangkuhan itu dari wajahnya. Baekhyun melewati meja Jisoo tanpa menghiraukan lambaian tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan olehnya dan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerja dengan penuh kekesalan dan memutar kursi itu agar menghadap ke jendela, membelakangi pintu masuk. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang agak memburu.

Terdengar suara ketukan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Dia berharap siapa pun orang itu akan berlalu kalau tidak mendengar jawaban darinya. Tetapi yang terdengar malahan pintu ruangan yang dibuka. Baekhyun sudah siap memaki tamu tak diundang ini ketika terdengar suara Kibum.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa memutar kursinya Baekhyun menjawab, "No."

"You wanna talk about it?" Langkah Kibum terdengar semakin mendekat, sesaat kemudian dia sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata, "He's going down, isn't he?"

Ketika dia tidak mendengar balasan apa pun dari Kibum, Baekhyun mendongak. Kibum tersenyum garing sebelum menjawab, "Kalau Irene tidak memiliki reputasi good girlnya dan klienmu itu bukan Park Chanyeol, mungkin semuanya akan blow over setelah beberapa bulan. Tapi sayangnya klienmu itu THE PARK CHANYEOL, artis Korea Selatan yang paling dicintai oleh fansnya. Dia bisa jadi seperti dia sekarang karena mereka dan aku rasa kalau dia tidak buru-buru mengatasi keadaan ini, ada kemungkinan besar dia akan kehilangan respect semua orang, bahkan fansnya yang paling setia. Dan setelah itu..." Kibum tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kibum tidak perlu melakukannya karena Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak akhir cerita tersebut. Chanyeol akan kehilangan fansnya dan kalau fansnya menghilang, maka tidak ada orang yang akan membeli CD-nya, pergi ke konsernya, perusahaan-perusahaan yang dulunya mengontraknya sebagai spokes person produknya karena Chanyeol dapat menarik fansnya untuk membeli produk tersebut, akan menarik diri, dan kariernya dalam dunia musik yang sudah dia bangun selama bertahun-tahun akan musnah untuk selama-lamanya. Semua ini hanya gara-gara seorang perempuan bernama Irene.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya dan menggeram. "Oh Goddddddd, STU—PID,"

"Hey, you're not stupid... "

"Bukan aku, tapi dia," teriak Baekhyun geram, memotong kata-kata Kibum.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?" Bentak Baekhyun yang tidak menghasilkan reaksi apa-apa dari Kibum. "Apa susahnya sih menjawab TIDAK setiap kali wartawan bertaanya apa bayi Irene itu anaknya?" Lanjutnya.

Kalimat kedua Baekhyun membuat Kibum mundur beberapa langkah. "Tunggu sebentar, jadi Chanyeol memang bukan ayah bayi yang dikandung Irene?" Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya semakin dalam pada sandaran kursi dan mendengus dengan cukup keras. "Aku yakin kalau dia bukan ayah bayi yang dikandung Irene, tapi aku tidak ada bukti," teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Oke. Kau harus berhenti teriak-teriak seperti orang gila begini dan mulai dari awal. Apa sih masalahnya yang membuatmu upset begini?" Lanjut Kibum dengan lembut setelah yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mengomel lagi.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu kalau kita sudah dilatih untuk hanya mengurus bisnis klien tanpa memedulikan kehidupan pribadi mereka." Kibum hanya mengangguk dan menunggu. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah ada masalah untuk berpegang teguh pada etika kerja itu. Seperti yang kau tahu, banyak klien kita yang cukup sering terkena gosip." Sekali lagi Kibum mengangguk. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang bergonta-ganti pacar, yang bercerai dengan istrinya, yang berebut anak..." Kalimat selanjutnya sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, tetapi tidak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakannya. Akhirnya dia hanya terdiam dan menguburkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangan.

Kibum menarik jari-jari tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan berkata dengan lembut dan penuh pengertian tapi tegas. "Baekhyun, kau tahu kan kode etik kita sebagai akuntan? Kita dilatih untuk berpikir pakai otak, bukan pakai hati. Chanyeol adalah klienmu dan itu adalah batasan that you cannot cross. Berikan dukungan kepada bisnis Chanyeol karena bukan tugas kita untuk terlibat dalam kehidupan pribadinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berkata, "Right," dengan nada pasti.

* * *

Chanyeol mematikan TV dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melempar remote yang ada di tangannya ke dinding. Dia tahu bahwa Irene tidak bermaksud menimbulkan masalah untuknya dengan konfrensi persnya barusan, dia masih muda. Dan kalau mengambil keputusan terkadang suka terbawa emosi. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah karena manajer Irene memperbolehkannya membuat pernyataan seperti itu di depan publik. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan meletakkan remote ke atas night stand sebelum dia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil mendesah panjang. Sepertinya rumahnya akan ditongkrongi wartawan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, yang berarti bahwa dia tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan leluasa. Fine! Dia bisa hidup seperti itu, mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk merampungkan singlenya. Berapa lama kira-kira hingga orang bosan dengan berita ini?

Dia teringat akan telepon Baekhyun yang menanyakan tentang kemungkinan pembatalan tur 18 kotanya. Tur berskala besar ini adalah usul Jongdae beberapa waktu yang lalu untuk memenuhi permintaan fans yang sudah cukup lama tidak melihat Chanyeol manggung. Dia memang sudah menarik diri dari publik selama dua tahun belakangan ini, mencoba mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri sambil menulis album ketiganya pada waktu luang. Sebagai businessman yang penuh perhitungan, dia memutuskan bahwa tur ini bisa digunakan untuk memuaskan hati fansnya, juga untuk memberikan lebih banyak exposure kepada band terbaru yang baru saja masuk di bawah naungan MRAM. Mudah-mudahan bulan depan semuanya akan reda, jadi jadwal tur masih tetap bisa dijalankan. Hatinya terasa berat. Bukan karena uang yang bisa hilang karena dia tidak jadi mengadakan tur, tapi karena rasa tanggung jawab untuk menghibur semua fans yang sudah setia semenjak dia memulai karier musiknya dan juga exposure kepada artis baru MRAM yang sepatutnya menjadi band pembuka konsernya.

Dia tidak peduli kalau orang berbicara jelek tentangnya atau memaki-maki kelakuannya, selama mereka tidak membawa nama-nama artis yang diwakilinya. Satu hal yang dia ketahui tentang semua artisnya adalah bahwa mereka orang baik yang penuh bakat, yang terjun ke dunia musik karena rasa cinta terhadap dunia ini, bukan karena agenda lain. Dan mereka sudah memercayakan kesuksesan karier mereka kepada MRAM, atau lebih tepatnya kepada Park Chanyeol, sebagai ujung tombak MRAM. Maka dia tidak boleh terkena masalah yang akan menghancurkan kepercayaan itu. Kini dia tahu bahwa namanya, nama MRAM, dan semua artis dibawah bendera MRAM tidak bisa dipisahkan. Apa yang dia lakukan mau tidak mau dihubungkan dengan MRAM dan artis-artisnya, oleh karena itu dia harus lebih bisa menjaga imagenya.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	8. The Evil Plan

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Ketiba bulan Februari tiba, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan kunjungan ke kantor Chanyeol untuk melakukan audit sebelum laporan pajak dilakukan, bersama Wendy dan Joy. Untung saja musim pajak sudah tiba, sehingga Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan tentang Chanyeol dan gosipnya. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa ada sedikit keramaian di depan gerbang rumah Chanyeol.

"Memangnya Chanyeol ada acara apa hari ini kenapa banyak sekali orang di depan rumahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Wendy.

"Oh, mereka wartawan, Unnie," jelas Wendy.

"Tapi hari ini sepertinya ekstra banyak dari biasanya," lanjut Joy yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Apa tidak bisa mendapatkan berita lain? Berita tentang Chanyeol dan Irene kan sudah sebulan yang lalu," omel Baekhyun.

"Lho... Unnie tidak melihat berita tentang Chanyeol di infotaiment kemarin?" Mata Wendy terbelalak.

"Hah?! Berita apa lagi?"

"Single baru Chanyeol yang harusnya launching bulan depan diundur launchnya," jelas Joy.

"WHATTTT?! Kalian kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kami pikir Unnie pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu dari kami," jelas Wendy sambil melirik Joy yang kini mengenakan wajah takut kena omel lagi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan balasan karena sedang berusaha menavigasi mobilnya sebaik mungkin agar tidak menabrak pasukan wartawan saat memasuki pekarangan rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurunkan jendela untuk mengidentifikasikan dirinya kepada satpam, yang langsung membuka gerbang. Baekhyun buru-buru menutup jendela itu lagi. Selama beberapa detik menunggu sampai gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa terganggu dirinya dengan segala perhatian yang dilimpahkan padanya dari para wartawan. Baekhyun kini sedikit mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol bisa naik darah akibat kelakuan mereka.

Akhirnya pintu gerbang terbuka cukup lebar untuk mobilnya menerobos masuk dan Baekhyun langsung tancap gas. Kedatangan Baekhyun dan tim disambut oleh Seulgi yang kelihatan sudah siap menangis. Seulgi yang biasanya cukup chatty kali ini tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Meskipun Baekhyun khawatir dengan kelakuan Seulgi, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seulgi menggiring Baekhyun dan tim ke ruang pertemuan dan samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang berargumentasi hebat.

"Kau seharusnya mau mendengar saran Jongdae bulan lalu untuk menggelar konferensi pers dan menyangkal tuduhan Irene ini, Yeol. Sekarang semuanya sudah seperti ini dan kau masih tidak mau mendengar saran Jongdae juga. Kau tahu kan kalau gosip ini bisa menghancurkan kariermu?" Baekhyun langsung mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Nyonya Youngmi.

"Ibu tidak perlu dramatis seperti itu. Karierku tidak akan hancur hanya gara-gara ini, percaya padaku. Singleku masih tetap bisa launch, hanya perlu menunggu sampai ingar bingar ini reda." Dan itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang terdengar tenang.

"Dan kira-kira kapan itu bisa terjadi, hah? Setiap hari kau ada di berita di hampir semua channel TV dan semakin hari imagemu semakin buruk. Kau lihat sendiri, pengunjung websitemu semakin hari semakin berkurang."

"Wartawan kan juga perlu makan, Bu, biarkan saja mereka mau berkata apa juga tentang aku. Yang jelas aku tahu kalau aku tidak membuat Irene hamil. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya, dan fans-fans setiaku tahu itu. Kalau soal website bukan indikasi apakah seorang artis akan sukses atau tidak," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, Wendy, Joy, dan Seulgi sudah semakin mendekati pintu ruang pertemuan yang terbuka. Baekhyun pun berhenti melangkah, tidak pasti apakah dia punya hak untuk mendengar pembicaraan diantara Chanyeol dan Nyonya Youngmi. Menyadari bahwa langkah Baekhyun sudah berhenti, Seulgi menoleh.

"Apa tidak lebih baik meetingnya ditunda saja sampai besok?" Bisik Baekhyun, tapi sebelum Seulgi menjawab, mereka sudah mendengar suara Nyonya Youngmi lagi.

"Ibu tidak memahamimu. Ibu sudah bilang dari awal kalau Ibu tidak menyukai Irene. Dia terlalu muda untukmu dan emosinya masih tidak stabil, tapi kau tidak mau dengar."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Irene, Bu, tapi salahku juga. Kalau saja aku lebih memberikan perhatian ke Irene, lebih sensitif dengan segala kebutuhannya, dia tidak akan kembali lari pada Mino."

Wait a minute. Mino? As in Mino vokalis band The Rocket, mantan kekasih Irene sebelum dia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol? No wayyyy... Baekhyun menatap Seulgi yang sekarang kelihatan sangat stres. Wendy dan Joy sedang bersusah payah mengontrol raut wajah mereka agar tidak terlihat melongo.

"Aggghhh, kau ini, sudah begini keadaannya masih juga mau membela mereka berdua," omel Nyonya Youngmi.

"Ibu, what do you want me to do? Mengatakan pada semua orang kalau anak itu anaknya Mino, bukan anakku? Mino itu temanku, Bu! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini ke dia dan menghancurkan kariernya."

"Ka... kariernya?" Nyonya Youngmi terbata-bata. "Bagaimana dengan kariermu?" Teriaknya.

"Ibu, please understand, it's not my story to tell, okay."

"Kalau saja Ayahmu masih hidup, dia pasti..."

"Ayah pasti akan mendukung keputusanku," potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ini. Rupanya Ayah Chanyeol sudah tidak ada.

"Aggghhhh... Kau ini memang keras kepala." Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Bu," Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Ibunya.

Sebelum Baekhyun mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, wajah Nyonya Youngmi sudah muncul di depan pintu. Beliau kelihatan terkejut melihatnya dan untuk seperempat detik terbesit rasa malu karena telah tertangkap basah bertengkar dengan anaknya di depan orang lain, tapi kemudian raut wajah itu berubah.

"Kau sudah berapa lama berdiri disini?" Tanyanya menuduh.

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat berkata-kata, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping Ibunya. Dia pun kelihatan terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lain yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Nona Baekhyun dan timnya kesini untuk melakukan audit," jelas Seulgi menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Youngmi... Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun sesopan mungkin sambil mengangguk kepada keduanya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Hari ini dia tidak mengenakan kacamata sehingga gerakan matanya terlihat dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol agak terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun. Pertama-tama karena dia tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan datang hari ini, kedua karena penampilan Baekhyun yang meskipun masih rapi dan profesional sperti biasa, tapi wajahnya kelihatan lelah dengan bayang-bayang hitam dibawah matanya. Kulitnya juga kelihatan lebih pucat daripada terakhir dia melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa ingin menelepon bos Baekhyun saat itu juga, memintanya agar memberikan Baekhyun cuti agar dia bisa istirahat. Chanyeol tahu bagaimana wajah seseorang kalau sudah tidak tidur selama berhari-hari, they will look like shit, dan wajah Baekhyun looks like SHIT.

"Siang." Suara Ibunya menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Seulgi, tolong kau urus semua ini, aku ada di... di..." Nyonya Youngmi terbata-bata mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Ibunya sedang kesal dan agak sedikit malu karena itu beliau tidak bisa berbicara dengan betul.

"Yah, pokoknya aku ada diatas kalau kau perlu sesuatu," akhirnya ucap Nyonya Youngmi.

Dan seperti terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu dengannya, beliau sudah berlalu sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Silakan, Nona Baekhyun." Suara Seulgi yang mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang pertemuan menyadarkannya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan, melewati Chanyeol dengan satu anggukan. "Apa aku perlu ada disini selama proses audit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Oh, tidak, tidak harus," jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Seulgi, aku ada diatas ya kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Chanyeol pun menghilang dari peredaran meninggalkan Baekhyun menatap punggungnya yang dilapisi kemeja putih dengan garis-garis hitam tipis.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju lantai atas tanpa berlari. Dia harus meminta maaf kepada Ibunya karena sudah membuatnya malu di depan orang lain, sesuatu yang menurut beliau bisa dikategorikan sebagai 7 dosa besar. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe laki-laki anak mama yang takut dengan Ibunya, tetapi dia sudah dibesarkan untuk menghormati orangtua. Dan kecuali dia minta maaf, di mata Ibunya dia tidak akan berbeda dengan si Malin Kundang.

Dia menemukan Ibunya sedang berjalan mengelilingi kolam renang. Sesuatu yang selalu beliau lakukan kalau sedang berpikir.

"Ibu," panggil Chanyeol.

Nyonya Youngmi menoleh mendengar suara anaknya, tetapi beliau tidak beranjak dan mendekat, lebih memilih menunggu hingga Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah berdebat dengan Ibu dibawah tadi," Chanyeol memulai.

Nyonya Youngmi mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi anaknya. "Bukan salahmu."

Kerutan di kening Ibunya membuat Chanyeol khawatir. "Gula darah Ibu tidak sedang turun, kan?"

Nyonya Youngmi tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ibu sedang memikirkan solusi masalahmu dengan Irene."

"Ibu, you know I love you, tapi aku tidak akan menggelar konferensi pers. Titik." Chanyeol

melepaskan diri dari belaian Ibunya.

"Oke, Ibu hormati pendirianmu, maka dari itu Ibu mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar lain."

"Jalan keluar seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Kau harus menikah, secepatnya."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar kata-kata itu sebelum kemudian mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ibu serius." Nyonya Youngmi terdengar jengkel.

Chanyeol mencoba mengontrol tawanya dan menatap wajah serius Ibunya dan meledak tertawa lagi.

"Ibu sadar kan aku sekarang tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Kau tidak perlu memiliki kekasih untuk mencari istri. Banyak orang yang menikah tanpa pernah bertemu dengan calon istrinya terlebih dahulu."

"Ya kalau zaman dulu mungkin," bantah Chanyeol. "Ini abad ke-21, Bu."

"Sama saja."

Hanya untuk menghibur Ibunya, Chanyeol mencoba mendengar sarannya. "Okay, fine. Kalau memang Ibu mau aku menikah secepatnya, itu berarti aku harus mencari perempuan yang mau menikah denganku, secepatnya. Dimana kira-kira Ibu pikir aku bisa mencari perempuan ini?"

"Ada satu perempuan dibawah yang seumuran denganmu dan Ibu rasa cocok untukmu," balas Nyonya Youngmi serius.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan berkata, "Just in case Ibu lupa, Seulgi sudah menikah dan sudah mempunyai 2 anak."

"Ibu bukan membicarakan Seulgi, Ibu membicarakan Baekhyun."

"HAH?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Dia masih single, pintar, mandiri, dan bisa dipercaya."

"Ibu, dia akuntanku."

"Even better. Orang tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau kau tiba-tiba menikah dengannya karena kalian memang sudah kenal satu sama lain."

Melihat keraguan pada mata anaknya, Nyonya Youngmi menambahkan, "Kalo kau masih mau tur 18 kotamu dan launching singlemu bisa dilakukan tahun ini, Ibu rasa inilah satu-satunya solusi supaya kau tidak kehilangan fansmu."

"Apa Ibu sudah mempertimbangkan bahwa aku akan sama-sama kehilangan fans baik kalau aku tetap diam mengenai kehamilan Irene maupun kalau aku menikah?"

"Percaya pada Ibu, kau akan lebih bisa mempertahankan fansmu kalau kau menikah."

"Baekhyun tidak akan mau menikah denganku," ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Chanyeol, Ibu tidak buta. Ibu tahu reputasimu dengan para wanita. Kalau kau menggunakan 'keahlianmu' ini, Ibu yakin Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak."

Meskipun itu adalah fakta, tapi asumsi Ibunya ini membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Jongdae tidak akan pernah setuju dengan rencana ini." Chanyeol mencoba mengganti taktik.

"Coba kau panggil Jongdae kesini supaya kita bisa bicarakan hal ini sama-sama setelah dia dengar penjelasannya, Ibu yakin dia akan setuju seratus persen."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, rupanya Ibunya benar-benar serius. Dia tahu bahwa Ibunya adalah seorang business woman yang cermat, yang bisa melihat pro dan kontra dari satu penyelesaian dengan seobjektif mungkin. Semua itu bisa dibuktikan dari betapa suksesnya perusahaan yang mereka miliki bersama. Tetapi menikah? Dengan Baekhyun? Itu ide paling gila yang pernah diutarakan oleh Ibunya. Or is it? Meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu dia mencoba meyakinkan Ibunya bahwa kariernya akan baik-baik saja dengan gosip mengenai Irene, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tahu bahwa itu tidak benar. Mungkin inilah solusi yang paling baik untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan mencari Jongdae," ucap Chanyeol.

* * *

Proses audit berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Wendy dan Joy sudah melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik sehingga tidak ada satu pun masalah yang ditemukan Baekhyun. Seulgi mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya dan menunjukkan dokumen yang ia perlukan sehingga mereka tidak perlu memanggil Chanyeol ataupun Nyonya Youngmi. Meskipun begitu, ada banyak dokumen yang harus dilihat, account yang harus di double check, sehingga tanpa disadari Baekhyun, sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela sudah berganti warna dari putih-kuning menjadi jingga, yang berarti hari sudah lebih sore daripada yang dia perkirakan. Matanya terasa agak sedikit pedas, dan Baekhyun permisi ke kamar kecil untuk membasuhnya dengan air dingin.

Untuk mencapai kamar kecil Baekhyun harus melewati ruang tengah dimana para pegawai MRAM bekerja. Jam kalung yang melingkari lehernya menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruang pertemuan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Jongdae yang tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Nona Baekhyun masih disini? Tanyanya, yang meskipun terdengar lelah tetapi tetap ramah.

"Iya Jongdae-ssi. Tapi sebentar lagi kami selesai kok," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tadi waktu sampai di-harass oleh wartawan diluar tidak?"

"Ohh... Tidak juga."

Dengan senyuman penuh pengertian, Jongdae berkata, "Jangan kapok kesini ya, Nona Baekhyun."

"Sampai sekarang belum kapok. Mungkin nanti," canda Baekhyun. Jongdae tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang launching single Chanyeol yang ditunda. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak sebaik yang kumau," balas Jongdae.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jongdae terkekeh lagi mendengar pertanyaan ini sebelum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya?

* * *

"Nona Baekhyun mau makan malam apa?" Tanya Seulgi ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruang pertemuan.

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot Seul, kami sudah hampir selesai kok," balas Baekhyun dan kembali mengambil posisinya di belakang meja. Seulgi kelihatan ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan menghilang dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun pun sibuk kembali pekerjaannya.

"Aku mau memesan Pizza Hut, kau lebih suka Super Supreme, Meat Lovers, atau Hawaiian Chicken?" Suara itu mengajutkan Baekhyun setengah mati. Dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya ketika melihat sumber suara itu.

Chanyeol sudah menukar kemeja putih dan jinsnya dengan kaus dan celana kargo selutut warna abu-abu. Melihat penampilannya yang fresh membuat Baekhyun sadar akan penampilan dirinya yang ketika di cek pada cermin di kamar mandi beberapa menit yang lalu kelihatan lelah, pucat, dan kusut. Blus lengan panjangnya sudah dilipat hingga ke siku, dia sudah melepaskan sepatu hak yang dikenakannya agar bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Sementara itu parfum yang dia semprotkan pada blusnya tadi pagi sudah hilang wanginya. Entah apa yang terpikir oleh Chanyeol ketika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau lebih suka pizza yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi karena belum menerima jawaban darinya.

Seperti sebelumnya dengan Seulgi, Baekhyun pun menolak penawaran Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu bersikeras. "Toh kalau kau pulang nanti mesti makan malam juga kan? Kenapa tidak makan malam disini saja sekalian?"

Baekhyun sebetulnya masih ingin menolak, tapi kemudian dia melihat bahwa Wendy dan Joy menampangkan wajah penuh harap, akhirnya Baekhyun mengembuskan napas penuh kekalahan dan berkata, "Meat Lovers saja," yang disambut oleh anggukan terlalu bersemangat dari Joy dan Wendy.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meminta Seulgi memesan makanan tersebut sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruang pertemuan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celananya.

"Seulgi tidak memanggilku seharian, so I guess everything is fine?" Tanyanya.

"Yep, everything is fine," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi balasan itu. Baekhyun menunggu hingga Chanyeol berbicara lagi, tetapi kesunyian menyambutnya. Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol kemudian akan meninggalkan ruangan, ketika dia mendengar lelaki itu berkata, "Boleh aku berbicara denganmu sendiri?"

"Sure," ucap Baekhyun agak ragu.

Melihat anggukan darinya, Joy dan Wendy pun keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun jadi agak was-was saat Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan. Ketika menatap Baekhyun kembali, wajah Chanyeol kelihatan seperti dia sudah menelan seekor kodok. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sejujurnya Chanyeol kelihatan agak nerveous, yang membuat Baekhyun curiga akan apa yang ingin dia katakan padanya.

"Kepalamu sudah dicek ke dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, tapi yang jelas bukan ini.

"Sudah," ucap Baekhyun berbohong. Sejujunya dia hanya minum obat pereda nyeri ketika sampai di rumah hari itu dan pergi tidur. Dan karena tidak mengalami sakit kepala lagi setelah itu, dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan insiden itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali seperti boneka yang lehernya terbuat dari per. Kemudian, "I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it," ucapnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menunggu dengan kecurigaan yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku mau kau menikah denganku," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat sehingga kata-katanya sulit ditangkap.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk memahami pertanyaan itu, dan ketika sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol padanya, mulutnya perlahan-lahan mulai melongo sebelum dia berteriak, "WHAAATTTTT?"

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hello guys, aku cuma mau bilang kalo kedepannya mungkin aku akan update lebih lama dari biasanya :( soalnya aku baru edit sampe chapter 8, padahal keseluruhan chapter ada 20an lebih wkwkwk pls wait for me!


	9. The Not At All Romantic Proposal

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan setuju begitu saja pada lamarannya ini, oleh karena itu dia sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam senjata untuk menyakinkannya.

"Aku tahu kalau ini kedengaran agak gila, tapi coba kau dengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang mencoba mundur dan lututnya menabrak kursi yang ada di belakang, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan langsung mengatakan "Iya" atas lamarannya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan kelihatan takut akan lamarannya. Entah kenapa, tetapi hal ini agak-agak menyakiti egonya. Selama beberapa detik dia mencoba menenangkan diri dan setelah yakin bahwa dia bisa mengontrol rasa jengkel yang mulai terasa pada hatinya, Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak harus menikah denganku betulan, ini cuma pura-pura saja," ucapnya mencoba terdengar meyakinkan.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba meyakinkannya. "Hah?" Adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Otaknya betul-betul tidak bisa memproses ini semua. Semakin Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan, semakin bingung dia dibuatnya.

"Hanya untuk meredakan gosip antara aku dengan Irene. Paling lama setahun, sampai singleku launch dan tur 18 kotaku selesai," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ini bukan saja kedengaran agak gila, seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, tetapi ini memang ide gila.

"I know that this is a lot ask, but I'm desperate. You're my last resort." Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak lagi memedulikan reaksi Baekhyun sebelumnya karena kini dia sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Ini adalah lamaran paling aneh yang pernah dia dengar. Dia bukanlah orang yang romantis, dia tidak mengharapkan laki-laki yang melamarnya menerbangkannya ke Paris dengan jet pribadi pada Hari Valentine, kemudian dibawah Menara Eiffel dan taburan bintang berlutut di hadapannya sambil mempersembahkan sebuah cincin berlian empat karat. Tidak, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe wanita seperti itu, tetapi dia tetap seorang wanita, yang mengharapkan setidak-tidaknya laki-laki yang melamarnya akan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Itu sebabnya dia ingin menikah dengannya, bukan karena dia terdesak dan tidak ada pilihan lain.

Baekhyun menelan ludah sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau aman buatku," jawab Chanyeol yang kini sedang menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aman?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau bukan seorang selebriti, kau pintar, punya pekerjaan yang bagus, dan bukan dari dunia entertainment, jadi wartawan tidak akan bisa mencecarmu. Kau juga kelihatannya perempuan baik-baik yang tidak suka membuat onar. Kau masih single dan tidak punya kekasih, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan keberatan dengan usulku. Kau plain meskipun kalau diberi make up mungkin wajahmu bisa kelihatan lebih menarik. Dan thanks for today, wartawan sudah lihat kau masuk ke rumahku, jadi mereka tidak akan curiga dengan berita pernikahan kita. Ibuku juga berpikir kalau kau adalah kandidat yang tepat untuk mempertahankan imageku sebagai orang yang bisa dipercaya masyarakat."

Hah?! Ternyata Nyonya Youngmi sama gilanya dengan anaknya, atau bahkan lebih gila lagi.

"Yang jelas kau bukan tipeku, jadi tidak akan ada kemungkinan aku jatuh cinta sungguhan padamu. Itu sebabnya kau aman untukku," Chanyeol mengakhiri argumentasinya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti laki-laki paling tidak punya perasaan setelah mengatakan hal ini. Perempuan mana yang mau menikahi seorang laki-laki yang sudah menghinanya blak-blakan seperti ini? Belum lagi karena itu tidak spenuhnya benar. Baekhyun memang plain, tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menafikan lagi bahwa dia tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu dari diri wanita ini yang membuatnya penasaran. Jarang sekali ada wanita yang bisa membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Kebanyakan wanita menyangka bahwa mereka misterius, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat diri mereka sebenarnya hanya dalam hitungan detik, tapi Baekhyun... dia membuat Chanyeol ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Intinya, dia mengatakan apa yang baru dia katakan karena melihat bahwa Baekhyun kelihatan semakin takut akan lamarannya dan dia sudah kehabisan cara untuk meyakinkannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus lebih tersinggung karena Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa dia tidak punya kekasih atau bahwa dia plain dan bukan tipenya? Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlaku dewasa dan menyatakan fakta yang lebih penting daripada apa yang sudah dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Kau sadar kan kalau aku ini akuntanmu dan aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kalau aku menerima lamaranmu?"

"Yep, aku sudah mempertimbangkan itu semua," jawab Chanyeol. Dalam hati Chanyeol tertawa ketika mendengar balasan dari Baekhyun. Perempuan satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jadi kau tidak peduli aku menjadi jobless kalau aku menerima lamaranmu?"

Memang dalam dunia konsultasi tidak ada peraturan tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa seorang konsultan tidak bisa menikahi kliennya, tetapi hampir semua konsultan di seluruh dunia memegang kode etik ini, termasuk Baekhyun. Lumrahnya, seorang auditor tidak seharusnya bekerja di firma yang mewakilkan suami/istrinya, supaya objektivitas dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai konsultan tetap terjaga.

"I hate to lose you as a consultant, karena kerjamu memang bagus, tapi aku lebih terdesak untuk mencari istri."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Diamnya Baekhyun disalahartikan sebagai persetujuan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau setuju dengan lamaranku, kan?"

"Aku tidak menyetujui apa pun juga sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menyilang kakinya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kini Baekhyun sudah tidak bingung lagi, dia sadar betul akan apa yang diminta Chanyeol darinya dan dia sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan lelucon ini.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Look, aku mengerti kalau kau upset dengan proposalku ini..."

"Upset? Aku tidak upset," potong Baekhyun dengan nada tersinggung. Memangnya Chanyeol pikir dia siapa? Apa dia pikir karena dia adalah laki-laki paling seksi se-Korea Selatan maka dia berhak mengatakan semua hal yang dia baru katakan padanya tanpa membuatnya tersinggung? Tentu saja Baekhyun tersinggung.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha menahan senyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat Baekhyun kehilangan sopan santunnya. Wajah dan lehernya memerah karena marah dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya karena yang dia ingin lakukan pada saat itu adalah mencium gadis itu, semua bagian tubuhnya yang kini berwarna merah.

Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang menertawakannya, dan dia menahan diri agar tidak menggerutu.

"Aku bisa mencari kantor konsultan lain kalau kau memang bersikeras tetap bekerja setelah menikah denganku, meskipun aku tidak melihat alasan yang tepat kenapa kau mau melakukan ini. Aku sudah berencana membayarmu setiap bulan selama kau menikah denganku. Selain itu, aku akan memberimu apa saja yang kau minta," jelas Chanyeol.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Kau akan membayarku karena menikah denganmu?" Ucap Baekhyun perlahan-lahan.

"Plus apa saja yang kau mau. You just name it and it's your," jelas Chanyeol.

"Well, that sounds like prostituting to me," balas Baekhyun.

"No, no, no... Ini sama sekali bukan pelacuran. Kau tidak perlu have sex denganku sama sekali untuk semua keuntungan yang kau akan dapat dari hubunganmu denganku."

"Apa kita akan tidur satu kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak satu kamar, tapi kita harus tinggal satu atap."

"Yang berarti di rumahmu ini?"

"Iya, itu akan lebih mudah untukku."

"Waktu kau merencanakan ini semua, apa kau bahkan mempertimbangkan bahwa aku suka dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang?"

"Oh, come on, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai pekerjaan yang memaksamu bekerja pada akhir minggu, yang membuatmu terlambat ke acara ulang tahun keponakanmu, dan yang membuatmu jadi masih single sampai sekarang?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun sebelum dia bisa bereaksi dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan dengan tatapan dalam yang bahkan bisa mencairkan gunung es di Kutub Utara dia berkata, "Look, kalau kau bisa membantuku untuk yang satu ini, aku akan berhutang budi padamu seumur hidupku. So please, tolong aku."

Sesebal-sebalnya Baekhyun pada lelaki ini, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan penuh keputusasaannya itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau nikahi? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman selebritimu? Pasti banyak dari mereka yang mau menikah kontrak denganmu." Baekhyun masih berusaha mencari solusi lain untuk menyelesaikan dilema yanng dihadapi Chanyeol ini agar tidak melibatkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang dari dunia entertainment, nanti akan mengundang lebih banyak gosip. Lagi pula, urusan perceraiannya bisa messy nantinya."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman non selebritimu?"

"Tidak ada yang masih mau berbicara denganku. Aku sudah membuat banyak perempuan pissed off."

"Kenapa harus menikah, kenapa tidak dating saja?"

"Kalau hanya dating, akan kelihatan bohongnya. Tapi kalau menikah kan ada suratnya dan pestanya yang akan diliput oleh media, jadi kelihatan lebih meyakinkan buat masyarakat. Mereka perlu percaya kalau aku ini laki-laki baik-baik dan dengan aku menikahimu, itu semua bisa tercapai. I mean, kalau aku memang seburuk seperti yang sudah digambarkan media, wanita baik-baik sepertimu tidak mungkin akan mau menikah denganku, kan?"

Sejenak Baekhyun mempertimbangkan jawaban Chanyeol ini. "Kalau aku membantumu soal ini, apa untungnya buatku?"

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, kau akan mendapat uang dariku dan..."

"Kau tidak bisa membeliku dengan uangmu," potong Baekhyun garang. Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan kembali pada posisi sebelumnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya putus asa. "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan... sebelum kau memotongku, bahwa you'll have me as your husband."

Tunggu sebentar, apa dia baru saja mengatakan apa yang dia baru katakan? This arrogant son of a bitch dan Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum dia memulai omelannya.

"Aku ini akuntan dengan sertifikasi taraf internasional, lulusan Amerika dari universitas berkaliber tinggi dengan summa cum laude, aku adalah junior partner termuda di perusahaan akuntan publik ternama di Seoul, dan gajiku mencapai delapan digit setiap bulannya. Dan meskipun bukan material Miss Universe, tapi aku cukup menarik. Intinya, aku bisa mendapatkan laki-laki mana saja untuk menjadi suamiku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku mau kau sebagai suamiku?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol akan memotong, tapi dia lanjut dengan omelannya. "Kau memang artis yang cukup digemari oleh kaum wanita apalagi mereka yang masih di bawah umur," Baekhyun sengaja menghina Chanyeol dan melihatnya meringis ketika mendengar ini, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Tapi aku, sebagai wanita dewasa, tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki yang aku yakin bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara debit dan kredit. Belum lagi dengan reputasi kelakuan kasarmu terhadap wartawan, salah-salah kau ternyata suka memukul wanita juga. Intinya, menjadi laki-laki jangan terlalu percaya diri dan berpikir kalau dia adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah terlahir di bumi ini, dan bahwa semua wanita menginginkanmu. Karena aku tidak tertarik sama sekali denganmu."

Baekhyun akhirnya kehabisan argumentasi dan dia berhenti menarik napas. Selama beberapa menit Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga, matanya yang hitam itu menyiratkan keterkejutan dan sesuatu yang terlihat sperti... rasa hormat? Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa hormat kepadanya setelah dia pada dasarnya sudah menginjak-injak egonya.

Chanyeol sebetulnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Baekhyun meragukan kemampuan otaknya. Dia memang kuliah jurusan musik, tapi sesuatu yang kebanyakan orang tidak tahu adalah bahwa dia lulus dengan 2 ijazah, yaitu music composition dengan IPK 3.4 dan Finance dengan IPK 3.8. Advisornya di Carnegie Melon sempat geleng-geleng kepala kepala ketika mendengar petisinya untuk mengambil dua jurusan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya satu sama lain, tetapi beliau akhirnya setuju dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya. Intinya, Chanyeol tahu persis bedanya antara debit dan kredit dan segala hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan manajemen keuangan.

"Oke, aku menerima argumentasimu, aku cuma mau membetulkan satu hal saja. Aku yakinkan padamu bahwa segala tindakan kasarku hanya tertuju kepada orang yang kurang ajar terhadapku dan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku tidak akan pernah memukul wanita betapapun menyebalkannya mereka."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenernya. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti tipe laki-laki yang akan menyakiti seseorang yang jelas-jelas lebih lemah daripada dirinya.

"Apakah anak yang dikandung Irene itu anakmu?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ada senyum simpul pada sudut bibir Chanyeol sebelum dia berkata, "Bukan. Itu bukan anakku. Itu anaknya Mino, vokalis band The Rocket. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan menelantarkan anak sendiri. Kalau anaknya Irene adalah anakku, aku sudah pasti menikahi Irene dari kemarin-kemarin. Sayangnya tidak semua laki-laki memiliki pendapat yang sama."

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun harus percaya akan kata-kata Chanyeol karena dia betul-betul terlihat tulus ketika mengatakannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa lama.

Melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Apa kau berniat menikah?"

"Of course."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau punya kekasih?"

"Apa hubungannya sejarah datingku dengan ini semua?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku putus dengan kekasihku hampir 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau putus dengan kekasihmu?"

"Keluargaku tidak setuju."

"Kenapa mereka tidak setuju?"

"Mereka bilang dia..." Baekhyun berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa dia hampir saja menceritakan sejarah hidupnya kepada orang asing.

"You know what, this is none of your business," ucap Baekhyun dan berdiri. Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya kembali duduk.

"Tell me," ucap Chanyeol pendek sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau lebih baik cek apa pizzanya sudah sampai." Baekhyun mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Dia gay, ya?" Tekan Chanyeol.

"Daehyun bukan gay," balas Baekhyun mencoba membela mantan kekasihnya yang dianggap kurang "laki-laki" oleh Ibunya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Pengangguran?"

"Tidaklah."

"But ugly?"

"Tidak! Oke?! Daehyun, seperti juga kekasih-keksihku sebelumnya, tidak gay, dia tidak pengangguran, dia sama sekali tidak jelek. Masalahnya adalah pada keluargaku. Menurut Ibuku, aku bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik," teriak Baekhyun akhirnya.

Dengan berteriak seperti ini Baekhyun menyadari betapa frustasinya dia pada keluarganya, terutama Ibunya yang selalu mencoba mengatur hidupnya. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang, Ibunya selalu mencoba mengatur semuanya, mulai dari ekstrakurikuler hingga jurusan yang harus dia ambil, dari universitas yang harus dia pilih, hingga perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan seterusnya. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan satu orang lagi mengatur hidupnya.

"This conversation is over," ucap Baekhyun sebelum berdiri dengan cepat dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangannya, tapi kali ini Baekhyun lebih cepat. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa bereaksi Baekhyun sudah mencapai pintu. Ketika dia memutar gagang pintu Chanyeol berkata, "Definisikan laki-laki yang lebih baik." Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

"It's a simple question, Baekhyun." Baekhyun terpekik ketika mendengar kata-kata itu tepat di belakang telinga kanannya.

Dia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan punggungnya. Oh! Bisa tidak sih laki-laki satu ini meninggalkannya sendiri? Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu, mencoba keluar, tapi Chanyeol mendorong pintu itu hingga terbanting tertutup sebelum menyandarkan telapak tangannya tepat di sebelah wajah Baekhyun. Tingkah laku Chanyeol yang sengaja mencoba mengintimidasinya dengan ukuran tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun melangkah mundur dan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada Chanyeol. Dalam proses memutar tubuhnya, keseimbangannya goyah. Chanyeol mencoba menjaga keseimbangan Baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun lebih rapat pada dadanya, dan pikiran Baekhyun langsung blank. Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang melonjak-lonjak tidak keruan.

"Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Bisikan Chanyeol mengaktifkan otak Baekhyun kembali.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang berniat memaksanya untuk menyetujui rencananya, dan dia ingat akan rasa jengkelnya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol. Entah apa yang Chanyeol lihat pada tatapan mata itu, tetapi dia langsung melepaskan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Yang sepertimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Ibuku cinta mati padamu. Bahkan dengan reputasimu yang semakin menurun sekarang, dia tetap membelamu," ucap Baekhyun. "Dia bilang kau punya potensi untuk menjadi suami yang baik," tambahnya.

Oke, itu semua tidak benar, dia bahkan tidak pernah membahas tentang Chanyeol dengan Ibunya, tapi toh Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang itu. Baekhyun menunggu detik dimana Chanyeol akan lari tunggang langgang dengan jawaban itu. Tidak ada laki-laki, yang jelas-jelas takut setengah mati dengan komitmen, kalau dilihat dari jumlah wanita yang gigit jari karena gagal menjadi Mrs. Park Chanyeol, mau menikahi perempuan dengan Ibu yang mengharapkan hal yang paling ditakutinya itu. Dan sepertinya rencana itu berhasil karena untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya seperti dia alien, sebelum kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Hah! Biar dia tahu rasa, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati dengan penuh kemenangan.

Tapi rasa kemenangan itu langsung punah ketika Chanyeol mulai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dan sambil tersenyum simpul dia berkata, "All the more reason bagimu untuk menikah denganku. Ibumu jelas-jelas sudah setuju denganku."

WHATTTTTTTTTT?! Laki-laki gila.

"Tapi... Tapi..." Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak Chanyeol tapi tidak satu ide pun muncul. Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia baru saja menggali kuburnya sendiri. SHIIITTTT!

"Apa kau mau keluargamu terus mengatur hidupmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi..."

"Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan alasan kenapa kau masih single sampai sekarang adalah karena ada yang salah denganmu."

Wait a second, apa laki-laki kurang waras ini sedang menghinanya? Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menghinanya, dan jelas-jelas dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang selebriti yang sok populer, arrogant as hell, dan tidak tahu sopan santun ini melakukannya. Tapi... Bagaimana kalau pernikahan ini ternyata adalah solusi yang dia sudah tunggu-tunggu selama ini agar bisa menunjukkan kepada keluarganya bahwa dia tidak memerlukan keluarganya untuk mengambil keputusan, bahwa dia bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri? Dan Chanyeol memang menggambarkan segala sesuatunya tentang laki-laki sempurna. Pekerjaan mapan, check; punya rumah sendiri, check; penampilan lumayan menarik, check; uang seabrek, triple check. Yang paling penting adalah bahwa Chanyeol jelas-jelas memiliki cukup kepercayaan diri untuk tidak kabur begitu menerima tatapan sangar dari keluarga Baekhyun.

"Oke," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dengan penuh tantangan.

"Oke apa?" Chanyeol terdengar terkejut ketika menanyakan ini.

"Oke aku akan menikah denganmu, tapi kau harus janji bahwa keluargaku tidak akan pernah tahu tentang ini. Setahu mereka kau menikahiku karena kau memang sudah cinta mati denganku. Selain itu, aku juga mau pre-nup. Itu syaratku, apa kau setuju?"

"Setuju," balas Chanyeol dengan pasti.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Btw congrats for #Obsession1stWin !

Ada yg udah nonton exo di radio star? I'm crying guys, cinta banget sama mereka apalagi mereka berani speak up tentang sm, suho juga bahas tentrang kontrak dan mereka bahas kontrak itu ke sesama member dan sepakat no matter what mereka bakalan bareng2 whether mereka bakalan stay di sm atapun keluar bareng2 dan bikin label sendiri huhuhu I wish nothing but the best for them 3


	10. The Family Of The Reluctant Bride

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Seminggu kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menandatangani pre-nup mereka. Dalam pre-nup tersebut, mereka menyetujui beberapa hal, seperti:

1\. Mereka harus MENIKAH DALAM WAKTU 3 BULAN dan harus tetap menikah hingga setahun dari tanggal perjanjian ditandatangani.

2\. Harus TINGGAL SATU ATAP SELAMA MENIKAH, dan karena apartemen Baekhyun jelas-jelas lebih kecil daripada rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus mengalah dan pindah ke rumah Chanyeol.

3\. Mereka setuju PISAH KAMAR TIDUR.

4\. TIDAK TERLIBAT AKTIVITAS SEKSUAL dengan satu sama lain atau orang lain.

5\. (Setelah debat panjang lebar dengan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun masih mau bekerja pada tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak menghargainya, dan Baekhyun yang bingung kenapa Chanyeol peduli dengan kesejahteraannya, akhirnya...) CHANYEOL SETUJU MENCARI KANTOR AKUNTAN PUBLIK LAIN SETELAH MEREKA MENIKAH (karena Baekhyun tetap menolak berhenti kerja dari firma Jung Yunho).

6\. Selama menikah, Chanyeol harus MEMENUHI SEMUA PERMINTAAN FINANSIAL yang diajukan Baekhyun tanpa ada bantahan darinya.

7\. Mereka setuju TIDAK MEMBEBERKAN RAHASA INI kepada siapapun (termasuk kepada keluarga Baekhyun), pun setelah masa perjanjian ini berakhir.

8\. Baekhyun setuju menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri di muka umum dengan MENDAMPINGI CHANYEOL pada beberapa acara publik yang harus dia hadiri. Dan Chanyeol setuju menjadi suami yang baik dan mendampingi Baekhyun pada acara keluarga.

9\. MENJALANI KEHIDUPAN YANG TERPISAH DI LUAR PERJANJIAN INI. Masing-masing tidak boleh mengatur kehidupan yang lainnya di luar dari yang sudah disetujui.

10\. Sebagai kompromi, daripada Chanyeol membayar Baekhyun setiap bulan atas jasanya, CHANYEOL AKAN MENTRASFER 50 JUTA WON KE ACCOUNT BANK BAEKHYUN pada akhir perjanjian mereka kalau Baekhyun masih tetap berstatus sebagai istri Chanyeol hingga saat itu.

Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang penandatanganan perjanjian ini, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri, Jongdae, Nyonya Youngmi, Sehun (sebagai saksi dari pihak Chanyeol), Jessica (dari pihak Baekhyun), Kyuhyun (sebagai pengacara dari pihak Chanyeol) dan Victoria (dari pihak Baekhyun).

Pertama kali Jessica, teman baiknya sewaktu kuliah di Amerika, menerima telpon dari Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya karena ada urusan yang sangat penting untuk dibahas beberapa hari yang lalu, Jessica khawatir bahwa dia akan menerima berita yang sangat parah sehingga wajahnya pucat ketika sampai di apartemen teman baiknya itu.

"Kau sakit kanker, ya?" Teriak Jessica begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap temannya sambil bengong. "Hah?"

Jessica langsung memasuki apartemen tanpa permisi lagi. "Apa yang dokter bilang? Kau harus pergi ke Taeyeon Unnie dan meminta second opinion, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Kankernya belum parah, kan? Sudah stadium berapa?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan menatap Jessica sambil mencoba menahan senyumnya. "Aku tidak sakit kanker, Jess," ucapnya.

"Hah?! Benarkah? Jangan main-main. Aku sudah menyetir seperti orang gila kesini, hampir saja kena tilang polisi, belum lagi..."

"Aku mau kau menjadi saksi tanda tangan pre-nupku dengan Chanyeol," potong Baekhyun.

Jessica menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung selama beberapa detik sebelum berkata, " Pre-nup? Seperti prenuptial agreement?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan Chanyeol yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk dan Jessica hanya bisa melongo beberapa saat. Baekhyun lalu menuntun Jessica ke sofa dan menceritakan tentang penawaran Chanyeol, kenapa Chanyeol memilih dirinya, kenapa dia bahkan mempertimbangkan penawaran ini dengan serius, tentang perasaannya terhadap keluarganya yang tidak pernah menghormati keputusannya, dan keinginan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Jessica awalnya kelihatan terkejut karena Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang Chanyeol sebelum ini, tapi dia hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa interupsi.

"So here we are," Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Bagaimana, Jess?"

Jessica terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Menurutku ini rencana gila, Baek," ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun sedalam-dalamnya, mencoba mengerti situasinya.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas putus asa. Dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa dia mintakan tolong kalau Jessica menolak menjadi saksi. Saksi perjanjian ini tidak boleh memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, dan Baekhyun tidak mengenal banyak orang yang bisa dia percaya penuh.

"Kapan kita harus tanda tangan?" Tanya Jessica.

"Secepatnya," balas Baekhyun.

Jessica masih kelihatan ragu beberapa menit, keningnya berkerut dan mulutnya tertutup rapat, tetapi kemudian satu per satu otot-otot pada wajahnya berkurang ketegangannya dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jessica mengerti. "Oke. Aku akan membantumu. Sudah waktunya keluargamu berhenti mengatur hidupmu," ucap Jessica pasti.

Baekhyun langsung loncat memeluk temannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Oke, oke, stop dulu. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Jessica mencoba melepaskan diri dari bear hug yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskannya dan duduk kembali di sofa.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Kau tahu kan reputasi Chanyeol itu seperti apa?"

"Bukannya kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit meledek mengingat bahwa Jessica selalu memuji bakat musik Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukainya sebagai musisi, bukan sebagai calon suamimu."

"Why?"

"Chanyeol itu... an overrated spoiled man-boy yang merasa bahwa dia punya hak untuk memperlakukan perempuan like shit." Baekhyun sudah siap membela Chanyeol, tapi kemudian setelah di pikir-pikir lagi kata-kata Jessica itu mengena sekali. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan Jessica melanjutkan, "Aku cuma tidak mau kau sakit hati nantinya gara-gara Chanyeol hanya karena kau mau menunjukkan pada keluargamu bahwa kau bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyakiti. I promise," ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Are you sure about this?" Tanya Jessica masih ragu.

"I'm sure."

Jessica sekali lagi terdiam selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada pasrah, "Oke."

* * *

Dan seminggu setelah pre-nup ditandatangani, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol menemui keluarganya. Baekhyun melirik cincin pertunangan dari Chanyeol, yang dihiasi berlian 4 karat berwarna pink, yang sekarang melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Hari ini dia akan menghadapi "Judgment Day" dengan membawa Chanyeol menghadiri acara ulang tahun Ayahnya yang ke-75 Sabtu siang ini. Hari ini dia akan menunjukkan kepada keluarganya bahwa dia tidak akan lagi tunduk dengan segala peraturan dan perintah mereka. Dia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, tidak peduli bahwa keluarganya akan setuju atau tidak. Toh dia adalah wanita dewasa yang mampu mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan agak gugup kepada Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba memarkir paralel mobilnya diantara dua Kijang.

"Iya, aku siap," jawab Chanyeol pendek.

Baekhyun melihat jejeran mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah orang tuanya. Dua sisi jalan sudah penuh dengan mobil parkir. Acara ulang tahun ini memang tidak besar, hanya untuk keluarga, kerabat dekat, dan teman-teman orang tuanya saja. Tetapi seharusnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya memiliki banyak teman.

"Pokoknya kita cuma perlu ada disini selama 1 jam saja. Setelah mengumumkan pertunangan kita, kita bisa pulang." Baekhyun mencoba tidak terdengar panik dan gagal sepenuhnya.

"Oke," balas Chanyeol pendek.

"Keluargaku besar dan berisik, jadi kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu kalau kau sampai dikeroyok oleh mereka."

"Kenapa mereka akan mengeroyokku?"

"Karena ini adalah kali pertama kalinya aku membawa laki-laki untuk bertemu mereka setelah 2 tahun dan karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol."

Ketika Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu setelah meraih kado yang Chanyeol... (koreksi) dia dan Chanyeol beli untuk Ayahnya.

"Aku yakin banyak dari mereka kemungkinan tidak mengenaliku," ucap Chanyeol cuek ketika dia sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun, menunggu hingga jalanan agak sedikit lengang dari mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau bercanda," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tidak membalas kata-kata Baekhyun. Ketika tidak ada lagi mobil yang melintas, tanpa disangka-sangka, Chanyeol langsung meraih kado yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun dan menggandengnya memasuki rumah orangtuanya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi ketika mereka memasuki rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Dia berpikir akan mendengar suara anak-anak kecil berteriak-teriak dan percakapan banyak orang pada saat yang bersamaan. Tetapi ketika mereka melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang kelihatan seperti ruang tamu berukuran super besar, beberapa mata langsung mengarah kepada mereka dan perlahan-lahan percakapan mereda, hingga sunyi senyap. Di dalam genggamannya, Baekhyun meremas tangannya dan ketika Chanyeol melirik, dia melihat bahwa Baekhyun kelihatan sedikit panik. Seberapapun Chanyeol tidak menyukai Ibunya, dia tidak pernah kelihatan seperti seseorang yang siap disembelih ketika akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh keluarga Baekhyun padanya sehingga membuatnya sebegini tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri? Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia harus berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi Baekhyun, apa pun yang terjadi.

"Daripada kita berdiri disini seperti tamu tidak diundang, bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu," bisik Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara berat menyebut nama Baekhyun dan perhatian semua orang beralih kepada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang sudah putih semua berjalan ke arah mereka dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat.

"Ayah," ucap Baekhyun dan langsung bergegas menuju orang tua itu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol langsung mengikutinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah." Baekhyun memeluk dan mencium pipi Ayahnya sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan Chanyeol.

"Ayah, ini Chanyeol... kekasihku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti tikus terjepit ketika mengatakannya.

Chanyeol mendengar beberapa orang menarik napas terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan ini, dan memecahkan keheningan dengan mulai berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan. Diantara keramaian, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Ayah Baekhyun sedang menatapnya, tetapi beliau tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Paman." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya dengan pasti kepada Ayah Baekhyun yang menyalaminya dengan agak ragu. Kemudian, "Ini kado dari kami berdua. Baekhyun bilang Paman adalah fans Presiden John F. Kennedy. Ini biografinya," lanjutnya sambil mempersembahkan kado itu.

Calon ayah mertuanya ini langsung mengistirahatkan tongkat yang di genggamannya pada pahanya dan meraih kado itu. "Aku memang fans beratnya Kennedy," ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak seperti seseorang yang terlalu banyak merokok. Kemudian beliau meraih kacamata baca dari saku kemejanya. Setelah memasang kacamata, beliau menarik pita merah yang mengikat buku hard cover itu dan membuka-buka halamannya yang penuh dengan foto-foto Presiden Kennedy.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol menyalahkan hal ini kepada refleks, dia langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, ya." Kata-kata Ayah Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau kenalkan kekasihmu ini pada Ibumu, dia ada di halaman belakang," ucapnya sebelum kemudian perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang tua yang kemungkinan besar adalah teman-temannya.

Mereka baru saja akan beranjak mencari Ibu Baekhyun ketika orang yang dicari muncul dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, rupanya seseorang telah memberitahunya tentang kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Eeeehhhh... ada tamu selebriti rupanya," ucapnya dengan keras sambil berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

Telinga Chanyeol mungkin salah, tapi dia bersumpah bahwa dia mendengar Baekhyun menggeram, "Oh, dear God, kill me now."

* * *

Mereka memang berencana hanya akan berada di acara ini selama 1 jam saja, tetapi ternyata 1 jam berlanjut ke 2 jam, kemudian 3 jam, dan tanpa disadari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tamu-tamu sudah mulai berpamitan dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Selama 1 jam pertama Chanyeol dibawa keliling oleh Baekhyun untuk diperkenalkan kepada anggota keluarganya. Tentu saja Baekhyun mulai dengan mengenalkannya kepada keluarga dekatnya. Kemudian Chanyeol dikenalkan kepada paman, bibi dan sepupu-sepupu Baekhyun, sebelum dia bisa ingat nama mereka, dia sudah digeret oleh Yeri, keponakan Baekhyun yang ternyata fans beratnya, yang dengan bangganya memperkenalkannya kepada sepupu-sepupunya.

Pada akhir jam pertama Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengada-ada ketika berkata bahwa keluarganya besar dan berisik. Ibu Baekhyun adalah nomor dua dari tujuh bersaudara. Ditambah dengan anak-anak mereka yang merupakan para sepupu Baekhyun dan anak-anak dari para sepupu ini, rumah itu sudah sperti Woostock ramainya. Bagi seseorang yang merupakan anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya yang berasal dari dua kakak-beradik saja, jumlah anggota keluarga Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol agak-agak terkesima.

Jam kedua dilalui Chanyeol untuk melayani mereka yang ingin meminta tanda tangan, foto bersama, bahkan mencium dan memeluknya, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menatapnya ingin tahu dari kejauhan. Belum ada yang mengeroyoknya, tapi itu mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah membisikkan ultimatum kepada keluarganya agar tidak melakukannya. Semakin lama dia dikelilingi oleh keluarga besar yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka ini, semakin dia lupa bahwa kehadirannya disini adalah hanya pura-pura saja.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Ada yg masih nunggu cerita ini? WKWK oiya per chapter emang pendek karena aku ngikut chapter yg ada di novelnya guys. Kalo kalian pernah baca novel ini pasti kalian tau kalo bahasa yg digunakan non baku jadi aku harus edit biar jadi bahasa yg baku makanya agak lama juga aku editnya hehe

Sebenernya buat judul chapter kemarin itu The Not At All Romantic Proposal tapi kepotong karena kepanjangan


	11. The Somewhat Peaceful Ride Home

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Jam ketiga dilalui Chanyeol untuk menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Salah satu Bibi Baekhyun bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama kenal Baekhyun?"

"Sekitar 6 bulan, Bibi."

"Bertemu dimana?" Tanya Bibi Baekhyun yang lain.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setuju untuk menjelaskannya sedekat mungkin dengan kenyataan supaya terdengar meyakinkan juga untuk mencegah supaya mereka tidak mengganti cerita tersebut di lain waktu karena lupa akan apa yang mereka sudah katakan sebelumnya.

Dan pada jam inilah Chanyeol mulai betul-betul mengenal Baekhyun dengan memperhatikan interaksinya dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun jelas-jelas kelihatan sedikit tidak nyaman diantara keluarganya, terutama Ibu dan kakak tertuanya yang selalu protes dengan segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Mulai dari pakaian yang digunakan Baekhyun, sampai makanan yang ada di atas piring Baekhyun. Chanyeol teringat akan reaksi Baekhyun ketika dia memojokkannya dan memaksanya agar setuju dengan lamarannya, rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaan terpendam yang tersirat pada matanya sebelum Baekhyun kemudian mencoba melarikan diri dari percakapan itu. Rupanya inilah yang harus dihadapi Baekhyun setiap harinya. Itu menjelaskan bagaimana dia masih single sampai sekarang.

Satu hal yang disadari Chanyeol selama 2 minggu belakangan adalah bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang perempuan yang selain pintar, mandiri, cute as hell, dan memiliki sense of humor dia juga memiliki kecenderungan mengeluarkan komentar yang agak-agak sarkatis. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mendapati dirinya menahan senyum mendengar komentar-komentar Baekhyun. Kombinasi ini membuat Baekhyun menjadi pasangan yang ideal untuk laki-laki manapun.

"Akhirnya kau bisa juga mencari laki-laki yang bagus, Baek," komentar Taeyeon kepada adiknya menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Meskipun Baekhyun tertawa mendengar komentar itu tetapi tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri di samping Chanyeol langsung menegang.

Taeyeon yang tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya sudah menyakitkan hati masih terus berbicara, "Selama ini Baekhyun selalu membawa pulang laki-laki yang tidak kami setujui. Kami senang dia akhirnya bisa memilih laki-laki yang benar." Taeyeon memberikan senyuman kepada Chanyeol ketika mengatakannya, memastikan dia mengerti bahwa dialah orang yang dimaksud.

Pada detik itu Chanyeol menyadari bahwa keluarga Baekhyun bukannya ingin mengatur hidup Baekhyun, tetapi mereka sangat protektif terhadapnya. Mereka mungkin masih menganggap Baekhyun anak kecil yang tidak dapat mengambil keputusan sendiri, tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah berusia 32 tahun. Dia harus menghentikan pendapat tentang Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun adalah wanita dewasa yang mampu mengambil keputusannya sendiri dan tahu apa yang baik dan tidak untuknya.

"Sebagai wanita dewasa aku yakin Baekhyun mampu memilih laki-laki yang paling cocok untuknya sendiri tanpa dorongan atau paksaan dari siapa pun. Itu sebabnya dia mengatakan 'iya' waktu aku memintanya untuk menikah denganku beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sebelum aku dikenalkan ke keluarganya." Chanyeol tidak sempat memikirkan kata-kata itu sebelum kalimat itu meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia mendengar Baekhyun mendengus seperti sedang menahan tawa. Mereka seharusnya tidak menyebut-nyebut soal itu hingga mereka berbicara dengan Ayah Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, tapi semuanya worth it ketika Chanyeol melihat wajah Taeyeon dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Untuk lebih meyakinkan Taeyeon, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun yang jarinya dilingkari oleh cincin darinya. Dengan bantuan sinar matahari siang yang masuk dari jendela, gemerlap berlian Rusia itu betul-betul bisa membutakan mata kalau dilihat terlalu lama. Dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana wanita itu masih tetap bisa berdiri padahal wajahnya sudah memucat dan matanya terbelalak shock.

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. Dia meraih gelas kosong dan mendentingkan dengan sendok teh. Dentingan nyaring itu menghentikan semua percakapan pada ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing?" Desis Baekhyun.

"Wait and see," balasnya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat orang tua Baekhyun memasuki ruangan.

Setelah yakin bahwa dia mendapatkan perhatian semua orang, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Aku tahu bahwa ini baru pertama kalinya keluarga besar Baekhyun bertemu denganku sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. Paman dan Bibi mungkin berpikir kalau aku sedikit kurang ajar karena sudah menjadi tamu tidak diundang dan sekarang memberikan pidato tanpa seizin sang pemilik rumah."

Chanyeol mendengar gelak tawa dari beberapa tamu dan dia melanjutkan, "Aku belum lama kenal dengan Baekhyun, tapi semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu dia, aku tahu kalau dia adalah wanita yang tepat untukku. Aku mencoba beberapa kali mengajaknya keluar dan selalu menerima penolakan dari Baekhyun, tapi aku pantang menyerah sampai akhirnya dia mau makan malam denganku."

Baekhyun berusaha tidak terbatuk-batuk mendengar kebohongan dari mulut Chanyeol ini. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya, khawatir seseorang akan mengenali kebohongan ini, tetapi dia melihat bahwa semua orang sedang menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Setelah kami menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-sama, aku semakin sadar bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita yang kumau sebagai pendamping hidupku. 2 hari yang lalu aku melamar Baekhyun dan dia setuju menjadi istriku."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata. Chanyeol memberikan senyuman kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menatap wajahnya tidak percaya, tapi dia bertekad melakukan ini. Dia kemudian menggiring Baekhyun menuju orang tuanya. Ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat, Chanyeol menatap orang tua Baekhyun dan dengan setulus mungkin dia berkata, "Paman, Bibi, aku meminta izin diperbolehkan menikahi Baekhyun."

Orang tua Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Ibu Baekhyun berkata, "Akhirnyaaaa..." sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun pada pesta ulang tahun itu yang menyinggung nama Irene di hadapan Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun yakin bahwa banyak orang pasti bertanya-tanya tentang itu. Mereka tidak berani menyuarakannya. Keluarganya sepertinya betul-betul menerima Chanyeol dengan tangan terbuka, mereka bahkan tidak kelihatan khawatir bahwa nama Chanyeol masih belum bersih dari skandalnya dengan Irene dan bayinya. Meskipun dia sudah menyangka bahwa keluarganya tidak akan keberatan menerima Chanyeol sebagai menantu atau adik ipar, tetapi dia tetap terkesima ketika melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang ternyata memiliki bakat akting tersembunyi, sehingga bisa meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dia sudah head over heels in love dengannya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga merasa berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang tidak kelihatan risih dikelilingi oleh keluarganya.

Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya padanya ketika Yeri dengan semangatnya menggeretnya untuk dipamerkan kepada sepupu-sepupunya. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri berbincang dengan Ayahnya dan kelihatan tertarik ketika Ayahnya menggambarkan cara terbaik memelihara ikan arwana. Chanyeol membantu Ibunya membagikan kue ulang tahun kepada para tamu. Chanyeol bermain Lego dengan sekumpulan anak-anak kecil. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa harus berterima kasih padanya adalah karena dia mendukungnya di hadapan keluarganya.

"Kudengar Yeri dekat sekali denganmu." Kata-kata Chanyeol menembus ruang pemikirannya dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa nama kakak keduamu?"

"Luhan Unnie."

"Apa dia sama tukang aturnya seperti Taeyeon Noona?"

Baekhyun terkikik dan berkata, "You caught that huh?"

"Taeyeon Noona dan Ibumu sepertinya harus membuat klub."

"Klub?"

"Iya, Klub 'ayo kita atur hidup Baekhyun karena jelas-jelas dia tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri'."

"Oh, klub itu." Baekhyun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan perlakuan mereka yang menganggapmu ini anak kecil?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sambil masih tertawa, "Keberatan sih keberatan. Cuma aku tahu kalau maksud mereka sebenarnya baik." Baekhyun mencoba memberikan alasan atas perlakuan keluarganya, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa kata-katanya sudah menembus lapisan hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam.

"Well, pokoknya menurutku keluargamu seharusnya lebih bisa menghargai keputusan-keputusanmu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, menghargai dukungan Chanyeol, sebelum berkata, "Sori ya kalau kita jadi terlalu lama disana. Aku tahu kau ada rekaman malam ini dan perlu istirahat," ucap Baekhyun dengan lebih serius.

"Don't worry about it, I had fun."

"Yeah right."

"Serius!"

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau Taeoh memonopolimu untuk membantunya membuat benteng dari Lego?"

"I'm fine with Lego, tapi waktu adiknya Taeoh... siapa namanya...?"

"Taerin," jawab Baekhyun.

Taeoh, 10 tahun dan Taerin, 6 tahun, adalah anak-anak Kyungsoo, yang setelah hari ini menjadi fans berat "Paman Chanyeol".

"Iya, Taerin. Nah waktu dia mengajakku main boneka Bratz, itu aku tidak bisa. Boneka gives me the creeps," jelas Chanyeol.

"Karena kau laki-laki macho yang tidak mau bermain dengan boneka?" Canda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kelihatan tersipu-sipu dengan kata-kata Baekhyun yang menyebutnya "macho" dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan berkata, "Bukan itu, tapi aku sedang membayangkan saja kalau tiba-tiba boneka itu hidup malam-malam."

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau takut dengan boneka."

"Setengah mati. Kau tidak pernah menonton Chucky, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa film yang keluar tahun '80-an itu cukup menyeramkan, tapi karena dia selalu berpendapat bahwa semua film horor itu tolol maka dia tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk menonton film genre tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dua malam setelah menonton film itu." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menggigil dan itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Wow, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Park Chanyeol is such a wimp," komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kelihatan sangat terhina yang membuat tawa Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Yah, sekarang kau sudah tahu kelemahanku. Giliranmu."

"Giliranku?"

"Iya. Sebut satu hal yang paling kau takuti?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ular. Aku takut setengah mati dengan ular, tidak peduli bahwa ular itu masih bayi dan ukurannya cuma sekelingkingku," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol terdiam lama sehingga Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengejekku karena aku takut dengan ular?" Pancing Baekhyun.

"Nope. Aku tahu banyak orang yang takut dengan ular," jawab Chanyeol diplomatis.

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang tidak disangka-sangka itu membuat Baekhyun kebingungan mencari balasan, akhirnya dia berkata, "Oh... Well that's nice."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mereka terdiam karena Chanyeol sibuk memanuver mobilnya di lalu lintas malam minggu yang mulai padat. Baekhyun memuaskan dirinya untuk sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam setir. Tangan itu berukuran besar dan kokoh, kuku-kukunya dipotong pendek dan bersih

"Taeoh tidak memonopoliku," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ehm?" Baekhyun menarik matanya dari tangan Chanyeol ke wajahnya.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau Taeoh memonopoliku di rumah orang tuamu. Dia tidak memonopoliku. Kebetulan aku memang fans berat Lego. Aku pernah membangun seluruh kota New York dengan Lego waktu aku berumur sepuluh tahun." Chanyeol terdengar bangga dengan pencapaiannya ini.

"Reallyy?! That must be really cool," ucap Baekhyun kagum. Dia mencoba membayangkan Chanyeol sebagai anak kecil yang duduk di lantai dan sibuk dengan Legonya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"It was cool." Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun. "Aku menyimpan model itu di kamarku sampai aku pergi ke Amerika, saat aku pulang sudah tidak ada. Ibuku memberikan model itu ke panti asuhan beberapa hari sebelum aku pulang. Dia pikir karena aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan mau mempunyai model itu di kamarku."

Chanyeol kelihatan sedih ketika mengatakan ini. Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengatakan, "I'm sorry," yang dia tahu sama sekali tidak membantu atau bahkan menggambarkan perasaannya yang sebetulnya ingin memeluk Chanyeol pada saat itu juga dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"It's alright. Aku menemukan hobi lain setelah itu untuk membuat kesal Ibuku," balas Chanyeol jenaka.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Women. Lots and lots of them."

Dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama-sama Chanyeol. Tidak heran karier Chanyeol bisa sesukses sekarang karena dia ternyata cukup menyenangkan sebagai teman ngobrol. Baekhyun mengakui merasa nyaman berada bersamanya. Keheningan menyelimuti interior mobil, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Hanya ada musik jazz yang menemani mereka, tapi mereka berdua sepertinya menikmati kesunyian itu.

"Omong-omong, how did I do?" Tanya Chanyeol memecahkan kesunyian. Dia sudah ingin menanyakan pendapat Baekhyun tentang performanya semenjak mereka meninggalkan rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, tapi dia menginginkan semacam persetujuan atau mungkin pujian dari Baekhyun.

"How did you do what?"

"Apa aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka sebagai tunanganmu?"

"Definitely," jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir. "Setelah ini, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lebih serius.

Chanyeol yang mengenali nada serius Baekhyun, menjawab, "Aku akan meminta Ibuku supaya mengatur acara lamaran secepatnya. Bagaimana kalau 2 minggu lagi?"

"Aku mesti mengecek jadwalku dulu dengan personal assistanku, tapi kalau tidak salah aku harus pergi ke Daegu. Nanti kau aku kabari hari Senin."

"Sekalian juga kau pikirkan tanggal pernikahan kita. Kemarin aku mengecek jadwalku dan aku ada waktu kosong selama 2 minggu akhir bulan Mei. Cukupkah itu untukmu untuk merencanakan pesta pernikahan kita?"

"Mei?" Teriak Baekhyun terkejut. "Itu terlalu cepat, aku tidak akan siap."

Chanyeol yang menyangka bahwa Baekhyun membicarakan tentang jadwalnya dan mengira dia tidak akan sempat merancang pernikahan ini sendiri berkata, "Kau minta saja bantuan pada wedding planner yang banyak jumlahnya di Seoul. Aku yakin mereka semua tidak akan menolak kesempatan ini. Uang tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Chanyeol, aku ini akuntanmu, aku tahu penghasilanmu dalam setahun, jadi kau tidak usah sombong dan memamerkan kekayaanmu padaku," balas Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol hanya bisa ternganga. Apa ada yang salah dengan omongannya? Dia hanya bermaksud menolong, bukannya sombong apalagi pamer.

"Yang aku maksud adalah bahwa aku mungkin belum siap, secara mental, untuk menikah secepat itu. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak takut orang akan bergosip kalau kita menikah terlalu cepat?" Sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Apa pun yang aku kerjakan orang selalu mengosipkanku, it doesn't matter to me."

"But it matters to me. Aku baru mengenalkanmu pada keluargku hari ini dan kalau kita menikah terlalu cepat orang akan menyangka kalau aku sudah hamil," teriak Baekhyun.

"Oh please, kau cuma bisa hamil kalau kita ini having sex, which we are not karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sama sekali."

Baekhyun tersentak seakan-akan Chanyeol baru saja menamparnya.

"I'm sorry. Maksudku bukan begitu..." Chanyeol mencoba meminta maaf ketika melihat ekspresi pada wajah Baekhyun, tetapi kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata, tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat. Akhirnya dia hanya terdiam. Dan untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka meninggalkan Dongdaemun, keheningan yang ada terasa tidak mengenakkan. Chanyeol merasa ingin memandang dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyinggung hati Baekhyun.

"Juni," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu bulan Juni. Kosongkan jadwalmu awal bulan. Dan karena kau bilang uang tidak akan menjadi masalah, aku akan meminta bantuan wedding planner paling mahal di Seoul untuk melakukan ini supaya bisa menyiapkan buku cekmu kalau kuminta."

Chanyeol terlalu bahagia karena mendengar suara Baekhyun sehingga dia merelakan ejekan Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja. "Oke," ucapnya, padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu jadwalnya untuk bulan Juni. Kalau tidak salah dia harus tampil pada acara ulang tahun salah satu TV swasta. Dia akan pastikan bahwa jadwalnya kosong pada saat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Baekhyun dan dia tidak mengundang Chanyeol untuk naik bersamanya.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	12. The First Conflict

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Bukannya menuju Cheongdam-dong dan masuk ke studio untuk rekaman, Chanyeol justru memilih mengunjungi Ibunya di Yongsan. Setelah alamat rumah Cheongdam-dong dijadikan kantor MRAM, Ibunya memilih tinggal di rumah yang ia warisi dari orang tuanya. Chanyeol tahu betul jadwal Ibunya sehingga dia merasa tidak perlu menelepon untuk memberitahu kedatangannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Satu detik mereka having a good time membicarakan tentang keluarga dan phobia mereka dan detik selanjutnya dia salah berbicara dan langsung mendapat sikap dingin dari Baekhyun.

Seperti yang dia duga, Ibunya sedang minum teh di teras belakang ketika Chanyeol sampai beliau bahkan tidak kelihatan terkejut ketika melihat anaknya.

"Bagaimana acara ulang tahun Ayah Baekhyun? Apa kalian sudah meledakkan bomnya ke mereka?" Tanya Nyonya Youngmi sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Ibunya sebelum duduk di kursi rotan yang tersedia. "Acara ulang tahunnya lancar. Aku sudah mengumumkan kepada keluarganya kalau aku mau menikahi Baekhyun, sekarang tinggal Ibu telpon orang tuanya untuk membicarakan masalah tanggal lamaran. Baekhyun bilang awal April dia free sehingga acara lamaran bisa dilaksanakan dan dia mau pernikahannya bulan Juni."

Nyonya Youngmi memerhatikan anaknya dengan lebih seksama. Dia tahu betul kepribadian Chanyeol yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam sehingga terkesan moody kepada kebanyakan orang, tapi beliau sudah belajar untuk membedakan antara moody karena dia sedang kesal atau karena dia sedang banyak pikiran. Namun wajah Chanyeol hari ini tidak kelihatan kesal ataupun pusing, melainkan bingung. Chanyeol tidak pernah bingung, dia adalah jenis orang yang selalu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi apapun. Nyonya Youngmi bertanya-tanya apakah atau lebih tepatnya siapakah yang membuat anaknya jadi begini?

"Kalau misalnya semuanya lancar, kenapa kau kelihatan marah begini?" Tanya Nyonya Youngmi.

"Aku tidak marah," balas Chanyeol terlalu cepat dan terlalu tajam, membuat Nyonya Youngmi tersenyum. Chanyeol mendengus sebelum berkata, "Bu, apa menurut Ibu aku ini orangnya sombong dan suka pamer?"

"Humph..." Nyonya Youngmi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini, sehingga dia harus berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin tidak sombong atau pamer specifically, tapi kau tipe orang yang karena sudah terbiasa hidup dengan segala sesuatu yang nomor satu, kau jadi kelihatan kurang menghargai benda-benda yang orang pikir sebagai barang mewah karena itu sudah jadi bagian kehidupan harianmu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dengan itu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Perlahan-lahan dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ibunya. Sebagai anak tunggal seorang pengusaha sukses, dia memang sudah dibesarkan dengan segala kemewahan, sehingga sebagai manusia dewasa, segala kemewahan yang dia miliki dianggapnya sebagai suatu hak daripada suatu keistimewaan. Wow, Baekhyun benar, dia memang sombong. Kenapa tidak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal ini kepadanya sebelumnya? Semenjak perceraian orang tuanya, dia selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin membebaskan diri dari cetakan anak-anak dengan latar belakangnya, yaitu anak-anak orang kaya yang sombong dan berpikiran dangkal. Dia lebih memilih sekolah negeri daripada swasta, bergaya punk daripada preppy, berkarier di dunia musik dan membangun kariernya di dunia itu, terpisah dari bisnis Ayahnya. Dia bahkan menolak mengambil alih manajemen perusahaan Ayahnya ketika beliau meninggal, dan memilih menjadi pemegang saham pasif dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab manajemen kepada Board of Directors yang sudah ada. Siapa yang sangka bahwa dia tetap menjadi orang yang dia coba hindari. Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal hampir 10 tahun akan bangun dari kubur dan muncul di hadapannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala kalau dia sampai tahu laki-laki seperti apa Chanyeol kini.

Ketika orang tuanya bercerai, dia masih di bawah umur dan hakim memutuskan hak asuh anak jatuh kepada Ibunya karena Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan jarang ada di rumah. Setidak-tidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya sewaktu dia bertanya kenapa dia tidak bisa tinggal dengan Ayahnya. Sejujurnya, kalau diberi kesempatan mengemukakan pendapatnya, Chanyeol akan memilih untuk tinggal dengan Ayahnya. Pada saat itu Chanyeol merasa penjelasan mereka agak sedikit janggal, karena meskipun Ayahnya sibuk, tapi beliau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan anak satu-satunya itu. Selama setahun setelah perceraian orang tuanya, Chanyeol hanya diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Ayahnya sebulan sekali, dan meskipun Ibunya bilang bahwa itu adalah keputusan pengadilan, tapi Chanyeol menaruh kecurigaan bahwa itu adalah keputusan Ibunya yang mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Ayahnya. Dan selama setahun itu dia betul-betul membenci Ibunya.

Seperti teori psikologi mengenai fase yang dilalui oleh seseorang dalam menghadapi kematian, Chanyeol melalui beberapa fase saat menghadapi perceraian orang tuanya. Mulai dari menolak menerima keadaan, mencoba tawar-menawar dengan Ibunya agar diperbolehkan lebih sering bertemu dengan Ayahnya, marah karena Ibunya tetap bersikeras dengan larangannya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Ibunya lagi yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti dirinya. Betapa dia merindukan Ayahnya, satu-satunya orang yang betul-betul mengerti dirinya. Ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang pendiam dan lembut, yang membiarkan Ibunya menginjak-injaknya karena beliau mencintai wanita itu, sampai akhirnya beliau sadar bahwa cintanya tidak cukup bagi istrinya sehingga mampu menyelamatkan perkawinan tersebut dan mengatur segala sesuatu di dalam kehidupan Ayahnya. Mulai dari pakaian yang harus dikenakan, sampai keputusan bisnis di perusahaan Ayahnya, seakan-akan Ayahnya tidak mampu mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Ibunya salalu mencoba mengekang Ayahnya dan Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Ayahnya menceraikan Ibunya. Laki-laki mana yang akan tahan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh istri mereka? Setahun setelah perceraian, Chanyeol melihat bahwa Ayahnya mencoba sebisa mungkin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ibunya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Ayahnya masih mencintai Ibunya, tidak peduli apa yang Ibunya sudah lakukan kepadanya. Tapi hingga penyakit kanker akhirnya menghabiskan hidup Ayahnya sekembalinya Chanyeol dari Amerika, Ibunya tetap bersikeras bersikap dingin kepada Ayahnya.

Dari perkawinan orang tuanya inilah Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya mencintai seorang wanita sedalam Ayahnya mencintai Ibunya, tak akan dia membiarkan seorang wanita menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Tidak, dia tidak akan menjadi seperti itu.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang sederhana, sikapnya pun sederhana. Chanyeol tahu beliau berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, tapi dengan otaknya yang encer dan kerja keras, Ayahnya mampu membangun bisnis hingga sukses. Tentu saja Chanyeol juga sangat tahu bahwa Ayahnya sangat mengharapkan putranya akan mengambil alih perusahaan itu ketika dia sudah dewasa. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol lebih memilih menekuni dunia musik, Ayahnya tidak menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Beliau malah memberikan dukungan penuhnya.

Chanyeol memandangi langit yang sudah berubah warna dari merah menjadi abu-abu sebelum berdiri dan berkata, "Aku pulang dulu, Bu." Setelah mencium Ibunya, dia langsung menghilang.

* * *

Setelah pertengkaran mereka, Chanyeol tidak bertemu muka lagi dengan Baekhyun selama 2 minggu karena Baekhyun bilang dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Meskipun Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengkonfirmasi tanggal lamaran dengannya seperti yang dia janjikan. Tapi ternyata ketakutannya tidak memiliki dasar karena meskipun Baekhyun jarang berbicara dengannya, rupanya dia sering berhubungan dengan Ibunya untuk membicarakan tentang acara lamaran. Dan itu betul-betul membuatnya jengkel.

Chanyeol mencoba menghabiskan waktunya di dalam studio dan menulis lagu untuk mengusir kejengkelannya. Suatu kegiatan yang biasanya bisa memberikannya ketenangan. Tapi setelah 3 hari dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu bait lagu yang sedang ditulisnya, dan kejengkelannya berubah menjadi kedongkolan. Dalam keadaan penuh kedongkolan yang sudah dipendam selama 3 minggu inilah Chanyeol, Ibunya, Jongdae, adik Ayahnya dan istrinya, dan Paman Dongwook, kakak Ibunya dan istrinya, datang ke rumah orang tua Baekhyun untuk acara lamaran. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh keluarga dekat Baekhyun saja, yaitu kedua orang tua dan ketiga kakak Baekhyun bersama dengan suami dan anak-anak mereka. Saat itulah untuk pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan Luhan yang bertampang super sangar dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya seakan-akan dia siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Gggrrr... untung saja dia tidak ada di acara ulang tahun Ayah Baekhyun, karena kalau saja dia melihat wanita ini sebelumnya, Chanyeol mungkin akan berpikir 2x sebelum mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun.

Lain dengan Luhan, Baekhyun dan anggota keluarganya yang lain menyambut keluarga Chanyeol dengan ramah dan sepanjang acara itu Baekhyun memperlakukan Chanyeol sebagaimana seseorang memperlakukan tunangannya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin mencekiknya. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun berdua saja untuk membicarakan... yah, apapun yang harus mereka bicarakan, tapi tentunya tidak bisa karena terlalu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

Akhirnya ketika acara berakhir dan para tetua keluarga sedang membahas tentang tanggal pernikahan yang paling pas sambil minum kopi, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang membawa nampan penuh piring kotor menuju dapur.

"Kau kenapa sih menghindariku?"

Baekhyun yang tidak mendengar langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan itu. Untung saja Chanyeol bisa bereaksi dengan cepat menyelamatkan nampan itu dari tangannya.

"Thanks," ucap Baekhyun dan terus berjalan menuju dapur yang ternyata berada di area yang cukup tertutup dari ruang tamu.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke dalam dapur dan meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Menghindarimu bagaimana?" Baekhyun kelihatan bingung.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau masih marah padaku karena komentarku beberapa minggu lalu, tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Di telpon kau memang bilang kalau kau sudah memaafkan aku, tapi setelah itu kalau telpon, kau tidak pernah mengangkatnya, dan kalaupun kau mengangkatnya, kau selalu terkesan buru-buru. Kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumahku setelah kunjungan audit, kau hanya mengirim timmu saja sesudah itu. Beberapa kali aku meminta bertemu, kau selalu menolak dan bilang kau sibuk, tapi kau selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Ibuku. Aku tahu kalau tunangan ini hanya pura-pura saja, tapi kita masing-masing ada tugas yang harus dipenuhi, kuharap kau masih belum lupa tugasmu."

Awalnya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan, tetapi ketika dia mendengar separuh akhir dari omelannya, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius sebelum berkata dengan tenang dan jelas, "Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, Yeol. Dan alasanku kenapa selalu terdengar terburu-buru kalau kau telpon dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu adalah karena aku memang sedang sibuk sekali di kantor. Soal kunjungan ke rumahmu, selama 6 bulan ini aku selalu hanya mengirim timku ke rumahmu, kecuali kalau ada masalah besar atau audit. Dan karena audit sudah selesai dan aku tidak menerima laporan bahwa kau ada masalah, ya aku tidak perlu datang."

"Oh," adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia terlalu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun sehingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Semua kejengkelan telah luntur dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

"Tapi kau benar, aku sudah lalai dalam menjalankan tugasku. Aku meminta personal assistantku agar bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku kepada publik?"

Chanyeol mencoba memulihkan diri dari kekagetannya dan berkata, "Aku harus menghadiri acara penggalangan dana hari Minggu tanggal dua bulan depan. Aku berencana memperkenalkanmu pada saat itu."

"Oke, aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku," ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Oke," balas Chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian hanya terdiam dan saling pandang selama beberapa detik, tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak meninggalkan dapur. Chanyeol bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak menyapukan jari-jarinya pada bibir Baekhyun yang kelihatan ekstra merah dan seperti minta dicium malam ini. Dia baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya ketika Sunbin, pembantu rumah Baekhyun memasuki dapur dengan membawa satu nampan penuh cangkir kotor.

"Nona Baekhyun, dicari Ibu," ucap Sunbin yang sedikit tersipu-sipu ketika melihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang berada di dapur bersama Baekhyun. Dia sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba sudah menggagalkan rencana Chanyeol untuk mencium anak majikannya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Sunbin, dan dengan satu anggukan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Sunbin yang sedang memandangi dia seolah dewa. Chanyeol memutuskan mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dan segera meninggalkan dapur.

* * *

Seminggu setelah lamaran, desas-desus tentang Chanyeol dan "kekasih" barunya mulai menyebar, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengidentifikasi wanita tersebut. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli siapa yang memulai desas-desus itu, yang dia mau hanyalah agar gosip itu tersebar dan tersebar cepat.

Atas saran Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencoba mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Dimulai dengan Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun apakah dia bisa datang ke apartemennya agar mereka bisa sama-sama menuliskan nama orang-orang yang mereka akan undang pada pernikahan mereka. Meskipun Baekhyun datang dari keluarga besar, tapi daftar yang dibuatnya berhenti pada angka 150, sedangkan daftar yang dibuat Chanyeol sudah mencapai angka 500. Ketika Baekhyun menanyakan siapa saja yang ingin dia undang ke pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol dengan cueknya menjawab bahwa mayoritas dari undangan itu akan jatuh ke kalangan artis, kolega bisnis, dan media. Ketika Baekhyun mengemukakan pendapatnya bahwa Chanyeol tidak perlu mengundang sebegitu banyak orang untuk sebuah pernikahan yang akan diakhiri dalam masa kurang dari setahun lagi, Chanyeol langsung kelihatan sangat tersinggung sebelum kemudian menjawab bahwa pernikahan ini adalah atas biayanya dan dia bisa mengundang siapa saja yang dia mau. Baekhyun yang kesal akan komentar itu membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki dengan pikiran dangkal yang mengukur semuanya dengan uang.

Selama beberapa hari Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa Chanyeol perlu diberi pelajaran tentang kelakuannya yang mau menang sendiri, menolak meneleponnya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya pada hari keempat, Jisoo memasuki ruangan bosnya dengan senyum lebar. Dia membawa serangkaian bunga aster dengan kartu yang bertuliskan "I'm sorry" dan dibawah kata-kata itu ada inisial huruf "C". Pertama-tama Baekhyun merasakan kemenangan karena Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya, kemudian perlahan-lahan disusul dengan rasa berbunga-bunga. Dia baru saja akan menelpon Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan terimakasih atas bunganya ketika dia sadar akan satu hal, yaitu bahwa Chanyeol sedang bertingkah laku sebagai laki-laki pengecut yang memilih jalan pintas untuk meminta maaf. Dengan menggunakan bunga dan kartu, Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf, tanpa kehilangan harga dirinya. Dasar egois, geram Baekhyun yang kemudian meminta Jisoo untuk mengembalikan bunga itu kepada pengirimnya. Tapi karena pengirim bunga sudah pergi setelah menyerahkan paketnya, Baekhyun akhirnya meminta Jisoo meletakkan bunga itu sejauh mungkin dari kantornya agar dia tidak perlu melihatnya lagi.

Dua hari berlalu dan Baekhyun masih kesal dengan perlakuan Chanyeol ketika orang yang membuatnya kesal itu menelponnya. Baekhyun berdebat apakah dia mau mengangkatnya atau tidak, tapi keingintahuan akan apa yang akan dikatakan laki-laki itu padanya menang dan Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Baekhyun?" Terdengar suara Chanyeol di ujung saluran telpon.

"Ya, ada apa Yeol?" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Kau sudah menerima bunga yang aku kirim?"

"Sudah."

"Terus?"

"Ya tidak terus," tandas Baekhyun.

Setelah mengucapkan 3 kata itu Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya, dia berhasil melakukannya selama 5 detik sebelum dia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mulai tertawa dan tidak bisa berhenti, mungkin karena 2 bungkus M&Ms kacang yang baru dihabiskannya, yang kadar gulanya bisa membuat orang jadi hiper, atau mungkin karena mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti layaknya laki-laki yang tahu bahwa mereka salah dan sedang mencoba meminta maaf, tetapi tidak tahu apakah permintaan maafnya akan diterima.

Chanyeol kemudian sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang tertawa juga ikut tertawa. Alhasil, selama 5 menit ke depan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tempo hari," ucap Chanyeol setelah tawa mereka reda. "Boleh aku ke rumahmu nanti malam? Kita perlu finalize daftarmu supaya kita bisa mulai memikirkan soal venue," lanjutnya dengan penuh harap.

Bersama dengan tawa itu, entah bagaimana, kemarahan Baekhyun pun surut. "Oke asal kau berhenti menyinggung-nyinggung soal uangmu lagi," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik, seakan-akan dia mempertimbangkan apakah dia mau protes atas tuduhan ini, tapi akhirnya Baekhyun mendengarnya berkata, "Iya, aku janji."

"Oke, kutunggu kau nanti malam," balas Baekhyun.

* * *

Malam itu mereka menyelesaikan daftar tamu dengan damai dan mulai membicarakan tentang gedung. Setelah diskusi panjang lebar akhirnya diputuskan acara akan diadakan di rumah Chanyeol, dan dengan begitu, tema garden party pun tercipta.

"Apa lagi yang kita perlu bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa. Dia mendesah panjang sebelum kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan menutup matanya.

Percakapan tentang pernikahan mereka ini sudah melelahkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan membantah kalau dia meminta wedding planner untuk membantunya merancang pernikahan ini, tapi Baekhyun adalah control freak, yaitu seseorang yang harus selalu memiliki kontrol dalam situasi apapun, yang membuatnya tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain. Alhasil, dia tidak berani menyerahkan perancangan pernikahan sebesar ini ke tangan wedding planner, tidak peduli seberapa profesionalnya mereka, mereka tetap orang asing yang dia tidak kenal.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dan berkata, "Kau sebaiknya pulang, sekarang sudah jam sembilan lewat. Kita bicarakan hal lainnya besok saja." Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat cangkir kotor yang tadinya berisi kopi, ke dapur. Menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menolak bantuannya.

Sambil berjalan ke dapur Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol membalas, "Aku biasa kok pulang malam. Tidak ada yang mencari juga di rumah."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, rupanya Chanyeol sudah salah paham dengan kata-katanya. Dia berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dan sambil bertolak pinggang di depan Chanyeol dia berkata, "Aku yakin kau memang biasa pulang malam, tapi aku tidak biasa ada laki-laki yang bukan keluarga bertamu di rumahku selepas jam sembilan malam dan sebelum jam sepuluh pagi."

"Tapi aku ini tunanganmu, I'm practically family," bantah Chanyeol. Dia kelihatan sangat tersinggung karena Baekhyun pada dasarnya sudah mengusirnya.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas putus asa. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari Chanyeol tentang dirinya, dan dia tentang Chanyeol. Mereka harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman tentang hal remeh seperti ini.

"Yeol, ada suatu hal pribadi yang aku harus bicarakan denganmu, dan aku memintamu tidak merasa tersinggung setelah mendengar ini. Bisa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu.

"Oke," ucap Chanyeol sedikit curiga.

Sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, Baekhyun berkata, "Aku ada masalah dengan uangmu."

"Uangku?"

"Uang adalah isu yang sedikit sensitif untukku," Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oke..."

"Aku adalah wanita mandiri yang mampu membiayai segala sesuatunya sendiri." Baekhyun mencoba mengukur reaksi Chanyeol. Ketika dia melihat bahwa Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dia melanjutkan, "Oleh karena itu aku merasa tersinggung setiap kali kau menyebut-nyebut betapa banyaknya uangmu. Aku mau kau mengerti bahwa aku setuju dengan perjanjian kita, bukan karena uangmu, tapi karena kita bisa membantu satu sama lain. So, kalau mau pernikahan kita ini kelihatan tulus dan bisa dipercaya di mata masyarakat, kau jangan membuatku kesal dengan menyinggung-nyinggung masalah uangmu lagi. Setuju?"

Chanyeol kelihatan mempertimbangkannya dengan saksama sebelum mengangguk. Dia teringat betapa marahnya Baekhyun setiap kali dia menyebut-nyebut tentang uangnya, kini dia mengerti alasannya.

"Kalau kita benar-benar mau menolong satu sama lain dengan membuat hubungan kita ini kelihatan tulus dan bisa dipercaya di mata masyarakat..." Chanyeol sengaja mengulang kata-kata Baekhyun sebelumnya dan mendelik jenaka kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba menahan senyum, "Aku tidak mau mendengar kau menyebut-nyebut hubungan kita sebagai kawin kontrak. Mulai sekarang kita adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dua orang yang akan menikah bulan Juni nanti. Setuju?"

Baekhyun kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menjulurkan tangannya menyalami Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol menyambut tangan itu, Baekhyun berkata, "Setuju."

Dan dengan jabat tangan itu, Chanyeol merasa seperti ada kekuatan gaib yang mengikat perjanjian itu. Tapi kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya menghapuskan rasa gaib itu selamanya.

"Oke, sekarang aku mau kau keluar dari apartemenku."

Chanyeol berusaha tidak menggeram ketika bangun dari sofa dan dengan satu anggukan, dia permisi pulang.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	13. The Ferocious Public

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Pada awal bulan April, Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya akan memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada publik secara resmi sebagai tunangannya, dan Baekhyun mengalami masalah untuk bernapas selama perjalanan menuju Hotel Le M_é_ridien Seoul. Akhir-akhir ini gosip tentang Chanyeol dan Irene agak mereda karena Irene sudah menarik diri dari sorotan media dengan pulang ke Jerman. Sebagai gantinya gosip Chanyeol dengan wanita misteriusnya semakin gencar. Para wartawan yang tadinya sudah mulai bosan, mulai mengikuti Chanyeol lagi. Reaksi Chanyeol yang tetap diam tetapi memberikan senyuman yang kelihatan seperti seorang laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta kalau ditanya soal itu membuat orang semakin penasaran pada identitas wanita ini.

"Pokoknya senyum saja pada wartawan. Besok pagi wajahmu akan terpampang dimana-mana, jadi jangan kaget." Suara Chanyeol yang tenang seharusnya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun, tetapi kenyataannya tidak bisa membantu degup jantungnya yang sudah tidak keruan.

Selama seminggu ini Baekhyun mendapati bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang tunangan yang penuh perhatian, dengan selalu menyisihkan waktu untuk betul-betul mendengarkan dan mempertimbangkan pendapat-pendapatnya. Selain itu, Chanyeol ternyata cukup cerdas dan lucu. Pada satu detik dia bisa mendiskusikan menu katering secara serius dengan mengeluarkan komentar seperti, "Kita harus pastikan bahwa semua makanan yang disajikan dimasak dengan EVOO, itu jauh lebih sehat daripada minyak goreng biasa. Oh ya, orang katering mesti diingatkan supaya tidak menyalakan api terlalu besar kalau memasak karena itu akan menyebabkan komponen EVOO pecah dan pada dasarnya tidak akan ada bedanya seperti masak dengan minyak goreng biasa kalau itu sampai terjadi." Dan pada detik selanjutnya ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa lagu "Love Game" milik Lady Gaga adalah lagu yang paling sesuai dijadikan lagu tema pernikahan mereka. Pada dasarnya, selama seminggu ini, Baekhyun sudah melihat Chanyeol hanya sebagai seorang laki-laki biasa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa daripada Chanyeol, artis solo laki-laki paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Tapi malam ini, Baekhyun sadar kembali akan status Chanyeol di hadapan publik dan dia merasa sedikit mual.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menghadiri acara penggalangan dana yang bertujuan memberikan fasilitas yang lebih baik pada sekolah-sekolah yang berada di daerah terpencil di seluruh Korea Selatan. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang mengenakan jas warna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Chanyeol kelihatan cukup nyaman mengenakan pakaian resmi itu, sedangkan Baekhyun merasa ingin menarik bagian atas tube dress berwarna ungu tua yang dikenakannya agar tidak merosot ke bawah. Baekhyun merasa risi dengan pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya itu. Dia tahu bahwa di dunia nyata, orang tidak bisa mengubah dirinya hanya dengan pakaian, tetapi ini dunia entertainment, pakaian yang mereka kenakan, make up, gaya rambut, perhiasan, mobil, bahkan laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan mereka mendefinisikan status sosial mereka. I can't do this. I can't, I CAN'T, teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun membayangkan wajah kolega-koleganya, Kibum, dan Yunho di kantor besok pagi ketika melihat wajahnya di tabloid dan acara gosip TV, dan isi perutnya langsung salto beberapa kali. Apa mereka akan percaya pada sandiwara ini? Mereka semua tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling beretika yang pernah mereka temui, dia tidal akan pernah tertangkap basah memacari kliennya.

Dan apa yang akan dilakukan orang tuanya kalau saja mereka tahu akan kebohongan ini? Mereka akan menguncinya di dalam ruang bawah tanah dan tidak memperbolehkannya keluar lagi sehingga berkesempatan mengambil keputusan yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Chanyeol sebaiknya mencari tunangan yang lain saja karena dia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, Baekhyun langsung berteriak kepada sopir Chanyeol, "Ahjussi, bisa stop mobilnya di pinggir, aku mau turun."

Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kanan terlihat kaget dan langsung meraih lengan kanan Baekhyun. Tangan kiri Baekhyun sudah menggenggam gagang pintu, siap menariknya begitu mobil itu berhenti. "Baek, kenapa?"

"Yeol, aku tidak bisa," ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil menunduk, menolak menatap Chanyeol. Kalau saja dadanya tidak terasa seperti akan meledak, Baekhyun mungkin akan menghargai betapa lapangnya lantai mobil itu.

"Tidak bisa apa? Ke acara ini? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol langsung meminta sopirnya agar menepi yang dibalas dengan, "Wah, ini mobilnya tidak bisa bergerak, Tuan Chanyeol, jalanan macet."

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya untuk mengontrol napasnya. Kalung yang dikenakannya seperti mencekiknya dan dia berusaha melepaskannya dari lehernya.

"Get this off me. Please get this off," teriak Baekhyun mulai panik ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan kait kalung tersebut.

Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan kalung itu dengan cekatan dan mengantonginya, tetapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak sadar akan hal itu karena dia masih berteriak panik, "Tolong lepas. Aku tidak bisa napas."

"Baekhyun, kalungnya sudah dilepas." Chanyeol merasakan kepanikan yang menyelimuti Baekhyun tanpa menyentuh bagian tubuh Baekhyun sama sekali, Chanyeol berkata, "Baek, tenang, Baek. Oke, napas pelan-pelan. Bilang padaku ada masalah apa?"

Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, dia hanya mendengar erangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia sudah tenggelam dengan kegalauan hatinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia setuju melakukan ini? Di dalam kegelapan mobil, Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat bahwa seluruh tubuh Baekhyun sudah gemetaran, tapi dia menyentuhnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa gemetaran seperti ini?" ucapnya dan tanpa ragu-ragu, dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil ke dalam pelukannya dan duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun.

Dia membiarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun menggantung di sebelah kanan. Pertama-tama tubuh Baekhyun masih gemetaran dan tegang, tapi lama-kelamaan napasnya kembali teratur di dalam pelukannya. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat pucat di balik make up tipis yang dikenakannya. Ada titik-titik keringat pada keningnya. Hilang sudah wanita penuh percaya diri yang dia temui setengah jam sebelumnya, yang tinggal adalah wanita yang ketakutan. Dalam hati Chanyeol menyumpah. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan rencana memperbaiki imagenya, sehingga tidak mempertimbangkan perasaan Baekhyun yang mungkin belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan publik.

Sambil mencoba untuk menavigasi lalu lintas yang padat, Hyukjae, sopir Chanyeol, memerhatikan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung dari kaca tengah mobil. Hyukjae adalah salah satu pegawai lama Ibu Chanyeol yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol semenjak dia masih SD. Hyukjae sebetulnya adalah sopir pribadi Nyonya Youngmi, tetapi karena malam ini Chanyeol memerlukan sopir, maka dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Hyukjae bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita muda dari kalangan non selebriti yang kelihatan baik dan tahu sopan santun untuk dipacarinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari dampak yang dimilikinya terhadap Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak melongo ketika melihatnya malam ini. Hyukjae tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata dihadapan wanita sebelumnya, sehingga reaksi Chanyeol membuatnya terkekeh dan harus terdiam ketika menerima pelototan dari Chanyeol.

Di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa terlindungi, dan dengan itu akhirnya dia bisa mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya. Lambat laun mualnya mulai hilang dan pikirannya tenang kembali. Baekhyun menarik napas dan bisa mencium aroma cologne Chanyeol yang sangat maskulin. Percampuran aroma itu dan usapan tangan Chanyeol yang naik turun pada punggungnya, menenangkan. Dan tanpa dia sadari, kelopak matanya sudah tertutup dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan sekilas pada keningnya, seperti kecupan yang biasa diberikan Ibunya padanya sewaktu dia masih kecil kalau dia sedang sakit. Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, Baekhyun mendesah panjang.

"Tuan, apa masih mau pergi, atau mau pulang saja?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Hyukjae sudah berhasil menepikan mobil dan kendaraan itu kini dalam posisi diam meskipun mesin masih dihidupkan.

"Pulang saja, ahjussi. Antar Baekhyun dulu kembali ke apartemennya," jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"No," ucap Baekhyun lemah sambil menggeleng.

"Baek, wajahmu pucat dan kau bilang kau sakit, kita lebih baik pulang saja."

"Tidak, aku sudah baikan," kali ini suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih jelas. Dia berusaha turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu ke acara ini, aku harus menepati janjiku," bantahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu. Sekarang giliranku," potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ragu. Baekhyun yakin bahwa dia sedang memperhitungkan konsekuensi yang mereka akan hadapi kalau misalnya dia memutuskan untuk menunda perkenalan Baekhyun kepada publik, dan Baekhyun mencoba membantunya membuat keputusan.

"Just give me a minute untuk menenangkan diri," pinta Baekhyun dan mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Keheningan menyelimuti interior mobil selama beberapa menit. Chanyeol dan Hyukjae dengan sabar menunggu hingga Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang. Chanyeol menyodorkan sapu tangannya dan menunjuk kening Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengambil selembar tisu dari dalam clutchnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori saputanganmu dengan make upku, but thank you," jelas Baekhyun ketika melihat kebingungan pada wajah Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan dia menyentuhkan tisu itu ke keningnya, berhati-hati agar tidak merusak make upnya.

Chanyeol memerhatikan bahasa tubuh Baekhyun yang lambat laun mulai lebih rileks. Kerutan pada keningnya sudah hilang dan dia tahu detik dimana Baekhyun siap sebelum dia berkata, "Kau mau kalungmu?" Ia mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kantongnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, seakan-akan baru sadar bahwa dia tidak lagi mengenakan kalungnya. Dia baru akan meraih kalung itu ketika Chanyeol sudah memegang dua ujung kalung itu dan tanpa berkata-kata menyuruh Baekhyun menunduk agar dia bisa mengalungkannya pada lehernya.

Chanyeol menahan napas selama melakukan ini, karena dia tahu bahwa kalau dia menghirup udara, dia akan mencium aroma stroberi, dan itulah hal terakhir yang dia perlukan malam ini. Sebelumnya, ketika Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas pangkuannya, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengontrol reaksi tubuhnya. Dia berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat setiap detiknya, terutama ketika Baekhyun menoleh dan menguburkan wajah pada lehernya. Dia hampir saja berkelakuan seperti pasukan Troya ketika menyerang Sparta, yaitu mengambil apa saja yang dia mau dengan paksa, tanpa memedulikan perasaan orang-orang yang diserang. Untung saja Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Hyukjae di kaca tengah. Tatapan Hyukjae mengingatkannya untuk menjaga sopan santunnya sebagai laki-laki. Akhirnya dia harus puas dengan hanya mencium kening Baekhyun.

Setelah berhasil memesang kait kalung itu Chanyeol buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan beberapa perubahan pada letak kalung itu.

Dengan satu embusan napas, Baekhyun berkata, "Oke, aku siap."

Dan mobil itu pun bergerak lagi menuju destinasinya.

Chanyeol meminta Hyukjae untuk menurunkan mereka di lobi, bukannya di pintu belakang, hari ini dia memerlukan sorotan media untuk menyukseskan rencananya. Dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Kerlipan blitz kamera dan teriakan wartawan yang menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung menyerangnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadari ini semua karena ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun turun dari mobil, dia tidak melihat Baekhyun. Yang dia lihat adalah orang lain yang mengenakan gaun potongan tube panjang berwarna ungu, gaun yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dia kini mengerti kenapa ungu seperti ini sering disebut sebagai royal purple, karena Baekhyun kelihatan seperti seorang ratu, yang menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai rajanya dan dia merasa bangga bisa memegang posisi itu.

Ketika Baekhyun turun dari mobil, dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan secara otomatis memamerkan cincin berlian yang melingkari jari manisnya. Sesuatu yang Chanyeol yakin dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dengan sengaja agar orang bisa melihat betapa besarnya berlian itu. Dengan begitu perhatian wartawan terpaku sekejab kepada tangan Baekhyun. Setelah wartawan puas memotret cincin itu, perhatian mereka beralih kepada Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tegak di samping Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya di dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Kalung emas yang panjangnya mencapai belahan dada mengundang perhatian orang kepada kulit bahu dan dadanya yang putih bersih dan halus. Senyum yang terukir pada wajah Baekhyun kelihatan ramah, tetapi tidak mengundang pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Senyuman seorang profesional. Dia bahkan tidak kelihatan terkejut dengan semua perhatian yang sekarang tertuju padanya, seakan-akan dia sudah sering menghadiri acara seperti ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap selama beberapa detik, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, "Here we go". Chanyeol membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk. Kemudian dengan sangat berat hati dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Baekhyun kepada para wartawan yang sedang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa kabar, Chanyeol-ssi? Sudah lama tidak kelihatan," ucap salah satu wartawan tabloid membuka arus pertanyaan.

"Memang sedang lebih sering di studio untuk rekaman. Kalau tidak penting sekali aku tidak akan keluar," jawab Chanyeol ramah.

"Tapi malam ini sempat keluar, ya?" ledek wartawan lain.

"Tentu saja, kan untuk amal," balas Chanyeol serius, membuat wartawan yang tadinya meledeknya kelihatan malu.

"Tolong kenalkan kita pada teman Chanyeol-ssi mungkin," sambung seorang wartawan perempuan yang Chanyeol tahu bekerja pada sebuah acara gosip.

"Ini Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Beberapa wartawan masih melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, yang dijawab oleh Chanyeol dengan sabar dan penuh humor. Baekhyun mendapati bahwa semakin lama Chanyeol berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, semakin terkesima wajah para wartawan. Sepertinya kejadian ini adalah sesuatu yang langka bagi mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan tamu-tamu penting lainnya, seperti walikota Seoul, seorang jutawan yang baru saja meninggalkan istrinya dan mengawini seorang penyanyi, seorang bintang drama yang menjadi istri kedua seorang politikus dan kini sedang hamil, beberapa artis yang mengenali Chanyeol karena Baekhyun melihat mereka melambaikan tangan padanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dan banyak orang penting lainnya, yang datang setelah mereka.

Akhirnya para wartawan sudah bosan berbasa-basi dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah ada di pikiran semua orang.

"Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi kekasih barumu, ya?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Dia harus siap dengan apapun yang dilakukan atau dikatakan oleh wartawan setelah pengumuman ini.

"Bukan, Baekhyun bukan kekasihku," jawab Chanyeol.

Seperti paduan suara, Baekhyun mendengar kata, "Ooohhh..." dan dia harus menahan diri agar tidak cekikikan. Chanyeol memang suka menjahili wartawan.

"Baekhyun adalah tunanganku," sambung Chanyeol dengan suara datar yang disambut dengan kesunyian dan tatapan tidak percaya dari para wartawan.

Kemudian ketika semua orang menyadari apa yang baru dikatakan Chanyeol, mereka melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan?"

"Kenapa Baekhyun-ssi tidak pernah kelihatan sebelumnya?"

"Kapan tunangannya?"

"Siapakah Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Bertemu dimana?"

"Apakah Baekhyun-ssi wanita yang sering digosipkan sebagai 'kekasih' Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini?"

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun mulai merasa seperti sedang melalui sesi tanya jawab yang dia lalui sebulan yang lalu dengan keluarganya. Dia sedang memerhatikan wajah para wartawan yang kini kelihatan dapat dipertukarkan satu sama lain, ketika dia mendengar seseorang bertanya, "Apa sudah ada rencana menikah?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, bukan kepada Chanyeol. Para wartawan yang melihat interaksi ini langsung terdiam dan menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Dia ragu sesaat, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan genggemannya, dia berkata, "Kalau tidak ada halangan, kami berencana menikah bulan Juni tahun ini."

Begitu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol langsung menggeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung, meninggalkan ledakan pertanyaan lain dari kumpulan wartawan. Banyak dari mereka yang tahu bahwa adalah percuma meneriakkan pertanyaan mereka lagi, karenanya mereka langsung sibuk dengan HP, menelpon produser mereka atau mengirimkan SMS kepada editor mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika dia duduk kembali di dalam mobil Chanyeol 3 jam kemudian. Setelah apa yang dia baru lalui, interior mobil yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna abu-abu itu memberikan ketenangan yang dia butuhkan. Dia selalu tahu bahwa Chanyeol banyak fansnya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa fans Chanyeol termasuk istri walikota Seoul dan setengah dari tamu yang datang ke acara amal malam ini. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah tunangan Chanyeol secepat itu, karena mereka baru saja meninggalkan para wartawan dan memasuki ballroom ketika orang mulai menyalami mereka dan mengatakan, "Congratulation". Mereka semua mau mengenal wanita yang berhasil menggeret Chanyeol ke pelaminan. Baekhyun kewalahan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"You okay?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit lelah," balas Baekhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dia sudah melepaskan dasi kupu-kupunya. "Kau bagaimana bisa melakukan ini setiap hari sih?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa melakukannya. Semua kamera yang selalu tertuju padanya, memerhatikan semua gerak-geriknya? Baekhyun tidak akan pernah merasa comfortable dengan kehidupan seperti itu, salah-salah dia bisa menjadi paranoid untuk keluar rumah. Takut bahwa orang akan mengambil fotonya ketika dia sedang membuang sampah sembarangan atau lebih parah lagi, mencium ketiaknya untuk memastikan bahwa deodorannya masih wangi.

"Well, aku tidak harus melakukan ini setiap hari untungnya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak yakin dengan omongannya, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Aku sudah bekerja di dunia entertainment selama lebih dari 10 tahun, jadi aku sudah terbiasa. Kau nanti juga terbiasa."

Baekhyun yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol. Dia kini betul-betul menghormati para artis yang selalu bisa keliatan bersahabat dan penuh senyum kalau ditemui oleh media, karena ternyata pekerjaan itu tidak mudah. Wajahnya sekarang sudah kram karena harus memasang senyuman yang terasa sangat tidak natural sepanjang malam.

"You were great tonight," puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik kepada Chanyeol dan berkata ragu, "You think so?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini."

"Oh, no problem. Sori kalau aku freak out sebelumnya. Won't happen again. I'm promise."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "What was that all about anyway?" tanyanya.

"Awalnya cuma khawatir tentang acara ini, tapi kemudian aku memikirkan hal-hal lain juga dan akhirnya menjadi panik."

"Hal-hal lain seperti apa yaang membuatmu panik?" Chanyeol memundurkan letak kursinya dan menarik sebuah lever untuk menaikkan foot rest. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada arm rest sebelum kemudian memutar bagian atas tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut oleh perubahan bentuk kursi berkata, "Wow," dengan kagum.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, dan semakin bingung ketika dia melihat Baekhyun sedang meraba-raba seluruh bagian kursi yang di dudukinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau membuat kursiku menjadi sepertimu. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ada semacam lever di sebelah kananmu ygan bisa kau tarik. Ketemu?"

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi mencari lever itu. "Ah, ketemu."

Dan satu detik kemudian di depan matanya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama yang baru saja dia lakukan pada kursinya sambil menampakan wajah penuh ketakjuban. "This is like the most comfortable car seat I have ever say on," ucapnya setelah beberapa menit menaikkan dan menurunkan foot rest.

Mendengar komentar ini Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun keliatan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan baru. Wajahnya yang biasanya serius kini penuh senyum takjub, dan meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa mata Baekhyun pasti sedang berbinar-binar. Kebanyakan wanita selalu mencoba agar keliatan sophisticated sehingga mereka jarang mau menunjukkan kekaguman mereka akan sesuatu, tapi Baekhyun, dia tidak malu memperlihatkan ketidaktahuannya. Tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam proses membuat laki-laki seperti Chanyeol kagum padanya. "Siapapun yang menciptakan mobil ini adalah seorang jenius," kata Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika mendengar komentar ini, mencoba menahan tawa. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di lobi gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Merelakan Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukan Chanyeol seumur hidupnya.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	14. The Long Awaited Wedding

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Selama beberapa minggu setelah malam acara amal itu, Chanyeol mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari Baekhyun. Mereka memang masih muncul di beberapa acara publik lainnya setelah itu, tapi Chanyeol berusaha membawa Baekhyun ke tengah keramaian agar dia tidak harus sendirian dengannya. Dan kalau ada situasi dimana mereka hanya berdua saja, dia mencoba menjaga percakapan mereka agar tetap profesional. Dia toh tidak perlu tahu brand kopi kesukaannya, warna favoritnya, ritual apa yang dia biasa lakukan sebelum tidur, kapan pertama kali dia dicium oleh laki-laki, dan yang jelas dia tidak perlu tahu apakah Baekhyun lebih suka menggosok gigi sebelum mandi atau sesudah mandi. Tapi semakin dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun, semakin banyak pertanyaan bersifat pribadi yang dia ingin tanyakan padanya, dan itu membuatnya freak out.

Selama ini orang selalu menyangka bahwa dia phobia dengan komitmen, oleh sebab itu di masih juga belum menikah, tapi sebetulnya apa yang dia takutkan bagi dirinya adalah kehilangan kontrol. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah mau memacari wanita yang sukses dan mandiri seperti Baekhyun, karena meskipun dia menyukai tipe wanita seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mencintai mereka. Kebanyakan wanita seperti ini sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup sendiri yang penuh dengan rutinitas dan kontrol, sehingga mereka mengalami masalah dalam mencari pasangan yang ideal karena mereka menolak mengompromi diri mereka untuk seorang laki-laki yang akhirnya hanya akan mengontrol diri mereka. Dan inilah karakteristik yang dia hormati dari seorang wanita, seseorang yang tidak malu-malu mengeluarkan pendapat atau argumentasi kalau dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tapi melihat hubungan Ayah dan Ibunya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa wanita jenis Baekhyun akan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol akan kehidupannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya patah hati dan kecewa, seperti Ibunya yang mengecewakan Ayahnya.

Dia tidak pernah ada masalah menghindari berhadapan dengan wanita tipe Baekhyun, karena selalu mempunyai pilihan untuk memutuskan hubungan itu sebelum menjadi terlalu serius. Tapi dengan Baekhyun, dia stuck. Mereka akan segera menikah, yang berarti bahwa mereka akan tinggal sama-sama, dimana dia akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Bayangan bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi menghindari Baekhyun setelah mereka menikah membuatnya panas dingin.

* * *

Bulan Juni pun tiba dan pernikahan paling menggemparkan Korea Selatan sepanjang tahun akan dilaksanakan. 75% wanita di Korea Selatan siap untuk membunuh Baekhyun semenjak pertunangan mereka diumumkan pada bulan April, tapi jumlah itu sekarang sudah naik menjadi 90%. Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan permusuhan blak-blakan dari orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Komentar yang dilemparkan oleh masyarakat tentangnya kebanyakan terdengar sinis dan tidak bersahabat. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan para pemberi komentar, karena dari pandangan mereka, dia adalah wanita yang sudah merebut Chanyeol dari mereka. Baekhyun selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa kalau saja dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol lebih lama, maka masyarakat mungkin tidak akan terlalu terkejut dan bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu tidak benar. Mereka tetap akan membencinya, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan.

Berita tentang pernikahan mereka sudah tersebar dimana-mana semenjak mereka mengumumkannya April lalu. Terkadang berita itu penuh dengan fakta, contohnya informasi tentang nama kedua mempelai dan lokasi pernikahan mereka, tetapi banyak juga berita yang mengada-ada, seperti ketika satu tabloid melaporkan bahwa ada konfrontasi antara Irene dan Baekhyun karena memperebutkan Chanyeol, sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah terjadi karena Irene bahkan tidak ada di Seoul sepanjang bulan menjelang pernikahan. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa agak sedikit terganggu dengan semua berita tidak benar ini, tetapi Chanyeol mengajarkannya satu trik yang ampuh, yaitu tidak menghiraukan semua berita yang tidak benar itu.

Dari semua orang yang mendengar berita pertunangan mereka, yang paling shock tentulah orang-orang kantor Baekhyun. Terutama Kibum yang awalnya merasa sangat tersinggung karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang Chanyeol padanya. Karena tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baekhyun harus mengarang cerita bahwa Jongdae-lah yang memintanya menyimpan rahasia ini sampai Chanyeol siap untuk mengumumkannya kepada publik. Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Kibum kelihatan bisa menerima penjelasan itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Jongdae karena sudah menyalahgunakan namanya. Kibum tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal Irene dan bayinya. Memang Joy dan Wendy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berceloteh ke semua orang yang mau mendengarnya begitu tahu Chanyeol bukan ayah bayi Irene. Untung saja Baekhyun berhasil mengontrol keadaan sebelum mereka mengatakan bahwa Mino-lah ayah bayinya Irene. Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa semua staf di kantornya diwajibkan menandatangani surat perjanjian non disclosure ketika mereka dipekerjakan, yang menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh membeberkan informasi apapun tentang klien-klien mereka kepada publik, karena kalau tidak, Baekhyun yakin bahwa perusahaan mereka pasti akan sering kena tuntut.

Tentu saja semua koleganya ingin tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan berdampak kepada status Chanyeol sebagai klien. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Yunho akan memecatnya karena sudah melanggar etika bisnis, tapi ternyata ketika Baekhyun sampai di kantor hari Senin pagi, beliau hanya memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ketika Baekhyun berusaha minta maaf padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol kemungkinan besar harus mencari kantor akuntan publik lain setelah mereka menikah, Yunho hanya berkata, "Klien selalu datang dan pergi, tapi kau, nah, kau tidak ada gantinya." Selain itu beliau bahkan memperbolehkan Baekhyun membantu transisi Chanyeol, Nyonya Youngmi dan MRAM ke perusahaan akuntan publik lain bulan depan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Baekhyun merasa dihargai oleh bosnya.

* * *

Upacara pemberkatan dijalankan cukup private dengan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga. Selama pemberkatan Baekhyun tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol sama sekali. Dia takut kalau dia melakukannya maka semua orang akan bisa melihat kebohongan dari semua ini. Pemberkatan berlalu dan akhirnya Baekhyun bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum resepsi pernikahannya yang akan dilangsukan pukul 7 malam. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin di salah satu kamar tidur di rumah Chanyeol yang sudah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin. Kamar itu terletak di ujung koridor panjang, persis 180 derajat dari kamar tidur Chanyeol. Ketika Nyonya Youngmi memperlihatkan kamar ini padanya, Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada suasananya. Susunan kamar itu sama persis dengan kamar Chanyeol, tetapi kamar ini kelihatan lebih hangat dengan nuansa putih dan biru muda. Pada satu dinding Baekhyun melihat sejejeran foto hitam putih di dalam bingkai warna hitam yang tertata dengan rapi. Baekhyun baru menyadari beberapa menit kemudian bahwa anak laki-laki yang ada pada setiap foto adalah Chanyeol.

"Ini kamar main Chanyeol waktu dia masih kecil. Dia bisa main disini sampai ber jam-jam. Entah main dengan mobil-mobilan, perang-perangan, masak-masakan..." Nyonya Youngmi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hilang dalam memorinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol suka main masak-masakan?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh ya. Dia meminta Ayahnya membelikan dia Easy Bake Oven waktu dia umur 10 tahun dan selama sebulan dia tidak berhenti membuat chocolate chip cookies sampai akhirnya semua orang di rumah ini tidak pernah mau melihat kue itu lagi." Nyonya Youngmi tertawa terkekeh-kekeh ketika menceritakan tentang keantikan anaknya, tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi sendu ketika melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Chanyeol itu anaknya pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Dia tidak punya banyak teman karena aku terlalu strick dengan dia soal urusan pergaulan. Waktu aku dan Ayahnya bercerai, dia semakin menarik diri dari dunia luar. Aku tahu perceraian itu betul-betul memengaruhi dia yang memang lebih dekat dengan Ayahnya, tapi harus tinggal denganku. Di mata Chanyeol, Ayahnya adalah... Superman... yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi aku... dia tidak pernah menyukaiku. Dia hormat denganku karena aku Ibunya, tapi dia tidak pernah betul-betul sayang padaku. Tidak seperti dia menyayangi Ayahnya."

Nyonya Youngmi terus membelakangi Baekhyun selama mengatakan ini semua. Dia memilih memandang ke luar jendela, bukan karena dia ingin berlaku tidak sopan terhadap Baekhyun, tetapi karena dia tidak mau Baekhyun melihat betapa susah baginya membagi cerita ini dengan orang lain. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun bisa membaca perasaan Nyonya Youngmi hanya dengan memerhatikan perubahan postur tubuhnya yang smakin membungkuk, seakan-akan dia sedang mengangkat beban berat. Kalau saja Nyonya Youngmi adalah wanita tipe yang bisa dipeluk, Baekhyun mungkin sudah melakukannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa ibu mertuanya ini hanya menginginkan seseorang untuk mendengar curahan hatinya, itu saja. Dan Baekhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sedikit membaik sewaktu dia pulang dari Amerika. Dia belajar menoleransiku, tapi kemudian Ayahnya sakit sebelum meninggal setahun kemudian. Chanyeol tidak pernah memaafkan aku yang tidak mau rujuk dengan Ayahnya, bahkan waktu beliau sakit. Aku jauh lebih muda waktu itu, jadi egoku masih selangit. Setelah bertahun-tahun bercerai, aku masih dendam dengan mantan suami yang sudah menceraikanku. Dan dengan begitu, aku sudah menghancurkan hati Chanyeol."

Nyonya Youngmi memutar tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Beliau berhenti sekitar setengah meter di depan Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Chanyeol. So, please try to keep half of his heart intact, because I've broken the other half a long time ago." Baekhyun belum sempat berkata apa-apa ketika Nyonya Youngmi sudah menghilang dari kamar itu.

* * *

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya mengingat percakapan itu. How did I get into this mess in the first place? Pikirnya. Setahun yang lalu dia adalah seorang wanita sukses yang memiliki rencana hidup, tapi kemudian dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan semenjak itu hidupnya jadi jungkir balik. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jarinya yang kini dilingkari oleh cincin emas polos dan hatinya terasa berat. Setelah percakapan dengan Nyonya Youngmi, dia kini memandang Chanyeol dengan kacamata baru. Dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya ingin menjadi temannya, menjadi seorang pendengar kalau dia perlu curhat, memberikan pelukan kalau dia sedang sedih, dan menepuk punggungnya kalau dia memerlukan dukungan. Baekhyun sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk betul-betul memahami laki-laki ini dan terkadang dia sukses menembus baju baja yang dikenakannya, tapi setiap kali Baekhyun pikir bahwa dia sudah membuat suatu kemajuan, tiba-tiba Chanyeol akan menarik diri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun kebingungan dengan reaksinya. Dia sedang merenungi ini ketika terdengar ketukan halus pada pintu kamar.

"Come on in," teriak Baekhyun.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya. "Hei, aku cuma mau memeriksa bahwa kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu sambil tersenyum ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol, dia mencoba memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak kabur sebelum resepsi. "I'm fine," balas Baekhyun.

Kemudian diluar sangkaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena selama berminggu-minggu Chanyeol sepertinya mencoba menghindarinya seperti dia adalah seorang pesakit kusta. Chanyeol sudah melepaskan jas dan dasi yang dia kenakan beberapa jam yang lalu saat pemberkatan, kini dia hanya mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih, yang 3 kancing paling atas sudah ditanggalkan dan lengan kemeja yang dilipat hingga ke siku.

"Kamar ini kelihatan lain," ucapnya sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ibumu yang mendekorasi... dengan sedikit input dariku," jawab Baekhyun sambil ikut menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

"Apa input darimu?"

"Aku meminta supaya foto-fotomu tidak diturunkan." Baekhyun menunjuk dinding tempat foto-foto itu berada.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dinding itu dan selama beberapa menit dia terdiam, memerhatikan foto-foto itu satu per satu. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ini fotomu waktu umur berapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kepada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Chanyeol sedang duduk diatas sepeda roda empat. Baekhyun melihat reaksi tubuh Chanyeol yang menjadi sedikit kaku ketika mendengar suaranya. Khawatir bahwa dia sudah berdiri terlalu dekat, Baekhyun mengambil dua langkah menjauhinya.

"Mmmhhh.. itu wakti aku berumur 5 tahun. Ayahku baru membelikanku sepeda pertamaku. Selama berbulan-bulan aku tidak mau lepas dari sepeda itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau yang ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk kepada satu foto lagi dimana Chanyeol sedang nyengir sambil menunjuk kepada gigi ompongnya.

"Hehehe... itu waktu aku baru kehilangan gigiku karena jatuh dari sepeda itu. Bukannya menangis, aku malah bangga dengan keomponganku." Chanyeol tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan suara tawanya menjangkiti Baekhyun.

"Gosh, aku ternyata gendut sekali waktu kecil," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa ketika mendengar komentar ini. "Tapi kau menjadi malah lucu karena gendut," balas Baekhyun yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku serius. Menurutku anak kecil itu biasanya memang lebih lucu kalau gendut. Soalnya kita bisa menggelitiki perutnya yang buncit," sambung Baekhyun.

"Apa kau memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang orang dewasa?"

"Errr, probably not." Dan mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Ini Ayahmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kepada sebuah foto Chanyeol yang sudah lebih besar daripada di foto yang lain. Dia mengenakan seragam kiper pemain sepak bola dan sedang berdiri memegang sebuah bola. Seorang laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, hanya mungkin lebih tua daripada Chanyeol sekarang, berdiri disampingnya sambil mengistirahatkan salah satu lengannya pada bahu Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa dia mau membicarakan tentang Ayahnya. Selama hampir setahun dia mengenalnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung Ayahnya sama sekali.

"Itu waktu aku SMP kelas tiga, Ayahku datang untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bolaku."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau atlet sekolah. Apa timmu menang hari itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar komentar ini dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. "Biar kuberi tau kau hasil permainan itu. Kami kalah 5-1 dari mereka."

"Hah?! Kok bisa?" Bahkan Baekhyun yang bukan fans sepak bola tahu bahwa ini skor kekalahan yang sangat parah.

"Ayah dan Ibuku baru bilang kalau mereka akan bercerai sekitar seminggu sebelum aku bertanding. Alhasil aku tidak bisa konsentrasi waktu latihan, apalagi pertandingan."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol, tidak peduli bahwa pria itu tidak memeluknya balik. Chanyeol adalah suaminya dan kesedihan yang Chanyeol rasakan juga dapat dia rasakan. Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun melepaskannya dan menatapnya.

"Why did you do that?" tanya Chanyeol. Mendengar nadanya, Baekhyun menyangka bahwa dia sudah marah, tapi ketika Baekhyun menatap matanya, dia melihat bahwa Chanyeol hanya terkejut.

"I don't know, I just thought you might need a hug," balas Baekhyun kemudian menunggu ketika Chanyeol akan meledak dan mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang laki-laki cengeng, tapi ledakan itu tidak pernah datang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, wanita yang hari ini resmi menjadi istrinya dengan sedikit terkesima. Bagaimana Baekhyun selalu melakukan ini dia tidak tahu, tapi setiap kali dia dekat dengannya, dia bisa membuatnya menurunkan perisainya dan sebelum dia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, dia sudah membeberkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia ceritakan pada orang lain. Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini kepada dirinya sendiri, memasuki kamar Baekhyun padahal dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sendirian di kamar ini, dia tidak tahu. Menyadari bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dia mencoba melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Tapi usahanya gagal karena pada detik itu terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar dan sebelum Chanyeol bisa bergerak, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya. Dia kelihatan terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar itu bersama adiknya.

"Eh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini," ucapnya pada Chanyeol, kemudian, "Tapi baguslah,

aku perlu berbicara dengan kalian berdua. Ini penting," ucapnya dan memasuki kamar tanpa

permisi lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan sedikit bingung dan curiga, tapi kemudian Chanyeol mengirimkan telepati melalui tatapannya yang mengatakan, "Apa kira-kira yang kakakmu ingin bicarakan?"

Baekhyun membalas dengan telepati juga yang berkata, "I have no idea."

Kyungsoo memerhatikan interaksi pengantin baru yang ada dihadapannya ini dan dia tahu bahwa mereka sedang berkomunikasi satu sama lain tanpa mengeluarkan suara, sesuatu yang biasanya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Oleh sebab itu dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat ini pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia sudah salah perhitungan tentang dalamnya chemistry yang mereka miliki.

Akhirnya bukannya langsung mengemukakan apa yang dia ingin katakan, Kyungsoo mondar-mandir beberapa kali di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sofa di kaki tempat tidur, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung dan menunggu. Ketika 5 menit kemudian kakaknya masih belum juga menyatakan tujuannya Baekhyun menegurnya.

"Unnie, tadi kau bilang ada yang penting yang perlu dibicarakan?"

Kyungsoo berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," jawab Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Dan kau tahu kan kalau kau selalu bisa datang padaku kapan saja kalau kau ada masalah?"

"Iyaaaa..." balas Baekhyun yang kini mulai curiga dengan tujuan kedatangan kakaknya.

"Karena apapun juga yang kau kerjakan, bahkan kalau itu melanggar hukum, aku akan tetap

mendukungmu."

"Okay, thanks... I guess.."

"So, apa ada sesuatu yang kau mau share padaku?" Ketika mengatakan ini Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang mendelik ketika sadar bahwa kakak iparnya sedang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba menyelamatkan Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah tidak bersalah, padahal dalam hati dia sudah mulai was-was bahwa Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu tentang status pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap adiknya tidak percaya karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatinya sedang berbohong dan Baekhyun tidak pernah berbohong. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan kau baru bertemu Chanyeol pertama bulan Agustus, mulai menjalin hubungan bulan Februari, tahu-tahu bulan Maret kau mengenalkan dia ke keluargamu sebagai tunanganmu, laki-laki yang selama ini disebut sebagai the most eligible bachelor di seluruh Korea Selatan karena tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginan untuk menikah, yang 3 bulan sebelumnya masih menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain, dan yang sebulan sebelumnya terkena gosip yang nyaris menghancurkan kariernya." Kyungsoo menunjuk kepada Chanyeol ketika mengatakan ini. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun dan berkata, "Dan kau bukan tipe orang yang bersedia menikah dan hidup selama-lamanya dengan laki-laki yang baru menjalin hubungan denganmu selama sebulan."

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk membaca ekspresi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ketika dia melihat bahwa dua-duanya masih menunjukkan wajah tidak bersalah, dia menambahkan, "Apa kalian akan membuatku menyebutkan satu per satu hal yang membuat pernikahan kalian ini aneh?"

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tidak mau mengaku. "Fine, sepertinya aku sudah membuang waktu berbicara dengan kalian berdua," ucapnya kesal dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi ketika tinggal satu langkah lagi, dia memutar tubuhnya dan berkata, "Chanyeol, aku cuma mau kau tahu apa yang kau sudah katakan sehingga Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dia sedang lakukan sekarang, tapi aku cuma mau kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun datang dari keluarga besar yang mencintainya, dan kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuatmu sengsara kalau kau menyakiti Baekhyun. Paham?!"

Baekhyun sudah siap protes ketika dia mendengar Chanyeol berkata, "Paham, Noona. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Baekhyun, dan aku akan menepati janjiku."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dari ujung hidupnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk, tanda bahwa dia menerima janji Chanyeol sebelum keluar kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mencoba meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol atas tingkah laku kakaknya.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	15. The First Dinner Alone

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Baekhyun mengambil cuti selama seminggu setelah resepsi untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang dianggapnya penting (yang tidak banyak jumlahnya, karena Chanyeol sudah menyediakan mayoritas barang yang dia perlukan) dari apartemennya ke rumah Chanyeol. Selama beberapa bulan ke depan apartemennya akan disewa Ellis, seorang wanita bule dari Australia yang baru dikontrak salah satu perusahaan minyak dan gas bumi. Dengan begitu residensi Baekhyun sudah pindah sepenuhnya ke rumah Chanyeol. Dia kini menempati kamar pengantinnya sebagai kamar tidurnya, selain itu dia juga memiliki ruang kerja yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya dan bisa dimasuki melalui connecting door. Chanyeol mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat Baekhyun nyaman di rumah barunya ini, tetapi Baekhyun tetap merindukan privasi apartemennya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa menyembunyikan status pisah ranjang mereka dari para pegawai, juga dari artis-artis yang diwakili oleh MRAM karena kecuali Sehun, Jongdae, dan Kyuhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah memperbolehkan orang asing menjejakkan kaki mereka di lantai tiga rumahnya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari para pembantu rumah tangga Chanyeol yang bertugas membersihkan segala sudut rumah itu. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan membeberkan situasi ini kepada media, karena seperti juga Hyukjae, para pembantu ini sudah ikut dengan Chanyeol semenjak dia masih kecil dan loyalitas mereka betul-betul bisa diandalkan. Semua ini bisa dilihat dari cara mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun, yaitu dengan seprofesional mungkin, seakan-akan mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dengan sepasang suami istri yang tidur di kamar tidur yang berbeda.

Saat resepsi, para wartawan menanyakan kemanakah mereka berencana berbulan madu, dan Baekhyun menjawab bahwa mereka tidak akan berbulan madu untuk sementara waktu ini karena dia dan Chanyeol punya banyak kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang harus dilaksanakan. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam hal urusan akomodasi kalau mereka memang pergi berbulan madu. Tentunya mereka harus tidur satu kamar, karena akan aneh kalau misalnya mereka minta ditempatkan di kamar yang berbeda. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang ini, karena selama 5 hari, Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya memindahkan barang dari apartemen, menata kamar tidur dan ruang kerjanya di rumah Chanyeol pada siang hari dan pada malam harinya mereka akan pergi makan malam dengan keluarga Baekhyun atau keluarga Chanyeol.

Seakan itu semua belum cukup membuatnya pusing, dia juga harus menandatangani kartu tanda terimakasih kepada semua orang yang sudah memberikan kado. Lain dari kebiasaan zaman sekarang dimana para tamu lebih memilih memberikan uang kepada pengantin, para tamu lebih memilih memberi kado pada mereka. Berpuluh-puluh kado datang dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang pernah ada hubungan bisnis dengan Chanyeol, mulai dari set produk mandi hingga biskuit. Mulai dari voucher department store yang membuat Baekhyun harus membacanya dua kali ketika melihat jumlahnya hingga satu set peralatan makan untuk 12 orang. Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Baekhyun agar memperbolehkan salah satu asistennya membuat stempel tanda tangannya agar dia tidak perlu menandatangani semua kartu itu, tapi Baekhyun kelihatan sangat tersinggung dengan komentar itu sehingga akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkannya melakukan apa saja yang dia mau.

Tapi malam ini rutinitas mereka agak berbeda karena keduanya tidak ada rencana pergi keluar. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika dia mendengar ketukan pada pintunya. Dia melirik kepada pakaian tidur yang dikenakannya, celana piama dari bahan flannel yang dulunya berwarna hitam tapi setelah dicuci berpuluh-puluh kali selama 5 tahun belakangan ini sudah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu, dan kaus berukuran super besar dengan tulisan "Getting Lucky in Kentucky". Bukan pakaian yang sepatutnya dikenakan oleh seorang pengantin baru, Baekhyun yakin. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia menemukan Minah, pembantu terlama di rumah Chanyeol, sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Nona Baekhyun sudah ditunggu Tuan Chanyeol dibawah," ucapnya.

"Oh, sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Minah mengangguk dengan antusias. Baekhyun pun memberi tanda kepadanya untuk menunggu sementara dia menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah dan mengenakan sandal sebelum mengikutinya turun ke lantai bawah. Apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol dengannya malam-malam begini? Baekhyun tadi sempat melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya yang menunjukkan jam delapan malam.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengantar semua perahu dihadapannya ke tujuannya masing-masing dengan selamat, yang berarti bahwa semua perahu tidak akan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Dia menerima iPad sebagai hadiah perkawinan dari Sehun dan semenjak dia mencobanya beberapa beberapa hari yang lalu, dia betul-betul ketagihan dengan game Harbor 3d yang ada di iPad ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengatur lalu lintas sepuluh kapal sekaligus dan kalau dilihat dari kerlap kerlip pada layar, 2 kapal lagi akan memasuki perairan sebentar lagi. Dengan ketukan telunjuknya pada layar dia menghentikan perjalanan sebuah kapal barang dan membiarkan sebuah kapal nelayan berlalu lebih dahulu. Setelah kapal nelayan itu menuju pulaunya tanpa halangan, Chanyeol sekali lagi memberikan satu ketukan pada layar dan membiarkan kapal barang yang tadi dihentikannya melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia sudah mencapai score 44, score tertinggi yang pernah dia capai dan dia bertekad mencetak score baru.

Dia baru saja mencapai score 50 ketika dia mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Minah yang semakin mendekat. Suara-suara itu memecahkan konsentrasinya karena meskipun matanya masih terpaku pada iPad, tetapi telinganya mencoba menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun dengan pembantunya itu. Sepertinya Minah sedang membeberkan sesuatu tentang dirinya karena dia mendengar tawa Baekhyun. Suara tawa yang sekarang menemaninya setiap hari dan terkadang membuatnya terjaga pada waktu malam, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun pada saat itu dan kapan dia bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi. Alhasil 2 kapal bertabrakan dan meledak di hadapannya.

"Awww shit, shit, shit, SHIT. Stupid boats!" teriaknya dengan cukup keras sambil mengentakkan kedua kakinya yang menjulur diatas sofa.

Dan dalam keadaan berkelakuan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak diberikan lolipop inilah Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol. Dia hanya bisa menatap suaminya sambil menganga selama beberapa menit. Chanyeol selalu kelihatan serius dan dewasa, sehingga pemandangan ini sangat asing baginya. Chanyeol yang kemudian sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak sendirian, buru-buru bangun dari sofa dengan wajah agak memerah. Setelah meletakkan iPad-nya diatas meja dia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Cute pjs," ucapnya, mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari apa yang baru dia saksikan.

Chanyeol melarikan matanya pada tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung rambutnya yang masih basah, wajahnya yang tanpa make up dan kelihatan lebih merah daripada biasanya setelah mandi dengan air panas, baju tidurnya yang kedodoran, hingga ujung kaki yang ditutupi oleh sandal Tweety. Satu hal yang dia dapati sedikit aneh adalah, bagaimana seorang wanita yang bisa kelihatan super elegan dengan gaun malam berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, memilih mengenakan baju tidur sejelek ini? Baju tidur itu memang masih layak pakai, tapi jauh dari sesuatu yang akan dikenakan oleh seorang pengantin baru. Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya untuk membelikan Baekhyun baju tidur yang lebih sesuai dengan seleranya, tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan melihatnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan membatalkan rencana itu.

Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol keinginannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan melihat cara Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Mudah-mudahan kau suka bebek panggang," ucap Chanyeol dan menggiring Baekhyun menuju ruang makan.

Rumah Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu ruang makan yang merangkap ruang makan pegawai kalau siang hari. Baekhyun masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan konsep ini. Meskipun Chanyeol orang yang sangat private untuk kehidupan pribadinya, tapi dia selalu berusaha menjalin hubungan baik dengan pegawainya. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan memastikan bahwa mereka menerima perlakuan yang sama dengan dirinya. Selama beberapa hari ini Baekhyun melihatnya makan siang bersama-sama dengan para pegawainya dan kalau dilihat dari cara mereka berinteraksi, Baekhyun tahu bahwa para pegawainya menyukai dan menghormatinya, bukan hanya sebagai atasan, tapi juga sebagai seorang manusia.

Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk terlebih dahulu pada salah satu kursi makan sebelum dia mengambil posisinya 90 derajat dari Baekhyun. Di atas meja ada satu piring penuh potongan bebek panggang dan di sebelahnya ada 2 mangkok kecil yang berisi saus bebek dan sambalnya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga melihat semangkuk besar sup lobak. Kesederhanaan makanan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati karena untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bahwa dia sekali lagi bisa menjejak bumi. Segala perhatian dari media selama berbulan-bulan menjelang pernikahan dan segala acara keluarga yang harus dia hadiri setelah mereka menikah membuat Baekhyun merindukan kehidupannya yang sederhana.

* * *

"Ada yang salah dengan makanannya?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyentuh makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh... tidak, tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil sepotong paha bebek dan

memindahkannya keatas piringnya.

Makan malam di meja adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk Baekhyun yang biasanya memilih makan di jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah atau masak mi instan sebelum kemudian memakannya sambil duduk di depan TV atau di meja kerjanya. Kemunculan Minah yang menuangkan nasi ke atas piringnya menyadarkannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau mau bicarakan denganku?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Chanyeol kelihatan bingung.

"Kau memanggilku turun, tentunya ada hal penting yang kau mau discuss denganku," lanjut

Baekhyun.

Kemudian pengertian muncul pada wajah Chanyeol. "Oh, no... tidak ada. Aku memanggilmu cuma untuk makan malam. Itu saja."

"Oh." Penjelasan sederhana Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kebingungan mencari balasan. Alhasil ruang makan menjadi hening selama beberapa menit.

"Aku biasanya selalu menyempatkan diri makan malam sebelum kerja. Supaya bisa lebih

konsentrasi." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah Minah meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kau biasa makan malam jam segini kalau makan di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha

mengetahui kebiasaan Chanyeol.

"Biasanya memang begitu. Kalau kau?"

Baekhyun lalu menjelaskan kebiasaan makannya yang tidak teratur dan menerima tatapan tidak setuju dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak heran kau kurus kering kerontang begini. Mulai sekarang kau harus makan lebih

banyak dan lebih teratur, aku tidak mau keluargamu menyangka aku suami tidak

bertanggung jawab yang tidak pernah memberi makan istrinya."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar ini. "Percaya padaku, tidak peduli seberapa banyak makanan yang aku makan, berat badanku tetap di bawah 50 kilo. Sudah keturunan. Semua keluargaku punya metabolisme tinggi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan metabolismemu, pokoknya mulai sekarang aku akan meminta Minah menyiapkan sarapan dan membungkus makan siang untukmu. Untuk makan malam, apa kau oke dengan jadwal jam delapan?"

"Yeol, aku ini bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa mengurus makananku sendiri."

"Sure you can," ucap Chanyeol sinis.

Baekhyun meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya agar dia tidak melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol sebelum berkata sepelan mungkin, "Yeol, aku bukan pegawaimu, atau artis-artismu yang hidupnya bisa diatur seenak jidatmu."

Dan dari reaksi tubuh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa kata-katanya sudah menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "You're right. I'm sorry. Aku hanya khawatir saja dengan kesehatanmu."

Dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengguyurkan sup ke kepalanya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu lama dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu berusaha mengatur hidupnya sehingga dia tidak bisa membedakan antara kepedulian dan over protective.

"You know what, I'm sorry. Dan aku menerima tawaran sarapan, makan siang, dan jadwal makan malammu. Thank you," ucap Baekhyun secepat mungkin.

Meskipun Chanyeol masih kelihatan sedikit kecewa atas reaksi Baekhyun sebelumnya, tapi dia mengangguk, memberikan Baekhyun sedikit keberanian untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang tidak terlalu sensitif.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jongdae kemarin siang. Turmu sudah back on schedule untuk bulan Agustus?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri ketika sadar bahwa Ibunya benar. Menikahi Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena semenjak mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka, media hampir tidak pernah mengasosiasikan dirinya lagi dengan Irene. Mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang dia dan pengantin barunya. Sejalan dengan pulihnya imagenya di mata publik, begitu juga kariernya. Tentunya dia harus berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun yang sudah memainkan peran istri dengan baik. Baekhyun selalu bisa berdiri sendiri setiap kali berhadapan dengan publik, dia selalu kelihatan terhibur daripada jealous kalau fansnya menyerbunya, dan dia selalu bisa ditemukan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, memberikan dukungan tanpa kelihatan posesif terhadapnya. Tapi setelah mereka terlepas dari sorotan publik, Baekhyun akan terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitasnya, seakan-akan tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Dia harus membiasakan diri dengan perlakuan cool seperti ini dari seorang wanita.

Kadang kala dia bertanya-tanya apa Baekhyun betul-betul tidak tertarik dengannya sama sekali. Karena he sure as hell is interested in her. Oke, mungkin ada kalanya dia tidak mau tahu apa yang Baekhyun rasakan terhadapnya karena dia takut bahwa kalau Baekhyun menunjukkan bahkan sedikit ketertarikan padanya, maka dia akan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, dengan begitu melanggar klausa tentang NO SEX IS ALLOWED didalam perjanjian mereka. Dan dia mungkin takut setengah mati bahwa Baekhyun akan menginjak-inka hatinya kalau dia membiarkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti. Tapi nyatanya saat ini, dia sudah semakin dekat untuk merelakan itu semua hanya untuk mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia setidak-tidaknya menyukainya.

Chanyeol mendengar namanya dipanggil dan dia menarik dirinya kembali ke realita. "Iya, tapi sepertinya aku mau undur ke September saja, supaya aku bisa launch singleku dulu bulan depan. Dengan begitu orang akan lebih familier dengan lagu baruku, jadi mereka bisa menyanyi sama-sama di konser. Karena kalau turnya bulan Agustus, itu berarti aku harus launch singleku like... now, which is impossible," jelasnya.

"Tapi bukannya singlemu sudah siap launch waktu diundur tanggalnya bulan Februari lalu?"

"Memang sudah, tapi waktu tanggal launchnya diundur, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sedikit perubahan di sana-sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Biasanya berapa lagu sih yang harus ada di dalam single?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar 3 lagu. Single biasanya diluncurkan oleh penyanyi kalau mereka mau menguji apakah masyarakat cocok dengan musik mereka. Semacam market research-lah. Kalau misalnya singlenya laku, biasanya penyanyi akan lebih yakin untuk meluncurkan album mereka."

"Apa kau tidak yakin dengan albummu sehingga kau meluncurkan single?"

"Semenjak memulai karier musikku, aku selalu mengeluarkan single terlebih dahulu karena aku selalu mencoba memasukkan unsur-unsur baru pada dunia musik, dan aku tidak yakin apa masyarakat bisa menerima itu."

"Yeol, kau sudah punya 2 album yang sukses dipasaran. Aku yakin bahwa apapun yang kau hasilkan pasti akan dibeli oleh masyarakat."

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun sebegitu percayanya dengan bakat musiknya dan itu membuatnya ingin menunjukkan hasil kerjanya padanya.

"Kau mau dengar lagu baruku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit berhati-hati, seakan-akan dia tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan tertarik pada tawaran ini.

"Memangnya boleh? Bukannya itu rahasia?" Jelas-jelas Baekhyun terkejut dengan tawaran ini, tetapi Chanyeol senang ketika melihat bahwa Baekhyun terdengar tertarik.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang lagu-laguku sebelum di launch bulan depan."

"Aku berjanji," jawab Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol mau membagi sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sangat pribadi baginya kepadanya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu," perintah Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun melahap habis bebek yang ada di piringnya, sebelum kemudian menghabiskan supnya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa badan sekecil itu bisa menampung sebegitu banyak makanan, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Dia suka wanita yang tahu cara menikmati makanan.

Setelah Baekhyun membawa semua piring kotor ke dapur daripada menunggu hingga Minah melakukannya dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk melap meja makan hingga bersih, bersama-sama mereka menuju studio.

* * *

Bangunan studio yang berwarna putih terletak di halaman belakang, tetapi meskipun terpisah dari bangunan utama, ada jalan kecil dari con-block. Mereka berjalan menuju studio dikelilingi udara malam yang sedikit lembab. Penerangan perjalanan mereka disediakan oleh beberapa lampu taman yang menghiasi taman belakang. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara jangkrik dan segala macam binatang malam. Baru setelah beberapa menit dia sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hampir setahun dia bisa mendengar jelas suara yang dihasilkan oleh alam lagi. Rumah Chanyeol jauh dari jalan raya sehingga kesunyian malam lebih terasa.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kaca yang menuju studio dengan memasukkan kode pada sistem alarm. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam studio dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit. Suasana di dalam studio sangat berbeda dengan rumah utama yang serba putih. Studio ini kelihatan mengancam untuk seorang wanita karena terlihat sangat maskulin. Mulai dari cat yang digunakan, hingga perabotnya. Bahkan aroma pembersih lantai, aftershave mahal, dan cerutu. Mereka melewati dapur paling cute yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Dapur itu berukuran kecil dan bergaya Spanyol dengan lantai dari tanah liat. Kemudian Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi sofa panjang dari kulit berwarna hitam, beberapa kursi kerja beroda, juga berwarna hitam, dan panel dengan tombol paling banyak yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Menurut Chanyeol, panel ini dibutuhkan oleh musisi untuk mixing, mengontrol, dan merekam musik mereka. Inilah the control room yang sering dia lihat di MTV kalau para musisi terkenal sedang rekaman.

Ada kaca besar yang memisahkan control room dengan live room. Chanyeol membuka pintu menuju live room dan mengundang Baekhyun untuk memasukinya lebih dulu. Seluruh ruangan dilapisi oleh kayu, kemungkinan untuk suara akustik yang dimiliki oleh medium ini. Baekhyun memandangi sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh alat musik. Mulai dari piano, beberapa gitar dan bass yang tersimpan rapi di dalam casingnya, music stand, satu set drum yang terkurung di dalam ruangan tersendiri di dalam live room itu, amplifier, dan mic serta headphone dimana-mana. Belum lagi berjuntai-juntai kabel berwarna hitam dalam berbagai ukuran. Dia harus berhati-hati melangkah kalau tidak mau tersandung.

"Untuk lagu ini, alat musik utamanya adalah piano, jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau memainkan lagu ini secara akustik."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sudah mengambil posisi di belakang piano dan Baekhyun kalang kabut mencari tempat duduk. Akhirnya dia memilih sebuah kursi tinggi yang agak berjauhan tapi menghadap ke piano.

"Judul lagunya 'Bebas'."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk penuh antisipasi dan Chanyeol baru saja memainkan intro lagu itu sebelum Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia dan juga seluruh Korea Selatan akan jatuh cinta dengan lagu ini. Iya, feelnya mungkin agak sedikit berbeda dengan lagu-lagu Chanyeol sebelumnya. Lagu ini lebih terasa... bebas, seperti judulnya. Dengan begitu, terasa lebih enteng didengar. Yang jelas lagu ini membuatnya tiba-tiba sulit bernapas dan dia harus menelan ludah berkali-kali untuk menahan haru. Satu-satunya penjelasan atas reaksinya ini adalah karena dia tidak pernah mendapatkan konser spesial dimana dia hanya duduk sekitar 3 meter dari penyanyinya, atau mungkin karena lirik lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol membantunya lebih mengerti laki-laki yang dinikahinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tapi tahu-tahu pandangannya sudah kabur dan dia harus berdiri dari kursinya dan buru-buru membelakangi Chanyeol untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia mengakhiri lagunya.

Setelah yakin bahwa dia bisa mengontrol emosinya, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Yeah, I'm good," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tertipu dengan senyuman itu. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," bantahnya.

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?" Chanyeol kelihatan was-was, tapi dia tidak berani mendekat.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menelan tangisnya dan menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi dia tidak bisa. Emosinya terlalu meluap-luap, jantungnya seperti akan menembus tulang rusuknya, dan lehernya sakit karena berusaha menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah memeluknya dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan perasaannya lagi. Dia betul-betul menangis.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Oke aku update lagi nih guys! wkwk

Aku jg mau ucapin makasih buat kalian semua yg udah mau fav, follow dan bahkan kasih review cerita ini hehehe aku selalu seneng baca review dari kalian tau :)

Btw it's little early, but happy new year guys! /sending so much love/


	16. The Biggest Mistake

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang wanita, apalagi motivasi yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu. Satu menit dia melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum padanya ketika dia mempersembahkan lagu favoritnya dari single terbarunya, menit selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Reaksi pertama yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya adalah kekecewaan karena Baekhyun membenci lagu itu, tapi ketika Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini sambil masih memeluknya, Baekhyun menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan tangisnya.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan dia tahu bahwa dia harus membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis karena sebentar lagi kru bandnya akan tiba. Dia lebih baik memakan makanan super pedas daripada ditemukan sedang memeluk wanita yang sedang menangis. Terutama kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya, karena nanti mereka akan menyangka bahwa dialah penyebab kenapa istrinya menangis. Kenapa orang selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya, dia tidak tahu.

"Baekhyun, you gotta tell me what's wrong," pinta Chanyeol sehalus mungkin ketika tangis Baekhyun sudah reda, tetapi Baekhyun tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan sambil menggenggam lengan atasnya dia berkata dengan pelan tapi jelas, "Aku suka lagumu."

Tanpa disangka-sangka Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol dan meletakkan diatas dadanya. "Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan waktu kau menulis lagu ini disini."

Kata-kata itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam sambil berkata, "Just let it go. Apapun itu yang menahanmu untuk betul-betul live your life. Untuk bisa bahagia. Let it go. Jangan bebankan hatimu lagi dengan semua yang sudah lewat." Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya keatas jantung Chanyeol ketika mengatakan ini.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Dia betul-betul tahu makna lagu itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa marah karena sudah menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapan Baekhyun atau merasa bahagia karena pertama kalinya ada orang yang betul-betul mengerti dirinya selain Ayahnya. Chanyeol mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sentuhan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menolak melepaskan tangannya yang masih ada didalam genggamannya. Kenapa... oh, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang bisa melakukan ini pada dirinya dan bukan wanita lain?

Seakan-akan kata-kata yang diucapkan belum cukup membuat Chanyeol limbung, kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya membuatnya habis tidak berdaya lagi di hadapan perempuan ini.

"Ibumu menyayangimu, Yeol, lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak mengharapkanmu menyayangi dia sedalam dia menyayangimu, tapi dia berharap kau setidak-tidaknya mau memaafkan semua kesalahannya."

Chanyeol merasa seperti sedang berada di bawah mikroskop dibawah tatapan Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, dan itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Sekali lagi dia mencoba menarik tangannya, tetapi Baekhyun justru mengeratkan genggamannya. Dan hilanglah semua kontrol pada diri Chanyeol. Dia menarik tangannya dengan paksa lalu memegang kepala Baekhyun di antara kedua tangannya, memaksanya mendongak. Sebelum Baekhyun sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah menciumnya. Betul-betul menciumnya dengan dalam dan lidah yang merajalela. Dia ingin memberi Baekhyun pelajaran karena telah mencampuri urusan orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun takut, dan dengan begitu mengerti bahwa topik tentang hubungannya dengan Ibunya adalah off limits.

Sepertinya rencananya cukup berhasil karena dia bisa merasakan Baekhyun berusaha menarik diri dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya lari begitu saja. Ketika Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur, Chanyeol mengikuti jejaknya sehingga tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit diantara tubuhnya dan piano. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melepaskan wajah Baekhyun dan mulai mengeksplorasi tubuh "istrinya". Baekhyun yang akhirnya memahami apa yang diinginkan dengannya. Goddam it, this woman is driving him nuts!

Chanyeol mengalihkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun ke lehernya agar mereka berdua bisa menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa hangat di dalam pelukannya dan Chanyeol ingin menguburkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam kehangatan yang mengundang itu. Baekhyun beraroma stroberi dimana-mana. Dia mengambil satu napas dalam-dalam, seakan-akan mencoba menyimpan aroma itu di dalam kontainer tertutup dan menguncinya. Sebuah alarm di dalam kepala Chanyeol berbunyi dan memperingatkannya agar menghentikan semua ini. Dia baru saja akan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun ketika merasakan jari-jari Baekhyun yang kecil menyisiri rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya kembali kepada bibirnya. Chanyeol menahan diri agar tidak menggeram ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan sekali lagi. Mencium Baekhyun adalah kesalahan terbesar yang dia pernah lakukan sepanjang hidupya, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Tanpa dia sadari, tangan kanannya sudah mengangkat kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan dia bisa menyentuh kulit perut Baekhyun yang bahkan lebih halus lagi daripada kulit wajahnya. Tangannya lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak permintaan ini dan menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat lutut Chanyeol menjadi seperti marshmellow dan dia harus melepaskan genggamannya pada kepala Baekhyun dan menopang dirinya dengan meletakkan tangan kirinya pada piano. Dia masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang "Oh! So kissable".

Perempuan semacam Baekhyun tidak seharusnya bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, yang jelas perempuan seperti Baekhyun tidak seharusnya bisa menciumnya balik sampai dia kehabisan oksigen, mengeluarkan suara-suara provokatif ketika dia mengeksplorasi lehernya, dan membuatnya lupa akan tujuan utama kenapa dia mula-mula menciumnya. Dan dengan kesadaran ini Chanyeol menarik semua bagian tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan susah payah dia mengambil 5 langkah mundur menjauhi Baekhyun agar dia tidak tergoda untuk memulai lagi apa yang baru saja dia akhiri. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa menit, masing-masing sibuk mencoba mengontrol pernapasan mereka.

"Aku..." Chanyeol memulai, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh antisipasi.

Chanyeol mencoba sekali lagi, "Aku mau..." Dan sekali lagi dia berhenti. Maaannn... this is harder than I thought, pikir Chanyeol. Apa dia harus meminta maaf atas perbuatannya? Tapi toh Baekhyun membalas ciumannya, itu berarti bahwa dia menikmatinya juga, kan?

Baekhyun mengejutkannya dengan berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah pasti. Otomatis Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya dia takut akan sentuhan seorang wanita.

"Stop," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya, meminta Baekhyun tidak mendekatinya lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak kelihatan tersinggung atau peduli dengan reaksinya karena dia tetap mendekat hingga punggung Chanyeol menabrak dinding. Panik adalah perasaan selanjutnya yang menyerang Chanyeol. Dia merasa seperti seekor tikus yang baru saja melihat kedatangan seekor predator ke dalam kandangnya. Merasa terjebak dan tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Chanyeol tersentak ketika tangan Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebegini tidak berdayanya dihadapan seorang wanita. Ketika Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, Chanyeol menutup matanya karena dia pikir Baekhyun akan menciumnya dan dia tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dia akan lakukan selanjutnya kalau itu sampai terjadi. Satu detik... dua detik... Kemudian dia merasakan bibir Baekhyun pada wajahnya, bukan pada bibirnya, tapi pada pipi kanannya.

"Goodnight," ucap Baekhyun pelan dan ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia disambut oleh senyum pada wajah Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan studio.

* * *

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia tahu bahwa dia sudah tidur lebih lama daripada yang dia rencanakan. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan sinarnya masuk melalui jendela. Dia melirik beker yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dan langsung loncat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah keluar dan merasa lebih segar. Dia sedang berjalan secepat mungkin menuju tangga, ketika melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Dia juga kelihatan baru selesai mandi karena rambutnya, masih sedikit basah. Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang berjalan kearahnya kelihatan terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian wajahnya memerah dan dia kelihatan siap untuk kabur saat itu juga dari hadapan Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya dia kemudian sadar bahwa kalau dia melakukan itu maka dia akan kelihatan super tolol, akhirnya dia memilih cemberut.

Kalau pada waktu lain Baekhyun mungkin akan mengomentari reaksi Chanyeol padanya, tapi tidak pagi ini. "Hello, Yeol. Bye, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol, dia langsung bergegas menuruni tangga.

Dia berpapasan dengan Minah yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lantai atas dan berkata, "Pagi, bi."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menunggu hingga mesin mobilnya panas sebelum menukar persneling ke D dan mobil itu keluar dari garasi menuju pintu gerbang. Dia perlu berbicara dengan seseorang tentang kejadian semalam, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak adalah Jessica.

* * *

"So... Chanyeol bagaimana?" Tanya Jessica memotong Tiramisu buatannya.

Mereka sudah selesai makan siang, dan baru akan menikmati pencuci mulut.

"He's fine. Tadi dia masih di rumah waktu aku keluar," balas Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi bar di dapur Jessica.

"Dia tidak diajak?" tanya Krystal dengan polosnya.

Krystal adalah adik Jessica, yang juga teman Baekhyun. Dia kebetulan sedang datang berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya hari Sabtu siang ini dengan suami dan anaknya yang baru berumur beberapa bulan. Scarlett sedang tidur dengan damai di dalam pelukan Ibunya. Sepertinya Jessica menepati janjinya dengan tidak membeberkan status pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol kepada siapapun, bahkan tidak kepada adiknya yang sangat dekat dengannya. "Dia tidak mau mengganggu acaraku katanya," jelas Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas berbohong, tapi Krystal sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Oh," balas Krystal sambil manggut-manggut. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada Tiramisu yang sedang dipotong oleh Jessica.

"Unnie, yang besar sedikit dong potongannya," pinta Krystal.

"Ini untukmu atau untuk Robert?" tanya Jessica sambil melirik ke halaman belakang, dimana adik iparnya yang seperti model Calvin Klein itu terlihat sedang melemparkan sebuah bola American football kepada Chris, suaminya yang tidak kalah tampannya.

"Untuk akulah. Robert sedang diet gula dan karbohidrat," balas Krystal.

"Lho, kok Robert sih yang diet?" tanya Jessica sambil nyengir.

Baekhyun menahan tawa ketika melihat betapa tersinggungnya Krystal dikomentari seperti itu. "Just give me the damn cake," omel Krystal.

Dan Jessica memberikan potongan besar Tiramisu kepada adiknya. Tiba-tibu pintu dapur terbuka dan Robert dan Chris yang menggendong Lucas, anaknya yang berumur 3 tahun, memasuki dapur sambil membicarakan suatu software komputer.

"Are we eating cake, babe?" tanya Chris dan mencium pipi istrinya sesingkat mungkin.

Rupanya Chris sudah belajar untuk tidak melakukan PDA alias Public Display of Affection seperti kebanyakan orang putih kalau sedang berada di Korea Selatan. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat ini, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Krystal. Robert mencium kening Scarlett sebelum kemudian mencium kening Krystal dengan mesra. Oke, sepertinya Robert perlu belajar tentang cara mengontrol PDA-nya dari Chris. Baekhyun dan Jessica langsung saling pandang dan Jessica memutar bola matanya. Jessica berdehem, dan Robert pun mengangkat bibirnya dari kening Krystal dan kelihatan tersipu-sipu.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan tentang apa sih?" tanya Robert ingin tahu.

Para wanita yang ada di dapur tidak ada yang menjawab. Chris yang sadar bahwa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan langsung bertindak.

"Okay, buddy, since Mommy is still busy, why don't you hang with me a little bit longer," ucap Chris kepada Lucas yang melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada leher Ayahnya dengan kepercayaan penuh. Dan sambil membawa piring kecil dengan potongan besar Tiramisu diatasnya Chris berjalan menuju ruang TV.

"Robert, are you coming?" tanya Chris ketika sadar bahwa Robert tidak mengikuti jejaknya.

Robert kelihatan ingin menetap di dalam dapur dan turut serta dalam pembicaraan para wanita ketika menyadari bahwa Krystal mengalami masalah saat melahap Tiramisu sambil meggendong Scarlett. Dia pun mengangkat anaknya dari pelukan istrinya dan mengikuti jejak Chris.

Betapa nyamannya hubungan kedua wanita ini dengan suami mereka. Baekhyun sadar bahwa inilah hubungan yang seharusnya ada pada sepasang suami istri, bukan seperti hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang penuh dengan pertanyaan dan kesalahpahaman. Itulah yang akan dia dapat dengan menikahi seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Krys, makannya pelan-pelan bisa, kan?" Suara Jessica menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang melamun, rupanya Krystal sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah Tiramisunya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti. Ummm, mungkin ada baiknya menikah bukan karena cinta, karena dengan begitu dia tidak perlu memedulikan tentang repotnya masa kehamilan, sakitnya melahirkan, dan lelahnya mengurus bayi. Belum lagi harus mengurus suami dan pekerjaan. Itu juga kalau suami kita bukan model laki-laki yang suka dikejar-kejar wanita lain atau bahkan lebih parah lagi, selingkuh dengan wanita lain, karena dengan begitu, kita akan pusing 7 keliling dengan kecemburuan dan kekhawatiran bahwa dia akan meninggalkan kita untuk wanita lain.

Jessica dan Krystal kemudian menghabiskan satu jam selanjutnya untuk membedah kehidupan baru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Krystal sangat ingin tahu kebiasaan harian Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa kalau saja Krystal tidak cinta mati pada suaminya, dia mungkin akan minta diberi kesempatan menghabiskan satu hari penuh hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Setelah puas dengan pertanyaannya, Krystal kemudian pamit pulang dan Baekhyun akhirnya punya waktu untuk betul-betul berbicara dengan Jessica.

"Oke, spill," ucap Jessica begitu mobil Krystal menghilang dari pandangan.

"Chanyeol menciumku tadi malam dan aku membalas ciumannya," kata Baekhyun sambil sama-sama berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Lain dari yang diperkirakan Baekhyun, Jessica bertanya dengan tenang, "Oke... menciumnya dimana nih? Di pipi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Di bibir dengan ciuman yang membuatku tidak bisa berdiri lagi setelah satu menit. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti itu oleh... well... siapapun kalau dipikir pikir."

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat langkah Jessica terhenti. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Baekhyun. "Please explain how that can happen."

Baekhyun kemudian menceritakan kejadian semalam. Berusaha tidak meninggalkan fakta apapun. Jessica hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"I know... I know..." Baekhyun memulai pembelaannya setelah dia selesai bercerita sebelum Jessica bisa mengomentari.

"Bukannya di dalam kontrak ada klausa yang mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua tidak boleh bersentuhan?" potong Jessica.

"I think kata-kata yang tepat adalah, 'Tidak terlibat hubungan seksual dengan satu sama lain atau orang lain'."

"Jadi ciuman tidak terhitung?" tanya Jessica ragu.

"Secara teknis sih... memang tidak terhitung."

"Oke... kalau begitu kau tidak usah kelihatan khawatir begini. Kau tidak melanggar klausa dalam perjanjian itu," tandas Jessica dan kembali berjalan.

Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Jessica. "Tapi aku merasa bersalah, Jess."

Jessica sekali lagi menghentikan langkahnya. "Baek, aku tahu kau wanita dewasa yang tahu apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, jadi aku merasa aku tidak perlu mengatakan padamu apa arti dari kekhawatiranmu ini."

"Dia tidak seharusnya menciumku, dan aku tidak seharusnya membalas ciuman dia," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, you know I love you right..."

"Why is everyone keep saying that!" potong Baekhyun kesal.

Jessica tidak menghiraukan komentar Baekhyun dan melanjutkan, "Apa kau ada rasa lebih terhadap Chanyeol daripada hanya sebagai business partner?"

"Yes," desah Baekhyun dan ketika melihat ekspresi pada wajah Jessica, "I mean no." Tentunya Jessica tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, Jess."

Baekhyun terdiam dan memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, Jessica menariknya duduk di kursi beranda. Baekhyun kemudian menceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Youngmi padanya.

"Well, that's not fair. Bagaimana dia bisa mengharapkanmu menjaga hati Chanyeol setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada anaknya. Dia mestinya yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan anaknya, bukan menggunakanmu sebagai tameng," omel Jessica.

Kata-kata Jessica membuat Baekhyun sadar akan apa yang dia harus lakukan. Dia harus membuat Chanyeol dan Ibunya berbicara terang-terangan tentang apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka akhirnya akan bisa mengusir apapun itu yang membuat hubungan ibu dan anak yang mereka miliki jadi tidak janggal lagi. Sebelum Jessica mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Baekhyun sudah mencium pipinya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Btw itu aku pake nama Chris Hemsworth sama Robert Pattinson HEHE aku tau itu ngaco bgt tapi yaudah lah ya gpp WKWKWK


	17. The Pissed Husband

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di dalam kegelapan. Menunggu hingga istrinya yang tadi malam sudah menciumnya sampai dia sudah mau gila sebelum kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam studionya dengan semua bagian dirinya tegang. Dan dia bukan hanya membicarakan tentang otot bahunya. Istrinya yang pukul sebelas tadi pagi meninggalkan rumah dengan hanya mengatakan "hai" dan "bye" padanya tanpa kelihatan terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kejadian semalam. Istrinya yang kini masih juga belum kembali, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kemana dia pergi, Chanyeol tidak tahu dan dia gengsi menelepon ke HP-nya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Kalau Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan seluruh hari Sabtu tanpanya, fine! Dia juga bisa menghabiskan seluruh hari Sabtu tanpa perempuan itu. Tapi kenyataannya adalah... dia tidak bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu kejengkelan ini, dia sekarang duduk di dalam kegelapan di dalam kamar tidur Baekhyun, menunggu hingga dia pulang. Dia menempati sofa yang terletak di sudut kamar dan sedikit tersembunyi.

Satu jam yang lalu ketika dia keluar studio untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sudah mau pecah karena terlalu lama berkonsentrasi, dia menemukan rumahnya sepi. Tidak ada jejak Baekhyun dimana-mana. Dia kemudian mendapat informasi dari satpam bahwa Baekhyun masih belum pulang dan dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa bahwa dia perlu memastikan hal ini, jadi dia pergi mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Lima menit kemudian, pintu itu masih tertutup dan Chanyeol mencoba membukanya, tapi ternyata Baekhyun menguncinya. Dengan hasrat keingintahuan bercampur dengan keisengan dan sedikit rasa jengkel, Chanyeol mengambil kunci cadangan dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, tanpa seizinnya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sudah melanggar privasi Baekhyun, tapi pada saat itu, dia tidak peduli.

Dia memasuki kamar itu ketika cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela masih cukup terang. Dia merasa seperti penyusup di rumahnya sendiri. Buru-buru dia menutup pintu, kalau-kalau Minah bertanya-tanya kenapa pintu itu terbuka padahal Baekhyun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Semenjak dia menikahi Baekhyun, Minah seakan-akan mendapatkan satu orang lagi yang bisa dia curahi kasih sayangnya. Terkadang Chanyeol berpikir bahwa akhir-akhir ini Minah bahkan lebih menyayangi Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Minah mengomeli Baekhyun seperti dia mengomeli Chanyeol kalau dia menenggak susu segar yang disimpan di dalam lemari es langsung dari kartonnya atau kalau dia lupa menggantung handuknya pada rak handuk setelah menggunakannya dan meninggalkan handuk itu diatas kasur, menyebabkan seprai jadi lembab. Oke, dia akui bahwa Baekhyun selalu menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas sebelum meminumnya dan dia tidak pernah tahu kebiasaan mandinya Baekhyun oleh karena itu dia tidak bisa menuduh Minah seenak jidatnya, tapi dia tetap sedikit jealous atas perlakuan ini.

Dia melarikan matanya ke sekeliling kamar itu, yang cukup rapi dan teratur. Dia mengambil napas dan aroma stoberi menyerang indra penciumannya.

"God, that damn smell is everywhere," gerutu Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu, yang kelihatan sama seperti terakhir kali dia memasukinya, tapi dia merasakan sedikit perbedaan. Mungkin karena sentuhan-sentuhan Baekhyun pada kamar itu. Perhentian pertama adalah meja dandan. Bermacam-macam botol produk wanita, mulai dari pelembab, hingga parfum terdapat di permukaannya. Dia lalu menghampiri kursi sofa yang menempal pada dinding, di sebelahnya ada sebuah meja meja kecil dengan lampu baca diatasnya. Diatas meja ada sebuah novel karangan Frank McCourt dengan bookmark diantara halaman 200 dan 201. Dia meletakkan buku itu kembali pada tempatnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda selanjutnya yang ada di kamar itu.

Lain dengan kamar tidurnya, kamar Baekhyun tidak memiliki TV. Dinding tempat dulu Chanyeol meletakkan TV plasmanya ditutupi oleh tiga rak tinggi yang penuh dengan buku. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan membaca judul buku-buku itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa buku-buku itu diatur berdasarkan ukuran dan alphabet nama pengarang. Great! Dia sudah menikahi seorang neat freak yang kemungkinan besar juga seorang obsessivecompulsive yang harus memastikan bahwa semuanya teratur dengan rapi karena kalau tidak, dia bisa stres. Perhatiannya kembali pada deretan buku dan dia sadar bahwa genre buku-buku itu cukup bervariasi, mulai dari romance hingga biografi semuanya ada pada rak itu. Man, this woman must be freakishly smart. Dia tidak pernah melihat buku sebanyak ini sebagai koleksi pribadi sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah puas dengan perpustakaan yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun, sasaran selanjutnya adalah sebuah bureas dimana orang biasanya menyimpan pakaian dalam atau kaus. Lemari itu setinggi pinggangnya dan diatasnya dipenuhi oleh berbingkai-bingkai foto. Lain dengan foto-foto Chanyeol yang tergantung di dinding, foto-foto ini dicetak berwarna dan kelihatannya diambil belum lama ini. Semuanya mengikutsertakan anggota keluarga Baekhyun hingga kerabat dekat. Dia bahkan melihat foto Baekhyun dengan Kibum yang sepertinya diambil di sebuah restoran. Foto selanjutnya yang dia lihat membuat matanya terbelalak. Dia mengangkat foto itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidak buta. Matanya tidak salah, itu memang foto yang diambil saat upacara pemberkatan kalau dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Dia sedang mencium kening Baekhyun setelah mereka resmi disahkan sebagai suami istri oleh pendeta. Pertanyaan pertama adalah, darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan foto ini? Karena setahunya fotografer yang disewanya tidak mencetak foto perkawinan mereka dalam ukuran itu. Pertanyaan kedua adalah, kenapa Baekhyun menyimpan foto ini?

Dia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Pada saat itulah ide untuk menunggunya di dalam gelap muncul. Tadinya dia mempertimbangkan untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur, tapi dia tahu bahwa tempat tidur adalah tempat pertama yang akan dilihat Baekhyun begitu dia memasuki kamarnya, maka kurang memiliki efek mengagetkan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mempertimbangkan lokasi yang tepat untuk mengagetkan Baekhyun, dia memilih sofa yang kini didudukinya itu. Dia sedang membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun saat melihatnya ketika dia mendengar gema langkah kaki pada lantai marmer. Langkah itu terdengar sangat buru-buru, hampir berlari. Kemudian terdengar bunyi kunci diputar dan pintu kamar terbuka dan Chanyeol melihat bayangan tubuh Baekhyun memasuki kamar tidurnya. Dia tidak menyalakan lampu, melainkan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun menyumpah ketika kakinya menabrak kaki tempat tidur. Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menahan tawa.

Lampu kamar mandi menyala dan Chanyeol mendengar shower dinyalakan. Dia melihat Baekhyun lagi, yang kini hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra warna hitam renda-renda. Shit! Dia merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah strip club di Las Vegas, menunggu dengan antisipasi hingga dancer yang ada dihadapannya akan menjatuhkan branya. Entah kenapa, tapi semua stripper selalu menanggalkan bra mereka lebih dahulu sebelum celana dalam. Mungkin itulah yang diajarkan pada SKS, alias Sekolah Khusus Stripper.

"Remember, ladies, laki-laki senang digoda. Jangan berikan mereka segalanya pertama kali mereka melihat kita, karena tipsnya akan berkurang kalau kita melakukan itu. Pastikan kita menanggalkan bra dulu karena dengan begitu mereka akan lebih tergoda untuk melihat hal lainnya."

Chanyeol hampir saja terkekeh dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Kapan terakhir dia ke Vegas? 5 tahun yang lalu. Kalau saja visa ke Amerika tidak terlalu susah didapatkan, dia mungkin sudah pergi ke Vegas lagi semenjak itu. Sekarang, dia harus puas dengan stripper semi profesional dengan badan kurus, pendek, dan berdada rata dalam bentuk istrinya.

Chanyeol sedang memakukan tatapannya pada pakaian dalam Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba lampu terang menyerang matanya sebelum dia mendengar seseorang berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada menuduh sambil berusaha menutupi sebanyak-banyaknya bagian tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya setelah dia berhenti berteriak.

Chanyeol hanya kelihatan terlibur melihat usahanya yang sia-sia itu daripada menjawab pertanyaannya. Damn the man! Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mengasihaninya, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan secepat mungkin sambil membungkuk menuju tempat tidur dan menarik bedcover untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kini suara Baekhyun sudah tidak melengking lagi, karena dia sudah tidak terlalu naked lagi.

"Kau kemana saja seharian?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak apakah dia akan menjawab pertanyaan ini. Chanyeol jelas-jelas menghindar dari menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah dia ajukan terlebih dahulu, jadi kenapa dia harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Tapi akhirnya dia berpikir bahwa mungkin kalau Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya, dia akan segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Main ke rumah Jessica," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Bukannya pergi, Chanyeol justru mengatur posisi tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman dan berkata, "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja." Tangan Baekhyun mulai pegal karena mencoba menahan bedcover yang berat itu agar tidak merosot.

"Apa dia masih tidak menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol ini disambut tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menambahkan, "Kau tidak usah kelihatan bingung. Orang buta juga bisa lihat kalau dia tidak terlalu suka padaku dari cara dia memandangku. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau aku sudah take advantage darimu," sebelum kemudian tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jessica adalah teman baikku, dan dia hanya mau yang terbaik untukku."

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dari sofa dan berdiri. "Oh, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak menyalahkan dia, karena kalau aku jadi dia, aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Orang gila mana yang mau teman baiknya menikahi laki-laki sepertiku? Sudah kerjanya tidak teratur dan sering digosipkan yang tidak-tidak oleh media," ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di seberang ruangan darinya.

"Sekarang mereka bisa menambahkan bahwa kau suka masuk ke kamar orang tanpa diundang," tandas Baekhyun.

Dan komentar ini justru membuat Chanyeol tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kau juga pernah masuk ke kamarku tanpa diundang," lanjutnya santai.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar komentar itu. "Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk balas dendam, oke aku terima itu. Sekarang kita impas," ucapnya.

Kalau saja dia tidak sedang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, Baekhyun mungkin sudah melemparkan lampu meja kepada Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia harus puas dengan hanya memberikan tatapan yang bisa membolongi kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan berkata, "Kau cepat mandi, makan malam jam delapan. Aku menunggumu di bawah."

"Kau makan saja sendiri. Aku bisa mengurus makan malamku sendiri." Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia kedengaran merajuk, tapi dia terlalu jengkel untuk peduli.

Chanyeol kelihatan tersinggung karena permintaannya tidak dituruti. "Aku menunggumu sampai jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Kalau kau belum turun juga, aku akan naik kesini dan menarikmu turun. Tidak peduli kau sudah memakai pakaian atau belum," ancamnya.

Kata-kata yang penuh dengan perintah itu membuat bulu di tengkuk Baekhyun berdiri, yang berarti bahwa dia mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan kemarahannya. Bila itu terjadi, dia hanya perlu mengambil beberapa tarikan napas dalam-dalam dan dalam beberapa menit dia sudah bisa mengontrol kemarahannya, tapi tidak malam ini. Dia bergegas menuju Chanyeol. Ketika sadar bahwa langkahnya terganggu oleh bedcover yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, dia menyibakkan bedcover itu dan melupakan sejenak rasa malunya karena hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di depan orang tidak dikenal, dan bergerak ke arah suaminya. "Kau tidak ada hak mengaturku. Apa dan kapan aku akan makan itu bukan urusanmu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun bahkan menekankan jari telunjuknya pada dada Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa detik tanpa mengedipkan matanya, dia kelihatan terkejut oleh reaksi Baekhyun terhadap kata-katanya. Kemudian, "Why are you so mad at me?" tanyanya pelan.

"Karena... karena..." Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Baekhyun sehingga otaknya mengalami korsleting.

Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun bagian atas dan berkata, "Sebelum kau mulai marah-marah lagi, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu dengan air hangat supaya emosimu bisa lebih tenang. Kalau nanti kau masih marah padaku setelah habis mandi, aku ada di ruang makan dan siap menerima omelanmu," sebelum kemudian melepaskan Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu dan menguncinya. Ohhh! Aku akan membunuh laki-laki satu itu suatu hari nanti, teriak Baekhyun dalam hati dan bergegas masuk ke dalam shower untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jessica dan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memperbaiki hubungan Chanyeol dengan Ibunya. Dan apa yang dia temui? Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di dalam kegelapan kamarnya, ruangan pribadinya, seperti seorang predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Dia bahkan tidak kelihatan menyesal karena sudah mengejutkannya sampai jantungnya seolah meloncat keluar. Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia masuk kamarnya tanpa izin dan memberikan perintah padanya seakan-akan dia adalah tuan tanah dan Baekhyun adalah budak yang dimilikinya. Dia tidak menikah untuk menghindari rongrongan keluarganya yang selalu mau mengatur hidupnya agar bisa diatur oleh orang lain yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya sama sekali. Sial, SIAL, SIAAALLL!

* * *

Ternyata Chanyeol benar, karena setelah mandi, Baekhyun merasa lebih segar dan pikirannya memang lebih jernih, dengan begitu dia yang tadinya bertekad mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dan tidak turun makan malam hanya untuk menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak akan tunduk di bawah tekanannya, luntur. Dia merasa silly karena sudah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol untuk hal remeh seperti ini. Mereka baru resmi menikah selama 6 hari, jadi pada dasarnya dia masih harus hidup dengan Chanyeol selama 8 bulan lagi sesuai persyaratan kontrak dan berstatus sebagai pasangan resmi Chanyeol selama setahun. Dengan begitu, dia harus belajar menoleransi Chanyeol kalau mau pernikahan ini tahan hingga waktu yang ditetapkan.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan muncul setelah argumentasi mereka tadi, maka dari itu dia agak terkejut ketika dia melihat Baekhyun turun ke ruang makan pada pukul delapan lewat empat belas menit. Setelah ada waktu untuk duduk sendiri dan memikirkan tentang pertengkaran mereka, Chanyeol tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun marah besar padanya. Dia beruntung bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal klausa pada kontrak mereka yang jelas-jelas menyatakan bahwa dia memang tidak ada hak untuk mengatur kehidupannya. Dia memang suami Baekhyun, tapi hanya diatas kertas, tidak lebih dari itu, maka dia harus belajar berhenti berkelakuan seperti seorang suami betulan. Selama ini Chanyeol yakin bahwa dia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang bisa jadi seorang suami, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang. Dia khawatir bahwa dia sudah menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun, dia mau minta maaf, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Dia takut Baekhyun akan memberikannya the silent treatment dan melarangnya masuk ke kamar tidur mereka. Hah! Mereka bahkan tidak tidur di kamar tidur yang sama, jadi kenapa dia harus khawatir tentang itu?

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil posisi di tempat yang sama yang dia duduki kemarin malam. Chanyeol mengikuti petunjuknya dan dan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka makan di dalam diam. Masing-masing memiliki banyak hal yang ingin mereka kemukakan, tapi tidak ada yang berani memulainya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah..." ucap Chanyeol, pada saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun berkata, "Sori, karena sudah marah-marah..."

Mereka kemudian saling tatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kau duluan," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman itu. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah marah-marah soal makan malam denganmu."

"Kau pantas marah-marah padaku, sebab aku sudah masuk ke kamar tidurmu tanpa izin. By the way, aku minta maaf soal itu," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menerima bendera putih yang diajukan oleh Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku sih? Kan pintu aku kunci," lanjutnya.

"Aku punya kunci cadangan." Melihat mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak, Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku akan memberi kunci itu padamu kalau kau takut aku akan mengganggu privasimu lagi."

Baekhyun kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan kau punya kunci cadangan asal kau janji tidak masuk kamarku lagi tanpa izin."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Lagipula, mungkin punya kunci cadangan adalah ide yang baik, just in case aku kehilangan kunciku atau kalau ada emergency lainnya dimana kau harus membuka pintun kamarku. Membuka pintu pakai pintu tentunya lebih gampang daripada harus mendobrak pintu dari kayu jati."

Chanyeol terkekeh menyadari betapa penuh logikanya pikiran Baekhyun, sesuatu yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang perempuan sepintar dia tentunya.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah kenapa kau harus menungguku di dalam kamar tidurku dalam kegelapan. Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu, atau bahkan lebih baik lagi, menungguku di ruang tamu mungkin," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku bosan dan perlu hiburan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan pergi sampai seharian. Aku tidak ada teman ngobrol," balas Chanyeol cuek.

Sendok yang sudah setengah jalan menuju mulut Baekhyun terhenti, dia kemudian meletakkan sendok itu diatas piring. "Oke, sekarang aku ada disini, kau mau membicarakan tentang apa?"

"Hah?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa kau mau membicarakan kejadian tadi malam denganku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Apa dia mau membicarakannya? Apa mereka harus membicarakannya? Tidak bisakah mereka melupakan saja ciuman itu dan berkelakuan seperti tidak pernah terjadi?

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah melakukan itu. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak sengaja?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Orang mungkin tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas dan menumpahkan semua isinya keatas taplak meja, atau mungkin kalau mereka secara tidak sengaja menuangkan sabun cair ke tangan bukannya sampo ketika mandi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memasukkan lidah mereka ke mulut orang lain dan membiarkan orang lain itu melakukan hal yang sama, karena dia tidak sengaja?

This is bullshit, omel Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia betul-betul tidak bisa menerima alasan Baekhyun. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan hal ini ketika dia mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu dimana pikiranku waktu aku melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu."

Suatu rasa yang mendekati kejengkelan muncul di dalam hati Chanyeol. Dia betul-betul tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan dia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang ada di dalam genggamannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan soal itu. Aku tahu kau laki-laki dewasa yang tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tidak perlu dinasehati oleh orang lain. Terutamanya olehku."

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam dan dari memorinya dia tidak ingat Baekhyun mengatakan apa-apa ketika dia menciumnya. Then again, perhatiannya terfokus pada bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain pada saat tiu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah kelewatan," Baekhyun menutup penjelasannya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun memang sudah kelewatan, alright. Kelewatan sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat rekaman tadi malam. Tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bahwa dia ingin memerintahkan kru bandnya supaya cepat pulang, agar dia bisa menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun menyelesaikan apa yang dia sudah mulai. Dan kini, Baekhyun sudah kelewatan karena membuatnya marah dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," lanjut Baekhyun dan melemparkan senyumannya kepada Chanyeol.

Like hell she won't. She will do it again and soon. Karena kalo tidak, aku bisa gila, geram Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun adalah wanita pertama yang dia cium semenjak bulan Desember. Yang berarti bahwa dia sudah bertingkah laku seperti seorang pastor Katolik selama 6 bulan. Dia tidak pernah puasa "tidak menyentuh perempuan" sebegini lama semenjak dia berumur 18 tahun dan ini betul-betul mengancam kesehatan fisik dan juga mentalnya.

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan ini semua sebelum kau menyerangku seperti aku adalah hot fudge brownie," ucap Chanyeol sinis. Dia betul-betul tidak bisa mengontrol kemarahannya.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	18. The Ice Bucket

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

"Hah?" ucap Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol semakin jengkel ketika melihat Baekhyun kelihatan bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau berbicara apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentang ciuman kita tadi malamlah," bentak Chanyeol.

"Ooohhh..." Suatu pemahaman muncul pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi coba yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol jengkel.

"Aku sebetulnya sedang membicarakan tentang komentarku mengenai Ibumu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa megap-megap mendengar balasan Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seperti wanita lainnya. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang tidak akan membuang waktunya memikirkan tentang sebuah ciuman. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan laki-laki sebayanya, dia adalah seseorang yang selalu bisa berpikiran dewasa, tapi disebelah Baekhyun, dia merasa seperti anak remaja yang masih hijau.

"Apa kau mau membahas tentang ciuman kita tadi malam?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar datar dan santai ketika mengatakan ini, membuat Chanyeol kembali jengkel, tapi kemudian dia melihat pergerakan otot pada leher Baekhyun dan dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak sesantai yang dia perlihatkan. Bagus! Dengan begitu dia tidak merasa bodoh karena sudah mengulang memori itu berkali-kali dalam kepalanya selama 24 jam ini.

"Do you want to talk about it?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lebih tenang.

"No, not really, tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita bicarakan soal itu karena kalau tidak itu mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah di kemudian hari." Baekhyun kelihatan ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Aku akan menghargai kalau kedepannya kau tidak menciumku lagi."

Chanyeol yang merasa tersinggung dengan komentar ini langsung berkata, "Tapi kau menciumku balik. Kau bahkan menarik kepalaku untuk menciummu lagi setelah berhenti."

Baekhyun meringis sebelum berkata, "Iya, I know, dan aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku sedikit kurang waras tadi malam." Baekhyun mengangkat sendoknya kembali dari atas piring dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Ouch, sepertinya aku perlu band aid deh," ucap Chanyeol.

"Band aid untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk egoku, Baekhyun."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry. Bu-bukan maksudku menyinggung perasaanmu. You're a great kisser. A-awesome... even." Baekhyun terbata-bata mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Baekhyun... relaks. Aku bukan laki-laki yang gampang tersinggung. Sebagai laki-laki, aku cukup kebal dengan segala hal remeh yang menyangkut perasaan."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika mendengar komentar ini. Dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan serius dan berkata, "Aku hanya tidak mau kejadian ini membuatku segan padamu, atau sebaliknya. Hubungan kita adalah sebuah perjanjian bisnis dan aku mau memastikan bahwa kita bisa tetap profesional terhadap satu sama lain."

Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah menyinggung status hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya semenjak dia membuat Baekhyun berjanji untuk tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal itu lagi. Jadi kenapa dia menyinggungnya sekarang? Oke, kalau Baekhyun memang mau play dirty, dia akan play dirty.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita lupakan saja bahwa itu pernah terjadi. Mulai sekarang kita akan menjaga hubungan kita agar tidak melewati batas yang seharusnya," tandas Chanyeol.

"Oke, setuju," balas Baekhyun datar.

Dan Chanyeol harus menahan diri agar tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk menarik kembali persetujuannya.

Mereka kemudian memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada makan malam masing-masing. Hanya dentingan metal mengenai porselen mengisi ruang makan. Baekhyun mencoba menahan dirinya agar menepati janji yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya untuk menjaga hubungan mereka seprofesional mungkin, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia merasa seperti ada duri ikan yang tersangkut pada sela-sela giginya. Tidak berbahaya, tapi sedikit menyebalkan karena membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Yeol, apa Ibumu sudah mendengar lagu yang kau nyanyikan untukku tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya.

"Belum. Ibuku tidak terlalu ngefans dengan musikku. Dia menghargainya sebagai suatu pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang untukku, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku yakin bahkan Ibuku tidak tahu judul lagu-lagu hitsku."

Baekhyun mencoba taktik lain. "Apa kau pernah membicarakan kepada Ibumu tentang perasaanmu terhadapnya? Kalian tidak bisa menghindari topik ini selamanya, kalian perlu membicarakannya. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih... tenang setelah melakukan itu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan sekilas Baekhyun melihat secercah harapan pada mata itu, tapi kemudian keraguan mengambil alih sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tatapan dingin dan tertutup. "I don't know what you're talking about," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku membicarakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Ibumu, Yeol. Kalian ada hubungan darah, tapi dari caramu memperlakukan Ibumu tidak ada bedanya dari caramu memperlakukan rekan bisnis. Profesional dan dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan yang seharusnya ada diantara seorang anak dengan ibunya."

Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia bisa menembus bentang pertahanan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Baekhyun buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku tahu kalau kau sakit hati dengan perlakuan Ibumu terhadap Ayahmu setelah mereka bercerai dan juga terhadapmu selama ini, dan kau memang punya hak untuk marah dan kecewa terhadapnya. Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, Yeol, sampai kapan kau akan menghukum Ibumu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ada kerutan pada keningnya, seakan-akan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. "Darimana kau tahu tentang semua ini?" tanyanya setelah beberapa menit.

"Dari Ibumu."

Chanyeol kelihatan terkejut dengan berita ini. Baekhyun berharap bahwa dia sedang mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. Piring di hadapannya sudah bersih dari makanan dan dia kelihatan tidak berniat mengisinya kembali. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol menjauhinya, dia berusaha melindungi dirinya dari rasa sakit hati yang akan datang menyerangnya kalau dia membiarkan dirinya terbuka dan lemah. Oh, Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya duduk diam melihat ini. Pada detik selanjutnya dia sudah memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol, dan kedua lengannya melingkari leher lelaki itu. Sandaran kursi makan cukup rendah sehingga kepala Chanyeol bisa beristirahat pada perut Baekhyun. Awalnya tubuh Chanyeol kaku di bawah pelukannya, mungkin karena kaget atau mungkin juga karena tidak terbiasa dipeluk oleh seseorang, tapi lama-kelamaan dia bisa relaks. Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol tidak berontak ketika dia melakukan ini.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu mungkin selama 5 menit, Baekhyun tidak berani berkata kata karena takut akan mengganggu jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Apapun itu yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan hal-hal yang biasa dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Taerin dan Taeoh kalau mereka sedang menangis, dan dia mulai membelai rambut Chanyeol. Seperti semalam ketika dia menyentuh rambut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, rambut itu terasa agak sedikit kasar di bawah belaiannya, layaknya rambut laki laki pada umumnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada posisi yang lebih nyaman pada perut Baekhyun sebelum mengembuskan napasnya dengan damai. Ternyata apa yang bisa menenangkan anak kecil juga bekerja untuk laki-laki dewasa. Baekhyun tersenyum karena setidak-tidaknya dia bisa melakukan ini bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seperti seorang hiprokit karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa mereka harus menghindari mencium satu sama lain agar tetap bisa bertingkah laku profesional dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang sedang dia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memerlukannya, itu sebabnya aku melakukan ini, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, mencoba mencari alasan. Dia berniat menarik tangannya dari kepala Chanyeol, tapi yang dia lakukan justru mendekatkan bibirnya pada kepala Chanyeol dan mencium ubun-ubunnya. Lain dengan aroma bayi yang biasa dia cium kalau mencium Taerin dan Taeoh, dia mencium aroma mint yang segar.

"Kau memakai sampo apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya dari perut Baekhyun sebelum menjawab, "Salah satu produk yang dikirim oleh Body Shop sebagai kado pernikahan kita. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri yang merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan kata-kata "pernikahan kita", tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari tersenyum. "Wangi," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus seperti ingin tertawa. "Glad you like it," ucapnya sambil mendongak dan kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada perut Baekhyun. Dia menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang masih melingkari lehernya.

"Yeol."

"Ehm?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit mengantuk.

"Apa kau sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang aku katakan tentang Ibumu tadi?"

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, meminta dilepaskan dari pelukan, dan meskipun tidak rela, Baekhyun melepaskannya. Chanyeol kemudian bangun dari kursi makannya dan Baekhyun harus mengambil langkah mundur agar dia bisa melakukan itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menggenggam kepala Baekhyun diantara kedua telapak tangannya, memaksa Baekhyun untuk betul-betul mendongak hingga lehernya sakit untuk membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Kalau kau memang mau menjaga hubungan kita agar tetap profesional, jangan pernah mencampuri urasanku dengan Ibuku lagi. Topik itu off-limits," ucapnya pelan, tapi di bawahnya Baekhyun bisa mendeteksi ultimatumnya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengangguk karena dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan kepalanya sampai dia melafazkan persetujuannya. Puas dengan reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian mencium keningnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

* * *

Setelah sebulan menikah dengan Chanyeol dan tinggal bersamanya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mereka hidup dengan kebiasaan yang sangat berbeda. Pada hari kerja, Baekhyun biasanya keluar rumah pada jam enam pagi, dan pada saat itulah biasanya Chanyeol baru tidur setelah terjaga semalaman di dalam studionya. Ketika Baekhyun kembali dari kantor pukul delapan malam, dia dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk makan malam bersama dan mengobrol atau menonton TV sama-sama, kemudian Baekhyun akan masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak akan bertemu dengan suaminya lagi hingga jadwal makan malam keesokan harinya. Pada ujung minggu, kebiasaan mereka agak sedikit berbeda karena Chanyeol sering tidak ada di rumah. Dia harus menghadiri berbagai macam acara publik dan melakukan sedikit publik relation alias PR untuk singlenya yang akan launch tidak lama lagi. Kadang kala Baekhyun akan ikut serta kalau Chanyeol meminta kehadirannya, tapi biasanya dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah. Baekhyun tidak keberatan kalau fans menyerbu Chanyeol dimanapun dia berada karena itu memang sebagian dari kehidupan seorang penyanyi sekaliber Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak tahan dengan teriakan mereka yang terkadang menyakitkan gendang telinganya. Belum lagi karena dia harus menerima tatapan tidak suka dan terkadang makian dari para fans yang sangat fanatik dan protective terhadap Chanyeol.

Kalau Baekhyun tidak ikut keluar dengannya, Chanyeol akan meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun sebelum berangkat untuk menghadiri acara malamnya. Baekhyun mulai menghargai ritual makan bersama mereka ini karena dengan begitu mereka bisa membicarakan apa saja yang terjadi pada hari itu, dengan begitu masing masing bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh yang lain. Melalui percakapan harian ini, perlahan lahan Baekhyun mulai mengenal Chanyeol sebenarnya. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya, dan sebaliknya Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Setelah segala sesuatu tentang pekerjaan sudah habis dibedah, mereka melanjutkan dengan membicarakan tentang hal-hal lainnya seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan, hingga tempat berlibur favorit mereka. Baekhyun kini tahu bahwa tempat berlibur favorit Chanyeol adalah Inggris karena dia terobsesi dengan sejarah negara tersebut, penyanyi yang paling dihormatinya adalah Bono dari U2, meskipun makanan favoritnya adalah udang tetapi dia alergi terhadap makanan laut itu, jadi dia harus minum obat anti alergi sebelum memakannya, dan bahwa dia tidak pernah menonton satu pun film Harry Potter ataupun membaca bukunya.

Baekhyun berusaha menghormati permintaan Chanyeol untuk tidak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang hubungannya dengan Ibunya, yang dia perhatikan tidak berubah semenjak percakapan mereka. Meskipun dia merasa kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak mendengar nasihatnya, tetapi dia tahu bahwa setidak-tidaknya dia sudah mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang permasalahan itu, dan sekarang keputusan ada di tangan Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang meeting ketika berita itu keluar sehingga dia tidak melihatnya langsung, tapi dia mendapatkan inti dari berita itu dari Kibum. Irene sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki di sebuah rumah sakit di Hamburg semalam. Kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah, "Oh, that's good." Tapi setelah dia punya waktu untuk berpikir, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan.

"Kalau Irene baru melahirkan tadi malam di Hamburg, bagaimana media bisa sudah tahu sih tentang ini?"

"Irene mengupload video itu ke Youtube," jelas Kibum.

"WHATTT?!" Teriak Baekhyun. Kibum juga ikut berteriak tapi dengan alasan yang lain sama sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"I know right? Siapa yang menyangka kalau Irene tahu cara memakai internet," teriak Kibum.

"Kibum, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Baek. Kau tahu kan betapa bodohnya itu anak. Cantik sih cantik, hanya ampun deh. Aku yakin bukan Irene yang mengupload video itu. Mungkin Ayahnya, soalnya ada laki-laki bule tua sedang dadah-dadah di dalam video itu..."

"Kibum fokus," geram Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, sori. Anyway, kau harus siap-siap karena aku yakin media akan menyerang suamimu lagi like... right now." Kibum melirik jam tangannya ketika mengatakan ini, seakan-akan dia sedang menghitung berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu semenjak berita itu keluar.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Irene akan melahirkan cepat atau lambat dan kalau itu terjadi maka sorotan media dan masyarakat akan kembali pada Chanyeol. Mereka sudah cukup tenang selama beberapa bulan ini karena Irene menghilang seperti ditelan bumi semenjak bulan April, tapi sekarang dia kembali dan membawa tornado bersamanya. Baekhyun buru-buru meraih HP-nya dan menghubungi Chanyeol, tetapi kemudian dia ragu. Selama mereka memulai sama-sama, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut-nyebut nama Irene dihadapannya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa sayang atau cinta terhadap Irene dan dengan begitu masih merasa kecewa dengan perselingkuhannya? Baekhyun merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini, karena sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan.

Andaikan ada setangkai mawar yang dia bisa tarik kelopaknya satu per satu untuk membantunya membuat keputusan. Telepon... tidak... telepon... tidak... telepon... Tiba-tiba HP yang ada di dalam genggamannya berbunyi. Dengan satu lirikan pada Caller ID HP dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol-lah si penelepon itu,.

"Yeol," ucap Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kau kemana saja sih, aku sudah telepon berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat?"

Baekhyun betul-betul tidak menghargai nada yang digunakan Chanyeol terhadapnya sama sekali, terutama ketika dia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah berusaha menghubunginya seharian. "Aku meeting seharian, ini baru keluar," balas Baekhyun menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar jengkel.

Kibum masih ada di dalam ruangan bersamanya jadi dia harus berhati-hati akan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau sudah lihat berita tentang Irene?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum, tapi Kibum memberitahu aku," jawab Baekhyun.

Kibum yang sadar bahwa Baekhyun perlu berbicara secara pribadi dengan Chanyeol, melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Oke, kalau begitu kau sudah tahu keadaannya," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak perlu jadi peramal untuk tahu apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Apa ini akan memengaruhi acara launching singlemu Sabtu ini?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Jongdae berpikir begitu, maka dari itu kita harus ekstra siap kalau diserbu wartawan dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut Irene."

"Oke," ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa pulang tepat waktu malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah karena selama 3 hari belakangan ini dia selalu pulang malam, dan dengan begitu menyebabkan Chanyeol harus menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama. Ketika pertama kali Baekhyun pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol, dia menemukan laki-laki itu membuka pintu untuknya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah gelapnya dengan badai Katrina. Tapi wajah itu masih tidak seberapa parahnya dibandingkan ketika Baekhyun mengusulkan bahwa Chanyeol makan malam terlebih dahulu kalau dia harus pulang terlambat. Usul itu diterima dengan tatapan yang biasanya diberikan oleh seekor macan sebelum dia memangsa mangsanya. Semenjak itu Baekhyun selalu memastikan bahwa dia sudah ada di rumah sebelum jam delapan atau menelepon atau SMS Chanyeol kalau dia akan pulang terlambat.

"Iya, aku akan sudah sampai di rumah sebelum jam delapan," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Dia masih merasa agak risih untuk menyebut rumah Chanyeol sebagai rumahnya.

"Oke. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di Planet Hollywood supaya semuanya siap untuk launching party, tapi aku pasti juga sudah pulang sebelum jam delapan. Kita bisa bicara sambil makan malam."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	19. The Launch Party

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Untung saja Jongdae sudah memberikan Baekhyun les kilat tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan pada launch party yang sekarang dihadirinya, karena kalau tidak, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ada sebuah meja penerima tamu dekat pintu masuk dimana staf Chanyeol sibuk membagikan CD single Chanyeol kepada para tamu. Baekhyun hanya sempat melirik foto Chanyeol pada cover single itu sebelum Jongdae yang sudah sampai duluan menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam. Sebuah poster close up wajah Chanyeol berukuran raksasa yang digunakan sebagai background panggung planet Hollywood menyambut mereka. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa foto pada poster ini adalah blow up foto singlenya. Dihadapkan pada poster sebesar itu, mau tidak mau tatapan Baekhyun terpaku padanya selama beberapa menit dan menyadari betapa simetrisnya wajah Chanyeol pada foto itu.

"God, I hate that picture," bisikan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Why? You look good in that picture. Kau kelihatan seperti Damon Salvatore. Gelap dan sinis," balas Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Siapa itu Damon Salvatore?"

"You know... vampir paling seksi di Vampire Diaries," jelas Baekhyun.

"Vampire Diaries?"

"Film seri TV. Jangan bilang padaku kau tidak pernah tahu acara itu deh."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Itu serial TV paling difavoritkan anak ABG sekarang," jelas Baekhyun.

"Ohhh... itu menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak pernah menonton acara itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung dan Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Aku bukan ABG."

"Percaya padaku, tidak peduli berapa umurmu, begitu kau menonton 2 episode, kau langsung ketagihan menonton serial itu."

"Oke," balas Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak percaya.

Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan reaksinya karena dia dulu juga cukup skeptis dengan acara itu, tapi kemudian Yeri membelikan Season pertama Vampire Diaries sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dan kini Baekhyun betul-betul ketagihan.

"Jadi menurutmu aku seksi?"

"What?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau bilang aku kelihatan seperti... whatever his name is, dan menurutmu dia seksi. Jadi kalau teori deduktifku benar, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa menurutmu aku seksi," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum iseng, menantang Baekhyun untuk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng. Chanyeol ikut tertawa dengannya meskipun dari ekspresinya Baekhyun melihat sedikit kekecewaan karena dia tidak terpancing untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tawa mereka terhenti karena media ingin mengambil foto Chanyeol disamping poster raksasa wajahnya dan dengan satu tarikan dari Jongdae, Baekhyun menyingkir dari samping Chanyeol. Dia tidak keberatan dengan segala perhatian yang ditujukan kepada Chanyeol, dia bahkan merasa sangat bangga karena tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan single ini.

Baekhyun sedang meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun padanya sebelum dia menghilang untuk mengecek set drumnya ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan halus. Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan beberapa anak ABG yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mereka semua mengenakan tag yang bertuliskan Park Chanyeol Fans Club. Baekhyun agak was-was apakah mereka bermaksud memaki-makinya atau memberikan tatapan sadis padanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang kalau melihatnya semenjak dia menikahi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya seseorang dari mereka yang kelihatan lebih tua dari yang lain.

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah salah alamat, tapi semua orang di dalam PH sudah melihatnya datang digandeng oleh Chanyeol, jadi kemungkinan untuk bisa berbohong tentang identitasnya sangat tipis. Akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah dan menunggu takdirnya.

"Aku Amber, ketua Park Chanyeol Fans Club," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan tangannya. Meskipun Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan keramahan Amber, dia memindahkan gelasnya ke tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalami Amber. "Ini semua temanku dari club." Dengan menggunakan tangannya, Amber mempersembahkan sekitar sepulah anak ABG dibawah kawalannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Bingung apakah dia harus menyalami mereka juga atau tidak, tapi karena tidak satupun dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun pun membiarkan tangannya menggantung di samping pahanya.

"Boleh kami minta foto bersama?" pertanyaan ini membuat Baekhyun bengong selama beberapa detik, yang membuat fans Chanyeol saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Oke," akhirnya Baekhyun berkata setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

Mereka langsung tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengatur posisi, dan selama beberapa menit wajah Baekhyun dihujani oleh lampu blitz. Satu per satu dari mereka bergantian menjadi fotografer.

"Sepertinya malam ini istriku lebih populer daripada aku."

Baekhyun hampir meloncat ketika mendengar suara ini. Punggungnya yang membelakangi panggung tidak melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang kini sedang memberikan senyum lebarnya pada fansnya yang hanya bisa menganga. Baekhyun melihat betapa mereka siap menangis saking terkesimanya melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa kalian perlu fotografer supaya semua bisa ambil foto bersama istriku sekaligus?"

Dan kekacauan terhasil dari pertanyaan ini. Semua orang langsung berbicara pada saat bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri mencoba menangkap inti dari semuanya. Pada detik selanjutnya dia menemukan pinggangnya dilingkari oleh tangan Chanyeol dan dia berbisik, "Aku mau lihat si Damon Salvatore yang kau sebut-sebut tadi karena aku yakin aku pasti lebih seksi dari dia."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol masih stuck dengan ide itu. Dia baru akan membalas komentar Chanyeol ketika terdengar teriakan, "Smile for the camera."

Fans Chanyeol sekali lagi bergantian mengambil foto dengan mereka berdua sambil tertawa cekikikan gara-gara komentar-komentar lucu yang diucapkan Chanyeol untuk membuat mereka semua merasa nyaman dengannya. Baekhyun betul-betul salut pada Chanyeol dan kemampuannya untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada fansnya. Baekhyun harus pasrah diputar ke kiri dan ke kanan karena tentunya setiap fans menginginkan foto yang sespesial mungkin sebagai koleksi pribadi mereka. Para wartawan yang sadar akan keramaian yang terjadi disamping panggung segera mengitari area kejadian seperti burung hering dan mengambil foto Chanyeol secara candid. Keramaian ini terhenti dengan kemunculan Jongdae yang meminta Chanyeol untuk sekali lagi naik keatas panggung dan memperkenalkan singlenya. Chanyeol langsung minta diri dari fansnya dan naik keatas panggung.

Setelah sedikit lelucon disana-sini yang disambut oleh gemuruh tawa semua orang, Chanyeol akhirnya berkata dengan serius, "Kalian semua tahu bahwa singleku yang ini seharusnya launch Februari lalu, tetapi harus diundur tanggalnya karena suatu gosip yang menurut managerku bisa berdampak buruk kepada penjualan singleku."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar komentar ini. Chanyeol sengaja membicarakan isu ini secara blak-blakan, dengan begitu tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada media untuk menyerangnya. Puas dengan reaksi yang didapatkan dari para wartawan ygan sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit malu-malu karena secara tidak langsung menerima peringatan untuk tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang menyangkut Irene malam ini, Chanyeol melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Meskipun orang melihat pengunduran ini sebagai bencana, tapi untukku itu justru jadi suatu anugerah. 6 bulan belakangan ini aku sudah melakukan banyak hal yang tidak pernah terpikir aku bisa lakukan sebelumnya. Aku meyakinkan manajerku supaya memperbolehkanku membuat perubahan drastis pada singleku dengan mengganti lagu-lagu yang ada di dalamnya. Bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan kalau kalian mengenal manajerku." Chanyeol menunjuk kepada Jongdae yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Um... selain itu, aku juga sudah membantu 2 penyanyi baru masuk ke belantika musik Korea di bawah naungan labelku." Baekhyun melihat anggukan dan mendengar kata-kata persetujuan dan pujian dari khalayak ramai. "Tapi yang lebih penting adalah bahwa aku melamar wanita paling perfect yang pernah aku temui dan dia setuju menikahiku. A very brave woman, kalau mengingat sejarah tingkah lakuku sebelum aku menikah." Sekali lagi suara gemuruh tawa mengikuti kata-kata Chanyeol. Beberapa pasang mata mengarah kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin terlihat terhibur dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Jongdae. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah sebagian dari pidato yang ditulis oleh Jongdae dan staf PR-nya. Baekhyun sudah dilatih oleh Jongdae untuk bereaksi secara tertentu ketika mendengar pidato ini dan tubuhnya langsung tegang, menunggu apa yang seharusnya dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Pertama kali Baekhyun mendengarnya, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tetapi setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkannya berkali-kali agar terdengar lebih natural, mau tidak mau hatinya meleleh juga.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang selama beberapa hari ini diucapkan berkali-kali oleh Chanyeol dengan intonasi berbeda-beda. Dia baru berhenti mengucapkannya setelah dia puas dengan pengucapan dan nada yang menurutnya tepat untuk acara ini.

"Baekhyun... I love you, babe." Chanyeol mengatakan ini sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam dengan senyuman yang sedikit tersipu-sipu, seakan-akan malu mengakuinya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi apa yang dia rasakan, bahkan tidak peduli ada sekitar 300 orang asing di dalam ruangan itu bersama mereka. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan aliran listrik yang menghubungkan mereka.

Wow! Chanyeol betul-betul harus mencoba masuk ke dunia akting, karena Baekhyun yakin bahwa semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun hanya karena dia ingin melarikan diri dari gosipnya dengan Irene, karena Chanyeol kelihatan betul-betul mencintai wanita yang dinikahinya. Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol dengan senyum yang penuh pengertian, seperti yang diajarkan Jongdae. Chanyeol masih mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Dia merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba jadi enteng, seperti rasa yang dia dapatkan ketika dia minum obat terlalu banyak. Dia menyalahkan keadaan PH yang terlalu penuh sesak sebagai penyebabnya.

Memastikan bahwa perhatian semua orang sudah kembali tertuju kepada Chanyeol diatas panggung, Baekhyun menyelinap ke dalam toilet. Dia baru saja akan membasahi matanya dengan air dingin ketika dia ingat bahwa dia mengenakan maskara malam ini. Akhirnya dia harus puas dengan hanya mencuci tangannya. Ketika dia keluar, Chanyeol dan kru bandnya sudah duduk di belakang instrumen masing-masing dan Chanyeol membuaka acara dengan menyanyikan 4 lagu dari album-albumnya terdahulu, diikuti oleh 2 lagu yang terdapat di dalam single terbarunya. Acara itu ditutup dengan lagu Bebas yang menghasilkan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang berdiri dari duduk mereka. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega ketika melihat Chanyeol menuruni panggung dan berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Tugasnya sudah selesai.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke rumah.

"I think that went well," komentar Baekhyun.

"You think so?" Chanyeol terdengar ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pidatomu benar-benar meyakinkan dan to the point. Kau harusnya lihat wajah para wartawan ketika mereka mendengarnya. Dan performancemu dan bandmu betul-betul super. Kalau dilihat dari jumlah orang yang menghadiri pelucuran singlemu, aku rasa kariermu sudah masuk ke daerah aman."

"Thanks to you," balas Chanyeol rendah hati.

Baekhyun menyangka Chanyeol sedang bersikap sinis, seperti biasanya, tapi ketika dia menatap wajahnya, dia melihat bahwa Chanyeol betul-betul tulus ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya. Untuk menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya, Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya agar terkesan cuek sambil berkata, "Jangan berterima kasih padaku, ini semua hasil kerjamu."

"Tapi semua ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuanmu," Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Kita baru setengah jalan untuk memperbaiki kariermu. Kau bisa berterimakasih padaku setelah tur delapan belas kotamu selesai, oke?" Baekhyun menutup topik itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berdiam diri, meskipun Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa dia ingin meneruskan argumentasinya kalau dilayani. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan rencananya untuk mandi dengan air hangat dan duduk diatas tempat tidur dan menyelesaikan novel yang sedang dibacanya ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Laki-laki yang kau sebut-sebut tadi, yang vampir itu... seseksi apa sih orangnya?"

Baekhyun terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol masih stuck dengan komentar yang diberikannya beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Ummm... kau sebagai laki-laki mungkin tidak akan mengerti kenapa dia seksi karena pada dasarnya karakternya adalah seorang vampir antagonis dan suka membunuh orang hanya sebagai hiburan, tapi bagi kita para perempuan, dia itu dark, handsome, dan membuat penasaran," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dan Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Oke, kau mungkin akan lebih bisa melihat kenapa kita semua tergila-gila pada karakter ini kalau kau menonton. Aku ada set DVD komplet Season pertama kalau kau tertarik."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti dia lebih memilih gantung diri daripada menerima tawarannya. "Would it sell better kalau aku bilang bahwa cerita Vampire Diaries cukup bagus?" pancing Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak yakin. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa kau tidak akan rugi menonton serial ini karena penuh dengan karakter perempuan-perempuan yang tipemu sekali?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan ini dan dia sangat menyesalinya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia betul-betul harus belajar menutup mulutnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia menyentuh isu ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun berusaha terdengar santai ketika membalas, "You know... 18 tahun kebawah, seksi dan selalu berpakaian minim dan ketat?" Dia bahkan menambahkan cengiran agar Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

Sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghargainya karena sekarang dia sedang mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku suka berbagai macam tipe perempuan. Dan lagi dari yang kau sangka, perempuan-perempuan itu tidak harus memiliki karakteristik yang kau sebutkan tadi," balas Chanyeol tersinggung.

"Oke," sambung Baekhyun mencoba mengakhiri topik yang kelihatannya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan dia terlalu lelah malam ini untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir saja menabrak dada Chanyeol kalau saja refleknya kurang cepat untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Nothing," jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng dan memutari tubuh Chanyeol, melangkah menuju tangga.

Baekhyun berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti membahasnya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak seberuntung itu. Sambil mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata, "Itu bukan nothing. Kau pikir aku tipe laki-laki yang hanya menilai perempuan dari penampilan fisik mereka?"

Oke, kalau saja Chanyeol mengatakan hal lain, Baekhyun mungkin akan tinggal diam, tapi tidak kali ini. Baekhyun membalas sambil terus menaiki anak tangga tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Yeol, aku dan seluruh Korea Selatan tahu siapa mantan kekasih-kekasihmu dan jujur saja semuanya berasal dari pabrik yang sama, hampir seperti barbie versi Korea. Tinggi, putih, di bawah 25 tahun, rambut panjang dan memiliki ukuran dada yang diatas rata-rata."

Chanyeol terdiam. Kata-kata Baekhyun sepertinya lebih mengena pada dirinya daripada yang dia tunjukkan dan Baekhyun baru saja akan mengucapkan permohonan maafnya ketika dipotong oleh Chanyeol. "Tidak semuanya hanya karena faktor fisik seperti itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan cukup pintar." Chanyeol berusaha membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun salah.

Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol harus dibangunkan dari ilusinya itu. "Oh ya? Yang mana tuh yang pintar, aku mau tahu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Nana, toh dia mantan Miss Korea," ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ahh... perwakilan Korea ke Miss World yang mengatakan bahwa dia mau jadi Swedia karena tidak mau memihak urusan hak aborsi? Taeoh saja yang baru 10 tahun tahu kalau negara yang tidak memihak itu Switzerland bukan Swedia."

Baekhyun melirikkan matanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya sambil mempertimbangkan apakah dia ingin mencekiknya. "Kau mengatakan itu karena kau jealous saja," ucap Chanyeol.

"WHATTT?" teriak Baekhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"You heard me. Kau cemburu dengan mantan-mantanku, itu sebabnya kau berkelakuan seperti ini." Chanyeol tidak menghentikan langkahnya ketika mengatakannya.

"Itu tuduhan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah aku dengar," teriak Baekhyun sambil mencoba menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mengenal banyak orang yang selalu merasa dirinya kurang. Kurang cantik, kurang pintar, kurang ini dan itu... tapi dia bukanlah orang itu. Dia betul-betul senang dan mensyukuri apa yang dia miliki.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua dan Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu Baekhyun, terus berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai tiga. Baekhyun yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya mencoba mengejar Chanyeol sambil berkata, "Percaya padaku, aku tidak jealous pada mereka."

"You should," balas Chanyeol.

"Nooo... I shouldn't. Manusia diciptakan berbeda-beda oleh Tuhan. Ada yang cantik, ada yang pintar, ada yang baik, ada yang kaya, dan semuanya harus dibagi dengan rata, supaya adil. Bagiku, aku sudah dilahirkan pintar dan itu cukup untukku."

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak pernah meminta kepada Tuhan supaya diberikan penampilan fisik yang lebih bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki, seperti ukuran dada yang lebih besar mungkin?"

Chanyeol sengaja membuat Baekhyun tersinggung tapi Baekhyun tidak mau terpancing. "No, I don't think so, tapi aku dulu pernah meminta kepada Tuhan supaya aku bisa sedikit lebih tinggi?

"Sepertinya Tuhan sedang sibuk hari itu karena jelas-jelas permintaanmu tidak pernah dipenuhi." Chanyeol terdengar sinis.

"Actually no. Tuhan mendengar permintaanku yang satu lagi, yang lebih penting daripada ketinggianku."

"Which is?"

"Aku meminta supaya bisa lulus ujian SMP dengan nilai yang cukup bagus sehingga bisa masuk SMA nomor satu."

Chanyeol kini sedang menatap Baekhyun seperti dia adalah alien sebelum berkata, "Kau orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui."

Jelas-jelas Baekhyun tersinggung mendengar komentar ini, dan dia sudah siap membalas ketika melihat Chanyeol menarik ujung lengan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya dan melirik jam tangannya. "Oke, aku akan menonton satu episode," ucap Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung akan pergantian topik ini.

"Tadi kau memintaku menonton Vampire Diaries supaya mengerti kenapa kau bilang whoever that guy is seksi, kan?"

"Ooohhh," adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan. "Sebentar aku ambilkan," ucapnya ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun buru-buru menaiki sisa anak tangga, dan mendengar suara berat sol sepatu Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Baekhyun langsung menyalakan lampu dan menuju rak bukunya ketika memasuki kamar. Baekhyun menemukan DVD yang dicarinya dengan mudah dan bergerak menyerahkan kepada Chanyeol yang tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi memilih tetap berdiri diambang pintu.

"Here you go. Have fun," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol kelihatan ragu melihat boks yang sekarang berada di dalam genggamannya. "Yang mana laki-laki itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap cover books DVD.

"Yang ini." Dengan jari telunjuknya Baekhyun menunjuk kepada gambar Ian Somerhalder.

"Kok bisa sih kau suka laki-laki yang kelihatan pissed off begini?" Chanyeol betul-betul kelihatan bingung.

"Ya karena karakternya memang pissed off selama 150 tahun belakangan ini. Dia mencintai seorang perempuan, namanya Katherine, yang ternyata adalah seorang vampir yang tanpa sepengetahuannya juga ada main dengan Stefan, adiknya."

"Lalu?"

Selama 10 menit Baekhyun mencoba merangkum cerita Vampire Diaries untuk Chanyeol.

"Dari ceritamu ini aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan bagian dimana ada perempuan-perempuan cantik berpakaian minim dan ketat di dalamnya?"

Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol masih menyangkal bahwa dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang sangat terpengaruhi oleh fisik perempuan. "It's in there, I promise."

"Episode keberapa?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Hampir di setiap episode." Chanyeol merengut dan Baekhyun hampir tersedak menahan tawa. "Kalau begitu kau harus menonton denganku," ucap Chanyeol.

"Lho, kok begitu?"

"Ya soalnya aku mau memastikan aku bisa mencekikmu kalau ternyata episode pertama tidak ada perempuan yang naked."

"Aku tidak bilang naked, aku bilang berpakaian minim dan ketat."

"Fine, whatever. Bagaimana? Ketemu di ruang TV sekitar setengah jam lagi?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Sejam lagi. Aku harus mencuci rambut malam ini," balas Baekhyun. Dan dengan begitu dia menutup pintu kamarnya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	20. The Morning After

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

45 menit kemudian Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang memasukkan DVD ke dalam player. Ruang TV dipenuhi oleh aroma karamel. Baekhyun menemukan sumber aroma ini diatas meja, popcorn berwarna putih gading dengan taburan warna perunggu di dalam mangkuk porselen besar berwarna kuning. Dia juga menemukan 2 botol Pepsi ukuran 500 ml yang dipenuhi kondensasi karena baru saja keluar dari lemari es. Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar langkahnya. Dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk sebelum mematikan lampu sehingga ruangan itu jadi gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah dari TV dan lampu luar yang masuk dari jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Baekhyun di sofa. Chanyeol mengancam Baekhyun sekali lagi tentang janjinya sebelum menekan tombol play pada remote.

Ketika mendengar suara narator pada menit pertama Chanyeol bertanya, "Ini suara siapa?"

Dan Baekhyun harus menjelaskan bahwa itu suara Paul Wesley, alias Stefan. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memasukkan popcorn ke dalam mulutnya. Dia terdiam, tapi semenit kemudian Baekhyun mendengarnya menarik napas terkejut ketika melihat korban serangan vampir pertama. Baekhyun berusaha tidak tertawa melihat reaksinya itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak berkata-kata lagi selama 40 menit, dari wajahnya sepertinya dia mulai tenggelam ke dalam dunia fiksi ilmiah Mystic Falls.

* * *

Chanyeol sebetulnya hanya berencana menonton satu atau dua episode, hanya untuk tahu seberapa seksinyakah karakter laki-laki yang disebut-sebut oleh Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tahu-tahu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Baekhyun sudah tewas di sofa sekitar sejam yang lalu dan semenjak permulaan episode ketujuh kepalanya sudah beristirahat pada dada Chanyeol. Panjang sofa yang bisa mengakomodasikan tubuhnya yang tinggi memperbolehkannya berbaring seperti sedang berada diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan mengguncangkan bahunya sambil memanggil namanya, tetapi Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang menolak bangun meskipun hari sudah pagi dan sekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Parahnya lagi kini lengan Baekhyun sudah memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan hidungnya terkubur pada dada Chanyeol. Dia bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun bahkan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan penuh kepuasan, seakan-akan aroma tubuh Chanyeol bisa menenangkan tidurnya. Entah kenapa, tapi itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun dan agak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa wajah itu untuk pertama kalinya kelihatan tenang. Baekhyun selalu kelihatan serius dan siap perang, membuatnya kelihatan sperti Xena, the warrior princess, tapi sekarang, Baekhyun kelihatan seperti sewajarnya seorang perempuan yang dilahirkan untuk berada di dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki. Chanyeol adalah tipe laki-laki modern yang mendukung wanita memiliki hak yang sama seperti laki-laki, tapi dia tetap seorang laki-laki, oleh karena itu, sekali-kali dia ingin merasa dibutuhkan oleh seorang wanita. Dan saat ini, dia merasa dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun, meskipun itu berarti hanya sebagai bantal tidurnya.

Chanyeol bisa saja menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke kamar tidurnya atau meninggalkannya tidur di sofa sendirian, tapi dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini terpaksa tidur sendirian diatas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran King, dan dear Lord, dia sudah bosan tidur sendirian. Dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mematikan DVD player dan TV. Ruangan kembali gelap, hanya sinar lampu taman yang masuk melaui jendela menyinari ruangan itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik selimut yang biasa disampirkan disandaran sofa dan menebarkannya agar bisa menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuhnya. Lalu dia mengatur posisi tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa hangat terbaring setengah diatas dadanya dan setengah lagi menutupi sebelah kanan tubuh Chanyeol. Kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun terbuat dari katun yang terasa lembut dibawah belaiannya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membelai rambut Baekhyun.

Dia betul-betul bisa terbiasa dengan ini. Dia dan Baekhyun menghabiskan hari Sabtu malam mereka hanya tinggal di rumah untuk nonton TV atau DVD sambil makan popcorn, mereka akan membahas apa yang mereka sedang tonton, tidak peduli bahwa itu tentang politik atau fiksi ilmiah, kemudian Baekhyun yang selalu bangun lebih pagi daripada dirinya, akan tertidur di dalam pelukannya, seperti malam ini. Dia merasakan pergerakan resah kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya sebelum dia mendengar suara rintihan lemah darinya, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mimpi buruk.

"Ssshhh," ucap Chanyeol selembut mungkin sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun, "Just sleep, I'm here," bisiknya sebelum kemudian mencium kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa puas ketika tubuh Baekhyun kembali tenang di dalam pelukannya. Definitely, dia bisa terbiasa hidup seperti ini.

Semakin Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, semakin dia ingin terlihat baik di mata Baekhyun. Dia ingin Baekhyun menyukainya, menyetujui tingkah lakunya, memujinya kalau dia melakukan hal yang benar, dan yang paling penting lagi adalah memberikan lampu hijau padanya untuk mendekatinya. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia merasa sangat tersinggung ketika Baekhyun mengomentari tipe wanita yang selama ini dia pacari. Chanyeol selalu bangga dengan kemampuannya mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang dia mau. Let's face it, dia adalah Park Chanyeol, wanita akan mengantre unruk menjadi kekasihnya, dan dia selalu memilih yang paling cantik diantara mereka. Jadi kenapa dia menginginkan Baekhyun? Mungkin karena Baekhyun telah berani menertawakannya waktu dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah jealous pada mantan-mantannya, seakan-akan itu adalah lelucon paling lucu yang dia pernah dengar. Sejujurnya, kalau dia adalah manusia yang kurang bermoral, dia akan mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding dan menciumnya sampai wajahnya merah sebelum memaksanya berkata bahwa dia memang cemburu. Tapi karena dia orang bermoral, dia justru mengatakan betapa anehnya Baekhyun, dan kata-kata itu jelas-jelas membuatnya tersinggung.

Dia menutup matanya, berusaha tidak menggeram. Pikirannya kembali kepada kejadian malam itu ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Damon Salvatore dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbinar-binar. Kini dia tahu bahwa Damon hanya karakter fiksi, oleh sebab itu dia bisa lebih tenang. Tapi sebelumnya, dia menyangka bahwa Damon adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun atau setidak-tidaknya seorang laki-laki yang sudah menarik hati Baekhyun, dan yang dia ingin lakukan pada saat itu adalah menonjok laki-laki itu. Dia sudah jealous dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak nyata. DEAR GOD! Bagaimana semuanya bisa berakhir seperti ini?

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun mendesah dan sekali lagi dia melirik wanita yang sudah membuat dunianya porak poranda dan dia berkata pelan, "What have you done to me?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menjawab kata-katanya itu. Chanyeol baru saja menutup matanya ketika dia mendengar tetesan hujan yang perlahan-lahan mulai turun.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membangunkannya, mungkin karena tangannya terasa kebas karena sudah tertindih oleh badannya sendiri atau mungkin suatu rasa bahwa bantalnya terasa lebih keras daripada biasanya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mencoba mengenali sekitarnya. Dia melihat TV plasma berukuran super besar di hadapannya dan perlahan-lahan memorinya kembali. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sepelan mungkin untuk melihat wajah pemilik dada yang tadi digunakannya sebagai bantal dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah... Oh my God! Did she? No she didn't... but she did! Dia sudah tidur dengan Chanyeol bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dia masih ingat ketika Chanyeol bangun untuk menukar DVD, tapi dia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dear God, mudah-mudahan dia tidak mengorok tadi malam atau lebih parah lagi mengigau dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak akan dia katakan kalau sedang 100% sadar. Baekhyun bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Mungkin kalau dia pergi sekarang dan Chanyeol bangun sendirian, dia tidak akan ingat bahwa mereka sudah tidur sama-sama tadi malam.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menjejakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai, disusul dengan kaki kiri. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak sedikit dan Chanyeol mengembuskan napasnya, Baekhyun harus berhenti selama beberapa detik, menunggu hingga Chanyeol kembali tenang. Ketika yakin bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali tidur, Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dan harus meringis karena jelas-jelas otot-otot tubuhnya protes karena diperlakukan semena-mena. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin dia berjalan menuju tangga dan dia langsung pergi lari ketika mendengar bunyi per sofa.

* * *

Chanyeol bangun beberapa jam kemudian, sendirian diatas sofa. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah menghilang cukup lama karena sisi sofa tempat dia tidur terasa dingin dibawah telapak tangannya. Perlahan-lahan dia memaksa dirinya bangun. Oh! Otot-otot tubuhnya terasa kaku semua. Meskipun sofa itu adalah sofa paling nyaman untuk menonton TV, tapi jelas-jelas bukan untuk tidur. Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 10 pagi. Wow, dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini semenjak dia memulai karier musiknya. Di luar kelihatan gelap dan Chanyeol mendengar suara rintik-rintik hujan. Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya akan hujan seharian, yang berarti bahwa Seoul kemungkinan bisa banjir. Untung saja dia tidak harus keluar rumah hari ini.

Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tangga agar bisa meneruskan tidurnya. Ketika dia tiba di lantai 2, dia mendengar suara cipratan air, Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan seseorang sedang menggunakan kolam renangnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Orang gila mana yang akan berenang di bawah cuaca mendung dan hujan rintik-rintik. Dia bisa jatuh sakit dengan melakukan hal itu, atau lebih parah lagi, tersambar petir. Baekhyun sudah setengah jalan untuk menyelesaikan lapnya yang akan berakhir pada tepi kolam renang tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati dan menunggu hingga Baekhyun berhenti dibawahnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan berteriak memarahi Baekhyun ketika dia hanya berjarak sekitar 1 meter dari tepi kolam renang, tapi diluar sangkaannya, bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun justru melakukan salto dibawah air, menendang dinding kolam renang dan melanjutkan lapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti.

Son of a bitch, kenapa dia tidak berhenti? Apa Baekhyun tidak melihat bahwa dia sedang menunggunya? Omel Chanyeol dalam hati. Rintik-rintik hujan sekarang sudah semakin deras, sinar kilat menerangi langit, disusul oleh suara guntur. Oke, dia harus menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kolam renang, sekarang juga! Meskipun rumahnya dilengkapi oleh beberapa penangkal petir, dan dia yakin bahwa kemungkina Baekhyun akan disambar petir adalah minim, tetapi siapa yang bisa menebak kuasa Tuhan? Chanyeol langsung meneriakkan nama Baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengar atau tidak menghiraukannya, dia tetap melanjutkan lapnya.

Oh, goddamn it, this crazy woman. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol melepaskan sandalnya dan mulai menanggalkan celana piama dan kaus yang dikenakannya. Dengan hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna hitam dia terjun ke dalam air dan dia merasa seperti ditabrak truk. Dia tidak bisa bernapas selama beberapa detik. SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! Air kolam renang terasa seperti air es. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kebas. Setelah selama kira-kira 2 menit dia merasakan darah mulai mengalir dan menghangatkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia memutar tubuhnya, melihat dimanakah Baekhyun berada, dan ketika menemukannya, dia buru-buru berenang menghampirinya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa jangan pernah menarik kaki seseorang yang sedang berenang karena refleks mereka adalah menendang dan itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi orang yang berada di belakangnya. Oleh karena itu dia mendekati Baekhyun dari samping.

Chanyeol langsung meraih pinggang Baekhyun begitu tiba di sisinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, tapi teriakannya tenggelam di dalam air. Tanpa memedulikan protes Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menariknya ke tepi kolam yang paling landai sehingga kakinya bisa menyentuh dasar kolam dan tanpa meminta izin kepada Baekhyun dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendaratkannya ke tepi kolam renang sebelum dia menarik dirinya keluar dari air yang dingin itu.

"What do you think you're doing?" Teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku sedang berenang. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan 3 putaran lagi, sebelum kau mengagetkanku," balas Baekhyun, pada saat yang bersamaan Chanyeol berkata, "Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu supaya tidak tersambar petir. Orang gila mana yang hujan-hujan berenang?"

Baekhyun menarik kacamata renang yang dikenakannya sebelum bergerak berdiri. "Aku sering kok berenang meskipun sedang hujan waktu aku tinggal di apartemenku dan aku tidak pernah tersambar petir," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol sudah bergerak untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini, sekarang kau tinggal di rumahku maka dari itu kau harus mengikuti peraturanku. Dan kubilang kau tidak boleh berenang kalau sedang hujan, paham?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan memberikan Chanyeol tatapan ygan bisa membunuhnya hidup-hidup. "Dasar sombong, you're not the boss of me," teriak Baekhyun dan tanpa disangka-sangka dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan pada detik selanjutnya Chanyeol sudah menemukan dirinya kembali berada di dalam air yang dingin dan terbatuk-batuk karena sudah menelan air kolam.

Dia betul-betul tidak memperhitungkan serangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ini sehingga selama beberapa detik dia hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di tepi kolam renang sambil bertolak pinggang. Sebelah kanan tubuh Chanyeol terasa perih karena sudah menghantam air dari sudut yang salah.

"What did you do that for?" Teriak Chanyeol setelah batuknya reda, dia tidak marah, hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kekuatan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu mencoba mengaturku, aku akan minta cerai. Tidak peduli pada dampak buruknya terhadap kariermu atau pandangan keluargaku tentangku. Paham?"

"Technically kau tidak bisa minta cerai dariku, karena kau tidak memiliki dasar untuk melakukannya," balas Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya dasar? Aku akan mengatakan pada hakim kalau kau sudah kasar padaku."

Chanyeol megap-megap selama beberapa detik. Dia merasa sangat tersinggung karena Baekhyun sudah menuduhnya berkelakuan kasar. Oke, dia memang terkadang senang main kasar dengan perempuan, tapi dalam konteks yang betul-betul lain daripada yang dimaksud Baekhyun, dan itu hanya akan terjadi kalau diminta oleh perempuannya. Dia pastikan bahwa kalau dia main kasar, perempuan itu akan menikmatinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya sesudahnya, bukannya marah-marah seperti ini. But damn, Baekhyun kelihatan seksi marah-marah dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian renangnya yang meskipun hanya berwarna hitam polos dan satu piece, bukannya 2 piece, tetapi berpotongan halter neck dengan sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna emas ygan mengikat bagian atas dan bagian bawah pakaian renang itu. Dengan begitu memperlihatkan kulitnya yang halus.

"Aku tidak pernah main kasar denganmu atau perempuan manapun juga, and you know it. Sekarang bantu aku naik," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun yang menatap tangannya dengan curiga.

Tetesan air hujan sudah kembali kepada keadaan gerimis dan tidak ada lagi guntur dan petir di langit, sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu berteriak ketika mengatakan ini.

"Baekhyun, aku hanya perlu bantuan naik, bukan memintamu untuk menjadi ibu anak-anakku," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau tadi bisa naik sendiri, kenapa sekarang perlu bantuanku?"

"Karena tadi masih ada adrenalin yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku, sekarang adrenalin itu sudah habis."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya curiga, tapi kemudian dia mendengus dan setelah meletakkan kacamata renangnya di tepi kolam renang, dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik Chanyeol naik. "Awas saja kalau kau menarikku ke dalam kolam renang."

Chanyeol menggeleng untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia berjanji tidak melakukan itu.

"Oke... satu, dua...," ucap Baekhyun. Dan dengan satu sentakan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kolam renang bersamanya. Punggungnya mendarat duluan, dan mengeluarkan bunyi "byur" yang cukup keras. Kepala Baekhyun muncul kembali ke permukaan sambil memuncratkan air dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau curang. Kau bilang kau tidak akan menarikku ke kolam renang," teriak Baekhyun penuh kemarahan.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan, tapi tawanya hilang ketika melihat Baekhyun mencoba memotong air dengan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah gelapnya seperti langit diatas mereka. Chanyeol mencoba berenang menjauh, tapi terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah loncat ke punggungnya dan dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menenggelamkan Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, aku akan menenggelamkanmu hidup-hidup. Aggghhh," teriak Baekhyun.

Itu mungkin akan berhasil kalau saja Chanyeol lebih pendek atau kurang berotot. "Woman, aku akan membawamu tenggelam denganku," balas Chanyeol lalu memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sebelum dia menenggelamkan dirinya dan Baekhyun ke bawah air.

Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dibawah air, tapi tidak berhasil. Yang ada dia gelagapan dan berusaha menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa menahan napas dibawah air dari postur sempurnanya ketika berenang. Baekhyun kelihatan seperti seseorang yang merasa nyaman berada di dalam air, begitu juga di darat. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya gelagapan adalah karena panik. Chanyeol buru-buru menarik Baekhyun ke permukaan dan membiarkannya bernapas.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit terengah-engah ketika mereka mencapai permukaan.

"I'm fine, but you're not. Hah!" Balas Baekhyun dan langsung menduduki bahu Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka bergulat dibawah air dan berteriak-teriak seperti kaum Aztec sedang perang diselingi oleh suara tawa. Masing-masing mencoba mengalahkan lawannya dengan trik-trik mereka, dan Chanyeol had the most fun he had in years. Terkadang Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menenggelamkannya hanya untuk mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun setelah dia berhasil melakukannya, entah kenapa, tapi suara tawa itu menyentuh suatu tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Mencoba membedah lebih jauh perasaan tersebut, Chanyeol memfokuskan energinya untuk menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang bisa dia sentuh karena dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan memperbolehkannya melakukan itu lagi setelah mereka keluar dari kolam renang. Meskipun begitu, dia menjaga tidak menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama pada satu tempat, agar tidak terkesan seperti sedang melecehkan. Diluar sangkaannya, kaki Baekhyun yang pendek itu cukup berotot dan bisa melingkari pinggangnya dengan kuat. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebegini turn-on-nya sepanjang hidupya.

Dia mungkin masih bisa menahan diri kalau saja Baekhyun tidak memutuskan untuk menyentuhnya pada saat itu. Dia merasakan sentuhan Baekhyun pada dadanya. Sentuhan itu lembut dan hampir seperti embusan angin, tapi itu adalah puncak dari apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan bergairah. Mulut Baekhyun terasa hangat dan manis. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan melakukan eksplorasinya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah sama tenggelamnya di dalam ciuman ini karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sewaktu Chanyeol menciumi dadanya dan berakhir pada bagian atas pakaian renang yang menutupi payudaranya.

"Kita... harus... berhenti," bisik Baekhyun dengan susah payah dan mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauhi dadanya. Napasnya terputus-putus.

"Just one more." Dan Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun kembali padanya dan menciumnya lagi.

Meskipun awalnya Baekhyun agak ragu, tapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah tenggelam lagi di dalam ciuman Chanyeol. Dear God, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan tetap hidup bersama dengan Baekhyun, melihatnya setiap hari tanpa menyentuhnya seperti ini lagi selama 8 bulan ke depan. Dia bisa gila. Dia mau Baekhyun, dan dia mau Baekhyun sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa meminta hal ini kepadanya tanpa terdengar bahwa dia hanya menginginkan seks darinya? Karena lebih dari apapun Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingin menjadi suami Baekhyun dalam artian sebenarnaya, tapi dia cukup tahu kepribadian Baekhyun yang menjunjung tinggi kode etik. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau memberikan apa yang dia minta selama dia masih berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak lebih dari rekan bisnis. Dia harus merubah pendapat Baekhyun tentangnya, dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah menggoda Baekhyun hingga dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi dan dengan begitu dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	21. The Impossible Request

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

"Kau tadi bangun jam berapa?" bisik Chanyeol yang kini sedang mencium kulit lembut dibawah daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Jam delapan," desah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah berhasil membuat pikiran Baekhyun kacau balau karena Baekhyun memerlukan beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau perlu istirahat. Kuperhatikan kau biasanya baru bangun tengah hari kalau tidur pagi."

Chanyeol mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun yang otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan akses penuh bagi bibir Chanyeol untuk mengeksplorasi area tersebut.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ehm?"

"Lain kali bisa tidak kau tidak berenang kalau sedang hujan? Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol mencium getaran itu dari leher Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu kita sebaiknya keluar dari kolam renang ini sekarang juga karena hari masih hujan," balas Baekhyun.

"In a minute." Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menciumi semua tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan, tapi dia tidak melawan.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa inilah saatnya untuk mengemukakan permintaannya, dan dia berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menolaknya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Baekhyun, aku perlu meminta sesuatu darimu." Chanyeol mencium sudut bibir Baekhyun perlahan-lahan sehingga dia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun melemah di dalam pelukannya.

"Oke... apa?" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu," bisiknya dan berhenti mencium Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, memberikan jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol agar dia bisa menatapnya. "Waktu kau bilang 'tidur denganku', aku mendapat feeling bahwa kau bukan bermaksud hanya tidur bersama-sama di satu tempat tidur tanpa melakukan hal-hal lainnya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat permainan emosi pada wajah Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa membacanya dan itu membuatnya nervous. Apakah Baekhyun akan mengabulkan permintaannya atau menamparnya, dia tidak tahu.

"Why?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Karena aku mau kau," jelas Chanyeol. Dia memang penulis lagu yang andal, tapi pada saat ini tidak ada kata-kata puitis yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun.

"I see," ucap Baekhyun pelan dan dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya disamping kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol memindahkan letak kedua lengannya agar bisa menopang tubuh Baekhyun dengan lebih nyaman. Setidak-tidaknya Baekhyun tidak menamparnya dan Chanyeol pikir bahwa itu pertanda baik.

Mereka terdiam. Chanyeol sudah ingin berteriak ketika setelah 3 menit kemudian Baekhyun masih tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata dan ketika itulah dia mendengarnya. "Apa kau selalu menawarkan tempat tidurmu pada semua partner bisnismu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Selama ini partner bisnisku adalah laki-laki berumur 40 tahun keatas dengan perut gendut dan kepala botak. Mereka bukan tipeku."

Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol tersenyum karena dia bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan leluconnya. Kemudian Baekhyun berkata perlahan-lahan. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa alasanmu memilihku untuk jadi istrimu adalah karena aku bukan tipemu. Kau bilang aku aman."

"Aku bilang begitu ya?"

"Yep."

"Well, mungkin aku perlu menarik kembali kata-kataku itu. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mengatakan itu adalah supaya kau bisa merasa aman denganku. Meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak akan menggodamu."

"Jadi aku ini tipemu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, kau adalah tipe wanita yang aku suka."

"Tapi semua mantan kekasihmu tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak menikahi mereka. Aku menikahimu."

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan kata-kata Chanyeol. "Kalau aku tidur denganmu, hubungan kita akan berubah. Profesionalisme kita akan hilang dan aku tidak yakin bahwa kita akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali kalau hal itu sudah hilang."

"Apa kau pikir kau masih bisa bertingkah laku profesional setelah hari ini? Setelah kau memperbolehkanku mencium payudaramu?" Chanyeol mencoba membuat suaranya setenang mungkin, padahal yang dia ingin sekali mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun sampai giginya rontok semua.

Ohhh! Dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyetujui rencananya kalau dia membuatnya tersudut.

"Kau tidak mencium payudaraku. Aku akan ingat kalau kau melakukan itu," balas Baekhyun tenang, tetapi Chanyeol melihat bahwa wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingat bahwa Chanyeol sudah mencium payudaranya. SIALAN, omel Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun perlu belajar berbohong dengan lebih baik.

Ketika Baekhyun akan melangkah pergi Chanyeol menarik lenganya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali mengahadapnya. "Baekhyun, bilang padaku kalau kau tidak menginginkan hal yang sama dan aku akan mundur teratur. Aku tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung hal ini lagi," pinta Chanyeol dengan setulus mungkin, meskipun darahnya sudah mulai mendidih.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan harus mengemis agar bisa tidur dengan seorang perempuan, tapi lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Pengalaman ini betul-betul membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak akan jadi satu lagi perempuan yang bisa kau pakai sekali dan dibuang begitu kau bosan dengan mereka, Yeol. Harga diriku tidak akan bisa menerima itu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Percaya padaku, kau beda dengan perempuan lain. Kau istriku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak percaya kau sudah menggunakan trik murahan seperti itu untuk membuatku mengiyakan permintaanmu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untukmu seks mungkin sesuatu yang mudah dan lumrah untuk dilakukan oleh manusia, tapi tidak untukku. Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan suamiku..."

"Aku suamimu," geram Chanyeol.

"Hanya untuk 8 bulan lagi, setelah itu kontrak kita akan selesai dan kita akan bercerai secara damai. Kita akan melanjutkan hidup masing-masing. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang betul-betul mencintaiku dan mau menikahiku. Saat itu terjadi, aku tahu bahwa ikatan itu tidak akan melibatkan kontrak yang ada tanggal kadaluarsanya."

Chanyeol terdiam, dia betul-betul tidak suka dengan bayangan Baekhyun menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Dia berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah Baekhyun dan yang ia lihat adalah rasa tidak percaya dan kecewa karena Chanyeol sudah meminta ini darinya. Baekhyun tidak lagi menatap wajah Chanyeol, tapi pada satu titik diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"Oke, kalau itu yang kau mau dariku, sekarang juga aku akan telpon Kyuhyun untuk membatalkan kontrak itu."

Baekhyun langsung menatapnya denga mata terbelalak. Mengambil kesempatan dari kekagetan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan argumentasinya.

"Kita akan betul-betul menikah dan hidup sebagaimana layaknya suami istri, tanpa kontrak atau perjanjian jenis apapun. Kita akan tidur di kamar tidur yang sama, berbagi tempat tidur, kamar mandi, bahkan sabun mandi. Kau akan menemaniku menghadiri acara publik dan aku akan menemanimu ke setiap acara keluarga, bukan karena terpaksa atau karena merasa bahwa itu suatu kewajiban, tapi karena kita sama-sama mau melakukannya untuk memberikan dukungan kepada satu sama lain. Kau akan mendengar setiap permintaan yang aku ajukan demi menjaga kesejahteraanmu dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Ibuku. Aku janji untuk tetap setia denganmu selama kau berjanji melakukan hal yang sama." Dan kita akan have sex whenever I want it and whenever I want it, pikir Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Ada kerutan pada wajah Baekhyun yang berarti bahwa dia sedang betul-betul mempertimbangkan ini semua. Dengan harap-harap cemas, Chanyeol menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menahan diri agar tidak mendengus. Ini bukan jawaban yang dia harapkan, tapi setidak-tidaknya Baekhyun tidak menolak proposalnya mentah-mentah, oleh sebab itu Chanyeol bersyukur. "Oke, sampai kapan?"

Kalau saja dia tidak betul-betul menginginkan Baekhyun, dia mungkin akan melupakan ini semua dan pergi ke rumah salah satu teman wanitanya dan memuaskan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengalami sebegini banyak masalah hanya untuk tidur dengan seorang wanita.

"I don't know."

Dan Chanyeol meledak. Dia melepaskan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju tepi kolam, sambil berteriak, "Ada sekitar 10 argumen yang bisa aku ajukan supaya lebih bisa meyakinkanmu untuk mengiyakan permintaanku sekarang juga, tapi sembilan diantaranya akan membuatku terdengar seperti orang gila."

Baekhyun mengikuti jejaknya. Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menarik dirinya keluar dari kolam renang dan mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Baekhyun naik. Mereka sama-sama berjalan menuju kursi malas tempat Baekhyun meletakkan handuknya.

"Apa satu argumentasi yang tidak akan membuatmu terdengar seperti orang gila?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, berharap bahwa dia adalah handuk yang dia gunakan, sebelum mengedipkan matanya dan berkata sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sekaranng sedang menatapnya balik dengan penuh antisipasi, "Oh forget it. Yang itu juga akan membuatku terdengar seperti orang gila."

Menyadari bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah sedang menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan matanya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan Chanyeol buru-buru menyabet pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju lantai atas. Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. Chanyeol selalu akan moody kalau dia merasa kehilangan kontrol atas situasi yang dia hadapi, sepertinya ini adalah salah satu situasi tersebut. Setelah yakin bahwa handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya tidak akan merosot, Baekhyun pun mengikuti jejak Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa memaksamu melakukan ini, bahwa kau tidak punya hak menolak tempat tidurmu untukku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Menyadari bahwa langkah Baekhyun sudah berhenti, Chanyeol menoleh dan ketika melihat ekspresi pada wajah Baekhyun dia berteriak, "Dear God, woman! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan pernah main kasar dengan perempuan. Kau aman denganku."

"Tapi kau tadi baru bilang..."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Itu hanya hormonku yang bicara. Ibuku memang a cold hearted bitch, tapi dia tahu cara membesarkan anak laki-lakinya menjadi orang yang bermoral. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu tanpa persetujuanmu."

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke depan pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkannya setelah berkata, "Coba pikirkan permintaanku, tapi jangan terlalu lama, ya."

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa memberikan jawabannya kepada Chanyeol yang meskipun tidak pernah mengucapkan permintaannya lagi, tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat dari cara dia menatapnya bahwa keinginannya masih belum berubah. Terkadang tatapannya itu bisa melumpuhkan sehingga untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia bisa menyetujui rencana Chanyeol untuk membatalkan kontrak itu hanya supaya Chanyeol bisa tidur dengannya? Dia memerlukan komitmen yang lebih dari hanya kepuasan fisik belaka. Dia ingin Chanyeol menginvestasikan perasaannya untuk jangka panjang ke dalam hubungan ini sebelum dia bersedia tidur dengannya.

Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di dalam studio, mempersiapkan diri untuk turnya dan membantu latihan artis pembuka konsernya, daripada memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti dia adalah mangsanya. Tapi sayangnya, untuk menjaga kesehatan dan suaranya, Chanyeol berusaha menghindari tidut terlalu malam, maka dari itu jadwalnya jadi sinkron dengan jadwal Baekhyun. Dulu mereka hanya makan malam bersama-sama, tetapi kini mereka juga makan siang pada akhir minggu kalau Baekhyun tidak perlu pergi ke kantor, bahkan terkadang sarapan bersama. Jongdae tidak kelihatan selama seminggu penuh, yang menurut laporan dari Sehun, beliau sedang melihat kelengkapan dan keamanan semua venue konser disetiap kota. Tur Chanyeol akan berlangsung selama satu bulan lebih, bermula di Incheon dan berakhir di Busan. Untuk membawa Chanyeol dan kru turnya, MRAM sudah menyewa jet pribadi agar perjalanan mereka akan lebih lancar.

Setiap hari Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal yang membuat pendirian Baekhyun sedikit goyah. Semuanya hanya hal kecil, seperti selalu memastikan bahwa ada apel hijau, buah favorit Baekhyun, di dalam lemari es; mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor sebelum mengantar mobil Baekhyun ke dealership karena perlu ganti oli padahal dia belum tidur semalaman; mengundang Yeri untuk nonton latihannya; menawarkan diri untuk babysit Taerin dan Taeoh waktu pembantu Kyungsoo jatuh sakit dan mereka harus menghadiri acara kantor suaminya, meskipun dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya; membelikan makanan favorit Taerin dan Taeoh, yaitu pizza dengan ukuran large; main Bratz dool dengan Taerin meskipun dia takut setengah mati dengan boneka itu; mengantar Taeoh ke rumah sakit akibat keracunan pizza; merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membeli pizza itu; menunggu selama 3 jam hingga dokter bisa mendiagnosis penyakit Taeoh yang ternyata bukan karena keracunan makanan, tapi gejala flu; dan menerima omelan dari Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu keadaan sebenarnya tanpa perlawanan meskipun dia tidak bersalah.

Chanyeol selalu mendorong Baekhyun untuk tidak hilang kontak dengan kedua orangtuanya, maka dari itu mereka selalu berkunjung ke Gwangjin setidak-tidaknya sebulan sekali. Chanyeol bahkan menyempatkan dirinya membawa orangtua Baekhyun berlibur akhir pekan ke Jeju. Selama liburan itu tidak sekalipun Baekhyun mendengar Ibunya mencoba mengatur tindak tanduknya, karena setiap kali Ibunya akan melakukan itu, Chanyeol akan menarik perhatiannya ke hal lain. Pada acara liburan itu tidak ada pilihan bagi Baekhyun selain tidur satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mengatur posisi tidurnya di lantai pada malam pertama, karena sofa yang tersedia di kamar tidak cukup panjang untuk mengakomodasikan ketinggian tubuhnya.

"Yeol, kau tidak usah tidur di bawah, kau bisa tidur diatas tempat tidur denganku," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melemparkan bantal bulu angsa yang dia temukan di dalam lemari keatas ekstra bedcover dan selimut yang dia sudah tebarkan diatas lantai sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau berencana tidur denganku?"

Pikiran Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi kosong. Inilah pertama kalinya dia mendengar Chanyeol mengemukakan keinginannya lagi.

Melihat keraguan pada wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku akan tidur di bawah." Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur buatannya yang berada di kaki tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Di satu sisi dia merasa kasihan karena Chanyeol harus tidur dibawah sedangkan dia mendapatkan tempat tidur berukuran King dengan kasur yang empuk hanya untuknya sendiri, tetapi di sisi lain, dia betul-betul tidak berniat tidur dengan Chanyeol.

"Good night," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Good night, Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mematikan lampu yang berada di samping tempat tidur dan kamar hotel langsung jadi gelap. Dia bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak dan pergerakan resah Chanyeol yang mencoba menemukan posisi yang paling nyaman untuknya.

"Yeol, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hampir, kenapa?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit teredam, sepertinya dia mengubur wajahnya pada bantal.

"Kau tahu kan kalau satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau sangat memaksa mau tidur denganku adalah karena hormonmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin sekitar 25% hormon, tapi selebihnya adalah karena..."

"Ya?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"I like you... a lot actually."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kata-kata itu membuatnya lebih senang daripada seharusnya. "Apa ini biasanya yang kau katakan kepada semua wanita yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terkikik sebelum menjawab, "Kadang malah aku tidak usah berkata apa-apa." Dan Baekhyun tidak meragukan kebenaran kata-kata itu.

"Kalau kau kuberi izin untuk berhubungan dengan perempuan lain, apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Of course not! What kind of a stupid question is that."

"Toh yang kau mau hanya seks. Perempuan manapun bisa memberikan itu kepadamu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur dengan perempuan lain, aku mau tidur denganmu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk mengubah pemikirannya. Chanyeol terdiam begitu lama sehingga Baekhyun menyangka bahwa dia sudah tidur, tapi kemudian dia mendengar suaranya. "Kau sebaiknya tidur, lots to do tomorrow."

Tahu-tahu ketika Baekhyun sadar kembali, hari sudah pagi dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menonton TV kelihatan cukup fresh. Sepertinya dia tidak mengalami masalah dengan susunan tempatnya tidur ataupun percakapan mereka semalam.

Seakan-akan ini semua masih belum cukup membuat Baekhyun ragu akan pendiriannya, Baekhyun memerhatikan bahwa Chanyeol berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Ibunya. Terkadang Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi Ibunya dan mereka akan menghabiskan Sabtu atau Minggu siang mereka membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang tidak berbau bisnis. Meskipun Chanyeol masih belum membicarakan satu hal penting yang perlu dia bicarakan dengan Ibunya, tapi Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa setidak-tidaknya hubungannya dengan Ibunya sudah sedikit menghangat. Rupanya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menyadari

perubahan pada diri Chanyeol, Nyonya Youngmi juga menyadarinya.

"Kulihat kau betul-betul bisa memegang janjimu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sebahagia ini semenjak Ayahnya meninggal," bisik Nyonya Youngmi suatu sore ketika beliau sedang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol untuk makan siang.

Chanyeol sedang menjawab telpon diruangan lain, oleh sebab itu Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Nyonya Youngmi harus berbisik ketika mengemukakan hal ini.

"Dia bahagia karena semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya. Singlenya akhirnya keluar dan meledak di pasaran, persiapan turnya juga lancar-lancar saja, dan media dan masyarakat sudah hampir tidak pernah lagi mengutuknya."

Nyonya Youngmi terkikik, seakan-akan apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun betul-betul dianggap lucu olehnya. "No, anakku hanya akan merasa senang kalau semua rencananya berjalan lancar, tapi alasan kenapa dia kelihatan bahagia adalah karena untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya dia memilikimu untuk berbagi semua itu," lanjut Nyonya Youngmi.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut ketika Nyonya Youngmi menyebut Chanyeol sebagai "anakku", beliau tidak pernah menggunakan istilah itu sebelumnya. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengomentari, Nyonya Youngmi sudah melanjutkan.

"Aku mau berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau melakukan ini semua untuk Chanyeol. Aku betul-betul hargai usahamu yang mau memahami segala keantikannya. Aku berharap hubungan kalian bisa jadi permanen. Apa kau akan mempertimbangkannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Nyonya Youngmi sudah memojokkannya seperti ini, lagi. Melihat keraguan dan kebingungan pada wajah Baekhyun, Nyonya Youngmi mengasihaninya.

"Aku bukannya mau memojokkanmu. Kau adalah wanita dewasa, tentunya kau mampu membuat keputusan sendiri. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu sebagai menantuku. I really like you, as a person, dan juga sebagai istri Chanyeol. Kau membuat dia jadi lebih dewasa, stabil, dan... happy."

Tanpa dia sadari. Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk serta mencium pipi Nyonya Youngmi. Untuk beberapa detik Nyonya Youngmi hanya terdiam, terkejut, tapi kemudian beliau membalas pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku 'Ibu', jangan 'Nyonya Youngmi' lagi, oke?" pinta Nyonya Youngmi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memeluk Ibu Chanyeol yang sore ini sudah betul-betul menjadi ibu mertuanya.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Helo guys apakah masih ada yg nunggu ff ini? WKWK

Oiya berhubung aku sebentar lagi mau KKN aku ngga tau apa aku bisa update ff ini sampe end dalam waktu dekat atau ngga huhu

BTW thanks for all the nice comments!


	22. The Much Needed Distance

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya beberapa hari sebelum turnya dimulai, dengan begitu acara ulang tahun itu digabungkan dengan acara syukuran turnya. Baekhyun sempat bertanya padanya apa yang dia inginkan untuh hadiah ulang tahunnya, yang dijawab dengan tatapan sensual dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak perlu jadi Sookie Stackhouse untuk tahu apa yang diinginkannya, sesuatu yang dia tidak bisa berikan, setidaknya tidak sekarang, atau bahkan mungkin selamanya. Kontrak mereka akan berakhir 6 bulan lagi, dan 2 bulan diantaranya Chanyeol tidak akan ada di Seoul dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa selama 2 bulan mereka terpisah, Chanyeol akan bisa mendapatkan pandangan baru tentang hubungan mereka.

Lain dengan pernikahan mereka, acara ulang tahun ini dirayakan secara kecil-kecilan. Hanya sekitar 50 orang yang diundang ke acara tersebut. Chanyeol diminta memotong kue ulang tahunnya untuk dihidangkan. Senyum simpul muncul pada sudut bibir Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan setiap tamu yang datang pada pesta ulang tahunnya. Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru mendengar suatu lelucon dari salah satu OB yang bekerja untuk MRAM. God, dia betul-betul suka melihat wajah Chanyeol kalau sedang tertawa. Sudut matanya akan berkerut dan matanya yang besar terlihat begitu indah.

Yes, definitely, aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, pikir Baekhyun ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol ketika sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun yakin terlihat siap menelannya bulat-bulat.

* * *

Chanyeol dan timnya berangkat ke Incheon hari Kamis pagi dan Baekhyun tidak ikut mengantar. Malam sebelumnya Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk. Chanyeol memilih duduk di kursi sofa dan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan pergi selama sebulan lebih, tapi kau selalu bisa menghubungiku melalui HP. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas, "I'll be fine."

"Kalau kau perlu apa-apa minta saja pada Minah, Seulgi, atau bahkan Ibuku."

"Yeol, I'll be fine."

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar nada peringatan Baekhyun. Dia kemudian berdiri dan Baekhyun mengiringinya menuju pintu.

"While I'm gone, bisa tolong kau betul-betul pikirkan permintaanku? Maybe, kau bisa memberiku jawabannya waktu aku kembali dari tur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"We'll see. Mungkin perasaanmu terhadapku akan berubah selama kau tur ini dan siapa tahu ternyata setelah kau kembali dari tur, kau sudah tidak menginginkan hal yang sama."

"Not bloody likely. Kalau aku sudah mengambil keputusan biasanya aku tidak akan merubahnya."

"You might."

"No, I won't," jawab Chanyeol tegas seraya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

* * *

Kamis malam ketika Baekhyun pulang dari kantor dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol menunggunya seperti biasanya, dia merasa sedikit kesepian. Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Suara tawanya, kehangatannya, leluconnya, wajahnya... Baekhyun merindukan kehadirannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan merasa seperti ini, dan perasaan itu betul-betul mengejutkannya. Dengan perginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapatkan ritual baru, yaitu menunggu telpon dari Chanyeol. Setiap kali Chanyeol akan naik pentas, dia selalu menelepon Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Mereka akan mengobrol selama 5 menit dan Baekhyun akan mengatakan bahwa konsernya akan sukses. Chanyeol juga akan meneleponnya lagi setelah selesai konser untuk mengatakan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar. Baekhyun memasukkan jadwal tur Chanyeol ke dalam HP-nya agar dia selalu tahu dimana Chanyeol, bukan karena dia posesif terhadap Chanyeol tapi karena inilah satu-satunya cara agar bisa merasa dekat dengan Chanyeol selama dia pergi.

Setelah berita heboh tentang video Irene dan bayinya di Youtube pada bulan Juli, sekali lagi Irene menghilang dari peredaran. Baekhyun memperkirakan bahwa Irene mungkin sedang mencoba membesarkan bayinya di Jerman. Sebagai warga negara Jerman dia tentunya memiliki hak untuk tinggal di negara itu tanpa batasan waktu. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Mino akan maju ke publik dan mengakui bayi Irene sebagai miliknya. Kini image Chanyeol sudah betul-betul berubah di mata masyarakat. Mereka kini kembali memuji Chanyeol, mulai dari penjualan singlenya yang lebih dari sukses, sehingga kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Baekhyun adem ayem. Dan Chanyeol juga sudah membuang kebiasaan buruknya untuk berkonfrontasi dengan wartawan, sehingga media betul-betul tidak memiliki dasar melakukan bad publicity.

* * *

Ketika bulan Oktober tiba, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi tinggal di rumah Chanyeol tanpa ada Chanyeol di dalamnya. Setiap sudut rumah itu mengingatkan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol. Kursi di meja makan tempat dia biasa duduk, kolam renang tempat dia biasa berenang, studio tempatnya bekerja, berbotol-botol Evian di dalam lemari es, bahkan ketiga mobilnya yang diparkir di garasi. Para pembantu mulai menyadari bahwa dia kini tidur di kamar Chanyeol karena mereka menemukan seprai tempat tidur itu kusut setiap pagi dan tempat tidur Baekhyun masih tetap rapi. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya dan mengunjungi Chanyeol, yang pada saat itu sudah berada di Jeonju, tapi dia tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol ketika dia sedang bekerja. Lagi pula dia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol akan senang melihatnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya, toh Chanyeol tidak pernah mengundangnya untuk turut serta dalam turnya.

Seminggu kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan pindah ke rumah Ibu Youngmi untuk sementara waktu sampai Chanyeol kembali dari turnya. Dia memilih rumah Ibu Chanyeol karena apartemennya masih disewakan, dan karena orangtuanya, Taeyeon, dan Kyungsoo akan curiga kalau dia menginap di rumah mereka. Baekhyun hanya memberitahu Minah tentang keberadaannya kalau-kalau ada emergency. Dia juga memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kepindahan sementaranya, karena kalau Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang alasannya, maka Baekhyun harus menjelaskan, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini. Meskkipun Ibu Youngmi awalnya menolak perpindahan ini tetapi atas ancaman Baekhyun bahwa dia akan pindah ke hotel kalau tidak diperbolehkan tinggal di situ, Ibu Youngmi menyerah. Entah gosip apa yang akan tersebar kalau menantunya ditemukan menginap di hotel selama Chanyeol pergi tur.

Baekhyun baru saja bisa mulai menikmati proses Detox Chanyeolnya setelah beberapa hari berada di rumah ibu mertuanya, ketika telpon rumah berbunyi pada Sabtu siang. Ibu Youngmi terdengar cukup tenang ketika menjawabnya, tapi setiap detiknya nadanya semakin terburu-buru dan Baekhyun menangkap nama Chanyeol disebut-sebut. Kemudian telpon itu ditutup dan Baekhyun mendengar langkah Ibu Youngmi mendekat. "Kau sebaiknya menyiapkan penjelasanmu karena Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kesini," ucapnya.

"Lho, kok dia ada di Seoul? Dia seharusnya konser di Gwangju besok. Apa ada masalah?" balas Baekhyun sambil meloncat berdiri dari kursi taman yang didudukinya.

"Tentu saja ada masalah. Dia pulang ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan istrinya yang ternyata sudah minggat ke rumah Ibunya. Dia mungkin menyangka kau sedang marah."

Baekhyun memerhatikan wajah Ibu Youngmi dan membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengenali ekspresi itu. Ibu Youngmi kelihatan takut. Baekhyun tidak percaya ini. Ibu paling menyeramkan yang dia pernah temui sepanjang hidupnya, pada detik ini, takut pada anaknya. Setelah rasa terkesimanya luntur, Baekhyun sadar bahwa... Oh, my God... Chanyeol akan datang dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu muka setelah 5 minggu dan dia kelihatan berantakan dengan pakaian rumahnya. Tanpa permisi lagi Baekhyun langsung pergi ke lantai atas untuk mencuci muka, mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana capri dari bahan khakis dan kaus putih. Dia kemudian menyisiri rambutnya hingga rapi. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia mau mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibirnya ketika mendengar suara mobil. Baekhyun mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas dan melihat Chanyeol turun dari Range Rovernya. Dari langkahnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa moodnya tidak baik.

Baekhyun langsung pergi ke pintu untuk menyambutnya. Dia tidak peduli seberapa marah Chanyeol padanya, yang penting dia sudah kembali, dan dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa melepas rindunya dengan memeluknya seerat-eratnya selama 5 menit penuh. Dia baru saja mau menuruni tangga ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yang dengan langkahnya yang besar-besar sedang menaiki anak tangga tiga sekaligus. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ada dihadapannya, langkahnya tersandung, tapi kemudian dia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan cepat, dan Baekhyun terpaku pada tempatnya, menunggu hingga Chanyeol mencapainya.

"Hei, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ragu.

Kemudian semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir lagi, dia hanya bisa melakukannya. Chanyeol mendorongnya ke dinding dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun, langsung menciumnya habis-habisan. Ciumannya terasa rough dan demanding sehingga Baekhyun kalang kabut mengikutinya. Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dengan tangan kanannya seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah boneka, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang belakang kepala Baekhyun, membantalinya agar tidak membentur dinding sementara dia melakukan serangannya. Baekhyun tidak protes sama sekali karena dia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat itu. Mereka sama-sama meluapkan kerinduan mereka akan satu sama lain dengan satu-satunya cara yang mereka tahu. Kata-kata, pelukan, dan ciuman di pipi tidak akan cukup.

Chanyeol mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun dan berkata, "I miss you," diantara napasnya yang memburu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kini sedang menciumi pelipis dan keningnya berkali-kali. "I miss you too," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti menciumnya dan menatap wajahnya. Wajah Chanyeol kelihatan terkejut dan tidak percaya. "You do?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk memberikannya kepastian dan sepertinya itu saja konfirmasi yang dia perlukan sebelum menciumi Baekhyun lagi, tapi kini ciumannya lebih lembut dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Dan itu justru membuat Baekhyun meleleh. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menikmati apa yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun baru ingat keberadaan mereka ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang berdeham beberapa kali. Buru-buru dia menarik kedua lengannya dari leher Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli karena dia masih menciumi Baekhyun seperti besok akan kiamat. Dia baru berhenti setelah mendengar suara Ibunya.

"Park Chanyeol! Ibu tidak membesarkanmu untuk berkelakuan seperti kaum bar-bar. Kau sebaiknya bawa istrimu ke tempat yang lebih private kalau kau memang ingin melakukan apapun itu yang kau sudah rencanakan waktu masuk ke rumah ini tanpa permisi."

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun yang mencoba manarik napas ke dalam paru-parunya. Puas melihat mata Baekhyun yang masih sedikit tidak fokus setelah ciumannya, Chanyeol kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ibunya. "Hei, Bu," ucapnya santai.

Ibu Youngmi mengangkat alisnya sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Yeol...," ucap Baekhyun memulai penjelasannya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau minggat sementara aku menanggalkan setiap helai pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhmu. Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Chanyeol sudah menarik Baekhyun melangkah ke lantai atas. "Wait... wait... Yeol, apa kau sudah gila? Ini rumah Ibumu." Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah melewati batas kesabarannya.

"So?"

"Ini tidak sopan," desis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika sekali lagi Chanyeol mendorongnya ke dinding. "Jadi kau tidak keberatan tidur denganku sekarang, kau hanya keberatan dengan lokasinya?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol selama beberapa detik mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu, sementara dia mengontrol keinginannya untuk menarik Chanyeol ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan memintanya melakukan apa saja yang mau dia lakukan padanya, tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengatasi kebingungannya dan menganguk. Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Oke, aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah kita, tapi kau harus janji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan berubah pikiran selama perjalanan kesana," ucapnya.

"Janji," jawab Baekhyun.

* * *

Meskipun Baekhyun berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan mengubah pikirannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko. Oleh sebab itu dia membawa mobilnya sudah seperti orang gila dan melanggar hampir setiap peraturan lalu lintas. Dia bersyukur bahwa tidak ada polisi sama sekali. Dia mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada setir menunggu hingga pintu gerbang terbuka sebelum tancap gas dan berhenti di depan rumah dengan ban berdencit diatas batu kerikil. Dia tidak memedulikan tatapan bingung Minah dan menggeret Baekhyun bersamanya menuju lantai atas.

"Kamarmu atau kamarku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Errr..." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Kamarku. Ada alasannya kenapa aku membeli tempat tidur ukuran King," potong Chanyeol.

"Yeol, soal kamarmu..."

"Jangan khawatir, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang tidur diatas tempat tidur itu. Aku tidak pernah membawa perempuan pulang ke rumah untuk seks."

Baekhyun hanya menganga mendengar pernyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol akan lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya membuatnya ragu. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengemukakan apa yang dipikirkannya, Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum menghadapnya.

Chanyeol mengambil 2 langkah lebar menujunya dan Baekhyun mundur.

"Yeol, tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang aku perlu bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli alasannya, tapi aku sudah memaafkan kepergianmu." Chanyeol tidak memdulikan bahasa tubuh Baekhyun yang mencoba menjauhinya. Dia meraih lengan Baekhyun bagian atas dan mendorongnya ke arah tempat tidur.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk diatas tempat tidur sambil berteriak, "Wait... wait..."

Chanyeol yang sedang dalam proses menanggalkan sabuknya setengah melemparkan kausnya ke lantai, berhenti dan menatapnya. "Sumpah Baekhyun, kalau kau menolakku sekarang, aku akan mencekikmu."

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun terkikik. "No, no, no... aku tidak menolakmu. Pada detik ini kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup menolakmu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan proses penanggalan pakaiannya. Setelah dia tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun, dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan sedang menarik tatapannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya sebelum tersenyum simpul.

"Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Seperti kau tidak pernah melihat laki-laki telanjang saja sebelumnya," komentar Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya ketengah tempat tidur, menjauhi Chanyeol. "Kau yang pertama untukku," ucap Baekhyun.

Kata-kata itu menghentikan Chanyeol yang sedang naik keatas tempat tidur.

"Itu yang sudah aku coba katakan dari tadi, tapi aksi stripteasemu mengalihkan perhatianku."

Chanyeol terdiam, dari wajahnya Baekhyun bisa membaca bahwa dia masih ingin melanjutkan rencananya, tapi dia kelihatan ragu dan sedikit khawatir. Pada detik itu Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir akan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menyakitinya dalam situasi apapun juga. Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekatinya.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan berkata, "Chanyeol, I'll be fine. Aku tahu kau akan menjagaku selama aku melalui proses ini. I trust you."

"Baekhyun, dalam situasiku yang sekarang, aku tidak yakin aku bisa gentle denganmu. Aku bisa secara tidak sengaja menyakitimu." Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan berkata, "I trust you," dengan penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun mencium sudut bibir Chanyeol untuk meyakinkannya. Awalnya Chanyeol masih ragu, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia sudah menang ketika Chanyeol mulai menciumnya balik sementara kedua tangannya mulai menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dan selama 2 jam ke depan Baekhyun dapat merasakan apa artinya dipuja oleh laki-laki.

* * *

"Are you okay?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia puas mengeksplorasi tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya berteriak berkali-kali.

"I'm okay." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit teredam karena kepalanya beristirahat pada dada Chanyeol.

Matahari sudah akan terbenam, tapi mereka menolak meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa dibawah sikap seriusnya Baekhyun menyimpan energi yang bahkan bisa menghidupkan kota Seoul selama sebulan. Chanyeol tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk bersabar hingga Baekhyun betul-betul siap, karena Baekhyun memang worth the wait. Baekhyun sangat responsif dibawah sentuhannya dan dia tidak malu-malu memberitahu Chanyeol apa yang diinginkannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun merasakannya, tapi Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan kosmik, seakan-akan bumi, bulan, bintang, dan matahari, bergerak pada saat yang bersamaan, mendukung kebersamaan mereka. Ini bukan hanya seks biasa. Ini seks yang melibatkan hati dan perasaan dan ini adalah seks terbaik yang pernah dia alami sepanjang hidupnya. Gosh... he can't wait to do it again. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia betul-betul kehilangan kontrol dan bukannya takut, yang dia rasakan adalah kebebasan. Baekhyun dengan tubuh mungilnya dan otaknya yang brilian telah membebaskannya dari segala beban yang telah memberatkan hatinya.

Selama sebulan lebih tur ke kota-kota dimana dia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain kru turnya, Chanyeol banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar hotel, sendirian. Kesendirianya itu membantunya berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Ibunya dan dengan Baekhyun. Dia kini menyadari bahwa Baekhyun benar, bahwa dia memang harus memaafkan Ibunya agar bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Selama ini dia memang sudah mencoba memperbaiki hubungan itu, tetapi dia belum betul-betul siap berbicara dengan Ibunya dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Setelah mengambil keputusan untuk betul-betul berbicara dengan Ibunya sekembalinya ke Seoul, pikirannya kemudian beralih kepada Baekhyun.

Dia mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya 2 hari setelah turnya dimulai. Awalnya dia menyalahkannya pada kenyataan bahwa dia harus membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan tur lagi, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu bukan sebabnya ketika dia mulai mencari-cari alasan hanya untuk menelpon Baekhyun di luar jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan. Dia hanya mau mendengar suaranya yang selalu ceria setiap kali menerima telponnya. Chanyeol menolak mengakui bahwa dia memerlukan Baekhyun untuk mengisi hari-harinya dan karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya, akhirnya dia jadi moody. Jongdae yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang mulai menurunkan semangat timnya, memerintahkan Chanyeol agar pulang ke Seoul.

Dia yang sudah membayangkan wajah Baekhyun ketika melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba, hanya mendapatkan Minah yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tinggal dengan Ibunya semenjak seminggu belakangan ini. Dan itu membuatnya marah besar. Segala macam skenario bermunculan dikepalanya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ngingat apakah dia sudah menyinggung hati Baekhyun sehingga dia pergi meninggalkannya, tapi setelah beberapa menit dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa Baekhyun berlaku seperti itu, Chanyeol merasa ingin mencekiknya. Tapi ketika dia melihat Baekhyun, semua kemarahannya sirna, yang tersisa hanya keinginan untuk menyatukan partikel-partikel atom yang tersisa yang ada pada dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Pergerakan pada tubuh Baekhyun membangunkannya dari lamunan. "Sori ya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku takut sudah menyakitimu," jelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun terkikik dan dia menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya dan menatap Baekhyun. Perempuan satu ini memang betul-betul tahu cara menginjak-nginjak egonya. Dia sedang menunjukkan sisi sensitifnya dengan mengatakan konsekuensi tindakan mereka dan Baekhyun malah menertawakannya. "Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Kau," balas Baekhyun dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa sih yang lucu?"

"Kau," jawab Baekhyun diantara tawanya.

"Well, excuse me kalau aku mencoba menjadi laki-laki yang sensitif."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol, tapi kemudian dia meledak tertawa lagi. Merasa tersinggung Chanyeol bergerak meninggalkan tempat tidur, tapi Baekhyun menariknya.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak," ucap Chanyeol yang bersusah payah mencoba menyembunyikan nada merajuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya atas perhatiannya," ucap Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Chanyeol yang langsung salah tingkah.

Untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan memandangi sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang beda dengan kamar itu. Dia baru sadar bahwa TV plasmanya hilang, selain itu desain kamar juga sedikit berbeda. Sofanya hilang dan digantikan dengan sofa yng tadinya berada di kamar tidur Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa mempedulikan kebugilannya, dia berjalan dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Baek, kita sedang berada di dalam kamar tidurku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"TV dan sofaku hilang, dan... tunggu sebentar... itu sepraiku, ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tempat tidurnya.

"TV-mu aku pindahkan ke kamar tamu karena aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ada TV didepanku. Sofamu aku tukar dengan sofaku karena sofaku lebih nyaman untuk baca buku. Dan ini adalah sepraimu, karena baunya seperti kau."

"Wait a second... have you sleeping in my room?"

"Yes, selama beberapa minggu sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah Ibumu."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapa serius tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menganggapnya serius ketika dia berdiri naked dihadapannya, bertolak pinggang sekalipun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju laci, mengambil underware baru dan mengenakannya. Baekhyun muncul dihadapannya, sudah mengenakan celana dalam dan kaus, tanpa bra.

"Aku hanya sedang rindu padamu waktu itu, dan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku merasa dekat denganmu adalah kamar tidurmu, tapi ternyata tidur di kamar ini malah justru membuatku semakin rindu padamu, itu sebabnya aku meginap di rumah Ibumu. Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah memasuki teritorimu tanpa izin. Aku akan kembalikan barang-barangmu..."

Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun dengan ciumannya, setelah dia bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak marah, dia mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku mau kau tidur disini setiap malam denganku. Aku mau berbagi segalanya denganmu."

"Really?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Most definitely," balas Chanyeol, mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumi wajahnya. "Kosongkan jadwalmu untuk bulan November," pinta Chanyeol.

"Why?"

"Karena Nyonya Park... suamimu akan membawamu pergi honeymoon."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Yeah... kalau kau tidak keberatan aku lebih suka dipanggil Baekhyun. Nyonya Park terdengar seperti Ibumu."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kemudian, "I can't believe I'm saying this, tapi kau mengingatkanku padanya."

Oke, that just sound wrong. "Errr... Yeol, kalau ini caramu untuk menggodaku supaya mau tidur denganmu lagi, aku usulkan kau ganti taktik," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit kemerahan karena kesan beard burn darinya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. "Kau pernah tanya padaku apakah kau tipe perempuan yang aku suka."

"Ya..."

"Aku selalu suka wanita yang mandiri, percaya diri, dan tahu apa yang dia mau. Kau memiliki semua karakteristik itu. Ibuku juga. Selama ini aku selalu menghindari wanita jenismu karena aku melihat apa yang sudah Ibuku lakukan kepada Ayahku. Ibuku sudah mematahkan hati Ayahku, bahkan tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Waktu Ayahku meninggal, aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan berakhir sepertinya."

Wajah Baekhyun kelihatan serius mendengarnya menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkapkan hal ini kepada siapa-siapa, bahkan tidak kepada Ibunya.

"Aku berusaha menjaga jarak denganmu. Aku bilang kepada diriku bahwa kau tidak baik untukku, bahwa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku, seperti yang Ibuku sudah lakukan kepada Ayahku. Aku tidak bisa ambil resiko."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium telapak tangan Chanyeol yang membelai pipinya. Meskipun gerakan itu simple dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun melakukannya karena reflek, tapi dia bisa merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Pada detik itu dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bermula, mungkin semenjak dia melihatnya dengan blus hijaunya, atau mungkin ketika Baekhyun membalas ciumannya didalam studio. Namun dia tidak peduli lagi, yang dia tahu adalah bahwa saat ini, detik ini, dia mencintai Baekhyun dan bahwa dia tak akan bisa berhenti mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau nantinya akan merasa bosan padauku, menginjak-nginjak egoku, dan meninggalkanku kalau aku sudah tidak menghasilkan uang lagi, tapi sejak saat ini... aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ayahku tetap mencintai Ibuku, tidak peduli apa yang sudah Ibuku lakukan padanya. Untuk bisa hidup dengan wanita yang kita inginkan, walaupun hanya sebentar saja, akan lebih baik daripada menghabiskan kehidupan kita dengan wanita yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi kita."

Ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan deklarasi cintanya, atau setidak-tidaknya sedekat-dekatnya dia mampu mengucapkannya tanpa betul-betul mengucapkan kata "I love you", mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Woman, you better not be crying now," ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersedak diantara tawa dan tangisannya. Sebelum Chanyeol sadar apa yang sedang terjadi Baekhyun sudah memeluknya dengan erat, seakan-akan dia tidak akan melepaskannya hingga sepuluh tahun lagi.

"I love you," bisik Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi berkata-kata. Ada banyak wanita yang mengatakan "I love you" padanya sepanjang 33 tahun hidupnya, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membuatnya merasa sebahagia ini karena mendengar 3 kata itu.

"Me too, babe. Me too." Balas Chanyeol.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Oke ini kayaknya chapter yang kalian tunggu-tunggu deh hahaha

Oiya makasih banyak guys udah kasih semangat aku buat KKN hehe

Btw ini update terakhir aku sebelum KKN dan aku ngga janji sih tapi aku akan berusaha update chapter-chapter selanjutnya disela-sela waktu KKN aku guys, semoga sih aku ada waktu luang ya :)


	23. The Honeymoon Is Over

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Chanyeol berangkat keesokan harinya untuk meneruskan turnya dan kali ini Baekhyun mengantarkannya ke bandara. Setelah satu ciuman dalam dan usaha meyakinkan Baekhyun agar mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan ikut dengannya dalam sisa tur, yang tentunya ditolak oleh Baekhyun dengan janji bahwa Chanyeol bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau kepadanya ketika dia kembali, Chanyeol menaiki tangga pesawat. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum berjalan menjauhi landasan agar pesawat bisa mulai lepas landas. Chanyeol meneleponnya ketika tiba di Gwangju dan semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah berhenti telpon satu sama lain setiap ada waktu luang. Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang pacaran dengan suaminya sendiri, sesuatu yang agak aneh tapi cukup menyenangkan.

* * *

Pertama kali Baekhyun terbangun pada malam pertama mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama sekembalinya Chanyeol dari merampungkan jadwal turnya, dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di hadapannya, Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tidak menggerakkan satu pun otot pada tubuhnya dan memandangi Chanyeol. Dia tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat tangannya gatal sehingga dia melarikan jari-jarinya pada wajah sempurna itu. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat lebih damai, agak berbeda dengan semalam ketika dia menagih janji Baekhyun. Mengingat segala macam posisi yang mereka coba tadi malam membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Tapi Baekhyun menikmatinya karena Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan sangat lembut dan dia mengutamakan kebutuhan Baekhyun terlebih dulu daripada kebutuhannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa lebih disayangi oleh laki-laki manapun ketika dia mendengar Chanyeol berbisik, "Baby, you gotta let go."

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada wajah Chanyeol dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Baekhyun melihat pergerakan pada bulu mata Chanyeol sebelum dia mendengar Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengantuk, "Morning."

"Morning," balas Baekhyun.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Baekhyun melirik beker yang ada di night stand. "Setengah delapan," jawab Baekhyun sambil melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha mencari tank top yang dikenakannya tadi malam, yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Masih pagi. Come back to bed with me," ucap Chanyeol dan secepat kilat meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk kembali oleh Chanyeol. "Aku mau menghabiskan hari Sabtu ini seharian penuh diatas tempat tidur denganmu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak perlu makanan selama kita ada untuk satu sama lain," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik mendengar betapa gombalnya pernyataan Chanyeol itu, tapi tubuhnya menjadi relaks didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dada Chanyeol yang menempel pada punggung Baekhyun terasa hangat dan detak jantung Chanyeol yang teratur menemaninya seperti lagu nina bobo dan tak lama kemudian di sudah tertidur kembali.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu mereka tidak pernah lagi pisah tempat tidur. Atas persetujuan bersama, mereka membagi kamar tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mendekorasi ulang kamarnya sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kalau saja Baekhyun perempuan lain, mungkin dia sudah marah-marah ketika Baekhyun mengosongkan separuh dari lemarinya dan memindahkan isinya ke tempat lain agar Baekhyun bisa memasukkan pakaiannya. Belum lagi segala produk wanita yang memenuhi setiap permukaan meja wastafelnya, jumlah novel yang bertebaran didalam kamar tidur, bahkan kamar mandinya, dan segala pernak pernik Baekhyun lainnya. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak protes karena sejujurnya segala perubahan ini membuatnya sadar bahwa kini dia tidak sendirian lagi. Kini setiap pagi dia merasakan sentuhan bibir Baekhyun pada wajahnya untuk membangunkannya. Kini ada orang yang memintanya memperbaiki pipa wastafel yang bocor, bukannya langsung memanggil orang lain untuk melakukannya. Yang jelas, kini ada orang yang mencarinya kalau dia belum pulang ke rumah lewat dari jam 11 malam. Chanyeol selalu tahu bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun dan kemudian mencintai Baekhyun, tapi kini dia tahu bahwa apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun adalah lebih dari itu semua. Dia membutuhkan Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak merasa malu mengakuinya, karena dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sesuai dengan permintaannya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menyingung-nyinggung hubungannya dengan Ibunya, tapi ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk menemaninya ketika dia pergi berbicara dengan Ibunya, mata Baekhyun langsung menghangat sebelum dia mengangguk antusias. Dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa lebih dari segala sesuatu yang dia pernah lakukan untuk Baekhyun, inilah hal yang paling berarti baginya. Ibunya kelihatan cukup terkejut ketika dia ingin berbicara dengannya sendiri di teras belakang. Beliau semakin was-was ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak ikut dengan mereka, meskipun begitu Ibunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol menunggu hingga Ibunya duduk sebelum dia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang satu lagi. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, hanya ditemani oleh suara TV yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Apa yang kau mau bicarakan dengan Ibu?"

Chanyeol menatap Ibunya sebelum berkata, "Apa Ibu mencintai Ayah?"

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Just answer the question."

"Tentu saja Ibu mencintai Ayahmu. He's the love of my life."

Mata Chanyeol sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan ini, kemudian dia bertanya, "Kalau Ibu memang mencintai Ayah, kenapa Ibu tidak pernah menjenguk Ayah waktu dia sakit, atau bahkan datang ke pemakamannya?"

Ibunya mengembuskan napas dengan cukup keras sebelum berkata, "Karena itulah satu-satunya cara bagi Ibu untuk membalas apa yang sudah Ayahmu lakukan pada Ibu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol tersinggung. "Ayah tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Ibu, kecuali mencintai Ibu."

Bukannya membalas, Ibu Youngmi hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya. Tanpa menatap Chanyeol beliau berkata, "Kau masih ingat Jihyun?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit bingung.

Tentu saja dia ingat akan partner bisnis Ayahnya itu, seorang wanita yang selalu bisa ditemukan di sisi Ayahnya. Dia menyukai Bibi Jihyun yang selalu baik dengannya.

"Ibu selalu menyukainya, karena insting bisnisnya cocok dengan Ayahmu."

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa bertanya kemanakah arah pembicaraan ini, Ibunya sudah berkata-kata lagi. "Ibu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka ternyata lebih daripada rekan bisnis, sampai Ayahmu minta cerai dari Ibu untuk menikahi Jihyun."

Pupil mata Chanyeol membesar mendengar pernyataan ini. Ibu Youngmi menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksinya. "Rupanya tanpa sepengetahuan Ibu, mereka sudah bersama-sama selama 2 tahun lebih. Jihyun bahkan sudah setuju untuk meninggalkan suaminya dan menikah dengan Ayahmu. Waktu Ibu tanya kenapa Ayahmu sampai tega selingkuh, dia bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keambisiusan Ibu. Bahwa dia sudah bosan karena hidupnya terus diatur oleh Ibu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tahu bahwa Ibunya tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya, tapi dia juga mengalami masalah untuk percaya bahwa Ayah yang dia puja setengah mati itu ternyata adalah seorang suami yang tega selingkuh. Ibu Youngmi tersenyum kepada Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Did you know that I married your father without your grandparents' permission?"

"Ibu dan Ayah kawin lari?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia belum pulih dari kekagetannya ketika diserang dengan fakta lain tentang perkawinan orangtuanya yang dia tidak pernah ketahui.

Ibu Youngmi mengangguk. "Ayahmu bukan dari keluarga berada, oleh sebab itu Kakekmu, yang pada saat itu adalah orang penting di Seoul, tidak setuju dan bilang bahwa kalau sampai Ibu menikahi Ayahmu, kami akan hidup serba kekurangan. Tapi Ibu sudah cinta mati pada Ayahmu dan Ibu bisa lihat bahwa dia punya ambisi untuk jadi orang yang sukses, maka dari itu Ibu tetap nekat menikahi Ayahmu."

"Then what happened?"

"Kami memang hidup serba kekurangan selama 3 tahun pertama dan Kakek dan Nenekmu menolak membantu kami sama sekali. Dan karena orangtua Ayahmu hidupnya juga pas-pasan karena mereka masih harus menyekolahkan Paman Jinyoung, ya... mereka juga tidak bisa bantu banyak. Paman Dongwook juga masih ada di Amerika saat itu, jadi dia tidak tahu menahu tentang kesulitan keuangan kami."

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kakek atau Nenek sampai aku SD," ucap Chanyeol pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit memori tentang masa kecilnya kembali.

Ibu Youngmi mengangguk. "Ibu berusaha sekuat tenaga mendukung Ayahmu supaya dia bisa jadi orang yang sukses. Memang perlakuan Ibu kepada Ayahmu sering kelihatan terlalu ambisius, tapi Ibu punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan itu. Ibu harus membuktikan bahwa Kakek dan Nenekmu salah karena sudah menolak Ayahmu. Perusahaan yang Ayahmu bangun berkembang pesat dan mencapai kesuksesan waktu kau SD, pada saat itulah mereka akhirnya bisa mengakui kesalahan mereka karena sudah meremehkan Ayahmu."

Kalau tadi hanya matanya saja yang terbelalak dengan pupil mata melebar, kini mulut Chanyeol sudah ternganga.

"Yang Ibu tidak pernah sangka adalah bahwa dalam proses pembuktian diri itu, Ibu sudah kehilangan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Ibu melakukan itu semua. I lost your father. So, to answer your question, kenapa Ibu tidak pernah menjenguk Ayahmu di rumah sakit atau datang ke pemakamannya adalah karena Ibu marah besar dan kecewa pada Ayahmu. Setelah segala sesuatu yang Ibu lakukan, dia membalasnya dengan selingkuh dan menceraikan Ibu."

Pengertian muncul dan Chanyeol berkata, "Itu alasannya kenapa hak asuhku jatuh ketangan Ibu bukan Ayah, karena Ayah sudah selingkuh dengan Bibi Jihyun."

Ibu Youngmi mengangguk. "Ibu tahu kau cinta pada Ayahmu dan memisahkanmu dengan Ayahmu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah Ibu harus lakukan. Tapi Ibu tidak rela kau dibesarkan oleh Jihyun. Kau darah daging Ibu dan Ibu bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya padamu. Oleh karena itu Ibu berkata pada hakim bahwa Ayahmu sudah selingkuh. Itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah Ibu akui. Untung saja Kakek dan Nenekmu sudah tidak ada waktu itu, karena Ibu tidak tahu bagaimana Ibu akan menghadapi mereka kalau mereka tahu tentang itu."

Ibu Youngmi mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. "Ibu minta maaf atas perlakuan Ibu kepadamu selama ini. Ibu sekarang sadar bahwa semua tindakan Ibu yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk menyakiti Ayahmu, actually menyakitkanmu juga. Will you forgive me?"

Chanyeol melihat Ibunya yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya sama sekali kepada siapapun sedang berusaha mengontrol tangis dan dia langsung bangun dari kursinya dan berlutut dihadapan Ibunya, memeluknya. "Of course. Dan aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku kepada Ibu selama ini," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"It's okay. You didn't know the whole story," balas Ibunya.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol melepaskan Ibunya. "Omong-omong tentang the whole story, kalau Ayah menceraikan Ibu untuk menikahi Bibi Jihyun, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Bibi Jihyun lagi setelah Ayah dan Ibu cerai?"

Ibu Youngmi terkekeh. "Tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahmu, Jihyun ternyata masih berhubungan baik dengan suaminya. Selama proses perceraian Ibu dengan Ayah dan dalam proses menunggu, dia sudah jatuh cinta lagi dengan suaminya. Jihyun langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka, berhenti bekerja dan ikut suaminya ke Jeju. Ibu tidak tahu lagi ceritanya setelah itu."

"Kapan Bibi Jihyun pindah ke Jeju?"

"Sekitar setahun setelah Ibu dan Ayahmu cerai, kenapa?"

"Itu waktu Ayah mulai sering muncul di rumah dan pada dasarnya minta rujuk dengan Ibu." Kini semuanya lebih masuk akal bagi Chanyeol. Segala kejadian yang sebelumnya membuatnya bingung karena kehilangan satu bagian penting yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kini terlihat jelas baginya.

"Yes," balas Ibu Youngmi dan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Ibunya dengan bingung dan sedikit khawatir, tapi kemudian dia ikut tertawa. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara tawa Ibunya dan suara itu betul-betul menyentuh hatinya.

"Dari mana Ibu tahu tentang berakhirnya hubungan Ayah dengan Bibi Jihyun?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah tawanya reda.

"Karena Ayahmu bercerita pada Ibu waktu dia minta rujuk. Tentu saja Ibu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Apa yang Ayahmu lakukan pada Ibu adalah suatu pengkhianatan yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja, dan bagaimanapun Ibu mencoba melupakannya, Ibu tidak bisa maka dari itu Ibu tidak bisa memaafkannya,"

"Apa Ibu pernah menyesali keputusan Ibu?"

"Every damn day of my life, terutama kalau Ibu melihat caramu menatap Ibu. Penuh dengan kekecewaan dan terkadang tanpa emosi."

Chanyeol merasa seperti baru saja dihantam oleh beton, dadanya sakit karena rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Ibunya menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ibu kenapa tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang semua ini sebelumnya?"

"Karena kau masih terlalu kecil waktu semua itu terjadi. Ibu hanya menunggu hingga kau lebih dewasa agar bisa mengerti semuanya, tapi ternyata setelah kau dewasa, semuanya sudah terlambat. Kau sudah terlanjur membenci Ibu, dan Ibu tidak melihat keuntungan dari menghancurkan nama baik Ayahmu hanya untuk membuatmu mencintai Ibu."

"Ibu lebih memilih aku membenci Ibu daripada menjelek-jelekkan nama Ayah di mataku?" Tanya Chanyeol, mencoba mengerti logika Ibunya.

"Kalau itu lebih bisa membuat hatimu tidak terbebani," balas Ibunya sambil mengangguk.

"Oh, mam, you're so wrong. Hatiku selalu terasa berat karena aku tidak pernah mengerti tindakan Ibu. You could've spared me all the heartache kalau saja Ibu cerita padaku kejadian sebenarnya dari dulu. Perkawinan Ibu dan Ayah betul-betul memengaruhi pilihanku untuk tidak pernah menikah, karena aku tidak mau hidupku didominasi oleh orang lain hanya karena aku mencintai orang itu. Aku takut aku akan berakhir seperti Ayah kalau aku membiarkannya. Kalau aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam perkawinan Ibu dan Ayah, pendapatku akan beda. Aku mungkin lebih bisa let people in."

"Well, now you know. Mudah-mudahan pandanganmu tentang pernikahan akan berubah. Ibu harap sakit hatimu bisa terobati dan kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan lebih tenang setelah ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berkata, "Thanks for telling me everything mom," dan memeluk Ibunya dengan erat.

Melalui percakapan dengan Ibunya, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mengerti dan memaafkan segala tindakan yang dilakukan Ibunya terhadap dirinya dan Ayahnya. Dan itu adalah obat yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan patah hati. Perlahan-lahan dia merasakan hatinya mulai utuh. Chanyeol melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV langsung meloncat berdiri ketika melihatnya dan tanpa permisi lagi Chanyeol langsung memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Thank you," bisik Chanyeol.

"For what?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Karena sudah menjadi istriku," balas Chanyeol.

"You're welcome." Dan Baekhyun berjinjit, mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa seberuntung ini, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang betul-betul mengerti dirinya. Dengan Baekhyun dia tidak perlu memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang semua tindakannya, karena dia tahu Baekhyun mengerti dirinya luar dalam tanpa dia harus menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

* * *

Bulan November tiba dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi honeymoon ke pulau Nami, jauh dari segala sorotan media dan masyarakat. Staf hotel tentunya mengenali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tetapi mereka sudah cukup terlatih untuk menjaga jarak dan memberikan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun privasi. Selama 2 minggu mereka menghabiskan setiap detik bersama-sama dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Pada suatu sore, ketika mereka membicarakan tentang rencana masa depan mereka, Chanyeol mengumumkan bahwa dia menginginkan setidak-tidaknya 2 anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya karena jujur saja, dia tidak ada niat untuk menjadi seorang ibu, oleh sebab itu dia selalu meminta Chanyeol agar mengenakan pengaman kalau mereka bercinta dan selama ini Chanyeol selalu menghormati permintaannya. Lain waktu, mereka akan duduk bersama-sama di balkon kamar hotel mereka, Baekhyun dengan novel terbarunya dan Chanyeol dengan iPadnya. Dan mereka bisa melakukan ini dalam diam selama berjam-jam. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merasa perlu mengisi kesunyian dengan kata-kata karena mereka merasa nyaman hanya dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan rasa nyaman ini berlanjut sehingga mereka pulang ke Seoul dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka bersama-sama. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sepanjang hidupnya. Dia merasa seperti sedang terbang ke awang-awang dan dia tidak pernah mau turun lagi ke bumi.

Tapi tentu saja akhirnya dia perlu turun ke bumi. Pertama-tama dengan kepulangan Irene ke Korea pada bulan Desember. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana wartawan tahu jadwal kepulangan Irene, tapi nyatanya mereka menemui Irene dan bayinya yang kini sudah berumur 5 bulan di bandara. Kali ini Baekhyun langsung tahu berita itu dari Wendy dan dia langsung menelepon Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa dia siap dengan segala berita yang akan menyerangnya lagi dengan kepulangan Irene, tapi panggilannya tidak dijawab. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan suaminya sedang ada di studio untuk menyelesaikan albumnya yang akan launch akhir tahun ini, sebab itu dia tidak mengangkat telponnya. Ketika beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun sekali lagi mencoba menelpon kantor MRAM. Panggilan itu dijawab oleh salah satu staf yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah keluar semenjak sebelum makan siang dan belum kelihatan lagi semenjak itu. Sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha tetap tenang dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Ketika dia pulang, Baekhyun mendapat laporan dari Minah bahwa Chanyeol masih juga belum kembali. Pada saat itu Baekhyun mulai sedikit panik. Dia takut bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol selalu memberitahu kalau dia ada rencana pergi dan kapan dia akan kembali. Maka dari itu, tingkah laku Chanyeol kali ini betul-betul meninggalkan tanda tanya besar. Baekhyun tidak ingin menelpon Jongdae atau Ibu Youngmi karena dia tidak mau membesar-besarkan keadaan. Selama beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun memaku dirinya di depan TV untuk melihat apakah ada kecelakaan atau tragedi lainnya yang mungkin menimpa Chanyeol. Dia tertidur di sofa di ruang TV dan terbangun pada pukul satu pagi, menemukan bahwa Chanyeol masih belum muncul. Akhirnya dia pun pergi tidur sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya dia terbangun lebih awal daripada biasanya. Dia menemukan Chanyeol sedang tidur disampingnya. Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya masuk tadi malam, tapi dia bersyukur bahwa setidak-tidaknya Chanyeol sudah pulang. Kemudian rasa kesal muncul ke permukaan dan dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia mau membangunkan Chanyeol dan menuntut penjelasan darinya kemana dia semalam dan kenapa dia tidak mengangkat atau membalas semua telpon darinya, sekarang juga.

"Ow," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya terlalu keras sehingga kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya.

Sambil mengusap telapak tangannya yang memerah, Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatan resah di dalam tidurnya. Kalau dia sedang tidak kesal dengannya, Baekhyun mungkin akan membelainya hingga kerutan pada wajahnya menghilang, tadi pagi ini yang dia inginkan adalah melemparkan bantal pada suaminya yang telah membuatnya khawatir tidak keruan tadi malam. Kalau Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun hanya akan tinggal diam setelah diperlakukan seperti ini tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, dia sudah salah sangka. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin bertengkar dengan seseorang yang tidak 100% sadar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Chanyeol bangun sebelum melakukan serangannya.

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bangun dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kerja. Sehingga dia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tidur, Chanyeol masih belum bangun, akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 10 menit dan Chanyeol masih belum bangun juga, Baekhyun meninggalkan suaminya tanpa pamit. Dia bertekad menyelesaikan masalah ini sepulangnya dia dari kantor.

* * *

Setelah pekerjaan selesai di kantor, Baekhyun langsung buru-buru pulang, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menuntut penjelasan dari Chanyeol tentang status Absence Without Leavenya, tetapi sekali lagi ketika dia sampai di rumah, Chanyeol sudah menghilang dan sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba menelepon Chanyeol. Semenit kemudian dia menutup telpon sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada suaminya sehingga dia berkelakuan aneh seperti ini. Baekhyun mencoba membuang jauh-jauh kecurigaannya bahwa perubahan pada tingkah laku Chanyeol ada hubungannya dengan kepulangan Irene, tapi gut-feelingnya mengatakan lain.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

I'm back guys! hehehe

Btw monmaap kalo misal banyak typo di chap ini karena aku ngga cek lagi.

Menurut kalian gimana sama chap ini nih?


	24. The Cats Are Out Of The Bag

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

HP Chanyeol berbunyi dan dia tidak perlu melirik caller ID untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. Dia ingin menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya kepada Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya tanpa membuat Baekhyun mengamuk. Dia sudah tahu sifat wanita, pada umumnya mereka tidak mungkin mengizinkan suami-suami untuk menolong mantan kekasih yang sudah merusak nama baik suami mereka dengan tangan terbuka, walau mantan kekasih itu sedang mengalami kesulitan sekalipun.

Lagipula apa yang sedang dia lakukan untuk Irene sifatnya hanya sementara. Hanya dirinya, Jongdae, dan Sehun yang tahu tentang itu dan dia tahu bahwa staf rumah sakit akan menjaga privasi mereka kalau tidak mau dituntut oleh Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu dia yakin imagenya, juga image perkawinannya dengan Baekhyun, akan tetap terjaga dengan baik. Itu alasannya dia memilih untuk diam saat ini. Dia akan memikirkan suatu alasan yang meyakinkan yang dia bisa berikan kepada Baekhyun atas status AWOL-nya. Dia masih tidak tahu alasan apa yang akan dia kemukakan, tapi yang jelas itu tidak akan menyangkut nama Irene sama sekali.

Pada hari pertama sampai di Seoul, Irene langsung menelponnya dan meminta bantuannya sambil menangis tidak keruan. Seperti Chanyeol, Irene adalah anak tunggal yang juga berasal dari keluarga broken home, bedanya adalah setidak-tidaknya Chanyeol selalu bisa mengandalkan Ibunya untuk menolongnya. Irene tidak bisa mengandalkan siapa-siapa. Ayah Irene sudah menikah lagi dan punya keluarga baru di Jerman dan menurut Irene, Ibu tirinya tidak pernah suka atau peduli dengannya. Parahnya lagi, Ayah Irene tidak berusaha menentang pendapat Ibu tirinya yng mengatakan bahwa mereka bersedia menerima Irene untuk tinggal selama beberapa bulan, tapi tidak secara permanen. Mereka berpikir bahwa status Irene sebagai ibu tunggal akan berpengaruh buruk kepada adik-adiknya yang jauh lebih muda daripada Irene.

Hubungan Irene dengan Ibu kandungnya juga tidak baik semenjak Irene memilih membesarkan Aciel daripada menggugurkannya, dengan begitu Irene dinilai sudah mempermalukan keluarganya di depan seluruh Korea Selatan. Kalau soal teman, Irene memang selalu dikelilingi dan dicintai fansnya, tapi dia tidak pernah punya teman baik yang bisa dia andalkan. Irene adalah tipe orang yang selalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga kurang peduli pada orang lain, dan sekarang ketika dia memerlukan bantuan orang lain, tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantunya, selain Chanyeol. Chanyeol teringat akan percakapannya dengan Irene hari itu. Awalnya Irene memang meminta bantuan Chanyeol secara baik-baik, tapi ketika dia merasa bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak, dia mulai merengek, dan ketika ini tidak juga membuahkan hasil, dia mulai menyalahkan Chanyeol atas keadaannya sekarang.

Kalau saja Chanyeol menerima tuduhan ini sebelum dia mendengar cerita Ibunya tentang pernikahannya dengan Ayahnya, Chanyeol mungkin akan langsung menutup telpon tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tapi kini... dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Secara tidak langsung dia memang bersalah. Karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak pernah menghargai Irene sewaktu mereka pacaran, Irene mencoba mencari perhatian dari laki-laki lain dan akhirnya mencari kehangatan diatas tempat tidur Mino, yang mengakibatkannya hamil, sementara Mino tidak mau bertanggungjawab. Seakan-akan itu belum cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, Irene mengeluarkan bazokanya dengan mengatakan bahwa bayinya, Aciel, lahir dengan antibodi yang dibawah rata-rata. Suatu efek samping yang Chanyeol yakin berasal dari semua narkoba dan miras yang dikonsumsi oleh Mino setiap harinya. Dengan penyakitnya, Aciel jadi gampang jatuh sakit. Aciel memerlukan pengobatan dan Irene tidak punya cukup uang dan energi untuk melakukannya sendiri. Pernyataan terakhir inilah yang membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu menolaknya.

Chanyeol sudah mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Mino, memintanya agar bertanggungjawab, tapi sayangnya pesan Mino cukup jelas ketika Chanyeol menemuinya atas permintaan Irene. Mino betul-betul tidak mau bertanggungjawab atas bayinya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidur dengan Irene selama dia pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Pernyataan ini langsung dibalas dengan beberapa tonjokan yang cukup keras dari Chanyeol. Kalau bukan karena Sehun yang menarik Chanyeol agar menjauhi Mino yang pada saat itu sudah terkapar di lantai kelab dengan darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya, Chanyeol mungkin sudah meringkuk di penjara karena membunuh orang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih marah padaku karena kau merasa aku sudah merebut Irene darimu, tapi seperti yang aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, hubungan kalian sedang hiatus waktu aku dan Irene mulai dating, jadi pada dasarnya dia fair game. Tapi kalau inilah alasan kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui anakmu sendiri, sebagai balas dendammu terhadapku dengan mengimplikasikanku untuk disalahkan sebagai laki-laki yang sudah menghamili Irene, juga Irene karena dia sudah memilihku daripada kau, aku hanya mau kau ingat bahwa akhirnya Irene kembali padamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah jadi orang ketiga di dalam hubungan kalian, tapi aku minta padamu Mino, tolong kau urus Irene dan anakmu. Mereka memerlukanmu."

Setelah puas dengan pidatonya dan yakin bahwa Mino sudah mendengarnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan kelab dimana Mino sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman bandnya. Dalam perjalanan keluar dari kelab, Chanyeol melihat security kelab sedang menuju kearahnya, mungkin mereka bermaksud membawanya ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan sudah memukuli orang sampai babak belur, tapi mereka membiarkannya berlalu begitu melihat tatapan matanya. Chanyeol yakin bahwa tatapannya sudah seperti anak setan, tapi dia terlalu marah dan tidak peduli.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" teriak Sehun ketika mereka berada dipelataran parkir kelab.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan setelah Sehun masuk ke kursi penumpang disampingnya, dia langsung tancap gas.

"Yeol, kau bilang kau hanya akan berbicara saja pada Mino, bukannya memukuli dia sampai babak belur begitu."

Chanyeol tidak membalas omelan Sehun, dia hanya mengebut menuju Gangnam, tempat Sehun tinggal. Dia melihat Sehun mengeluarkan HP dari kantong jinsnya.

"Kau telpon siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jongdae. Gara-gara kau, dia harus bangun malam-malam begini untuk membereskan masalahmu," balas Sehun. "Selamat malam," lanjut Sehun pada HP-nya.

"What do you think you're doing?" teriak Chanyeol sambil berusaha merebut HP Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghalangi tangan Chanyeol dari merebut HP sebelum kemudian memindahkan HP itu ke telinga kirinya dan langsung membeberkan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada Jongdae yang tentu saja langsung minta bicara dengan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya hal yang membebaskan Chanyeol dari omelan manajernya adalah karena dia sedang menyetir. Setelah menutup telpon dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang gelap dan penuh kemarahan, Sehun berkata, "You're welcome."

"For what?" bentak Chanyeol ganas.

"For saving your ass," balas Sehun tidak kalah ganasnya. Kemudian dengan nada lebih pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti, Yeol. Kenapa kau sekali lagi jeopardizing karier dan imagemu di mata publik yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini sudah kembali flawless, hanya gara-gara Irene. Apa sih yang dia punya yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Melihat Chanyeol masih terdiam, Sehun mengembuskan napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "You better pray bahwa Mino tidak akan membawamu ke pengadilan, bahwa Jongdae dan Kyuhyun bisa membujuk Mino supaya tidak menuntut. Kau beruntung bahwa kau memukuli Mino di private room jadi tidak ada saksi kecuali teman-teman band Mino, tapi jangan harap bahwa lain kali kau bisa seberuntung ini. Kau harus lebih bisa kontrol emosi, man."

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri, tapi kali ini bukan karena kemarahan, tapi karena rasa bersalah. Sehun benar, dia tidak seharusnya menyerang Mino seperti itu. Sejujurnya, awalnya dia memang hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan Mino, tapi kemudian dia melihat bahwa anak ingusan itu sedang mencium wanita yang Chanyeol yakin adalah seorang PSK dan begitu saja dia kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Omong-omong, apa Baekhyun tidak cemburu dengan segala perhatian yang kau berikan kepada Irene?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tetap tutup mulut, tapi melihat pergerakan pada rahang Chanyeol, Sehun langsung berteriak, "Oh shit! Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau belum menjelaskan keadaan ini pada Baekhyun?"

"Just shut up okay?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Yeol, aku tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku dan aku belum pernah menikah, jadi mungkin nasihatku tidak ada artinya, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Kalau niatmu menolong Irene memang baik, kenapa kau harus merahasiakannya dari istrimu? Baekhyun berhak tahu."

Alih-alih membalas, Chanyeol semakin tancap gas. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Tentu saja Irene langsung menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Chanyeol memberitahunya tentang rangkuman dari pertemuannya dengan Mino. Melihat kesedihan Irene, Chanyeol mengucapkan janji kepadanya bahwa dia akan berusaha membantunya sebisa mungkin. Bagaimana semuanya bisa berakhir serumit ini, dia tidak tahu. Dia betul-betul harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya agar dia tidak perlu menghindari Baekhyun lagi. Belum 2 hari dia tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan dia sudah mau gila rasanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau Baekhyun meninggalkannya, sesuatu yang Chanyeol yakin akan dilakukan Baekhyun kalau dia sampai tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

* * *

Selama 2 hari Chanyeol main kucing-kucingan dengan istrinya, dan itu membuat kemarahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Akhirnya pada hari ketiga dan Chanyeol masih menghilang tanpa kabar, Baekhyun menelan harga dirinya dan menelpon Ibu Youngmi untuk menanyakan apakah Chanyeol menginap di rumahnya. Setelah mendengar ibu mertuanya berkata tidak dan sebelum beliau bisa bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah menutup telpon itu. Dia kemudian menelpon beberapa orang lainnya. Orang-orang tersebut termasuk Jongdae, Sehun, dan semua anggota bandnya Chanyeol, Seulgi, hingga Kyuhyun, tapi tidak satupun orang yang tahu keberadaan Chanyeol, atau mungkin tidak mau memberitahu dimana Chanyeol berada. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri dan berangkat kerja, tapi semua usahanya buyar ketika dia menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Seorang pedagang koran melewati mobilnya sambil memamerkan sebuah tabloid dengan headline CHANYEOL DAN IRENE KEMBALI BERSAMA. Baekhyun tidak pernah membaca tabloid, apalagi membelinya di lampu merah, tapi kali ini dia langsung menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan membeli tabloid itu. Sebelum pedagang koran sadar siapa dirinya, dia sudah menutup jendela mobil.

Dibawah headline, Baekhyun melihat 3 foto yang kelihatannya diambil dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena gambarnya agak kabur. Meskipun begitu, foto-foto itu cukup jelas menunjukkan identitas Chanyeol, Irene dan anaknya. Baekhyun membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera dibawah foto tersebut, yang menerangkan bahwa foto-foto itu diambil diarea sebuah rumah sakit. Foto pertama menunjukkan mereka baru keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit; foto kedua, mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran; dan foto ketiga, Chanyeol menggendong anak Irene dan membantu Irene masuk ke dalam Range Rovernya. Baekhyun langsung tidak bisa bernapas. Selama beberapa menit dia hanya bisa menatap tabloid itu. Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah, "Oh, my God" dan yang kedua adalah, "Why?" Dia masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaan ini ketika bunyi klakson yang cukup keras menyadarkannya. Ternyata lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau. Baekhyun menyumpah sambil melemparkan tabloid itu ke kursi penumpang dan tancap gas.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai di kantor, tapi tahu-tahu dia sudah berada dipelataran parkir bangunan kantor. Sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada setir, Baekhyun mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mencurigai bahwa suami kita ada main dengan perempuan lain adalah satu hal, dan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda untuk mendapat konfirmasi bahwa suami kita MEMANG ada main dengan perempuan lain. Oh! Betapa memalukannya ini semua. Apa yang akan dipikirkan semua orang tentangnya? Bahwa dia adalah satu lagi wanita yang berusaha mengikat Chanyeol, tapi gagal? Parahnya lagi adalah dia sudah menikahi Chanyeol, itu berarti kegagalannya dua kali lipat, dia sudah gagal sebagai seorang istri. Apa yang Kibum, Yunho, dan semua orang kantor akan pikirkan tentangnya? Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak menggeram ketika memikirkan apa yang akan disimpulkan keluarganya tentang keadaan ini. Mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menguncinya di ruang bawah tanah selama sisa hidupnya karena sekalinya dia diperbolehkan membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa berkonsultasi dengan mereka terlebih dahulu, semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Deringan HP membuyarkan pikirannya. Nama Taeyeon Unnie terpampang pada layar. Baekhyun menarik napas dan berharap bahwa kakaknya yang tidak pernah membaca tabloid itu belum melihat foto Chanyeol dan Irene, tapi harapannya punah ketika Baekhyun mengangkat telpon dan Teyeon langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "What the hell is that bastard trying to do to you?" Baekhyun tidak perlu jadi astronot supaya mengerti siapakah "bastard" yang dimaksud Taeyeon. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi tanpa dia sadari, kata-kata mulai meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Inti dari kata-kata tersebut adalah bahwa dia tahu persis hubungan Chanyeol dan Irene, dan bahwa tabloid itu hanya menggembar-gemborkan hubungan yang tidak lebih dari sekedar teman antara Chanyeol dan Irene. Taeyeon jelas-jelas tidak percaya dengan kata-kata adiknya ini, karena 5 menit kemudian Baekhyun menerima telpon dari Ibu dan Ayahnya, yang dengan suara setenang mungkin menanyakan apakah Baekhyun tahu menahu tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Irene.

Telpon selanjutnya datang dari Luhan yang diberitahu oleh Taeyeon tentang foto di tabloid itu. Kakak keduanya ini ingin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, karena kalau tidak dia akan langsung terbang ke Seoul saat itu juga. Sesi introgasi keluarganya diakhiri oleh telpon dari Kyungsoo yang bertanya, "What the hell is going on?" Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan yang sama. Ketika Baekhyun menutup telpon dari Kyungsoo, dia rasanya sudah mau menangis. Rasa kesal pada Chanyeol yang dia sudah coba pendam selama beberapa hari ini, meledak. Dia perlu berbicara dengan seseorang, dan satu-satunya orang yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah Jessica.

"Where are you?" tanya Jessica stelah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti orang yang sudah siap menangis.

"Di kantor," jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Stay here. I'm coming to get you." Dan Jessica langsung menutup telpon.

* * *

Sejam kemudian Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berada di kamar tidur tamu di rumah Jessica. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Jessica yang memberitahu Jisoo bahwa Baekhyun ada emergency dan tidak bisa datang ke kantor hari ini. Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa email dari klien yang belum dijawab, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana tas kantornya berada, sehingga dia tidak ada akses ke HP-nya. Dia melihat Lucas menatapnya dari ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka dengan wajah ingin tahu. Bahkan anak sekecil dia bisa tahu kalau ada yang salah. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak ada energi untuk melakukannya.

Kemudian Jessica muncul dan menggiring Lucas pergi, dengan mengatakan, "Jangan ganggu, Baekhyun Imo sedang sakit". Itulah kata-kata yang digunakan Jessica. Apakah aku kelihatan seperti orang sakit? Pikir Baekhyun. Oh, who cares?! teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Yang dia inginkan adalah tidur dan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

* * *

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi HP Baekhyun, tapi panggilannya dibiarkan tidak terjawab. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun semenjak dia menerima telpon dari Jongdae tentang foto di tabloid itu. Dia mencoba menelpon kantor Baekhyun, tapi mereka bilang Baekhyun on emergency leave dan Chanyeol tidak perlu jadi seorang jenius untuk mengerti jenis "emergency" apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sekarang sudah jam satu siang, brarti tabloid dengan fotonya dan Irene sudah menyebar dipasaran seperti kebakaran hutan. Shit, darimana wartawan tabloid itu bisa mendapatkan fotonya dan Irene?

Chanyeol tahu bahwa meskipun tatapan Sehun menempel pada layar TV, tapi dia mendengarkan pembicaraan telponnya. Dia harus menginap di apartemen Sehun tadi malam, karena dia tidak berani pulang kerumah, dan meskipun temannya itu mau memberikannya tempat tinggal, tetapi semenjak kemarin sikapnya dingin padanya.

"Hun, whatever it is yang kau sedang pikirkan tentangku, just spit it out."

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan," balas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku..."

"Dude... kata 'marah' bahkan tidak cukup menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu sekarang. I feel like breaking your neck right now."

"Karena aku sudah merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Irene?"

"Karena kau membuatku harus pura-pura tidak tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Irene di depan istrimu, yang by the way is the nicest woman I have ever met, in case you didn't know."

"I know that."

"Then why are you doing this to her, man?"

Chanyeol menyentuh pelipisnya dengan jari-jarinya. Kepalanya rasanya sudah mau pecah. "Karena aku brengsek," ucap Chanyeol.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia mengakui bahwa apa yang dia lakukan untuk Irene, meskipun dengan niat baik, adalah suatu kesalahan karena dia telah merahasiakan hal tersebut dari Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang istri, Baekhyun berhak tahu hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan oleh suaminya, dan sebagai seorang suami, dia tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Baekhyun, apapun alasannya. Chanyeol sadar bahwa semua alasan yang dia kemukakan sebelumnya adalah bullshit.

"Super brengsek. Tapi Baekhyun mencintaimu, dan kau sebaiknya berdoa bahwa cintanya terhadapmu lebih besar daripada kesalnya dia padamu," balas Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan komentar Sehun yang trakhir dan menelpon rumah. Menunggu hingga telpon itu diangkat, Chanyeol memikirkan siapakah yang membocorkan jadwal pertemuan Irene dengan dokternya Aciel. Telpon itu diangkat oleh Seulgi yang menginformasikan bahwa dia belum melihat Baekhyun semenjak kemarin, sebelum kemudian mengatakan, "Kau tuh benar-benar brengsek, do you know that?" Selanjutnya Chanyeol menelpon Ibunya yang langsung menyemprotnya dengan, "Kalau Ibu tahu kau akan jadi laki-laki seperti ini, Ibu tidak perlu jauh-jauh mengirimmu sekolah ke Amerika.."

"Is she with you?" tanya Chanyeol, memotong sindiran Ibunya.

"No, she is not with me. Of all the stupid things, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol langsung memutuskan sambungan itu. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ceramah Ibunya saat ini. Sekali lagi Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pasti pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, tempat dimana dia bisa mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari keluarga, tapi gut feelingnya mengatakan bahwa orangtua Baekhyun adalah tempat terakhir kemana Baekhyun akan pergi mencari perlindungan. Arrrgggh! Dia perlu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Baekhyun, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengannya? Kemudian dia ingat bahwa hanya ada 1 orang yang Baekhyun akan temui kalau dia mengalami masalah, dan tanpa memedulikan bahwa teman baik istrinya itu tidak pernah suka padanya, Chanyeol langsung menghubunginya.

Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi bahwa Jessica tidak akan mengangkat telpon kalau dia tahu telpon itu datang darinya, oleh karena itu dia langsung menghubungi telpon rumahnya. Dia agak terkejut ketika Chris yang mengangkat telpon, tapi dia bersyukur bahwa itu bukan Jessica. Chris adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang suami, maka Chanyeol berharap bahwa dia akan lebih bisa mengerti posisinya daripada Jessica.

"Hey man, it's Park. I didn't know you're home," ucap Chanyeol.

"Yea, just for the week, flying off tomorrow to Tokyo," jelas Chris.

Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa Chris tidak langsung menutup telpon ketika mendengar suaranya. "Right," sambung Chanyeol dan dia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Is my wife there?"

Kehangatan langsung menyelimutinya ketika dia mendengar dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata "my wife" dan untuk pertama kalinya dia sadar bahwa dia ingin mengucapkan 2 kata itu berkali-kali selama orang yang dimaksud adalah Baekhyun.

Chris tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi akhirnya dia berkata dengan nada berbisik, "Yes, she's here."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega. Setidak-tidaknya dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun aman. Kemudian samar-samar dia mendengar suara Jessica yang diikuti oleh suara Chris yang lebih jelas.

"It's Chanyeol, babe..."

Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Chris selanjutnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang berbicara dengan sedikit teredam, seperti ada yang meletakkan telapak tangan diatas mikrofon telpon dan sejenak kemudian dia mendengar suara Jessica.

"What do you want?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Halo, Jess. Aku perlu bicara dengan Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara setenang mungkin, meskipun hatinya jauh dari kata tenang.

"I can't allow you to do that."

Chanyeol sudah menyangka bahwa inilah yang akan dikatakan Jessica padanya. Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya kapan teman baik istrinya ini akan mulai melontarkan kata sumpahan padanya.

"Please Jess, aku hanya mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Over my dead body," ucap Jessica.

"Kalau kau tidak memperbolehkanku berbicara dengan dia, aku akan datang kesana."

"Silakan saja, tapi aku tetap tidak akan memperbolehkanmu masuk," tantang Jessica sebelum kemudian sambungan itu diputuskan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol langsung meraih kunci mobilnya. Dia akan pastikan bahwa dia akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun, tidak perduli bagaimana caranya. Tapi sebelumnya, dia harus menyelesaikan penyebab utama kenapa dia berada di dalam situasi ini to begin with.

"Where are you doing?" teriak Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol bergegas menuju pintu.

"Out," balas Chanyeol.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Gimana nih pendapat kalian buat Chanyeol di part ini?


	25. The Decision

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Dengan sesopan mungkin agar tidak membuat Irene histeris dan menangis seperti ketika dia pertama kali datang menemuinya, Chanyeol berkata, "Irene, aku sarankan kau bicara dengan Mino tentang keadaan Aciel, supaya dia bisa membantumu. Mino itu Ayahnya Aciel, kalau dia tahu Aciel sakit, dia pasti akan membantu. Aku tidak akan bisa selalu available untukmu."

Irene yang berusaha menghindar ketika tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol mendatangi rumahnya, tetapi tidak berhasil, berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit panik, "Hah? Kau nih berbicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tahu kan kalau Aciel memerlukanmu, kalau aku perlu kau."

"Dokter Kim kan sudah bilang kalau Aciel akan baik-baik saja, bahwa kau hanya harus lebih menjaga dia supaya dia tidak jatuh sakit."

"Tapi, Yeol..." Irene berusaha membantah.

"Irene... aku sudah janji membantumu semampuku, dan aku sudah mencapai tahap kemampuanku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu," ucap Chanyeol setenang mungkin.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begini, Yeol," teriak Irene. Dari tatapan matanya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Irene akan mulai histeris lagi.

Chanyeol menggenggam bahu Irene dan mengguncangkannya. "Irene, tenang. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau ada Ibumu dan Mino, yang juga bisa membantumu kalau saja kau minta baik-baik dari mereka."

"Tapi aku perlu kau Yeol. Please, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"Irene... kau tahu kan kalau aku ini care padamu? Tapi aku sudah menikah, dan aku mencintai istriku." Irene kelihatan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Jangankan Irene, Chanyeol sendiri juga terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Dia memang mencintai Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, tapi dia tidak akan rela melepaskan ide ini sekarang atau sampai kapanpun.

Melihat wajah Irene yang masih kelihatan tidak percaya. Chanyeol menambahkan, "Hubunganku dengan istriku jadi terganggu karena hubunganku denganmu. Dan thanks karena foto yang sudah tersebar melalui tabloid, dia pasti menyangka bahwa aku selingkuh denganmu. Dia mungkin berencena meninggalkanku, as we speak. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau itu sampai terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku? Dia tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan denganku," teriak Irene frustasi.

Diluar sangkaan Irene, Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dia justru tertawa mendengar Irene menghina satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dicintainya, daripada memaki-makinya. Mungkin karena rasa rindunya kepada Baekhyun, wajahnya, senyumnya, suaranya, leluconnya, bibirnya dan tubuhnya yang hangat. Kombinasi dari semua ini selalu membuatnya merasa seperti laki-laki paling beruntung di seluruh dunia karena bisa memilikinya. Dan dia hanya memerlukan waktu satu detik untuk mengambil keputusan terbesar yang pernah dia buat sepanjang hidupnya.

Dengan nada sepelan mungkin, tetapi penuh dengan ancaman, dia berkata, "Irene, Irene... kau tidak akan pernah mengerti aku. Tapi Baekhyun mengerti aku. Seluruh Korea Selatan mungkin mencintaimu, tapi aku yakin bahwa pendapat mereka akan berubah kalau mereka tahu betapa egoisnya kau ini. Selama berbulan-bulan, aku sudah dimaki-maki oleh media dan masyarakat karena kesalahan yang kau buat. Aku tidak akan memintamu supaya minta maaf kepadaku karena kau sudah selingkuh dengan Mino sewaktu kita masih pacaran, tapi aku minta satu hal kepadamu. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Mino. Aku memberimu waktu 48 jam untuk membersihkan namaku dari tuduhan bahwa Aciel adalah anakku, kalau pada saat itu kau masih belum melakukannya, aku akan menggelar konferensi pers dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol wajah Irene langsung memucat. Chanyeol menyangka bahwa Irene akan jatuh pingsan sebentar lagi, tapi ternyata wajahnya memucat karena dia sangat marah sampai terbata-bata ketika mengucapkan makiannya. "Da-dasar laki-laki ku-kurang ajar. Aku seharusnya tidak kaget melihat perlakuanmu kepadaku, semua orang sudah mengingatkanku tentangmu. Kau tidak pernah menghargaiku selama kita pacaran dan kau tidak menghargaiku sekarang. Kau memang ada isu dengan wanita, Yeol. Istrimu pasti wanita kurang waras karena mau menikahi laki-laki sepertimu."

Wajah Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa mendengar penghinaan ini, tetapi kata-katanya yang tajam langsung membuat Irene terdiam. "Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu menjelek-jelekkan istriku, aku akan menuntutmu atas dasar merusak nama baik. Ingat Irene... 48jam, tick tock... tick tock." Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari rumah Irene secepat mungkin sebelum perempuan itu mulai melayangkan lampu meja kearahnya.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan dia membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Sinar matahari berwarna jingga yang masuk dari jendela memberitahukannya bahwa hari sudah cukup sore dan dia harus pulang. Pakaian kerja yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya kini sudah kusut dan ketika dia melirik bantal yang tadi ditidurinya masih agak basah karena air mata, dia kembali sadar kenapa dia berada disini.

CHANYEOL. Nama yang tadinya tidak berarti apa-apa, kemudian terlalu berarti baginya. Dia seharusnya memercayai kata-kata Jessica ketika dia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan menyakitinya. Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa dirinya sudah begitu angkuh, begitu confident akan kemampuannya untuk menghandle Chanyeol, karena jelas-jelas sekarang dia tidak mampu melakukannya. Baekhyun menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya. Chanyeol sudah tidak jujur padanya. Mungkin dia bahkan tidak pernah berkata jujur sepanjang mereka menikah, tetapi Baekhyun segera membuang pikiran kotor itu jauh-jauh. Dia selalu percaya pada kata-kata Chanyeol, karena dia bukan tipe laki-laki tidak jujur, but then again... seberapa tahunyakah dia tentang laki-laki yang dinikahinya ini?

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di lantai marmer yang dingin dan memaksa dirinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Cermin diatas wastafel menunjukkan seorang wanita yang kelihatan lelah dan putus asa. Baekhyun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam shower. Dia perlu berpikir dan kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa melakukannya tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain.

Baekhyun sudah menaruh kepercayaan, hati dan masa depannya kepada laki-laki yang tidak akan mampu memberikan hal yang sama padanya karena lain dengan dirinya yang sudah jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Chanyeol pernah mengucapkan kata "I love you" padanya, dan sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengucapkannya sekalipun. Selama ini dia sudah salah menginterpretasikan segala tindakannya yang sebetulnya hanya kepedulian sebagai cinta? Apakah Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sebagai aset yang harus dijaganya dengan baik karena dengan begitu dia bisa menyelamatkan kariernya? Dan sekarang, karena kedua hal tersebut sudah tercapai, Chanyeol sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Perlahan-lahan segala sesuatunya mulai terlihat dengan lebih jelas. Baekhyun sadar bahwa selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini dia sudah diperlakukan seperti seorang idiot. Bahkan ada kemungkinan bahwa Jongdae, Sehun, Seulgi, dan Ibu Youngmi tahu akan rencana Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya merasa dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang dia pikir adalah teman. Mereka semua pasti puas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengetahui bahwa wanita sepintar dirinya bisa diperdaya oleh mereka dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah dirasakan olehnya. Baekhyun mematikan shower, meraih handuk, dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Ketukan pada pintu kamar menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya yang sedang menyisiri rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun. How are you feeling?" ucap Jessica sambil melongokkan kepalanya.

"Better," jawab Baekhyun dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Good." Jessica melangkah masuk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tidak pasti apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya. Kemudian, "Apa aku perlu telpon keluargamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun juga, terutama keluarganya. Masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sudah berputar-putar di kepalanya adalah Chanyeol.

"Bisa tolong antar aku pulang?"

"Pulang?" tanya Jessica terkejut. "Kemana?"

"Ke rumah," balas Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju pakaian kerjanya yang dia telantarkan diatas tempat tidur dan mulai mengenakannya kembali.

"Maksudmu rumah Chanyeol?" tanya Jessica, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Aku perlu bicara dengan dia. Aku perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini yang aku yakin pasti hanya salah paham aja."

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang suami selingkuh karena salah paham?"

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas dengan keras. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku perlu tanya pada Chanyeol apa dia sedang selingkuh dengan Irene."

"Baek, mana ada laki-laki yang akan mengaku kalau mereka sedang selingkuh? Itu sebabnya kenapa jenis hubungan seperti itu disebut sebagai selingkuh, karena sang istri tidak pernah tahu."

"Apa kau akan mengantarku pulang atau aku perlu memanggil taksi?" tegas Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

"Please Jess. I need to do this, okay," pinta Baekhyun sambil menatap Jessica dengan tatapan memohon.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jessica sama sekali tidak puas dengan keputusannya, tapi dia akhirnya mengalah dan berkata, "Tadi Chanyeol telpon. I think he's on his way. He can take you home."

"Chanyeol is coming?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan datang mencarinya setelah dia pada dasarnya menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Dia telpon beberapa kali ke HP-mu, tapi tidak aku angkat. Lalu dia telpon kesini..." Tiba-tiba Jessica berhenti berkata-kata dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju jendela yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kemudian berteriak, "Gila, he's really here."

Baekhyun pun mengikuti Jessica menuju jendela. Dia melihat Chanyeol melompat turun dari Range Rovernya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa super nervous dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jessica, tapi itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan ketika dia membunyikan bel rumah itu dan dengan harap-harap cemas, menunggu hingga pintu itu dibuka. Dia sudah bertekad untuk memaksa masuk kalau Jessica tidak memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan dia baru saja akan menekan bel itu sekali lagi ketika pintu rumah terbuka dan Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya. Chanyeol langsung tidak bisa bernapas. Baekhyun memang mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, tapi lain dari biasanya, pakaian kerja itu kelihatan kusut, seperti dia mengenakannya untuk tidur. Mata Baekhyun kelihatan sedikit merah seperti habis menangis dan Chanyeol ingin bertanya kenapa rambutnya basah. Namun lebih dari itu semua, yang dia inginkan adalah menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf berkali-kali sampai Baekhyun memaafkannya, tapi dia takut Baekhyun akan menamparnya kalau dia melakukan itu. Sesuatu yang patut diterimanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

Dan ketika otaknya bisa memerintahkannya untuk menarik oksigen, satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Hei," dan Chanyeol ingin menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"I want to go home," ucap Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju mobil.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan bingung, tapi kemudian dia sadar dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun. Ketika dia melirik ke belakang, dia melihat Jessica sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil bersedekap. Dia sepertinya sedang berusaha membolongi kepala Chanyeol dengan tatapannya. Chris yang berdiri dibelakang istrinya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang jengkel padanya dan dia tidak tahu cara terbaik untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli kalau seorang wanita jengkel padanya, tapi dengan Baekhyun, semuanya lain. Dia menyisirkan jari-jarinya pada rambutnya sebelum berkata, "Bisa kita bicara? Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun menoleh, tapi tidak berkata-kata, dia hanya mengangguk kaku. Chanyeol merasa bersyukur ketika Baekhyun mengangguk dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau harus melihat fotoku dengan Irene di tabloid. Aku menemani Irene untuk bertemu dokter anak hari itu. Anaknya lahir dengan kondisi kurang sehat, dan Mino menolak bertanggung jawab. Irene tidak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong, jadi dia datang padaku dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya bilang padamu tentang semua ini sebelumnya, tapi kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus melibatkanmu."

Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri mendengar penjelasannya, membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Dia lebih suka Baekhyun memaki-makinya, bukannya mendiamkannya seperti ini. Dan Chanyeol baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika kata-kata Baekhyun memotongnya.

"Apa kau masih punya feeling untuk Irene? Karena kalau kau merasa seperti itu, kurasa hubungan kita sebaiknya disudahi saja. Aku tidak pernah harus bersaing dengan wanita lain untuk seorang laki-laki, dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang. Kalau kau mau Irene, aku tidak akan jadi penghalang. Aku bisa keluar dari rumahmu dalam 24 jam dan kau akan bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau mau."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol langsung panik. "No, no, no no... Please don't do that. Aku sudah tidak punya feeling apa-apa untuk Irene. Tidak ada sama sekali."

Melihat Baekhyun masih kelihatan ragu, Chanyeol mencoba mengontrol kepanikannya dan berkata dengan nada lebih tenang, "Tidak ada wanita lain yang pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranku semenjak kita menikah. Soal Irene, aku hanya mencoba membantu seorang teman yang sedang menghadapi masalah. Itu saja. Aku sudah minta Irene untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri mulai sekarang, dan aku sudah memberi ultimatum padanya untuk membersihkan namaku dalam waktu 48 jam, kalau tidak aku akan menggelar konferensi pers dan membersihkan namaku, tidak peduli bahwa itu akan menghancurkan namanya dan Mino."

"Kalau kau memang hanya mau membantu Irene, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, kenapa tidak terus terang denganku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas sebelum menjawab, "It's complicated."

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan itu, tetapi dia pikir itulah kata-kata yang lebih pantas untuk diucapkan daripada, "Karena aku mencintaimu... setengah mati dan kalau kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan, kau pasti akan mengamuk. Kau akan memintaku untuk tidak membantu Irene, dan aku akan membantah permintaanmu karena aku merasa bersalah kalau tidak membantunya. Kau akan merasa tersinggung karena aku lebih mengutamakan mantan kekasihku daripada kau, dan kau kemungkinan akan meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau itu sampai terjadi." Baekhyun belum siap mendengar ini semua sekarang, terutama kata cinta darinya. Dia akan menunggu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu hingga Baekhyun bisa mengambil keputusan apakah dia akan memaafkan dirinya atau tidak setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Dia tidak mau memaksa Baekhyun untuk memaafkan tindakannya yang sudah jelas-jelas menyakitkan hatinya sekarang hanya karena dia mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Baekhyun tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa atas kata-katanya, dan setelah 10 menit Baekhyun masih berdiam diri, Chanyeol berkata, "Can you say something?"

"Apa anak Irene akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia masih perlu check up setiap 6 bulan sekali, dan kesehatannya harus sering dimonitor, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Good."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian Baekhyun berdiam diri lagi, dan Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata yang dia tidak pernah ucapkan sebelumnya kepada wanita manapun juga. "Baekhyun, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka duduk dalam diam selama 1 jam kedepan. Chanyeol mencoba memanuver mobilnya di dalam kepadatan kota Seoul pada rush hour. Baekhyun memilih menumpukan perhatiannya pada jendela mobil, sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika seorang pedagang koran yang memegang tabloid dengan fotonya dan Irene pada cover melewati mobil mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka melihat foto itu karena dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ekspresi pada wajah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, kesal, dan kecewa pada dirinya karena sudah menaruh ekspresi itu pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk kepada buku jari tangan kanan Chanyeol masih kelihatan merah dan sedikit bengkak, hasil adu jotosnya dengan Mino.

"Oh...," Chanyeol ragu sejenak dan berkata, "It's... nothing." Sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk membuat dirinya kelihatan seperti pahlawan hanya karena dia mau Baekhyun menilainya dengan lebih positif. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Baca-baca komen kalian semuanya ngehujat Chanyeol ya, emang dia tuh ngajak gelud wkwkwk

Oke sepertinya 3 chapter lagi, ff ini akan tamat guys!


	26. The Last Straw

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Selama sebulan setelah permintaan maaf itu, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol mencoba sedayaupaya memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tapi Baekhyun mengalami masalah untuk menghargai usahanya. Meskipun mereka masih tinggal satu rumah dan berbagi tempat tidur, tapi Baekhyun membangun tembok Berlin disekitar dirinya untuk membatasi hubungan mereka agar tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia memiliki suatu ikatan spesial dengan Chanyeol, suatu ikatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua karena dia percaya pada Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi sekarang dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak memercayainya untuk berbagi masalah yang dihadapinya, dan kepercayaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sudah goyah, karena dia mempertanyakan hal lain apa lagi yang disembunyikan oleh Chanyeol darinya. Tanpa kepercayaan, apalah arti sebuah perkawinan?

Tepat 48 jam setelah foto Chanyeol dan Irene tersebar di tabloid, Irene menggelar konfrensi pers untuk membersihkan nama Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun ini, media tidak bisa memaki-maki Chanyeol. Pengunjung websitenya membludak hanya dalam satu malam. Kebanyakan ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya karena namanya sudah bersih dan tidak lagi bisa disangkutpautkan dengan Irene dan banyak juga yang mengajukan permintaan maaf karena sudah berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Agar lebih meyakinkan masyarakat bahwa dia adalah laki-laki baik-baik, seminggu setelah itu, Chanyeol bersedia diwawancara dan dia meminta Baekhyun hadir bersamanya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Baekhyun setuju melakukan ini adalah karena dia sudah capek berusaha meyakinkan keluarganya, orang-orang di kantor yang kini sering memberikan tatapan penuh simpati padanya, dan Jessica, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Wawancara itu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Dia harus hanya tertawa ketika ketika pewawancara mengatakan bahwa dia adalah "istri yang penuh perhatian dan tidak cemburuan" dengan nada sinis. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu dipermalukannya sepanjang hidupnya. Dia bisa menerima kalau orang membencinya dan memaki-makinya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kalau orang memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya.

Ibu mertuanya menelponnya beberapa kali dan berusaha mendamaikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menolak memercayai niat baiknya ini. Yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah agar semua orang berhenti mengganggunya dan membiarkannya sendiri untuk memutuskan apakah dia ingin tetap bertahan di dalam pernikahan ini atau tidak. Kesempatan itu muncul ketika Chanyeol bilang bahwa dia harus pergi ke Jepang untuk sound mixing selama 2 minggu.

Baekhyun betul-betul menggunakan waktu ini untuk berpikir. Di satu sisi dia tahu bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol dan bahwa konflik adalah bagian dari perkawinan, oleh sebab itu dia merasa bahwa dia harus mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat kalau konflik seperti ini terjadi lagi, dan pernikahannya dengan seorang selebriti seperti Chanyeol pada dasarnya menjamin terjadinya konflik dimasa yang akan datang. Itu berarti bahwa dia harus keluar dari dari hubungan ini kalau ingin harga diri dan hatinya utuh. Kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mengambil keputusan adalah telpon dari Victoria beberapa hari sebelum jadwal kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Vic," ucap Baekhyun.

Dia baru saja sampai di kantor dan harus menggeleng ketika melihat rangkaian mawar putih 12 tangkai yang berada didalam vas diatas meja kerjanya. Dia tidak perlu bertanya kepada Jisoo darimana datangnya bunga itu, karena selama sebulan belakangan ini, rangkaian bunga mawar segar selalu menghiasi meja kerjanya setiap pagi. Satu lagi cara Chanyeol untuk memohon maaf. Seakan-akan hati Baekhyun yang retak bisa diganti hanya dengan rangkaian bunga mawar.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun. Kyuhyun-ssi menelponku untuk mengingatkan bahwa kontrakmu dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir lusa. Aku hanya mau memastikan bahwa semua klausa yang ada pada kontrak tersebut masih kukuh dan belum dilanggar oleh kedua belah pihak."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar kata-kata Victoria. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun akhirnya berkata, "Ya, klausa pada kontrak masih kukuh."

Selama beberapa bulan ini, dia menyangka bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengurus kontrak itu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun ingat bahwa dia tidak pernah menerima dokumen apa-apa dari Victoria yang menyatakan bahwa kontrak itu sudah dibatalkan. Apa Chanyeol lupa membatalkan kontrak itu? Tapi mengetahui betapa telitinya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendapati alasan ini tidak masuk akal. Jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berniat membatalkan kontrak ini. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menginginkannya, apalagi mencintainya. Baekhyun tertawa sendiri, menertawakan dirinya yang sudah terlalu bodoh karena menaruh harapan pada Chanyeol. Bagi Chanyeol, dia hanyalah sebuah boneka yang dibeli olehnya dengan tujuan tertentu, dan setelah tujuan itu tercapai, dia sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar Victoria berkata, "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan konfirmasikan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun-ssi. Coba bertahan beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu kau bisa mendapatkan uang konpensasi."

Setelah telpon itu berakhir, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun mulai merencanakan kepindahannya dari rumah Chanyeol dengan menelpon MyRelo, perusahaan yang setahun lalu memindahkan barang-barangnya dari apartemennya ke rumah Chanyeol dan meminta mereka datang ke alamat rumah Chanyeol lusa. Meskipun begitu, mereka akan mengedrop beberapa boks agar Baekhyun bisa mulai membereskan barang-barangnya hari itu juga. Setelah puas melihat semua persiapan ini, Baekhyun melanjutkan harinya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor. Dia agak terkejut ketika telponnya berdering dan melihat nama ibu mertuanya berkelap-kelip pada layar telpon. Karena tidak tahu apa yang dia akan katakan pada Ibunya Chanyeol, akhirnya dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu dan juga sepuluh panggilan selanjutnya. Ketika dia sampai di rumah jam delapan, Minah memberitahunya bahwa Ibu Youngmi sudah menelpon rumah setiap setengah jam mencarinya, dan Baekhyun diminta segera membalas telponnya. Baekhyun tidak membalas satu telponpun.

* * *

Ibu Youngmi tahu bahwa menantunya sedang menghindarinya, tapi dia harus mendapatkan konfirmasi darinya bahwa dia tidak akan menggugat cerai Chanyeol. Dia menerima telpon dari Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu, yang mengatakan bahwa kontrak yang ditandatangani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setahun yang lalu masih kukuh, yang berarti bahwa pernikahan mereka akan berakhir dalam 48 jam. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah menyakiti hati Baekhyun, oleh sebab itu dia memang pantas digugat cerai.

Setelah sekali lagi telponnya dibiarkan tidak terangkat oleh menantunya, Ibu Youngmi terdiam, memikirkan langkah apa yang bisa dia ambil untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan anaknya. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak perduli akan dampak perceraian ini kepada karier Chanyeol, yang dia pikirkan adalah dampak perceraian ini kepada diri Chanyeol. Tanpa memedulikan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Ibu Youngmi menelpon HP Chanyeol, begitu Chanyeol mengatakan, "Halo", tanpa menghiraukan nada mengantuknya, Ibu Youngmi langsung berkata, "Ambil penerbangan pertama kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Kau harus pulang secepatnya."

"Who's this?"

"Pakai bertanya lagi. Ini Ibumu Chanyeol, what are you, deaf now sampai-sampai tidak mengenali suara Ibu?" teriak Ibu Youngmi gemas.

"Tidak, hanya mengantuk," balas Chanyeol sambil meraba-raba, mencari tombol lampu. Setelah lampu pada night stand menyala, dia menyipitkan matanya untuk mencari kacamatanya dan memaksa tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk pada saat yang bersamaan, "Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini, Bu?"

"Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menelponmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak pernah angkat dan tidak pernah telpon mereka balik juga, makanya Kyuhyun telpon Ibu."

Chanyeol ingat bahwa dia melihat nomor HP Kyuhyun berkali-kali selama 24 jam belakangan ini, tetapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia perlu konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. "Memangnya ada apa sih yang urgent sekali dan tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku pulang ke Seoul?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kontrakmu dengan Baekhyun akan berakhir lusa, dan Baekhyun berniat menuruti klausa kontrak itu. Do you get where I'm getting at, Chanyeol? Dia akan menceraikanmu."

"Whaaaaaaatt? No! Aku sudah memberitahu kantor Kyuhyun untuk membatalkan kontrak itu bulan Oktober lalu."

Kini giliran Ibu Youngmi yang berteriak, "What?"

"Aku tidak berniat menceraikan dia, Bu. Aku betul-betul serius dengan dia. Aku mencintai dia, Bu."

Ibu Youngmi terdiam selama beberapa detik ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir bahwa anaknya sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mencintai seseorang selain dirinya, tapi ternyata dia masih mampu mencintai seorang wanita, dan itu membuatnya terharu. Ternyata dia tidak merusak semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol jelas-jelas masih memiliki hatinya.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang untuk meluruskan ini semua karena jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu tentang pembatalan kontrak ini," ucap Ibu Youngmi lembut.

Mendengar nada Ibunya, Chanyeol tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menurutinya. "Aku akan ambil penerbangan pertama ke Seoul besok," ucap Chanyeol tegas.

* * *

Chanyeol sampai di Seoul jam satu siang dan langsung menuju Gangnam. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya pedih karena kurang tidur. Semalaman dia mencoba melakukan beberapa hal pada saat yang bersamaan. Dia membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya dan memintanya mencek dengan orang-orang kantornya tentang permintaan pembatalan kontrak yang dilakukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan ke luar negeri sehingga Chanyeol harus puas berbicara dengan seorang asisten pengacara bernama Taeil. Setelah menerima permintaan maaf yang berlebihan atas kesalahan ini dan kepastian bahwa Kyuhyun akan meluruskan masalah ini dengan Taeil, Chanyeol menutup telpon. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia seharusnya mengonfirmasi ulang permintaannya ketika dia tidak mendengar kabar apa-apa dari pengacaranya, tapi jujur saja, selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai hal penting lainnya, seperti turnya, rekaman albumnya, Baekhyun, kemudian Irene. Dia kemudian menelpon front-desk, meminta mereka agar mengonfirmasi penerbangannya kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Dia menunggu selama setengah jam sebelum front-desk menelponnya kembali dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah berhasil mengonfirmasi penerbangannya. Dia menyumpah ketika tahu bahwa dia baru bisa meninggalkan Jepang tengah hari karena semua penerbangan pagi ke Seoul fully-booked.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi malas di tepi kolam renang. Wajahnya setengah tersembunyi di balik novel tebal. Keningnya sedikit berkerut yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, dan ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol sepanjang hidupnya. Segala omelan yang diterimanya tadi malam dari Ibunya dan mata pedas karena tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, semuanya worth it karena dia bisa melihat wanita yang dicintainya pada saat ini. Terkejut menyadari betapa dalamnya perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersandung langkahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak mendengar langkah Chanyeol sebelumnya, tapi dia mendengar ketika Chanyeol menyumpah. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara itu. Ketika dia melihat Chanyeol, dia langsung menutup bukunya dan berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bergerak mendekati Chanyeol. Dia tidak kelihatan terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat Chanyeol, yang berarti bahwa dia sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah itu sesuatu yang patut disyukuri atau tidak. Chanyeol berhenti tepat dihadapannya dan dia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun akan menamparnya atau menciumnya balik kalau misalnya dia menciumnya, seperti yang dia rencanakan sebelumnya. 2 bulan yang lalu, dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan langsung loncat ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra kalau melihatnya, tapi sekarang, Chanyeol bahkan yakin Baekhyun tidak mau berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannnya.

Dia memandangi wajah wanita yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut, mencoba mendapatkan petunjuk akan reaksinya terhadapnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik dia tahu bahwa ini adalah satu kesalahan, karena wajah itu menggambarkan kegalauan yang ada didalam hatinya. Chanyeol merasa seperti ada orang yang baru saja melindas dadanya. Hatinya remuk melihat Baekhyun berusaha kelihatan kuat, tetapi gagal total. Dia berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah membuat Baekhyun kelihatan seperti ini lagi.

"Hey babe, I'm home," ucapnya. Dia harus mengencangkan otot kedua tangannya agar tidak menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku, dan sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku tahu bahwa hubungan kita sedang tidak baik sekarang gara-gara Irene, dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kontrak kita..."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan it's okay. Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf karena aku memerlukan waktu sebegini lama untuk memahami semuanya."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, dia belum sempat menanyakan hal ini ketika Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, menarik kepalanya ke bawah dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Chanyeol masih terkejut selama beberapa detik hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima ciuman itu. Kemudian Baekhyun berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan tubuh Chanyeol langsung bereaksi. Dengan serta merta dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun harus melingkarkan kedua kaki pada pinggang Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman itu dengan antusias. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat ekspresi pada wajah Baekhyun ketika membawanya masuk ke kamar tidur.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	27. The Goodbye

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun dan menemukan dirinya sendirian diatas tempat tidurnya yang besar. Dia melirik beker yang ada disamping tempat tidur dan melihat bahwa hari masih cukup pagi. Dia bertanya-tanya kemanakah Baekhyun pergi pagi-pagi begini pada hari Sabtu? Perlahan-lahan dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan harus menggeram karena otot-otot tubuhnya yang protes setelah diperlakukan dengan semena-mena tadi malam. Mau tidak mau dia tersenyum mengingat hal-hal yang dia lakukan dengan... koreksi kepada Baekhyun tadi malam, reaksi Baekhyun dibawah sentuhannya dan segala permintaan, permohonan, dan pujian yang diucapkannya. Dia duduk diatas tempat tidur selama beberapa menit untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hubungan mereka tadi malam telah mencapai level yang berbeda. Itu mungkin disebabkan karena dia sudah tidak menyentuh Baekhyun selama lebih dari sebulan, tapi dia tidak yakin bahwa itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun menatapnya seakan-akan dia sedang mencoba mengingat setiap garis yang ada pada wajah Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol mendominasinya. Chanyeol menggeleng, berusaha mengosongkan kepalanya sejenak dari bayangan Baekhyun sementara tubuhnya disiram air hangat.

Setelah keluar dari shower dan baru saja akan mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikat giginya, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh pada meja wastafelnya yang untuk pertama kalinya kelihatan lebih rapi daripada biasanya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai menyikat giginya. Dia baru saja selesai berkumur ketika dia menyadari bahwa sikat gigi Baekhyun tidak ada pada tempatnya, lotion dan segala pernak pernik kewanitaannya juga sudah hilang dari dalam kamar mandi. Masih belum sadar penuh akan keanehan ini, dia berjalan ke dalam kamar tidur dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia sedang berjalan kearah tempat tidur untuk mengambil jam tangan yang ditinggalkannya diatas night stand tadi malam ketika mendapati bahwa kamar tidurnyapun kelihatan lebih rapi dari biasanya. Tidak ada satu bukupun yang berserakan diatas meja maupun sofa. Mulai merasa was-was, dia kemudian berjalan kembali ke lemari pakaiannya dan menggeser pintu lemari pakaian sebelah kiri yang penuh dengan pakaian... pakaiannya, bukan pakaian Baekhyun seperti seharusnya. Tidak ada sehelai pakaian Baekhyun yang tersisa. Jantung Chanyeol langsung menabrak tulang rusuknya.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah berlari keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan tanpa memedulikan penglihatannya yang agak sedikit kabur tanpa lensa kontak atau kacamata, dia menuruni anak tangga sekali tiga, menuju lantai bawah. Area kolam renang kosong melompong. Chanyeol berlari ke lantai dasar. Diruang makan Chanyeol menemukan Minah yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, dia kelihatan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol berlari melewatinya menuju ruang TV dan ruang tamu seperti orang kesetanan. Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimana-mana. Memperkirakan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin pergi ke studio, dia langsung berlari ke taman belakang, tapi sekali lagi dia kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Dia berlari kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung mengangkat interkom untuk bertanya kepada satpam kalau saja Baekhyun sudah keluar pagi itu, tapi satpam mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang keluar dari tadi malam. Chanyeol sudah kehabisan ide dan napas ketika menyadari satu tempat lagi dimana Baekhyun akan berada dan dia segera berlari menaiki tangga lagi.

* * *

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak meninggalkan apa-apa di rumah Chanyeol. Semua barangnya sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam beberapa boks besar dengan label masing-masing. Dia hanya menunggu kedatangan truk MyRelo yang akan mengangkat semua barangnya kembali ke apartemennya yang sudah kembali kosong setelah kontrak Ellis berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia juga sedang menunggu hingga Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya agar dia bisa pamit kepada calon mantan suaminya itu. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia seharusnya lega bahwa sandiwara ini sudah berakhir dan bahwa dia akan kembali lagi ke apartemennya, rumahnya, dan kehidupannya yang tenang sebelum dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi yang dia rasakan jauh dari kata lega.

Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana hidup dengan Chanyeol dan dia tidak yakin dia bisa hidup tanpanya lagi, tapi kemudian dia mengingat apa yang Chanyeol telah lakukan padanya dan hal itu membuatnya yakin bahwa dia telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Chanyeol sudah membuat perasaannya jungkir balik selama setahun belakangan ini. Dia sudah berusaha memahami Chanyeol, dan untuk beberapa saat, dia pikir dia sudah bisa mengerti laki-laki ini luar dalam, tapi kemudian Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal lain diluar skema yang dia pahami, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia pernah atau akan betul-betul mengerti Chanyeol. Dia sudah lelah hidup tanpa kepastian seperti ini, seperti perahu rusak yang terombang ambing ditengah lautan, hanya mengikuti gelombang dan tidak tahu dimana ia akan terdampar. Oh, sakit rasanya mencintai seseorang yang kita tahu tidak akan pernah bisa membalas rasa itu. Kini dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mampu mencintai orang lain karena dia tidak memiliki kepercayaan terhadap orang lain untuk melepaskan hatinya begitu saja.

Braaaaaakkkkk!

Baekhyun berteriak terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu itu. Wajah Chanyeol seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan dia menatap Baekhyun seakan-akan dia akan mencekiknya. Itu sebelum dia melarikan matanya pada sekeliling kamar yang penuh dengan boks dan dari matanya, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"What are these?" tanyanya, memasuki kamar sambil menunjuk kepada boks-boks yang bertebaran.

"Ini barang-barangku Yeol," jawab Baekhyun setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa ada di boks?"

"Karena sudah siap untuk diangkat kembali ke apartemenku pagi ini."

"WHAAATTT?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa teriakan itu sudah membuat seluruh rumah bergetar saking kerasnya, dia harus menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Aku sedang menunggu truk datang dan mengambil semua ini. Dan bagusnya kau sudah bangun, jadi aku bisa pamit."

"Is this a joke?"

"No Yeol, it's not a joke. Aku serius."

Salah satu pembantu Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Nona Baekhyun, ada truk di gerbang, mereka bilang nona yang pesan truk itu."

"Oh ya, tolong bilang pada satpam supaya dikasih masuk. Dan tolong tunjukkan mereka kesini, supaya mereka bisa mulai mengangkat boks-boks ini."

"Like hell!" bentak Chanyeol. "Bilang pada satpam jangan kasih truk itu masuk," perintahnya kepada pembantunya.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak teriak-teriak begitu pagi-pagi begini?" desis Baekhyun dan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Chanyeol, dia menatap pembantu itu dan berkata, "Kasih mereka masuk dan bawa mereka kesini secepatnya."

Pembantu itu kelihatan ketakutan dibawah pelototan Chanyeol, tapi dengan satu anggukan dan senyuman yang meyakinkan, Baekhyun mengirim pembantu itu berlari secepat kilat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas sebelum menghadap Chanyeol dan berkata, "Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan mengajukan gugatan ceraiku ke pengadilan agama besok. Pengadilan tentunya akan minta kita melalui proses konseling selama beberapa bulan, tapi kita berdua akan tetap teguh pada pendirian untuk bercerai. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, kita sudah akan resmi cerai tahun depan."

Chanyeol sedang bertolak pinggang sambil menyipitkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat dia berkata, "Oke, aku akan berpura-pura bahwa percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sekarang aku mau kau keluarkan semua barangmu dari boks dan kembalikan semuanya pada tempatnya di rumah ini."

Baekhyun mengangkat tasnya yang tergeletak diatas salah satu boks sebelum menatap Chanyeol. "Yeol, kontrak kita resmi habis tepat hari ini. Dan mengikuti kontrak itu kita harus cerai begitu kontrak habis. Now... beri aku waktu 2 jam untuk pindah, dan setelah itu aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan kehidupanmu."

Baekhyun baru akan melangkah menuju pintu ketika lengannya ditarik Chanyeol, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what to you?"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama-sama? Setelah tadi malam?"

Pupil mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar mendengar Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut tadi malam. Sejujurnya, pagi ini, dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih, dia merasa sedikit malu dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan kepada Chanyeol dan apa yang dia bolehkan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia menyesalinya. Dia memerlukan dosis terakhir intimasi dengan Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin mengenang saat-saat terakhir itu sebelum menguncinya dengan rapat dibagian otaknya yang bertugas untuk menyimpan memori yang sepatutnya dilupakan saja.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja," balas Baekhyun datar.

"No I won't. Goddamn it!"

"Aku hargai kalau kau berhenti menyumpah di depanku. Bisa tolong lepaskan lenganku?" pinta Baekhyun dan dia mendengar Chanyeol menyumpah lagi, tapi dengan lebih pelan sebelum melepaskan lengannya.

"Kau melakukan ini karena kau masih marah padaku soal Irene. Aku sudah jelaskan padamu semuanya. Apalagi yang kau mau dariku?"

"Nothing. Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu," balas Baekhyun.

"Jangan bohong. Semua orang selalu mau sesuatu darilku. Katakan padaku apa maumu?"

"Kepercayaan penuh darimu. Satu hal yang kau tidak akan pernah bisa berikan padaku atau siapapun," teriak Baekhyun.

"What are you talking about? Tentu saja aku bisa memberikan kepercayaanku kepadamu..."

Baekhyun mendengus sinis memotong kata-kata Chanyeol. "No, you can't, karena kau bahkan tidak tahu arti kata itu. Bagaimana kau bisa memeberikan sesuatu yang kau bahkan tidak mengerti artinya atau mampu menghargainya."

Dan Chanyeol merasa seakan-akan Baekhyun baru saja menamparnya. Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti arti kata "kepercayaan"? Tentu saja dia mengerti.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalaminya dan Chanyeol merasa ingin membunuh perempuan satu ini. Sebelum Baekhyun sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, dia sudah diselubungi oleh tubuh Chanyeol didalam pelukan yang sangat erat sehingga menyumbat pernapasannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan pelukan itu, yang membuatnya merasa menyatu dengan Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia masih tetap mencintai laki-laki yang sudah menyakitinya sedalam ini? Dia tidak bisa menolaknya semalam dan dia tidak yakin dia mampu melepaskannya sekarang.

"Don't do this. Please... I beg you. Please stay with me. I'll do anything," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Andai saja suatu pernikahan bisa sukses tanpa cinta dan kepercayaan, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu bukanlah definisi perkawinan yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, please..." pinta Chanyeol.

Pada detik itu kru MyRelo muncul sehingga Chanyeol harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, yang langsung mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu agar dia bisa berbicara dengannya, tapi Baekhyun sengaja tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai memerintahkan kru MyRelo untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Baekhyun sadar ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya, dan dalam hati dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan meremukkan hatinya pada saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Halo guys!

Oiya ngga berasa berasa nih kalo fanfic ini chapter depan udah end lho huhuhu


	28. The Three Magic Words

**Celebrity Wedding**

**by**

**AliaZalea**

* * *

2 minggu berlalu semenjak kepindahan Baekhyun dari rumahnya dan Chanyeol berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan betul-betul menggugat cerai dirinya, tapi kemudian dia menerima surat dari pengadilan agama yang mengonfirmasi gugatan tersebut, dan dia tidak pernah merasakan patah hati sedalam ketika dia membaca surat itu. Baekhyun tidak mau mengangkat telpon darinya dan semua komunikasi yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun kepadanya adalah melalui pengacaranya. Bahkan cek 100 juta won yang dikeluarkannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu masih juga belum dicairkan oleh Baekhyun, seakan-akan Baekhyun mau menghapus semua koneksi yang pernah ada diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia tahu kini bagaimana kesalahpahaman mengenai pembatalan kontrak dengan Baekhyun bisa terjadi. Semua itu karena Taeil, pengacara yang menerima telponnya, ternyata adalah seorang pegawai yang sudah dipecat secara tidak terhormat pada hari yang sama setelah menerima telpon itu. Karena kelalaiannya, Taeil sudah menyebabkan kerugian besar-besaran kepada salah satu klien dan klien itu kemudian menuntut ganti rugi. Kasus tersebut memang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Chanyeol, tapi Taeil yang merasa tersinggung atas pemecatan ini langsung angkat kaki dari kantor itu tanpa susah-susah melaporkan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan karena Chanyeol juga tidak mengonfirmasi ulang permintaannya, maka tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenainya sampai kontrak itu habis masanya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menyalahkan orang lain atas keadaan ini, tapi dia tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang sepatutnya disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sebulan kemudian Chanyeol mendapati dirinya berada di dalam salah satu ruang pertemuan dipengadilan agama Seoul, menunggu hingga Baekhyun muncul. Inilah pertama kalinya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun setelah perpisahan mereka dan dia merasa gugup. Semalam dia pergi tidur dengan memeluk foto perkawinan mereka yang Baekhyun tinggalkan diatas night stand dikamarnya ketika dia pindah. Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa sakralnya upacara pemberkatan. Itu bukan hanya sebuah upacara yang menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah, tapi juga menyatakan bahwa mereka terikat dengan satu sama lain untuk selama-lamanya.

Chanyeol harus mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tampak super seksi dengan set atasan dan celana panjang berwarna putih gading dengan selendang coklat tua yang menyelubungi bahunya, tapi lebih dari itu, dia kelihatan glowing dengan kepercayaan diri dan suatu hal lain yang dia tidak bisa pastikan datang darimana. Oh my God, how is this possible?! Bahkan setelah perempuan ini menginjak-injak hatinya yang dia sudah persembahkan padanya diatas nampan emas, Baekhyun masih bisa mengundang reaksi yang sangat mendalam dari dirinya. Chanyeol melirikkan matanya kepada Yoon Doojon, panitera muda yang seharusnya menjadi mediator sesi konseling mereka, dan dia harus menahan diri agar tidak memukulnya karena dia dengan blak-blakan sedang menelanjangi istrinya, koreksi calon mantan istrinya, dengan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Baekhyun," ucap Doojon.

"Panggil aku Baekhyun saja," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya, menyalami Doojon dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia duduk.

Chanyeol mencengkram lengan kursinya ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia memperbolehkan laki-laki tidak dikenal memanggilnya dengan namanya saja? Di dalam kepalanya Chanyeol memaki-maki panitera yang sekarang sedang memberikan senyum sumringah kepada Baekhyun. Seakan-akan penyiksaannya belum cukup, Chanyeol mencium aroma stroberi yang dikenalnya itu dan dia mencoba mengatur pernapasannya agar tidak mendengus. Ini akan jadi 1 jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang, mendengarkan kata-kata Doojon, yang menjelaskan tujuan sesi konseling ini. Dia memastikan bahwa tatapan matanya tertuju kepada Doojon, tidak kepada Chanyeol. Dia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, takut bahwa suaminya bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam hatinya pada saat itu. Baekhyun betul-betul merindukannya, dan ketika dia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hari ini, yang ingin dia lakukan adalah melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mengatakan dia mencintainya, dan bahwa dia tidak peduli apakah Chanyeol mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi dia tahu bahwa adalah kesalahan besar kalau dia melakukannya, terutama kalau melihat dari cara Chanyeol menatapnya beberapa menit yang lalu ketika dia menganggukkan kepala padanya. Chanyeol kelihatan seperti seseorang yang siap membunuhnya dengan hanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol marah besar padanya karena dia sudah menolak berbicara dengannya selama 6 minggu ini.

2 minggu pertama setelah kepindahannya kembali ke apartemen, perhatian media masih terlalu terfokus kepada berita tentang seorang selebriti dengan video panas mereka yang tersebar dipasaran hingga status pisah rumahnya dengan Chanyeol tidak tercium sampai seminggu setelah itu ketika seorang wartawan tabloid mengikutinya pulang ke apartemen bukannya ke rumah Chanyeol setelah jogging di Apgujeong dengan Jessica hari minggu pagi. Setelah itu media mendapat kabar bahwa dia sudah mengajukan gugatan cerai kepada Chanyeol, alhasil setelah itu fokus berita kembali kepada dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana tanpa diikuti oleh wartawan yang menanyakan alasan kenapa dia menggugat cerai Chanyeol.

Ingin rasanya dia memberitahu kepada mereka semua bahwa alasan kenapa dia menceraikan Chanyeol adalah karena pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kontrak, agar mereka semua puas dan meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa kalau dia menyuarakan hal tersebut maka media akan semakin gila. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan berhadapan dengan keluarganya lagi setelah ini. Selama 6 minggu dia sudah berhasil menghindari mereka semua, tapi dia tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya. "Apa ada hal-hal yang ingin Baekhyun-ssi kemukakan kepada Tuan Chanyeol? Mungkin hal-hal yang mengganjal didalam pernikahan yang tidak pernah dibicarakan sebelumnya?" tanya Doojon.

"Namaku Chanyeol, bukan Tuan Chanyeol. Tuan bisa memanggil istriku dengan namanya saja, aku yakin tuan juga bisa melakukan yang sama terhadapku," geram Chanyeol sambil menatap Doojon.

"Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau bicara denganku? Setelah 6 minggu kau menolak mengangkat semua telpon dariku dan selama 20 menit ini bahkan menolak menatapku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam ketika mengatakannya. Dan dia menyumpah dalam hati ketika melihat rasa sakit yang tercurah dari mata Baekhyun.

"Mohon maaf, Doojon-ssi, aku perlu ke kamar kecil. Letaknya dimana ya?" tanya Baekhyun dan setelah mendapatkan instruksi yang jelas dari Doojon, langsung berdiri dan menghilang dari pandangan secepat mungkin.

Kedua laki-laki yang ditinggalkan di dalam ruangan saling tatap. Chanyeol kelihatan sudah siap membakar bangunan pengadilan agama dan Doojon kelihatan terhibur melihat permainan emosi pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi masih cinta dengan Chanyeol-ssi, in case you are wondering," ucap Doojon tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Baekhyun-ssi... dia masih cinta dengan Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol berkata, "Oh ya? How do you know that? Are you psychic?" Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia terdengar seperti orang yang sedang merajuk, tapi dia terlalu kesal untuk peduli. Kalau dia bisa memilih, dia tidak akan menghadiri sesi konseling ini, karena ada banyak hal yang dia tidak sukai, salah satunya adalah kalau orang asing turut campur dalam urusan pribadinya.

Doojon hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah lama bekerja jadi mediator sesi konseling orang-orang yang akan bercerai, mungkin itu sebabnya aku bisa membaca gelagat mereka. Dari pengalamanku, biasanya sesi konseling akan lebih efektif kalau kedua belah pihak bisa lebih tenang ketika berhadapan satu sama lain."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah aku cintai akan menceraikanku dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang aku bisa lakukan untuk mencegahnya."

"Ah... dugaan istriku ternyata benar." Chanyeol hanya menatap Doojon dengan bingung.

"Waktu Chanyeol-ssi menikah dengan Baekhyun-ssi, istriku yakin kalau kalian berdua menikah karena cinta, bukan karena untuk menutupi skandal Chanyeol-ssi dengan Irene-ssi. Istriku ngefans berat dengan Chanyeol-ssi dan dia agak-agak kecewa waktu tahu bahwa Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi akan bercerai," jelas Doojon dengan tenang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa merengut memandang Doojon. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang kelihatan tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, Doojon menambahkan, "Kalau Chanyeol-ssi masih cinta dengan Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa cerai?"

"Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang sepatutnya ditujukan kepada istriku. Dia yang menggugat cerai aku," balas Chanyeol ketus.

"Apa Baekhyun-ssi tahu kalau Chanyeol-ssi cinta padanya?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu, tapi dia tetap mau menceraikanku," teriak Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol-ssi sudah bilang padanya?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol betul-betul tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan panitera satu ini. Dia jelas-jelas tidak memerlukan saran untuk menarik hati seorang wanita. Dia bisa dibilang punya gelar doktor di bidang itu.

"Apa Chanyeol-ssi pernah mengucapkan kata cinta kepada Baekhyun-ssi?" Jelas Doojon.

"Dia sudah menceraikanku sebelum aku bisa mengucapkannya. Setelah itu, kata itu sepertinya tidak penting lagi."

Tanpa Chanyeol sangka-sangka, Doojon mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Chanyeol betul-betul tidak menghargai ditertawakan seperti itu. Dia sudah siap berdiri dan mulai mencari Baekhyun yang masih belum juga kembali dari toilet ketika mendengar suara Doojon yang memintanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang, dan aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan Chanyeol-ssi, tapi aku selalu menyangka bahwa dengan segala gosip menyangkut perempuan yang mengelilingi Chanyeol-ssi, maka Chanyeol-ssi akan lebih tahu tentang seluk beluk hati wanita daripada aku." Doojon mencoba membaca reaksi pada wajah Chanyeol, ketika menyadari bahwa artis laki-laki paling populer dan paling playboy se-Korea Selatan sedang mendengarkannya, dia melanjutkan, "Mereka berbeda dari kita, kaum laki-laki. Mereka lebih sensitif dan kalau mengambil keputusan mereka lebih menggunakan hati daripada akal sehat."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Chanyeol-ssi mengungkapkan apa yang Chanyeol-ssi rasakan terhadap Baekhyun-ssi dengan kata-kata."

Chanyeol menatap Doojon sorot tidak percaya, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah betul-betul mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya kepada Baekhyun. Mungkin laki-laki ini ada benarnya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan "kepercayaan". Pengertian muncul pada benak hati Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi.

"Maaf agak lama, aku tersesat," ucap Baekhyun dan kembali mengambil tempat duduknya. Kali ini Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menatapnya langsung ketika mengatakan itu, seakan-akan menantang Chanyeol untuk menuduhnya sedang menghindarinya sekali lagi.

Doojon memberikan senyuman penuh pengertian kepada Baekhyun sebelum berkata, "Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, untuk setengah jam kedepan aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua membicarakan tentang ketidakcocokan kalian. Anggap saja aku tidak ada diruangan ini."

Baekhyun menatap Doojon seakan-akan memiliki tanduk, kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Chanyeol. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa menit, menunggu hingga yang lainnya memulai. Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika dia mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan, "I love you."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung blank, sebelum dia berkata, "What?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disamping Baekhyun. "Kalau saja kau pernah ragu tentang perasaanku padamu, aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi. I love you. Aku tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya bukan karena aku tidak cinta padamu, tapi karena aku menunggu saat yang tepat," jelas Chanyeol dengan setulus mungkin. "Aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu. Aku mau kau tetap jadi istriku, betul-betul jadi istriku, tanpa kontrak. Aku mau kita sama-sama karena kita memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain, bukan karena aku harus menyelamatkan karierku ataupun kau harus membuktikan sesuatu kepada keluargamu."

Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa dia sedang menuruti saran Doojon, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Dan dengan penuh keyakinan, dia berkata, "Kau bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak akan bisa percaya pada orang karena aku tidak mengerti arti kata itu. Bagaimana kalau kau ajari aku artinya? Tunjukkan padaku apa maksudnya? Aku mau belajar darimu." Chanyeol menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi balasan dari Baekhyun, tapi apapun balasan yang dia tunggu-tunggu, ia benar-benar tidak siap ketika Baekhyun justru bangun dari kursinya dan tanpa permisi lagi langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Doojon yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dan Chanyeol masih tidak mendengar kabar apa-apa dari Baekhyun. Awalnya dia masih bisa memaklumi reaksi Baekhyun yang melarikan diri dari hadapannya, toh dia bahkan sudah mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan kata-katanya. Tapi setelah beberapa hari Baekhyun masih tidak menghubunginya, Chanyeol mulai khawatir, dan tepat seminggu kemudian dia sudah putus asa. Meskipun Ibunya terus meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun akan come around dan memaafkannya, tetapi Chanyeol mulai kehilangan keyakinannya. Dia sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya diruang tamu ketika dia kembali dari makan malam dengan Ibunya, sampai dia melihatnya.

"Baekhyun?!" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh keterkejutan, yang diikuti oleh kebingungan dan sedikit harapan.

Baekhyun kelihatan nervous selama beberapa detik, seakan-akan tidak tahu apakah dia harus mendekatinya atau tetap berdiri ditempat, akhirnya dia memutuskan berdiri ditempat dan dengan gugup meremas jari-jarinya. Melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung bergegas kearahnya.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" tanya Chanyeol was-was. Meskipun dia berdiri cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun, tetapi dia menghormati Baekhyun dengan tidak menyentuhnya.

"No, everything's fine," jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian, "Well, not exactly. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku dan aku harus menanyakannya padamu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunggu pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah datang tanpa diundang. Aku pikir kau ada di rumah makanya aku tidak telpon terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata kau tidak ada di rumah. Aku tadinya mau langsung pulang, tapi Bibi Minah bilang kalau kau akan pulang sebentar lagi, makanya dia mempersilakan aku masuk dan membiarkan aku menunggu disini."

Baekhyun mengatakan ini semua sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas pergolakan emosi dari matanya. Oh yeah, she is nervous as hell, alright. Menyadari bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengeluarkan kata-kata selama beberapa menit ini, membuat Baekhyun ragu akan tujuan utama kedatangannya.

"Kau kelihatan capek, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu sekarang... or ever. It's really not that important. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku datang kesini. I'm sorry, I'll... I'll just... I'm gonna go," ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Wait... don't go," teriak Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan siap untuk sekali lagi menghilang dari hadapannya. "Just tell me, kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Baekhyun kelihatan mempertimbangkan permintaan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hampir yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan lari, tapi kemudian dia mendengar suaranya berkata, "Ibumu datang ke apartemenku beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menjelaskan tentang Taeil. Is it true that you cancelled the contract in October?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun kelihatan kebingungan dengan jawaban ini. "Would you sit down jadi aku bisa jelaskan semuanya?" pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebelum kemudian terdiam. Dari wajahnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu. "Did you really mean what you said last week?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit.

Chanyeol tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut untuk tahu kata-kata yang mana yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki keadaan dan dia akan pastikan bahwa dia tidak blow this up. Dan dengan sehati-hati mungkin Chanyeol memosisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun dan setelah betul-betul menatap mata Baekhyun dia berkata, "Every word."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan sekali lagi Chanyeol berkata, "Aku betul-betul cinta padamu. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku katakan atau lakukan agar kau percaya pada kata-kataku."

"You were withholding information from me. Information that I deserve to know," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"I know," bisik Chanyeol dan mendekatkan kepalanya beberapa sentimeter kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku didepan keluargaku, orang kantorku, teman-temanku dan seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan dengan kelakuanmu."

"I know." Kini bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh kening Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membiarkannya mengecupnya.

"Kau tidak pernah betul-betul memercayaiku dan membicarakan masalahmu denganku."

"I know. Aku memang brengsek..."

Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Chanyeol dengan, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba akan pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan kepadaku setiap kali kau perlu menjadi seorang superhero."

Tapi Chanyeol tak mau menyerah dan maju terus pantang mundur. "But I will stop being an ass if you give me a chance."

"Can you please stop kissing me and listen to what I'm trying to say," teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan berkata, "I'm listening."

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak membalas pelukannya, tetapi dia tidak mencoba melepaskan diri, dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menjelaskan. "Aku sadar bahwa aku memang ada isu kepercayaan. Itu mungkin karena selama ini semua orang tidak pernah menunjukkan asli mereka kepadaku. Bahkan orangtuaku. Denganmu, what I see is what I get, dan aku tidak biasa dengan itu, tapi percaya padaku waktu aku bilang bahwa aku mau belajar darimu agar bisa percaya pada orang. Aku janji untuk selalu jujur kepadamu, tidak peduli apa akibatnya."

"Apa jaminannya bagiku untuk memercayai omonganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol sebelum mendongak.

"There isn't any," balas Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Ketika Baekhyun tidak menolak, dia membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. "Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mencegah hal yang sama terjadi lagi di masa yang akan datang. Yang aku minta darimu adalah kepercayaan bahwa aku mampu melakukannya."

Ketika Baekhyun masih kelihatan ragu, Chanyeol menambahkan dengan berat hati, "Kau akan selalu bisa menceraikanku lagi kalau aku tidak menepati janjiku."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Which part?" tanya Chanyeol dengan was-was.

"Bagian dimana aku selalu punya pilihan untuk menceraikanmu lagi kalau kau melanggar janji."

Melihat kebingunan pada wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Aku tidak mau pernikahan kita jadi seperti pernikahan selebriti, dimana mereka bisa dengan mudahnya kawin cerai. Kalau kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku, kau harus belajar apa artinya menjadi seorang suami. Kau harus mengomunikasikan apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu kepadaku, karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku hargai kalau semua keputusan yang kau ambil dibicarakan dulu denganku, karena itu akan memengaruhi kehidupanku. Dan kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa penjelasan apa-apa dan mengharapkanku mengerti semua tindakanmu. Yang jelas kau harus percaya padaku."

"Kalau aku berjanji memenuhi semua permintaanmu, apa kita akan mencoba untuk rujuk?"

"I will think about it," jawab Baekhyun.

Tanpa meminta izin dari Baekhyun atau memberikannya kesempatan untuk menolak, Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Sewaktu Baekhyun terpekik karena kaget, Chanyeol meredamnya dengan mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun untuk merasakan kehangatan yang dia rindukan selama 2 bulan ini. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram ketika merasakan Baekhyun membalas ciumannya, awalnya dengan sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kedua lengannya dan melingkarkannya pada leher Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan susah payah Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan bibir Baekhyun untuk menarik napas.

"Bisa tidak kau memikirkan itu sambil memindahkan barang-barangmu kembali ke rumah kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Don't push it," balas Baekhyun, dan meskipun nadanya terdengar tajam, tapi dia tersenyum ketika mengatakannya, memberi harapan pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun akan mengiyakan permintaannya

* * *

**Epilog.**

* * *

Ketika mereka menapakkan kakinya pada teras rumah Kyungsoo pukul sebelas siang, halaman belakang sudah dipenuhi anak-anak kecil usia antara delapan hingga tiga belas tahun. Suara Katy Perry dengan lagu tentang kantong plastik berkumandang dari speaker tersembunyi. Taeoh yang sedang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya langsung berlari menuju Chanyeol yang langsung berlutut memeluknya.

"Hey, kiddo," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia sudah melihat Baekhyun tapi dia masih terlalu kesal pada Chanyeol sehingga enggan mendekat. Meskipun mereka sudah rujuk selama 6 bulan, keluarga Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima Chanyeol lagi dengan tangan terbuka.

"Selamat ulang tahun Taeoh," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk dan memeluk keponakannya.

Untuk menyelamatkan Taeoh yang jelas-jelas kelihatan akan mati karena malu gara-gara dipeluk oleh bibinya, Chanyeol menyerahkan kado mereka. "Ini apa paman?" tanya Taeoh sambil buru-buru merobek kertas kado itu tanpa ada belas kasihan.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Taeoh.

Mata Taeoh terlihat berbinar-binar ketika menyadari benda mengilat yang ada di genggamannya. "Paman dengar kau mau belajar main baseball, ini helm yang akan melindungimu dari bola," jelas Chanyeol.

"Coba dipakai, bibi mau lihat," ucap Baekhyun. Dan Taeoh langsung mengenakan helm itu. Menyadari bahwa ukurannya pas sekali dengan kepalanya, dia langsung nyengir gembira.

"Terima kasih paman," ucap Taeoh.

"Sama-sama," balas Chanyeol.

Kemudian Taeoh langsung berteriak sambil berlari menuju Ibunya. "Ibuuuu! Aku dapat helm dari Paman Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kado itu bisa memperbaiki imageku di depan keluargamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "I guess we'll just have to see."

"Mungkin kalau aku membuatmu hamil, mereka akan berhenti memikirkan untuk membunuhku setiap kali mereka melihatku. Toh mereka tidak akan mau cucu dan keponakan mereka grow up tanpa ayah."

Baekhyun terkikik. "They'll come around," ucap Baekhyun dan menggeret Chanyeol menuju orangtuanya.

"I don't think they will."

"Trust me, they will."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin begitu?"

"Karena aku cinta padamu dan mereka tahu itu," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kata-kata itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, menolehkan kepalanya dan ketika melihat ekspresi kaget pada wajah Chanyeol dia bertanya, "What's wrong?"

"Itu pertama kali aku mendengarmu bilang begitu semenjak kita rujuk."

"Okay thats..."

"Yeol, are you okay?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"I am now," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju orangtua Baekhyun.

Selama Baekhyun sudah bisa memercayainya lagi sehingga mampu mengatakan cintanya, dia akan mampu berhadapan dengan apapun, sekumpulan macan dan singa sekalipun. Untuk Baekhyun, satu-satunya wanita yang dia sudah berikan hatinya sepenuhnya, dia akan rela melakukan apa saja.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini!

Terima kasih buat teman-teman semua yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, dan kasih review untuk fanfic ini, dan bahkan kalian nunggu-nunggu fanfic ini di update huhu i love you guys!1!1!

22 November 2019 - 7 Maret 2020.


End file.
